


【授權翻譯】centripetal force by braveten

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (or the college AU that nobody asked for), (there's still figure skating though), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety Attacks, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Translation, Underage Drinking, and Yuuri is a physics major, in which Victor is a linguistics major and is failing physics, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 維克多會說七種語言。（物理並非其中之一。）不過，幸運的是，他後來遇到的室友與他恰好相反：一個害羞的黑髮男孩，主修科目剛好就是物理。





	1. 序章－騎單車的男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [centripetal force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534413) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是braveten太太的小長篇，輕鬆可愛的大學AU！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意全是我的鍋（土下座）。

**向心力** －（字根為拉丁語的「中心［centrum］」以及「追尋［petere］」）一種當物體沿著圓周或者曲線軌道運動時，指向圓心的作用力。 

 

\--- 

 

維克多會說七種語言。

（但物理並非其中之一。） 

「就別選啊，」克里斯多夫在電話另一端建議道，很可能是因為他已經聽膩了維克多有多擔心他要修的這門課。 

學校都還沒開學——一周之後才開始上課。克里斯多夫人還在瑞士，米菈還在俄羅斯。基本上學校裡根本就還沒人，除了那些要修暑期學程，或是提早返校的學生。 

外頭星光滿天，時間剛過晚上九點。維克多一整天都跟他弟弟尤里奧一起，待在Stammi Vicino圖書館。他們重做幾周前在《流言終結者》上看過的實驗，就是那次把書頁往內折，看它變得多能承重的實驗。 

（事實上，答案是能承受非常重的重量。） 

「雅克夫說我需要自然科學學程的學分，」維克多抱怨道。 

「這樣的話你為什麼不——」 

音訊斷了。 

維克多嘆氣，低頭看他壞掉的耳機，有一根電線彈了出來。這玩意還能運作真的是奇蹟，但遇到這種狀況還是很讓人洩氣。他面前有一道台階，他靈巧地躍起，腳下的滑板在高出一階的人行道上完美落地。然後開始處理他的耳機。 

他兩手各拿起電線兩端，扭了一下。「——特殊待遇。」 

「你剛說什麼？」維克多問道。 

「沒事啦，你只需要找個個別指導。」 

維克多不想要個別指導。他以前從來不需要個別指導，未來也絕對不想要。而且，又不是說他有多笨。只是他就是對科學一竅不通。每個人都有自己的專長。語言就是他的長項。 

而不是科學。 

「那——如果——試試看——當你——」克里斯多夫的聲音變得斷斷續續。 

「等一下哦，」維克多嘀咕。 

他再一次把電線兩端捏在手裡，畏縮著——摸起來很燙。他希望耳機不要著火，因為這種死法太悲哀了。舔舔唇，他把連著麥克風的那段電線拉直。聲音又恢復了，不過只有一瞬間。他快搞定了。 

維克多左手那段線路維持不動，專心處理右邊的。他輕輕地把那段握在手裡，摸起來還是很燙，然後轉一下角度。音訊切回來了，不過只有幾秒鐘的時間，然後他想這位置不正確，所以他試著把右邊那段也給拉直，跟左邊的一樣，然後——

 

**碰！**

 

（他腦袋裡面出現一股抽痛。） 

（沒有消失，沒有停下。） 

（越變越嚴重了。）

 

他撞到了什麼。

 

（右邊出現了一陣響動。聲響？不，不是聲響。） 

 

一陣呻吟。 

 

（不，不。是個 **人** ？） 

（不。如果學期都還沒開始，他就害死一個學生的話，雅克夫永遠都不會原諒他的。） 

 

不過呻吟聲還在。有一點小聲。變得更克制。 

維克多把眼睛睜開——他看到星星。是真的星星，還是他想像出來的？不，那一定是真的。天空一片漆黑，很美。他看了一會兒。他後面有一棟建築物，屋簷堪堪出現在他顛倒的視野中，一分為二。他眨眼眨到那屋簷恢復成一片，直到他的視線恢復正常。 

然後他的心思專注在那陣呻吟上。 

維克多跌跌撞撞地起身。「你還好嗎？！」 

他踉蹌一會，整個人差點摔倒，不過嘗試了一秒之後設法站穩了。 

有個人倒在路的另一邊。 

維克多瞥見他的滑板慢慢地滑走，不過沒有管它，反而直直走向那個人。他——或者是個女孩子？——臉朝下，裹得厚厚的，還圍著一條毛茸茸、樹幹顏色的圍巾。他看到他們左邊有一輛腳踏車，其中一只輪子還在轉著，右邊還有一個紅色的背包。資料夾散落一地，還有一些紙張被風吹走。 

他碰碰那人的肩膀，或者至少是他覺得是對方肩膀的地方，不過只得到一陣呻吟作為回應。對，絕對是個男孩。 

「你要我幫你打電話給誰嗎？要去醫院嗎？」 

「不用，」那人發出了模糊的聲音。 

維克多想也沒想就衝去追那些吹走的紙，焦急地伸手從空中抓下它們，一路往前衝去撿剩下幾張溜走的。他把那些紙塞進資料夾的第一枚內袋中，在黑暗中瞇起眼睛看看還有沒有什麼遺落。還有一小本便籤落在地上，他也撿起來了。 

（數學算式。密密麻麻的。） 

當他轉過身，拉起背包拉鍊時，那男孩正坐了起來。 

不過…… 

不過他手裡捧著一副破掉的眼鏡。 

維克多皺起臉。 

「我會賠你錢的，」他慌忙說，把對方的背包放到他身邊。「你確定你沒事嗎？」 

木炭色的頭髮垂在那男孩的前額，雜亂無章地翹著，亂澎澎的。那雙大而迷茫的焦糖色眼睛往上望著維克多。他的臉頰通紅，但不知道是因為寒冷還是因為摔了一跤。現在太暗了，很難看得更清楚，所以維克多走近一步，瞇起眼仔細端詳他。 

他把那副眼鏡推回鼻樑上。 

 

（這使得維克多的歉意加深了二十倍。） 

（因為他用那副眼鏡根本不可能看見任何東西。） 

 

「我會賠你錢的，」維克多訕訕地重複道。 

那個學生的聲音很微弱。「你知道一副眼鏡多少錢嗎？」 

一秒間，維克多嚇呆了，罪惡感漫起，淹沒他的肺、他的胃、他的心臟，佔領他體內所有器官，讓它們全部停擺。 

 

（然後他發現那句話不是尖刻的反問。） 

（他發現，如果換成是其他人對他說那句話，聽起來就會像在回嗆他了。） 

（但這句話只是純粹的問句。） 

 

所以他誠實地回答。 

「不知道。」 

「沒關係，」那男孩喃喃道，站起身。他的雙腿不穩——幾乎要摔倒了。維克多扶住他的前臂，但他馬上把手抽開，彷彿維克多是一團火焰，又朝他眨眨眼，好像被自己的反應嚇到了。 

維克多後退。「對不起。」 

「沒關係，」他又說一次，這好像是他的口頭禪。這學生把他的腳踏車牽起擺正，一腳跨上。手順過頭髮，徒勞無功地試圖梳開糾結成團的部分。 

 _說點什麼啊說點什麼啊說點什麼啊_ 。維克多在心底斥責自己。 

 

（他什麼也沒說。） 

 

然後那男孩離開了。

就這樣離開了。

 

\---

 

「單車男孩。你要叫他 **單車男孩** ？」隔天，他們正坐在方庭裡的一株樹下，尤里奧問道。他專心盯著一隻爬上樹幹的螞蟻，他把手指放到螞蟻前面，看那隻昆蟲往左邊走避開他的手。 

維克多聳肩。「這名字沒什麼不好啊。」 

「一開始是內褲男孩，」尤里奧感嘆道，「然後現在是單車男孩。接下來是啥？籃球男孩？烤馬鈴薯男孩？」 

尤里奧是他的弟弟。雅克夫是他們的養父，同時也是這所學校的校長。因此，尤里奧下午和周末就經常待在校園裡，他堅持是因為這附近的大學城很無聊。維克多知道真相——尤里奧一直都偷偷仰慕他。或者至少他就喜歡這樣想。 

「這一個不一樣，」維克多承諾。 

「哪裡不一樣？」 

他閉上眼，回想起單車男孩的眼睛，想起他緊張拔尖的聲音，想起他戴著那副破掉的眼鏡，碎裂的鏡片在月光下發光。 

或許這不是最棒的初次見面，但他 **真的** 很有魅力。而維克多想要好好地向他道歉。事實上，他能想到的也只有道歉了。 

尤里奧踹一下他的小腿。「別做白日夢了。這一個哪裡不一樣了？」 

「我知道他長什麼樣子，」維克多堅持道。

（維克多不知道那個內褲男孩長什麼樣。） 

他那時在大學兄弟會的派對上喝醉了。記憶非常模糊，很難回想，有點像是要嘗試記起別人舌尖上的一個單字。只有零星片段。酒精的臭味，手指擱在他臀上的感覺，隨著夏天過去、變得越來越模糊的聲音。那個暱稱倒是突發奇想的——他和其他人似乎有印象那個人脫了衣服跳鋼管舞。 

維克多只希望他能夠 **記得** 。 

光是回想頭就會痛。維克多漫不經心地揉著他的太陽穴。 

尤里奧看起來很驚訝。「你真的知道他長什麼樣子？」 

「嗯，那時很暗，」他懊悔地說。「但我能馬上認出他來。他的頭髮是黑色的——看起來軟軟的，真的很軟——還有棕色的眼睛。我覺得裡面還有一點金色的斑點，但很難說。無論如何啦，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，這倒很容易看得出來。那時有月亮，而那彎新月就映在他的瞳孔裡面，看起來就像——」 

「我覺得你忘記一個重點了，」尤里奧插嘴。 

維克多眨眨眼。「重點？」 

（是他的唇嗎？他的眼睫？或許是他的圍巾、他的外套、他的紅色背包？） 

「你滑滑板撞到他。還很用力。你怎麼知道你沒有把他撞到腦震盪？」 

「我……我沒……我們……」他徒勞地開口。尤里奧不理那隻螞蟻了，決定要對維克多挑起一邊眉毛，好像在表示 **我就說吧** 。維克多跟他弟弟一起往草坪上一躺，絕望地看著他。「你說的對。他可能討厭我。我都還沒機會自我介紹，他就討厭我了。」 

他弟弟不舒服地挪動一下。「就去找他，跟他道歉，賠他眼鏡錢。」 

「我有說要這麼做，」維克多抱怨道。「他只是一直說沒關係，然後馬上溜走，好像他覺得我還會用滑板再撞他一次。尤里奧，他 **討厭** 我了。」 

「如果他馬上又能騎車，他大概沒受什麼傷，」尤里奧補充。「再說，你說他聽起來也沒生氣。」 

維克多想了想，又把眼睛閉上，回憶起他的聲音，他說的話，那對眼睫。「聽起來像是他很抱歉。這實在很荒謬。不過你知道嗎？他的聲音有點耳熟。不知道為什麼。」 

「或許你跟他修過同一門課。」 

「或許吧。不過，噢，尤里奧，他看起來真的很難過，但他都沒對我生氣，就離開了。而且他難過的時候下巴會繃緊，好像在忍住不要哭。那真的太讓人心碎了。你知道那些拍小狗狗在收容所裡面一直發抖，讓人看了很難過的廣告嗎？我感覺就像那樣。」 

「噢老天爺啊，拜託就去找他吧，」尤里奧抱怨。「你要嘛去找他，不然就給我閉嘴。我不希望這又變成另一個內褲男孩的情況了，好嗎？你知道這人長什麼樣子，所以你沒藉口不去找。」 

一陣停頓。 

「你覺得他會喜歡狗嗎？」維克多低語。 

「閉嘴。」 

「或者他是喜歡貓的那種人？不——我想他會喜歡狗。他會喜歡馬卡欽嗎？」 

「我說，閉嘴。」

 

\---

 

維克多把這稱為B計畫。 

（單車［Bike］的B。） 

（男孩［Boy］的B。） 

（美麗［Beautiful］的B。） 

（所有想出的詞都符合呢。） 

他善盡學期開始前的優勢，因為如果單車男孩在學校的話，現在找他，會比等到開學之後學校裡面擠滿學生，還要容易得多。維克多列了個清單，記下所有知道的關於他的事情，在腦袋裡面一遍一遍排練他的道歉，然後背給尤里奧聽。 

他有一個紅色的背包，一台藍色的腳踏車，應該主修數學或科學之類的。而且他超好看。讓人移不開眼的好看。而且他圍著圍巾——這一點能派上用場吧？畢竟不是每個人都圍圍巾的。噢，還有眼鏡。雖然現在應該沒有了。所以或許他會一直瞇著眼睛？維克多決定要開始注意任何瞇著眼睛的人。 

所以他星期二的時候待在Stammi Vicino圖書館外面。這裡是學校生活的社交樞紐，一棟位在校園中心的巨大圓柱形建築。五層樓高，頂上還有一座鐘樓。整點報時，鐘響的次數跟時刻一致。 

響了一次。 

兩次，三次。 

四次，五次。 

不知道幾點的時候尤里奧來找他，問他為什麼坐在這裡無所事事，最後終於說服維克多跟他一起吃午餐，因為他應該已經餓死了。維克多一直盡量盯緊圖書館的門，幾個學生進進出出，勤勉地準備上課，或者跟朋友閒晃。 

「他可能不會來這裡，」尤里奧指出。「不是每個人都會來。」

 維克多想過這點，沒錯，但是他把這個想法推到他腦海的陰暗深處。「我會找到他的。」 

尤里奧嘆了口氣。「老天保佑那個人哦。」 

「嘿！我只是想要跟他道歉。」 

「 **當然** 是了。」

維克多瞪著他。「你這話什麼意思？」 

「我的意思是，如果你只是覺得抱歉，想要跟某個人道歉，你通常不會一連五個小時都在講他們圍巾的顏色。事實上，就算你只是想要跟某個人約會，你也不會五個小時都在講他們的圍巾顏色。我甚至都不覺得你對之前那個內褲男孩有那麼著迷，而所有人都知道你那時有多誇張哦。」 

「你又沒看過他，尤里奧，」維克多堅持。「這個人真的很值得。」 

「我們來討論吃什麼吧。我想討論要吃什麼。」

「不知道單車男孩最喜歡吃什麼呢……？」 

「 **你滿腦子都是他欸** 。」 

「我沒有。」 

「你絕對有。」 

「沒有。」 

「就有。」 

維克多停下來。「你還想不想要午餐了？」 

「好啦，好啦，隨便啦。只要你幫我買披薩，要跟我討論這個人多久都隨你。」

 

\---

 

米菈和克里斯多夫一回學校，他就把B計畫告訴他們。他甚至還跟薩拉說了，她是米菈的好朋友，但跟他並不太熟。她人顯得很好，專心聽他滔滔不絕地講著那場史詩級的相遇。 

「所以這就像是之前那個內褲男孩的狀況囉？」克里斯多夫問，咧嘴一笑。 

薩拉皺眉。「誰是內褲男孩？」 

「去年夏天維克多迷得要命的一個男生，」米菈對她解釋。「他們在派對上認識。我那時不在，不過他喝醉了，然後顯然那個傢伙愛死他了。」 

「沒錯！」維克多堅持。「而且他也很迷人，不過就像我跟尤里奧說的，這次這個不一樣。」 

「祝好運，」克里斯多夫說，拍拍他的背。「你不覺得如果你一開始就撞到他的腳踏車，要繼續發展會有點困難嗎？」 

「我要去道歉。好好道歉。」 

「好主意。」

 

\---

 

悲慘的是，他在學期開始之前都沒看到單車男孩。 

B計畫進行的不順利。 

幾天之後，他們排隊等著宿舍名單。維克多今年也跟克里斯多夫住一間，而米菈跟薩拉已經住在一起兩年了。最後，這兩個女孩排完隊離開，朝著彼此微笑。他們讀的是榮譽學院，維克多和克里斯多夫也是，所以他們的房間都是最好的——雙人房配上一間獨立衛浴。這是校內其他學生沒有的殊榮。 

尤里奧等在一旁，而維克多和克里斯多夫等著領鑰匙。櫃檯後方的女士看向他們兩個。 

「你們兩個住一間嗎？」 

他們點頭。 

「姓什麼？」她只問克里斯多夫。維克多覺得她已經知道他姓什麼了，因為他爸爸就是她頂頭上司。 

「賈柯梅蒂，」克里斯說。 

那位女士伸手，維克多往前探身要接過鑰匙。但她停了下來。瞪著螢幕看，疑惑不解。 

「有什麼問題嗎？」維克多問。 

他和克里斯多夫住在一起兩年了。而且，當然他們不是最好的住宿生，但維克多除了米菈和薩拉之外也舉不出哪對優秀住宿生的名字了。所以現在那女士正快速地把什麼東西輸入電腦裡，這狀況真的蠻讓人擔心的。 

他把體重從一腳挪往另一腳，瞥向克里斯，克里斯只是聳聳肩。 

「這個……顯然出了點差錯，」那位女士慢慢地說。「你們知道榮譽學院對同寢室學生頒布的新規定嗎？」 

「什麼新規定？」克里斯多夫問。 

她抱歉地笑笑，不過笑容裡一點誠意也沒有。「你的父親今年加入了一條新規定，」她看著維克多說。「他寄過幾封說明的電郵，不過我想你們兩位都沒看到了。」 

很快地瞥了他倆一眼，她顯然注意到他們一臉空白的表情，往後靠向椅子。「榮譽學院的新規定是每個學生都要與一個不同主修的學生住一寢。我想，你們兩個主修的科目是一樣的。我們早先也遇到一次兩個人搞混的情況，他們也有同樣的問題，所以被拆開來了。」 

尤里奧吹了聲口哨，哨音低沉漫長。「這可麻煩了。」 

維克多和克里斯多夫互看一眼。 

「但那樣不是很笨嗎，」維克多指出。「為什麼不把另外那一對湊回來，然後讓克里斯多夫和我住一間呢？」 

她用指甲往木頭桌面上敲了敲。「這是為了促進跨領域的互動，以及在課堂以外的學習能力。」 

維克多嘆了口氣，轉向克里斯多夫。「我們就分在兩個房間之後再換回來吧。」 

「我聽得到哦，」那個女士說，語氣有點煩躁。 

他瞥了她一眼，隨後接過鑰匙。她交給克里斯多夫另一只鑰匙。 

「我會跟雅克夫談談的，」維克多保證。

 

\---

 

「嘛，這實在太荒唐了，」當他們站在勇利寢室門前時，披集宣布道。是勇利寢室的門。 

（不是 **他們** 寢室的門，跟去年不一樣了。） 

勇利聳肩。「我的意思是，至少我們還在同一棟宿舍裡。而且我很確定我們之後就可以換回來，繼續做室友了。」 

他把房門打開，環顧房內，披集跟在他後頭。勇利幾周前就搬進來了，修一門短期課程來補學分。因此，他所有的家具都已經擺放好了。 

「這裡很不錯，」披集說。「我們絕對要搬來這裡，別去我那間。希望你的室友人很好就是了。」 

「對，我也這麼希望。」 

「或許他甚至會很迷人呢。」 

「披集……」 

披集爬上勇利的高腳床躺下。「我是說，他不會是 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 啦，不過……」 

「噓，披集，別人現在都在走廊上搬行李，」勇利催促道，「不要把他的名字講得那麼大聲啦。」 

「啥，他是佛地魔嗎？你也可以大聲說我暗戀對象的名字啊。我想想看哦……查克‧艾弗隆、馬力歐‧莫瑞爾、詹姆斯‧法蘭柯。還有誰啊，讓我想想……」 

「他們都是明星，」勇利提醒他。 

披集應了一聲，同意他的話。「這倒是真的。我想他們也聽不到我吧。噢噢噢，如果你跟維克多分到一間呢？」他問，輕聲說那個名字，戳戳勇利的肩膀。 

勇利翻了個白眼。「再過一百萬年也不可能好嗎。他一定會找某個兄弟會的一起住啊。」 

 

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫在學校裡很有名。 

這點本身就很令人印象深刻了，因為這是所很大的學校。 

他是三年級的學生，剛踏進校園就成為兄弟會的成員。他的爸爸是校長，他弟弟常常跟在他身邊。米菈也經常出現，勇利參加滑冰社所以認識她。有些時候還有克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂，跟維克多一樣主修語言學。維克多在學校裡面滑滑板，辦最棒的派對，以及基本上每個人都崇拜他。每次勇利看到他的時候，他都在向人招手，跟人說話，對人微笑。 

而且他很迷人。 

模特兒等級的迷人。 

（迷人到荒謬的程度了。） 

（但他是個花花公子。） 

（這種特質通常會讓勇利退避三舍，不過出現在維克多身上似乎不致如此。） 

「我知道，但是我可以想像啊，」披集嘆氣。「那會有多浪漫啊。噢天啊，如果是我跟維克多湊一間房呢？那就好笑啦。」 

勇利抓起一只枕頭壓向他朋友的臉。披集大笑，躲開它。「不要說他的名字啦，」勇利堅持。 

「好啦，好啦，我不講了啦。你真的很不禁逗欸，勝生。」 

「還用你說。」

 

\---

 

維克多和克里斯一起走向宿舍樓，各拿著一只不同房間的鑰匙，對當下的狀況一笑置之。跨領域學習。雅克夫是在唬誰啊？

不過，維克多確實檢查了他的信箱。那個女士說的沒錯，的確收到了很多封解釋這條新規定的信。糟糕。

他們到了宿舍樓，不過發現他們的房間在不同的樓層。維克多大部分的家當都還塞在車裡，而車停在學校外頭。不過，他還不確定他要把那些東西搬到哪，所以就先全部留在車上，兩手空空走進去了。 

他根據那個女士給他的小紙條上寫著的房間號碼，穿過走廊走向他分到的寢室，鑰匙握在手裡。 

門是關著的。 

或許他的室友還沒來。 

房裡有兩張高腳床。 

一張在右邊，一張在左邊。右側牆上有一扇小小的浴室門。床下各擺了一張桌子。房裡很乾淨——非常乾淨，但左邊的桌上放了一些小玩意，還有一株小盆栽。幾個相框朝著椅子的方向擺放，維克多剛好看不到上面的內容。 

房裡唯一的光源是藍色的，從那張床上的筆電螢幕發出的。筆電後頭有一個人影，維克多嚇得跳了起來。「噢，嗨。」 

「抱歉，你可以把燈打開，」那個人說。

 

但那聲音很耳熟。 

 **太** 耳熟了。 

維克多吞了口口水。 

把房裡的燈打開。

 

因為……

 

因為……

 

不，不，這不可能是真的。 

（因為他超好看。） 

（因為那副破掉的眼鏡還放在桌上。） 

（因為瞬間那種罪惡感又回來了，將他整個吞下，生吃了他。） 

「噢，」床上那個男孩說。 

他看起來很驚訝。 

（當然他看起來驚訝了。）

 

維克多移不開目光。「嗨。」然後他想起那個單車男孩大概討厭他。不，他想起那個單車男孩幾乎不可能 **不討厭** 他。

「不好意思。我聽說你跟原本應該是你室友的人分開了，我也是。我們可以交換房間，就照原本的狀況來住。他們就在我們樓下一層。」 

那個學生舔舔唇，只是看著他。然後他的目光又回到筆電螢幕上了。「好的。」 

因為某些原因，他感到刺痛。 

因為這個男孩本身表現得並不刻薄，但他也一點也不熱情。 

不過接著他又抬起眼來。「你是費茨曼先生的兒子，對吧？」這聽起來不像個問題，更像句陳述。 

維克多點頭。「不過我們的姓不一樣。我是維克多。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。」 

然後出現了一抹微笑。 

（很淺，笑意沒有上達雙眼，但它就在那。） 

「勝生勇利。」 

「很高興見到你，」維克多給出招呼，靠在門口。「無論如何啦，我想這對我們而言都很不方便，所以我會打給雅克夫——我是說費茨曼先生——然後把這事給處理好。」 

那笑容消失了。「對。好的。」 

維克多覺得很尷尬，所以他離開房間，任房門在身後自行關上。他把前額壓在門邊的牆上，嘆氣。單車男孩就在他面前，但他根本沒能好好地為自己差點殺了他向他道歉。想不起任何已經計畫好的字詞，想不起他找尤里奧練習過無數次的內容。 

他又再次把門打開。「我想補充一句，很抱歉前幾天撞到你。我太笨了，我應該要看路的。還有如果你想的話，我會賠你眼鏡的錢。」 

勇利看起來很訝異，把他的筆電闔上。「呃，謝謝你，但我其實已經訂好一副新的了。」 

維克多嚥了下口水。 

 _說點別的，說點別的，說點別的_ 。 

「什麼顏色的？」 

他恨他自己。 

（為什麼，為什麼他要說那句啊？） 

勇利眨眨眼。「呃，其實就是同樣一款鏡框。」 

「噢。」 

一陣停頓。 

維克多搜索枯腸想要找一些話來說，絕望地試圖平息空氣中明顯的緊張氣氛。「那樣很好。我的意思是，那是一樣的鏡框。因為如果那好用的話，幹嘛還要換呢，對吧？」 

又是一陣停頓。 

他想要一路沉進地板。 

（因為這不對。維克多不會尷尬。不，通常他就是自信的化身，冷靜、帥氣和鎮定的代言人。所以為什麼他手臂上會浮起雞皮疙瘩？為什麼他在流汗？他根本 **不流汗** 的。）

 

不過接著。

 

勇利笑了。 

 

 **笑了** 。 

（對 **他** 笑了。）

 

維克多也笑了，有點窘迫不過也鬆了口氣。 

「我想你說的對，」勇利決定道。 

維克多咧嘴笑。「對吧？」 

「對。」 

「無論如何，回頭見了。」 

他再次走出房間，想著那個勝生勇利大概覺得他瘋了。因為他就這樣衝進他房間，又離開，又進去一次，因為差點害死他向他道歉，還讚美他對眼鏡的選擇，即便以前根本沒有好好看過他戴眼鏡的樣子，然後又離開了。 

他大學三年級的第一天實在太美好了。 

 

他踏進走廊盡頭的交誼廳，把手機貼向耳朵。「雅克夫，我們需要談談你那條跨領域規定。克里斯跟我因為它沒法住一間房。」 

雅克夫聽起來並不驚訝。「你有聽到我前兩通留言嗎？」 

「……沒有。」 

「裡面說了一些話，像是『維克多，你跟克里斯不能住同一間房，你大概要調整你原有的計畫了。』」 

維克多一腳腳跟抵著牆，腦袋往後靠。「但雅克夫。這很荒謬耶。你也知道這很荒謬啊。」 

「過去一年校方一直在大力推動跨領域學習。」雅克夫告訴他。 

「但是那兩個跟我們分到一起的傢伙本來也應該要住一起的，」維克多堅持。「再說，如果我們交換回去，沒人會知道的。」 

「先試一周看看。」 

「但是，雅克夫——」 

「你沒有特殊待遇，維克多，你也明白這點。而且每個榮譽學院的人都遵守同一條規則。所以你也可以。或許你甚至能學到些什麼。」 

「但是——」 

「再見，維恰。」 

雅克夫掛掉電話。 

他爬過一段樓梯去找克里斯談，對他解釋現在的狀況。他跟他的新室友——披集‧朱拉暖，主修物理——顯然相處得很不錯，已經互相交換社交平台帳號名稱了。維克多希望他跟勇利之間能有他們一半融洽就好了，但他反而一直在丟自己的臉。 

克里斯說可以跟他一起去吃冰淇淋。 

他重述他悲慘的故事。 

不過克里斯一點也不同情他。 

「我真不敢相信你問他買的眼鏡是哪種顏色，」他大笑，湯匙挖進巧克力冰淇淋。 

維克多把臉埋進手中。「這實在太丟臉了。他 **笑** 我。」 

「他一定非常迷人，」克里斯斷言。「我從來沒看你這麼神魂顛倒，尼基弗洛夫。通常你才是那個把人迷得暈頭轉向的那個。」 

他皺起眉。「這是什麼意思？」 

克里斯拍拍他的背。會痛。「你很愛逗人，維恰。不過不是糟糕的那種。是有趣的那種。我以前看過你用五種語言來勾引小伙子們。」 

維克多沒有回應，只是嘆氣。 

「他有多可愛？」 

「非常。」 

「非常？」 

「我……我不能…… **非常** 。」

 

\---

 

勇利沒想到是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫進他房間。 

（感覺像是大宇宙對他開了一個殘酷的玩笑。） 

一部份的他甚至懷疑這是披集的惡作劇，付錢請維克多去他房間。 

一個非常、非常不好玩的惡作劇。 

因為勇利過去一整年都對他懷著暗戀心情。一種很微妙的暗戀，但暗戀就是暗戀。 

結果那不是惡作劇。 

不過，那 **就是** 來自宇宙的殘酷玩笑，因為基本上維克多說得都是要把房間換回來。這很能理解，因為當然勇利想要跟披集一起住，而且維克多想要跟他朋友一起住也很合理，但是…… 

（這蠻疼的。） 

（比本來該有的感覺更疼。）

 

維克多離開一會之後，他發簡訊給披集，告訴他上來他房間。 

「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫！？」披集聽到這消息之後大喊。 

這次，勇利拿起枕頭就沒失手了。 

披集又說了一次，不過這次聽不太懂，因為他的嘴巴上壓著白色抱枕。 

「閉嘴啦，」勇利說。「噓——」 

「我的天啊，我之前說你跟他一間房是開玩笑的欸。」披集很高興。「我有魔法嗎？我可以預測未來嗎？就像《天才魔女》？勇利，我是瑞瑞嗎？」 

「他要把我們的房間換回來，」勇利指出。「這不會持續多久。他應該要跟你的室友住一起，而我應該要跟你一起，所以這很合理。」 

披集只是盯著他，一臉驚奇。「勇利，你要好好逮住這個機會啊。他爸是費茨曼先生欸。我敢說他可以幫我們兩個搞到4.0的成績。而且他也欠你一次，因為他撞到你的腳踏車啦！更別提我聽說他會說，像是， **五十** 種語言。」 

「五十種語言？」勇利問道，雙手在胸前抱起。 

「好啦，真的謠言是十種，但我敢打賭他事實上會說五十種。他應該是，像是個天才兒童，你知道的。我聽說政府找他去做機密實驗。像艾美‧亞當斯的那部電影——《異星入境》？你看過那部嗎？」 

勇利搖頭。 

「嘛，維克多就像那部電影裡的艾美‧亞當斯。我之後再給你看。」 

「我不會勒索他，要他逼他爸提高我們的分數。」 

「嗯。那給我們搞到更好的伙食呢？你能堅持到什麼程度？」披集咧嘴笑。 

他笑了起來，用肩膀推推披集的肩。「你這一整年都會這麼特別煩人嗎？」 

「大概吧。不過我知道你愛我。」 

勇利又用枕頭砸他，而披集衝過房間從維克多床上也拿了一個枕頭，朝他砸去。他們繼續玩鬧了幾分鐘，直到勇利癱在床上，被打敗了。 

然後出現了鑰匙轉動的聲音。 

「要冷靜哦，」勇利對披集悄聲說，盡量設法表現出冷酷的語調。 

門打開來了，然後維克多左右看看他們，有點訝異。「哈囉。」 

披集從床上跳下來，朝他笑。「嗨，披集‧朱拉暖。」 

「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。」 

「噢，我知道你是誰。」 

勇利保持住無聲的呻吟，把筆電打開，基本上把臉直接埋進裡頭，直到他確定輻射正在油炸他的大腦。 

維克多也回以笑容。「你知道？」 

「你是費茨曼先生的兒子，每個人都知道你是誰，」披集解釋道。 

勇利鬆了口氣。 

維克多笑了。「是這樣嗎？我沒注意到呢。」 

披集坐在勇利的桌上，兩腳放在帶輪子的椅子上。「你主修語言學，對吧？」 

「對，而你是……？」 

他點頭。「主修物理，勇利也是。不過我喜歡講得沒那麼精確就是了。無論如何啦，我最好走人了。掰掰，勇利。之後見了，維克多。」 

「掰，」他們異口同聲說。 

然後披集離開了。 

「他人很好呢，」維克多說，他語調中閃過一絲愉悅，像是他正直直望進勇利的靈魂。 

「對。」

「你們倆去年住一間嗎？」 

他點頭。「做過一次興趣調查，之後就被分到一起了。蠻和得來的。」 

「嗯。不過你們沒有在約會吧？」 

勇利眨眼。 

他說了……？ 

（什麼？） 

「什麼？」他發出的這組音節聽起來像在吱吱叫，所以他清清喉嚨再試一次。「什麼？」 

「你跟披集，」維克多澄清。「你們沒有在約會？」 

「我們……我們只是朋友。」 

維克多慢慢點頭，似乎在消化這個資訊。「明白了。」 

「你跟克里斯多夫在約會嗎？」他問，不知道這股勇氣打哪來的，但還是堅持下去，一直把手疊在腿上。 

維克多眨眨眼，好像他也不確定那是打哪來的。「不，我們沒有。」 

他沒有回應，只是點頭，把手機拿出來，打了個呵欠，檢查他的Instagram。

 

\---

 

一個小時過去了。 

勇利在盯著他看。 

他的視線像是那種拍X光時要穿的那種鉛衣。不會真的不舒服，但是很沉重。維克多坐在桌前，面前擺著筆電，檢查著他不同課程的上課地點。 

他轉過身，勇利的眼光就移開，好像逮到他把手放進餅乾罐裡。維克多記得他早先跟披集那段沉默的交談，披集唇上那抹了然的笑容，勇利目光垂下，臉頰通紅的模樣。絕對很有意思。 

「你在看我嗎？」他問，確保他的語調輕快，因為他最不希望的事情就是把勇利嚇跑。 

「噢，抱歉，」勇利很快地說。 

維克多聳聳肩。「我不介意，我只是很好奇，想知道為什麼。」 

「這是……我是……沒事，這很蠢。」 

「聽起來不像沒事。」他朝他笑了笑，轉過身，腳跨過椅背，腳踝交扣。他伸手順了一下頭髮，饒有興致地注意到這動作吸引了勇利的注意力。 

「這沒什麼，真的。」 

維克多挑起一邊眉毛，可以真的感覺到勇利的意志力在他面前崩解。 

「你的頭髮，」勇利突然沒頭沒尾的說，好像在他的腦袋來得及阻止以前，嘴巴就強硬地吐出了這些字彙。 

「我頭上有什麼東西嗎？」維克多問，又摸了一下，揪揪他瀏海的末梢。 

勇利是床上的一道人影。在陰影中，百葉窗拉下，而他筆電螢幕的藍光映出了他的身形。他穿著牛仔褲和一件黑色帽T，他仍在瞇著眼，這只讓維克多早先的罪惡感再次出現。 

「不是，」他向他保證，「我只是從來沒遇過銀髮的人。」勇利瑟縮一下。「抱歉，我知道我這麼說真的很蠢。」 

 

噢。 

（嘛那還真是……） 

（一點也沒料到啊。）

 

「這只是比較特別的一種金色，」他解釋。「這是天生的。」 

「好奇怪哦，」勇利讚嘆地喃喃道。 

一陣停頓。 

「不是奇怪！」他倒退。「不是奇怪，我不是那個意思。我的意思是……我的意思是……那不會奇怪……那是……很特別的，就像你說的。」 

維克多嘆氣，轉過身去，把他的頭擱在鍵盤上。「勇利，你讓我受傷了啦。」 

「不，不，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我不是那個意思，我真的，真的不是那個意思。」勇利聽起來很害怕，而維克多的罪惡感又回來了。 

「我只是開玩笑的，」他保證地說，坐起身。 

床上的男孩眨眨眼。「噢。」 

「我想我們得要再更了解對方一點，這樣你才能知道我是不是在開玩笑，」維克多打趣道。 

勇利低下頭。「我還以為我這一輩子都要怪罪自己讓室友討厭我了。」 

「不會，不會啦。只是如果你覺得我的頭髮讓我看起來又老又灰就太糟了。」 

另一段停頓。 

「那是開玩笑的，」勇利小聲地猜測。 

維克多咧嘴笑。「答對啦。」 

「我敢說如果你去買酒的話都不用出示證件。或許你應該染一下頭髮，讓你看起來年輕一點，」他建議道。 

他皺起眉。「真的嗎？」 

「開玩笑的。」 

「噢，勇利，你學得好快，」維克多表揚道。「不過現在我在你附近的時候，都要特別留心我的頭髮了。」 

「不，不用，」他堅持，露出了溫和的笑容。「我在長谷津——我家鄉——的時候，我每周會去一次養老院當志工。」 

維克多的眼睛睜大了。「好的，你現在開起玩笑有一點 **太** 拿手了。」 

勇利只是笑了起來。 

（而如果他的笑容足以讓人繳械投降，他的笑聲可能就是一枚核彈頭，因為維克多也跟著笑了，實在克制不住自己，沒辦法從勝生勇利身上移開目光。） 

「你父親對我們要交換房間的事情怎麼說？」他問，現在音量有些小聲。 

「他說如果我們一周之後再換他就沒意見。」 

勇利應了聲，有些委靡。「我想我可以再忍受你一個星期。」 

 

唉唷。 

維克多轉過身面向書桌，試著藏起他的受傷。

 

「開玩笑的，」勇利說。 

他用一隻手掩住臉。「噢，你這次唬到我了。」 

「我可唬住你了。」他開心地同意。

 

\---

 

下午稍晚的時候，維克多跟米菈、薩拉、尤里奧和克里斯多夫在Stammi Vicino圖書館碰頭。他們霸佔了一張圓桌，而米菈正在盤問他，下巴擱在手裡，手肘放在桌上。「單車男孩是勇利？！我認識勇利！」 

維克多眨眼。「你認識？」 

「我們都在花滑社，」薩拉補充。「他人很好——真的很好。」 

然後米菈倒抽一口氣。「這表示你滑滑板撞到 **勇利** 嗎？」他懊悔地點頭。她往前傾然後掄他手臂一掌。很用力。 

「唉唷。」 

「至少你找到他了，」尤里奧嘆氣。「這表示你可以不用一直跟我們講他的事情，你可以一直跟他講話了。」 

「或者兩邊都講，」維克多說，伸手揉揉他弟弟的頭髮。他看向克里斯。「你跟披集相處的怎麼樣？」 

「這個嘛，」他回答。「他人很好。」 

「披集是社長，」米菈告訴他們。「你們有空的話應該過來。很好玩的。」 

「我以前會去滑冰，」維克多說。「尤里奧也是。或許我們會找時間過去看看。」 

米菈咧嘴笑，輕而易舉地將尤里奧舉起來。「噢，尤里奧！你要加入我們的社團啦！」 

「把我放下來，」他命令道。「我們在圖書館裡，米菈。」 

她照作了，不過她還是一直對他笑。

 

\---

 

後來發現勇利是隻夜貓子。 

因為他們在同一間房裡的第一個晚上，維克多開始猜想他到底是不是個機器人。他一連幾個小時都待在筆電前，戴著耳機，眼睛盯著螢幕，雙腿盤坐。 

維克多睡不著。輾轉反側到凌晨兩點，瞥向勇利。「你還醒著？」 

「 **你** 還醒著？」勇利驚訝地問道。「是光線讓你睡不進去嗎？我可以把它調暗。」 

「你通常幾點睡覺？」他打呵欠，他的身體一想到要說話就抗議。 

勇利皺眉，好像這問題讓他不解。「呃……我不知道。」 

「你不知道？」 

「我覺得累的時候就睡，」他回答，聳聳肩。 

維克多把毯子拉到脖子。「那你在做些什麼呢？」 

勇利把筆電關掉。「沒什麼。只是在上網。」 

「上網？」 

「對。」 

維克多挑起眉毛，但當他又打了次呵欠時毀了那一刻。 

「隨便你囉。晚安。」 

「晚安。」

 

他對勇利很好奇。 

這感覺好像他對他一無所知，即便這並不盡然正確。 

他幾乎總是帶著分析的目光，好像他一直在錄下周遭的所有事情，記下他身邊的空間中所有說過的話、發生過的事。維克多覺得這一定就是他的才智所在了。畢竟，他是榮譽學院的學生。維克多也是，當然，但完全是因為他的語言測驗成績。勇利也很安靜，維克多記得高中裡有像他那樣的學生，很內向，但同時也記得所有人的中間名和媽媽的生日。

這有一點嚇人。 

然後另一條資訊是——他很風趣。有一點太風趣了。早先勇利憑空冒出的玩笑，讓他找不著北。但維克多喜歡它。希望他未來也能繼續這麼做。 

他知道勇利是日本人，他主修物理。 

知道他真的似乎喜歡藍色。藍色床單、藍色衣服，藍色的筆電桌布，雖然他還沒看過，但是他一直看到螢幕的倒影。知道他絕對不是那種外向、活潑的類型，但同時他也並不孤僻。畢竟，他參加了花滑社，似乎有很多朋友。 

他繼續閉上眼，除非有人要求他有所表現，不然他會一直把想法守在心裡。 

維克多把所有這些小小的思緒放進他的勝生勇利資料庫裡。 

（而他的內心深處依然有著什麼刺刺癢癢。） 

（令人氣餒的熟悉感。）

 

帶著那樣的想法，他終於沉入夢鄉。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者註：  
> *此篇作者將校園內的地點冠以原作裡出現的名稱，我保留英文詞彙未翻，因為怎麼翻怎麼怪，如果我之後想到更好一點的譯法會再做更正。  
> *《小魔女瑞瑞（That's so Raven）》，是2003 - 2007年在迪士尼播出的情境喜劇。主角瑞瑞有一些預知能力。  
> *《異星入境（Arrivals）》，2016年的科幻片。艾美．亞當斯飾演的語言學家負責和外星人溝通。


	2. 一項協議

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 維克多和勇利達成了一項互利協議，披集跟克里斯多夫偷偷談了談。

結果勇利並不是機器人。 

因為當維克多醒來的時候，他的室友正在睡覺。他的筆電擱在床腳，那位置挺危險的──維克多覺得勇利晚上隨時可能會不小心把它踢下床。他現在整個人裹在藍色毯子裡，陽光從窗簾縫隙穿過，落在他身上形成一道道明亮的線條。 

維克多伸伸手臂，坐起身往前湊近，仔細看看。他得瞇起眼才能看到在房間另一端的他，只能認出毯子下方澎起一團亂糟糟的黑髮。一部分的他希望毯子能夠往下滑一點，或許能讓他看到勇利的臉，不過他在心底斥責自己怎麼會有這樣的想法。會想看自己室友睡覺時的表情可一點也不正常，不是嗎？ 

他站起來，從運動包裡拿出幾件衣服。他只帶了一些基本用品，因為他先前不覺得自己會在這間房裡住上一段時間。他之後還要再從車上多搬一些東西過來。手機響了，他低頭看到一條米菈發來的簡訊，內容關於他們今天的第一堂羅馬文學課。 

一會之後，他打開蓮蓬頭。熱水馬上就流了出來，這讓他滿心感謝，因為去年他們的洗澡水幾乎永遠不會變熱。這簡直是美夢成真。他等不及要告訴克里斯多夫了。 

維多多擦乾頭髮，把一條毛巾裹在腰間，從盥洗用品包裡拿出牙刷，往上頭擠些牙膏。鏡子一片白茫，所以他想也沒想就把浴室門打開。 

勇利盯著他看，坐在床上眼睛睜得大大的。 

噢。 

所以或許他應該把門關上。 

（但他有圍毛巾？所以這沒關係吧？） 

他刷完牙，吐掉牙膏，含水漱口。他拿起塑膠杯，試了三十秒想把牙刷穩當地放在裡面，但它太重了，每一次都讓杯子翻倒。 

「你可以把你的牙刷放在我的旁邊，」勇利提議，很可能是看到他的困境了。 

勇利有一只五孔的牙刷架。維克多對他笑笑。「謝啦。」 

然後出現了那種目光，又來了。 

沉甸甸的。 

維克多回頭看他，身體靠在浴室門邊。「你是晚上洗澡還是早上？」 

「晚上。」 

「太好了。」 

勇利嚥了口口水。「呃，你還要……你沒有要……穿衣服嗎？」 

「我正打算要穿呢，」維克多簡潔地回答。 

要讓勇利把目光扯開似乎會造成他生理上的痛楚，不過他還是這麼做了。然後他又回去盯著筆電看，維克多想知道他是不是真的跟那東西之間有一條線路連著，如果是這樣，就能解釋為什麼筆電在他睡覺的時候還放在床腳了。 

維克多把浴室門關上，繼續跟勇利講話。「你昨晚什麼時候睡覺的？」 

「我不知道。」 

「嗯。這樣不健康噢，勇利，」他責備道。 

「沒有太晚，」勇利承諾。「不用擔心我。」 

維克多沒有應答，他只是套上一條牛仔褲，和一件綠色襯衫，上頭帶著褪淡的樂團標誌。把門打開之後，他跳上自己的床，面向勇利，晃起雙腿，手放在膝蓋上。 

「你在做甚麼？」 

「每次我用電腦的時候你就要問我這句話嗎？」勇利說，不過他語調中帶著一絲打趣的意味，維克多咧嘴笑了。 

「只是好奇而已。不然我要怎麼知道，你不是在用Google查殺掉室友之後最適合埋屍體的地方呢？」 

勇利臉上所有嬉笑的神情都消失了。「你不會知道的。」 

維克多眨眨眼。 

（然後想起來了。是 **玩笑話** 。） 

「那真恐怖，」他讚美道，然後勇利的撲克臉就迸開了，一抹笑覆在他臉上，邊搖搖頭。「超可怕的。你應該去鬼屋工作。」 

「過獎了。」 

維克多往腦袋後方伸伸手臂。「你今天有課嗎？」 

「多變量微積分。」 

他瑟縮一下。「微積分怎麼還有 **多變量** 的啊？那要怎麼解啊？」 

勇利笑了笑。「問的好。等我知道之後我就告訴你。你有哪些課？」 

「羅馬文學。米菈也有修。」 

「聽起來蠻有意思的。」 

「之後馬上就是拉丁文，所以起碼我的課是互相關聯的，」維克多指出這點。 

勇利動了動，好像想起了什麼。「你會說幾種語言？」 

「七種。流利的有四種。」 

（如果維克多要說他不喜歡勇利聽見時眼睛睜大、嘴巴張開的模樣，他就是在說謊。因為如果他每次都能得到像那樣的反應，讓勇利驚訝可能就要變成他現在最喜歡的消遣活動和人生新目標了。） 

他看著勇利把玩起自己的袖口。「你會說日語嗎？」 

該死的。 

（當然日語就是他剛好不會說的 **那一種語言** 。） 

「不會，不過或許你可以教我，」維克多建議。 

勇利聽著他的話笑了，眼睛閃爍著垂向桌面。「我不覺得我會是個很好的老師。你會說哪些？」 

「我能說流利的英語和俄語──當然了──加上法語和拉丁語。然後我懂泰語、中文，還有葡萄牙語。然後還會一點挪威語、荷蘭語、德語和阿拉伯語。後面這四種其實沒什麼好吹噓的。不過我覺得我最喜歡的應該是拉丁語系。」 

勇利臉色發白。「什、什麼？」 

「拉丁語系，」維克多再說一次。「法語、拉丁語還有葡萄牙語是我知道的其中三種。我還想學羅馬尼亞語。」 

勇利一臉空白地瞪著他，好像他的腦袋還沒理解維克多說的話。維克多聳聳肩，嘗試著看起來謙虛一點，但內心其實洋洋得意。 

「我今年修法語，」勇利說。 

「而我修了物理。」 

「或許我們可以擬訂一項協議？」他建議道，而就當維克多覺得他不可能變得更有魅力時，他就要說些像 **那樣的話** ，這實在很令人懊惱，真的。 

維克多應了聲，假裝還要考慮。「互相給對方作個別指導？」 

「是的（Oui）。」 

維克多笑了。 

勇利也回以笑容。「我想這就是我的法語程度了。我只是需要外國語言的一學分。」 

「而我也只需要科學學程的一學分。」 

「物理很好玩，」他抗議。「你會喜歡的。」 

維克多皺起眉頭。「這是開玩笑嗎？」 

「不是玩笑，」勇利堅持。「我之後會讓你知道的。你等著瞧。」 

「這笑話說得可真久，勇利，」維克多打趣道。 

他翻了個白眼。「現在閉嘴不然我就過去你那邊然後……」 

他不確定哪種更可愛──是氣鼓鼓的勇利還是笑嘻嘻的勇利。維克多還沒辦法決定，但惹勇利生氣目前絕對大幅領先。 

「然後呢？」 

勇利聳肩。「我不知道。拿我的筆電揍你嗎？」 

「我倒想看你真的這麼作哦。」

 

\---

 

「你能讓我們受邀參加最瘋狂的派對，」披集堅持道。「兄弟會辦的都是 **最棒的** 派對。還有最棒的旅遊。或許他會帶你去！不過如果他真這麼做了，你一定也要稍上我噢。我要跟團。他們有些時候會去露營，你知道的。」 

勇利笑了。「我會帶你一起去的，不過別抱太大期待。就因為我們處得來不代表我們就成了最好的朋友或什麼的。我很確定他只是想撐過這個星期。」 

披集捏捏他的手臂。「我不覺得是那樣。我很確定他喜歡你。我的意思是，或許你們兩個沒在同一天陷入愛河──」 

「 **披集** 。」 

「──但你很討人喜歡，勇利。我想不出有哪個人不喜歡你的。」 

勇利緊緊抱住他。「謝謝。你真是個好朋友。」 

「所以你會帶我去兄弟會的旅遊嗎？」他充滿希望地問道。 

「也是個煩人的朋友。」 

「可愛的那種煩人，」披集糾正道。

勇利抽開身，飽含愛意地瞪他。然後他想起了某件事情。「對了。是七種。」 

披集看起來沒跟上。「七種？」 

「他會說七種語言，」勇利告訴他。「甚至還更多。」 

他的朋友抽了口氣。「哇噢，那寫在履歷上看起來一定很驚人。」 

「 **但是** 他覺得物理很無聊。」 

「好，我收回所有我說過的話。我不喜歡他。」披集宣布。

 

\---

 

勇利跟披集閒晃了一會兒，他回到宿舍的時候是晚上十點，維克多已經睡了。他躡手躡腳走向床邊，想要確定他睡著了，然後在維克多打哈欠的時候渾身僵硬。他原本是正面躺著的，但他現在翻向外側，手裡抓著被子，瀏海掀起露出他整張臉。 

勇利用雙眼逡巡過他下頷銳利的線條。然後他檢視起維克多的頭髮，手在牛仔褲上擦著，應和那難以承受的、想要碰碰它的衝動。他的眼睫好長，跟頭髮一樣是銀色的，如果勇利坦白的話，他到現在還不太能接受這個事實。不自覺地，維克多摟住毯子，輕輕地呼氣。勇利揪緊自己的衣服，手擱在心口上，直直瞪著他。 

（他不可能是真的。） 

維克多又動了動。 

勇利往後跳，然後連忙爬上自己的床，把筆電拿出來，接上耳機、開始放音樂。他往維克多的方向投去最後一瞥。

 

\---

 

幾天之後，維克多在科學館，瞪著他第一次物理測驗的成績。 

（十五分。） 

（而且不是，滿分不是十六分，甚至不是滿分三十的十五分。） 

（是 **一百分** 裡拿了十五分。） 

「哇噢，你一定是努力過才考出那成績。就算你全都用猜的，你至少也應該會拿個二十五分，」米菈發現他坐在長椅上時告訴他。 

維克多抬頭看她。「謝了。」 

她拍拍他的肩膀。「不是說……不是說你不……嘛，科學就不適合你。你其它東西就很擅長。待會一起復習羅馬文學時見囉？」 

他點頭，然後米菈走遠了，留他一人坐在大廳中央的白色長椅上，還瞪著他面前那張紙上的紅色成績。幸運的是，這只是緒論的測驗，還不是真正的考試。無論如何，班上的平均成績是七十五分，教授還說她把最高跟最低分當作異常值給排除掉了。 

維克多都不用猜是誰拿了最低分。 

樓上有一門課剛結束，維克多抬頭穿過陽台，看到學生們成群結隊離開門口。他瞥見勇利，正在跟兩個維克多以前沒看過的人講話，一起走下樓梯。 

（感覺很不同，看到他像現在這樣。） 

（因為當他看到勇利在他們宿舍房間時，他既害羞又友善。） 

不過現在，感覺像是他充滿活力，對他那黑髮朋友說的什麼大笑，把物理課本緊緊抱在胸前。他也回應了什麼──可能是在告訴他們一個故事──然後在樓梯上看見了維克多。 

維克多頓了下。不知為什麼他忘記了，沒錯，到某個時候，勇利確實會看到他坐在這裡。他覺得自己有點像是生態記錄片的主持人，正在勇利的自然棲息地裡觀察他。 

他朝勇利揮手。 

勇利也朝他揮手。 

維克多看到他其中一個朋友側過身問他話，他都不用猜測他們講了什麼。勇利回答了，然後又看了他一眼。 

一陣停頓。 

（維克多期待著。） 

他還向他的朋友們說了什麼，他們繼續往前走。 

（他更加期待了。） 

然後勇利朝著他走來。 

維克多往右邊看看，往左邊看看，確定他沒有誤會。 

「嗨，」他的室友招呼道。 

「哈囉。」 

勇利把身子重心放到腳跟。「我猜你是來這裡上物理課的？」 

維克多往下看他的考卷，考慮要把它藏起來。不過，他反而冒險──把他的背包拿起，放到長椅旁邊的地上，也依樣放好他的滑板。然後他往左邊移動，勇利顯然意會到他的暗示，在他旁邊坐下。維克多給他看那張考卷。 

勇利縮了下──真的縮了一下。「那可……不太好。」 

「沒錯。」 

「你修的是哪個老師的課？」 

「芭拉諾夫斯科娃。」 

勇利同情地笑笑。「她很嚴格呢。」 

維克多看著他。他開始發現，勇利就是那麼的有趣，比任何事情都更有趣。他的話語，他的動作──每次他手臂細微的移動，或他專心想著什麼的時候蹙起的眉間，他的眼睛對上維克多的目光時嘴唇張開的模樣。 

（他在各種意義上都非常有趣。） 

「我們晚點在宿舍見囉？」勇利提議。「然後或許我可以在你下次物理考試之前幫你一把。如果你覺得可以的話。」 

 _問他要去哪，問他要去哪_ ，一個聲音在維克多腦中懇求。 

他沒問。 

「太好啦。待會見了。」 

（膽小鬼。） 

他看著勇利離開，那男孩在離開大樓之前往回看了他最後一眼。維克多最後一次朝他揮揮手──勇利也向他揮手，讓維克多的心臟痛苦地撲騰了一下，好像他的身體不確定勇利注意他的時候該作何反應。

 

\---

 

當天稍晚，維克多走進他們宿舍房間時，勇利已經在那兒了，朝他露出害羞的笑容。維克多也回以微笑，很高興他們似乎是朋友，或者至少是某種很類似的關係了。他坐在床上，拿出那張失敗的物理試卷。他要去問勇利問題。從他在科學大樓裡看到他時就在想了。 

（但那些話語似乎不想離開他的嘴巴。） 

（似乎打破他們之間的沉默會是某種罪過。） 

讓他驚訝的是，勇利先開口了。 

「你知道不管你瞪得有多用力，那些數字都不會改變的噢。」 

維克多瞥向他，又將目光移回他的考卷，輕輕笑了笑。他一定看起來像個笨蛋，就坐在這，手裡拿著他淒慘的考卷。

「我有一些問題要問你。」 

勇利抬起一邊眉毛。「物理的問題？ **無聊** 的物理？」 

「對。」

他看起來不怎麼驚訝。 

維克多在床沿擺著雙腳，把考卷翻面再讓他看一次成績。「如果你回答我的問題，我保證會不帶偏見地評論你非常有趣的主修科目。」 

勇利笑了起來，從床上爬下。「你想用你的桌子來作題嗎？」 

維克多搖頭。 

他拍拍旁邊的床鋪。勇利明白了他的意思，爬上床坐在他旁邊，幾英吋遠的地方。維克多想到這是目前為止他們坐得最近的一次。不過勇利沒有看向他的眼睛，反而將視線專注在他們面前的考卷上。這沒問題。真的很專業， 

「好的，所以這個問題是在講壓力的，」勇利開口說，指著他答錯的第一道題。就是第一題。多丟臉啊。

「 _計算箱子施加在地面上的最小壓力量_ 。[1]」 

維克多轉過頭，看向他。勇利又露出他皺眉頭的表情了。這實在非常可愛。可愛到荒唐的程度了。「你是在說這會讓你覺得有趣嗎？」 

勇利想了一會，也轉過他的頭。「你知道現在大氣壓在你身上的重量，幾乎就跟一輛小車一樣重嗎？」 

「但是我還活著。」維克多指出。「不過我得承認，你引起我的注意了。」 

「這不會很複雜，」他保證。「重量影響到壓力，而大氣是有重量的。所有東西都有重量，對吧？」 

維克多聳肩。「對。但是這又不像是我 **感覺** 得到。」 

「你的身體習慣了，不然你就被壓扁了。」 

勇利開始向他解釋這道題要用上的數學，維克多起先聽得很專心，但是接著他犯了個錯，在勇利說話時看向他的嘴唇。他說話時似乎越來越放鬆了，稍稍往維克多的方向挪近了些，點出他們面前的紙上幾處不同的部分。當他停下來，看向維克多時，維克多很快地點點頭，假裝自己聽懂了。

「好的，所以現在你來試一下吧，」勇利提議。 

（噢。） 

（或許這會是個問題。） 

維克多用鉛筆末端點著紙張。「答案是C嗎？」 

「你沒有要把算式寫下來嗎？」 

「我心算，」他應道。 

他的室友笑了笑，從維克多的桌上抓了一只資料夾讓他墊著寫。「來吧。」 

維克多把一些數字湊在一塊。寫得很慢，等著勇利停下他，跟他說寫錯了。不過勇利沒這麼作。然後，讓他驚訝的是，他的答案跟其中一個選項對上了。 

「所以是B囉？」

「沒錯，」他驕傲地說。「看吧？不會很難的。」 

「你腦袋裡是裝滿了有趣的物理小知識嗎？」 

勇利笑了，撿起鉛筆，在指間轉著。「我想是吧。那你是裝滿了有趣語言小知識嗎？」 

「絕對沒錯。」 

他噘起嘴。「可以說一個嗎？」

「你教我一道物理問題換一條小知識，」維克多提議。 

「嗯。按這個兌換比率來看，會需要很多小知識哦。」 

維克多把考卷放在一旁的枕頭上，轉過身，膝蓋擦過勇利的。那男孩的眼睛睜大了，姿勢變得僵硬，兩人的雙眼對上時嘴唇微張。 

「你知道語言相對論[2]是什麼嗎？」 

勇利屏住呼吸──他搖搖頭。 

他湊得更近了些。「嗯，你是用語言來思考的，對吧？英語？」 

又一次地，他沒說話，只是點頭。 

「不過我猜你也會用日語來思考？」 

又一次點頭。 

維克多溫柔地笑了，眼睛瞥向勇利的雙手，正擺在腿上，手指還握著一支鉛筆，好像不知道該拿它怎麼辦才好。維克多伸手抽出那支筆，擺在身後的紙上。 

「語言相對論說的是，你思考用的語言會改變你看世界的方式。」 

「噢。那──那很有意思。」 

他看到勇利嚥了口口水，看到他的眼光投向地板，下巴繃緊。 

「不過，這個理論有兩個版本。有些人說語言完全確立了人的思考模式，而另一些人說語言只是會對思考有影響。」 

維克多舔舔唇，勇利的目光又回到他身上，眼睛閃爍著──或許是一抹困惑的光芒？那男孩猛地呼氣，又吸了口氣。 

他真美。

（真的，攝人心魄。） 

維克多的膝蓋又擦過一次勇利的。 

然後那就是一切開始變得不對勁的瞬間。

 

（維克多花了一會兒才明白勇利是摔下床掉到地板上了。） 

（再過一會兒才想到那一定 **很痛** 。）

 

「勇利！」他大叫，趕緊爬下床，伸手扶他。 

勇利抽開身。「噢。」 

「我很抱歉，」維克多脫口而出，雖然他不確定自己做了什麼，或者，總的來說剛剛到底發生了什麼事。「你還好嗎？你需要我打電話給誰嗎？或者帶你去看醫生嗎？」 

他整張臉都是紅的，耳尖也沾上了顏色。勇利慌張地站起來。「抱、抱歉，我……我，呃，我其實有事要走了。我們之後可以再把你的考卷看完，好嗎？」 

（然後他走了。） 

維克多看著那仍然敞著的門，接著往下看勇利剛剛還站著的地毯。然後這是……他就…… 

維克多是讓他的室友又討厭他了嗎？ 

他哪裡做錯了？

 

\---

 

勇利躲在他們那層樓的小廚房裡。 

裏頭沒人，空間很狹窄，有張小小的方桌，一台冰箱，一個爐子，一個洗碗槽，大致上就這些擺設了。他坐在桌上，臉埋在手裡，想著要不要打電話給披集，因為這通常是他做了什麼特別丟臉的事情之後的第一直覺反應，好比說在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前摔下床。 

他拿出手機，不過沒打電話給披集，反而開始在社交平台上閒晃，漫不經心地點照片的讚，一邊任憑思緒馳騁、心臟搏動。維克多會覺得他是個笨蛋，還是只是個怪咖？ 

（因為又不是說這哪裡重要了。） 

（因為到這周結束之後他們大概再也不會跟對方說話了。） 

他還記得那些日子裡，跟披集一起閒逛校園的時候，看到維克多笑著，跟他那些兄弟會夥伴，或是他的弟弟一塊聊天。記得坐在圖書館外面的樹下，看著維克多，當他快轉過身的時候又別開目光。 

事情會恢復成那樣的。 

（或者可能不會，因為以前，如果維克多發現他在盯著看，那也不代表什麼。畢竟，基本上學校裡90%的學生都迷戀他。但現在不一樣了。） 

他咬著下唇，邊查看時間。現在是星期三，一個小時之後是滑冰社的社團活動時間。這代表他得再回去宿舍房間拿冰鞋和換衣服，這代表他得再回去面對維克多一次。他想著如果他表現得好像甚麼都沒發生，維克多還會不會再提起那件事情。 

所以，三十分鐘之後，他離開廚房，走回走廊。米菈和薩拉的房門是開著的，而薩拉朝他揮揮手。 

「要去滑冰了嗎？」 

勇利也朝她微笑，點點頭。「對，我得去拿我的東西。」 

「哈囉，」勇利開門的時候，維克多招呼道，用一種謹慎的表情看著他，好像在等著看他會做什麼。 

「嗨。」 

勇利抓了一些衣服，在浴室裡換好，然後把他的冰鞋扔進袋子裡。 

「去滑冰嗎？」維克多問道。

他點點頭。 

「我以前也會滑，」他說。 

「真的嗎？」勇利問，覺得驚訝，因為維克多‧尼基弗洛夫絕對不像那種你會在冰上看到的人。雖然再想一想之後，又覺得那形象在某種程度上也古怪地與他相襯。 

維克多從床上爬下，雙手放進牛仔褲口袋裡，維持著兩人之間的距離。「我小時候很喜歡的。」 

勇利試著想像那畫面。「我以前總是想當個比賽選手，但那從來沒實現。」 

「你還是可以的，」維克多說。 

「你從來沒看過我滑呢。」 

維克多看向門外，看到米菈，朝她揮揮手。「不過我確定你很厲害的。或許我之後會去參加你們的社團活動。」 

（今天晚上怎麼樣？） 

一陣停頓，那些字眼沉沉地擱在舌上，懇求著他說出口。 

「那太好了。總之，晚點見了？」他反而這麼說。 

「晚點見了。」

 

\---

 

維克多晚上跟克里斯待在一塊，然後在宿舍房間裡坐了一會兒，當他聽到鑰匙轉開門鎖的聲音時，眼睛馬上轉向門口。他朝著勇利燦爛地微笑，勇利也回以笑容，即便是晚上，也能看到他臉頰上帶著一抹淺淺的紅暈。 

「練習怎麼樣？」他問。 

他看起來很累——頭髮沾著汗貼在額上，腳步稍稍有些沉重地移動。 

「很不錯，」勇利回答，將宿舍鑰匙放在桌上，走進浴室。 

勇利會在洗澡時唱歌。 

（很小聲，非常、非常小聲，不過他真的會唱。） 

那些歌詞是日語的，不過有些時候那會變成一種哼哼，維克多幾乎覺得光是聽著就像是在侵犯隱私。他沒辦法專心讀面前羅馬文學的作業，所以他閉上眼，聽著水聲和勇利的聲音。 

當勇利出來之後，他的頭髮還稍稍滴著水，他穿著黑色的睡褲和藍色的上衣。維克多幾乎要說起他唱歌的事情—— **幾乎要了** ——但是他突然想到，如果他說了，勇利可能再也不會那樣做了。所以他只是爬回床上，眼角餘光瞥見勇利把他的筆電拿出來，接上耳機。 

維克多覺得那是他晚上的例行公事。 

他還是想知道勇利都用筆電做些什麼。 

倒不是說他覺得那是甚麼可疑的事情——不是，這種好奇主要是來自他渴望知道所有關於他室友的最新訊息，想要用他貪婪的雙手盡可能搞到所有片段資訊。 

而他真的不能自制地想要跟他說話。 

不能自制地想要他把那台筆電放到一旁，再跟他一起坐在床上，討論物理和語言還有不管勇利會喜歡的什麼都好，因為維克多開始覺得光是聽他讀電話簿就會覺得很愜意了。 

但是勇利用起筆電似乎很開心，而維克多開始意識到或許這就是他放鬆的方式，所以維克多讓自己滿足於繼續讀書。他們現在正在讀一版伊利亞德的校註本，雖然內容很有趣，但也不會特別令人感到驚奇。他幾年前就在拉丁課上讀過大部分荷馬的作品了。 

他撐了十分鐘。 

然後他轉向一側，面朝勇利。 

「勇利？」 

勇利沒有聽到他，他正不自主地隨著音樂點頭。一定開得很大聲。維克多瞪著他一會兒，考慮繼續讀他的書，但接著就從床上爬下，拿起一張白紙。他回到床上，撕下紙張一角，捏成一顆小紙球，朝勇利彈去。 

沒打到。他又試了一次，而這次那顆紙球正中勇利的胸前，勇利眨眨眼，一臉茫然。當那男孩摘下一邊耳機時，維克多朝著他咧嘴笑，看著他慢慢發現剛剛發生了什麼，將那顆紙球扔回給他，一邊笑著。 

「那是做甚麼啊？」 

「你一定把音樂放得很大聲，」維克多提醒道。 

勇利聳聳肩，按了下筆墊上的空白鍵。可能是要停下音樂。「也不是非常大聲。」 

他將那顆紙球扔回去給勇利，然後那很快地成了一場遊戲。一直到勇利又扔了一次，而紙球落到他們床鋪之間的地面上。維克多撕下另外一角，又開始跟他玩。一段時間之後，勇利關上筆電，拿起一張新的紙，開始在腿上摺了起來。 

「你在做什麼？」維克多問，還繼續朝著他扔紙球。 

紙球砸到他臉頰的時候，勇利笑了起來。「之後就知道了。」他拿支鉛筆，朝上面寫了些甚麼，接著繼續摺紙。 

一分鐘之後，他手中就出現了一只做工精美的紙飛機。他朝著維克多扔去，然後它在空氣中平穩地滑翔，落在他的被單上。維克多撿起紙飛機，欣賞著它。「這是主修物理的額外好處嗎？」 

「是跟披集做朋友的額外好處，」勇利糾正道。「去年，我們房間裡面塞滿了上百只紙飛機。我們會用它來寫訊息給對方。」 

這讓維克多想起勇利早先在上頭寫了些什麼，所以他將紙飛機展開，小心地維持住它的形狀。 

「日安（Bonjour），」維克多大聲讀出來。 

勇利聳聳肩。「我只知道，大概，最多五個法文字吧。我的選擇很有限。」 

「會變多的，」他承諾道。「跟我一塊住之後你就會變成語言達人了。」 

只除了…… 

他這周之後就不會繼續跟勇利一起住了，是嗎？ 

因為他會跟克里斯一塊住，而勇利會去跟披集住。 

這挺好的。 

（是吧？） 

勇利似乎也意識到這點了，發出了一聲短促的笑聲，笑意不如往常上達眼底。 

維克多摺起紙飛機，摺好之後比先前的樣子稍微亂了一些。把紙飛機扔回去給勇利之後，勇利把它放在枕頭上。 

維克多打了個呵欠。「跟我說說紙飛機怎麼動的。」

「怎麼動的？」 

他聳聳肩，躺在被褥上上頭。「你知道的——氣體力學。」 

勇利看起來很訝異。「這詞彙很深奧呢。」 

「這是你在偷偷罵我笨嗎？」 

「你可以用十種不同的語言罵我是個笨蛋，所以不是，」勇利回應道，雙手抱在胸前。「你想要我解釋紙飛機的物理原理給你聽，好讓你能睡著嗎？」 

維克多咧嘴笑了。「如果有用的話，我也不排斥啦。」 

房間另一端傳來了一聲嘆息，不過他也在笑著。維克多高興地注意到了。 

「好吧，我想這裡有四種主要的作用力。推力、升力、重力，還有空氣阻力。」 

一陣停頓。 

「我還沒睡著噢，」維克多提醒他。 

他聽著勇利逐漸陷入他的講述中，說起一堆維克多曾經聽過、但根本不知道是什麼意思的專有名詞。後來發現這沒能催眠他——事實上，這有點造成反效果了。那雙開闔的唇使他著迷，雙手的擺動吸引著他，以及他偶爾抬起手想要推推眼鏡，卻推了個空時的動作，讓他移不開眼。 

然後勇利停了下來，眼光瞟向他，好像他講到了某個時刻就忘記維克多的存在。「你還醒著？」 

「這出乎我預料的有趣呢，」維克多打趣道，勇利臉紅了，垂下頭。 

「我不知道是該覺得這是冒犯還是奉承，」他喃喃道。 

不過，維克多 **確實** 很累了。他不確定勇利是怎麼能上完課還去參加滑冰練習，之後又熬到不知幾點才睡。而且，維克多都沒看過他喝咖啡。勇利把筆電放回腿上，不過維克多注意到他沒戴上耳機。 

「上網？」維克多猜測。 

勇利笑了。「對。有趣的是，查起『怎麼讓自己有一個更聰明的室友』沒有多少結果。」 

「嗯。試試查『室友沒禮貌怎麼辦』。」

勇利笑了一聲──而那不是那種傻呼呼的、會讓維克多喪失理智的咯咯笑聲──而是朝他柔軟地微笑。維克多也朝他笑了，想著是不是還能再作些什麼，然後又打了個呵欠。他向另一側翻身。 

「晚安。」 

「晚安。」

 

\---

 

「幾何超智障，」幾天之後，尤里奧在圖書館宣布。 

米菈拿起他的作業紙──他咆哮著想要把它搶回來──然後從上到下看過一遍。 

「這很簡單。我來幫你吧。」她坐到尤里奧旁邊，他抱怨起來，不過還是任她開始解釋一些有關補角的概念。 

維克多抱起胸，椅子往後傾倒，目光掃視書架。克里斯多夫坐在他左邊，正在作某樣作業，而薩拉坐在尤里奧旁邊，戴著耳機，邊往筆電上打著什麼。 

然後他聽到了熟悉的聲音。 

他抬眼看到披集和勇利穿過書架之間的過道，披集圍著一條眼熟的圍巾── **他們會交換衣服穿？** ──勇利則穿著一件蓬鬆的外套。維克多看著他們，思索著該不該過去那邊。 

是披集先看見了他們，推推勇利的肩膀，朝他們揮手。勇利笑了，揮揮手，而維克多一行人也朝他們揮揮手。他們彼此低語了幾句，然後走向桌子。 

「我們可以坐下嗎？」披集問。 

他們坐下時，尤里奧從他的幾何學功課抬眼，審視他們兩人。「你們是誰？」 

「披集，」披集自我介紹。 

「我是勇利。」 

「勇利？」尤里奧脫口而出，瞥向維克多，張著嘴。 

（噢。對了。） 

他傾身向前，兩隻手都貼在桌面上。「我的名字是尤里，念起來發音一樣，你知道吧。」 

勇利吞吞口水──維克多踹了他弟弟小腿一腳。「呃，我不知道呢。那蠻酷的。」 

「我們都叫他尤里奧，」維克多補充，揉起他的頭髮。尤里奧對他露出了足以地動山搖的怒目瞪視。米菈咯咯笑。 

「那你們主修什麼？」尤里奧審問道。 

勇利瞥向披集。「我們都主修物理。」 

「他今年也在高中選修物理噢，」維克多提出這點，急切地想要緩解緊張氣氛。 

尤里奧翻了個白眼。「我討厭那門課。我們得用捕鼠器作一輛能跑出一定距離的車。就是，這有什麼意義啊？根本 **什麼都沒有** 嘛。」 

「我們可以幫你，」勇利提議。 

披集禮貌地同意了。 

他瞇起眼睛。「好，那我們就等著瞧吧。」 

沉默在一桌的人之間落定，還伴隨著隱約的尷尬。 

「噢，其實我有個法語的問題，維克多，」勇利說，伸手拿他放在椅邊的背包。「呃，如果你不介意的話。」 

（維克多不知道自己有沒有可能更不介意了。） 

（這句話根本不合邏輯。） 

（但他不在乎。） 

（因為勇利有問題要問他。） 

（問 **他** 。） 

然後他意識到自己還沒回答。「不，不介意的。」 

勇利害羞地笑著，打開資料夾，拿出一份手寫筆記，越過桌面遞給他。他甚至連學校筆記都好可愛，這簡直太荒謬了，但筆記紙兩邊有小小的插圖，他還用至少四種不同顏色的筆把重要的字詞標註起來。維克多花了一段時間欣賞這些筆記，翻閱它們。他不在橫紋紙的背面寫筆記，只寫正面。 

然後，他站起來走過桌邊，將一把空椅子推到勇利身邊坐下。「你的問題是？」 

勇利問了他一些有關名詞陰陽性的問題，然後期待地看著他，維克多完全不假思索地開始解釋。他在高中之前就學會法語了──到現在，用起這語言幾乎能像英語一樣自然流暢。不過一個問題很快地轉變成另一個，然後又一個，接著維克多將勇利的筆記攤在他們面前的桌上。他們同時伸手拿筆的時候，勇利的手不小心擦過他的，而他看到勇利的臉頰泛起粉色，抽開手、低下腦袋。 

然後這是…… 

他是…… 

「謝謝你幫我，」勇利告訴他，可是不是──這不對，因為顯然應該是維克多要感謝他的。 

維克多只是點點頭，想著他該說些什麼，能鼓勵勇利無論任何時間、任何問題都可以來問他。「不客氣。」 

在他們相處的這段時間中，維克多發現勇利很少與他對視，經常過幾秒之後就別開視線。不過，這次，他的目光沒有移開，而那男孩不自覺地舔了舔唇。維克多記得他跟尤里奧說過，勇利的瞳仁里可能有著金色的斑點，但他沒辦法確定是不是在自己用滑板撞到他的那天晚上想像出來的。不過，現在嘛…… 

（真的有。只是很難察覺。） 

當勇利看向披集時移開了視線。他稍稍坐直了些，看起來因為什麼而有些驚訝。當維克多轉過身時，披集正純真無邪地微笑著，垂下頭看書。他往回看向勇利，有些困惑，不過他只是將他的法文筆記放回資料夾裡。然後維克多注意到克里斯多夫正在看他，挑起一邊眉毛。 

真奇怪。 

「有人得給我買個三明治，」尤里奧提議，打破這一陣沉默。「幾何讓我好餓。」

 

\---

 

過了一天，勇利自己一個人待在房間裡的時候，有人敲了門。 

「我有話想跟你說，」披集環視房內之後說，「很高興維克多不在這裡。」 

勇利讓他進房，披集跟他一起坐在床上，手機擱在大腿上。 

「你想跟我說什麼？」 

披集噘起嘴。「克里斯多夫和我討論過了……」 

一陣停頓，然後披集才繼續說。 

「……我們覺得我們應該繼續當室友，而你應該繼續跟維克多一起。」 

勇利覺得…… 

嗯，大致上，他蠻不解的。 

因為一直以來、這整個暑假的計畫，都是再跟披集一起住。因為他跟披集住在一起很合拍，他們也是最要好的朋友。所以這讓他有些刺痛地難過。其實蠻難過的。是披集不喜歡跟他一起住嗎？是披集比較喜歡克里斯多夫嗎？是勇利不小心惹他生氣了嗎？是── 

「勇利，別慌，」披集很快地安撫他。「而且不要誤會了。這只是，我們都在討論你跟維克多昨天在圖書館的樣子。」 

他皺起眉。「我們的 **樣子** ？什麼意思？」 

「就有點像是，如果旁邊沒有其他人的話，你們大概就不會讀法語了。」 

勇利不懂。披集清清喉嚨。 

「噢，」勇利慢慢地想通了。「不不不，披集，不是那樣的。他只是，嗯……他跟我預期的不一樣。」 

「怎麼個不一樣法？」 

他聳聳肩。「我想……我一直覺得他是那種典型的那種很受歡迎的男生，但他不一樣。他人其實真的 **很好** 。我的意思是，我猜以前我暗戀他是因為他的……」他的話沒說下去，作了個模糊的手勢，希望披集可以正確地意會他的意思。 

「這就是為什麼你們倆應該繼續一起住，」披集承諾。「再說，我們還是能一直碰面的。而且克里斯多夫百分之百贊成。」 

勇利得承認，能跟維克多作一整個學期的室友這點，還蠻誘人的。目前為止他還蠻享受跟維克多講話的，像是，維克多讓他講物理，看起來還不覺得無聊的樣子──雖然他或許會 **說** 他很無聊，但是他的眼睛總是會發亮，而勇利也注意到他會耐心地等他把話講完。他喜歡逗他玩，也喜歡維克多反擊，而且，如果誠實的話，有個能一起住的法語小老師還蠻不錯的。要考試的時候絕對會很有幫助。 

但這還是有問題。 

因為維克多雖然可能人很好，也改變不了他是兄弟會成員的事實。也不會改變他很愛去派對玩，學校裡可能有很多男孩女孩會為他傾倒，數量比勇利算得上的還多的事實。也改變不了半數Yik Yak[3]上的貼文講的都是他的事實。改變不了他們真的完全不配的事實。維克多可能只是個很好的人，試著讓自己隨遇而安，準備要盡快搬去跟克里斯多夫住。 

（如果勇利能知道維克多想不想跟他一起住就好了。） 

（如果他可以知道維克多在想甚麼就好了。）

 

\---

 

「你跟勇利一起住，我跟披集一起住，」克里斯多夫建議。 

「說定了。」維克多頭也不抬地回答。

 

\---

 

「你有聽說克里斯多夫和披集想要繼續當室友的事情嗎？」維克多當天稍晚跟勇利說，試著把這個話題說得輕快又隨意。想要知道勇利怎麼想的。因為如果他想要跟披集一起住，那也完全可以理解，而維克多會尊重他的意願，但這也會讓他心碎，讓他裂成一片一片，因為他就是真的、 **真的** 很想繼續跟勇利一起住。非常想。非常非常想。可憐兮兮地想。 

「有的，」勇利說，看起來很不確定。「如果你覺得沒問題的話我……我也沒問題。」 

「我覺得沒問題，」維克多接不上氣地回答，可能回覆得有一點太快了。 

他怎麼會這麼好運？ 

他記得那個櫃台後面的女士，那個給了他和克里斯多夫兩只不同房間鑰匙的女士。在心裡感謝她。感謝雅克夫推出的跨領域政策，雖然客觀來講這還是很蠢，但是維克多現在愛死它了。 

然後他笑了。 

（這笑容太大、太誇張，可能會讓勇利困惑，但是接著──不知怎地，大概發生了某些奇蹟──勇利也笑了，笑容跟他的一樣燦爛，他還稍稍笑出聲，不過是那種可愛的笑聲，聽起來像是咯咯輕笑而不是真的笑聲的那種，而當維克多覺得不可能更喜歡他的時候，他就要作些像這樣的事情。） 

（這實在太難以承受了。） 

然後勇利的笑容褪去。就跟它出現時一樣快。「不過，問題是，我們得要定下幾條規定。」 

維克多僵住了，不明白。「像是甚麼？」 

「嗯，我只是覺得我們該劃好範圍。像是，這半是我的房間，那半是你的。我們也可以分好浴室。至少分好洗手台那部分。我們還可以拿粉筆畫線，讓我們都能知道界線在哪。」 

維克多開口──然後又閉嘴。「等等，你是在……」 

他用手掩住嘴，試著要繼續演，但是悲慘地失敗了。「開玩笑的。」 

「你嚇到我了，」維克多歎氣。「如果你不小心一點的話，這就會變成狼來了的情況噢。我不會再把你說的話當真了。」 

勇利還在笑──大概很為自己驕傲吧──而維克多站起身，走向勇利的桌子。他之前就注意到了上面的相框。一張是勇利跟滑冰社所有成員的合照，披集跟他站在最前面，然後他覺得旁邊那張照片是他的家人。不過還有第三張，是他跟一個年輕女人的合照。 

「這是你的家人嗎？」他問，指著第二張。 

勇利坐在床上，看不到，不過還是點頭。「中間那張是。」 

維克多再看了那女人一眼。「那最後這張是誰？」 

「噢，是優子，我小時候在老家那邊的一個朋友。」 

（小時候的朋友？） 

（但只是個朋友，對吧？） 

他還想問，但是腦海某處覺得還是別問了，所以他轉而挑起勇利跟家人的合照。「你有個姐姐？」 

「真利，」他告訴他名字。 

「還有一隻狗？」 

沒有回應。 

維克多退後看他。「他看起來跟我的好像噢，」他指出。 

勇利咬著唇，眼睛垂在筆電上。「那是小維。他一年前死掉了。那是張老照片了。」 

現在他這麼說了，維克多可以看得出來。勇利看起來稍稍年輕些，而他媽媽一隻手摟著他，他的姐姐露出痞痞的笑容。他不確定該說些什麼。 

「我很抱歉。」 

「沒關係的。」勇利回答。 

維克多將相框放回去，然後，想也沒想地爬上勇利的床。一句話也沒說、只是看起來有些驚訝的勇利，把身體挪到一旁。維克多什麼也沒說，勇利也是，他們兩人在舒適的安靜中坐著。他的心思回溯到上一次他們一起坐在床上的時候，想到勇利摔到地上，然後用時速一千公里的速度衝出房間。 

「馬卡欽，」維克多安靜地說，不確定他能不能提及這個話題，不確定勇利是怎麼想的。 

勇利瞥向他。「什麼？」 

「這是……這是我狗狗的名字。他住在雅克夫家。」 

然後，勇利的唇勾成一抹笑，讓維克多的心臟感到溫暖。「我想我在學校裡看過他。」 

「大概吧，」維克多沉吟。「他喜歡躺在方庭的草坪上。不需要牽繩──他受過訓練──所以只要有人陪著，他就可以在校園裡到處晃。」維克多推推他的肩。「之後我帶你去看他吧。」 

勇利迎向他的視線。「可以嗎？」 

「當然。他會很喜歡你的。不過基本上他每個人都喜歡。」 

「那太好了，」勇利說，然後也推推維克多的肩膀。 

維克多輕笑。「別又摔下床了噢。」 

他不知道勇利會不會覺得冒犯，不過他反而只是推得更重了些。「閉嘴啦。」 

「逼我啊，」維克多威脅。 

勇利瞪了他一會兒，好像在思考該做些甚麼，然後一隻手按到維克多嘴巴上。而維克多呢，作為一個成熟的大學生，就舔了他的手。 

「嘿！」勇利大叫，抽回手，在牛仔褲上抹了抹。「很噁心欸。」 

「你自找的，」他抗議道，咧嘴笑著。 

他推推維克多的肩膀。「現在讓開，我要下去洗手。」 

「什麼，你不覺得我很乾淨嗎？」維克多嘟嘴。「再說，你可以從我身上爬過去啊。」他往回靠著牆，挑釁地挑起一邊眉毛。 

「我 **才不要** 從你身上爬過去咧。」 

維克多聳聳肩。「那我猜你就只能卡在這裡囉。」 

「 **維克多** ，」勇利控訴道。 

他嘆了口氣，認輸了，然後移開雙腿。勇利從他身邊挪開，從床上爬下，去浴室洗手。 

「別忘記要濕搓沖捧擦噢，」維克多喊道。 

「我可能還是得跟披集和克里斯多夫談談換室友的事情了。」 

「開玩笑的？」維克多問。 

「你自己判斷吧。」 

「那我認為那是開玩笑的。」 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 天公伯啊。我大概快五年沒碰任何理科題目了，不知道這樣翻譯對不對。原題目是：「Calculate the least amount of pressure that the crate can exert on the ground.」煩請有概念的小伙伴幫我看下，謝謝。
> 
> [2] 又稱沙皮爾-沃爾夫假說（Sapir–Whorf hypothesis），這項學說認為，人類的思考模式受到其使用語言的影響，因此面對同一事物時可能會有不同的看法。例子是上一章中，披集提到的電影《異星入境》（原作是《妳一生的故事》），主角學會外星人的語言，因此獲得了外星人不同於人類，對於時間的感知能力。
> 
> [3] Yik Yak是一款匿名通訊軟體，根據用戶所在地點分配可聯繫的社群。https://www.yikyak.com/home


	3. 那些小事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 維克多和勇利的關係繼續發展，兄弟會計畫辦萬聖節派對，維克多開始為他第一場物理考試作準備。
> 
>  

 

星期五早上，維克多計畫要帶馬卡欽去方庭跟尤里奧碰面。這天是他高中的教師發展日[1]，他們昨天下午就講好了。

只是…… 

勇利還在睡覺。現在是早上十點，他還在睡，維克多很確定勇利星期五沒有課，所以沒有關係。滑冰社的社課排在星期五，不過是晚一點的事情。維克多不確定為什麼自己正尷尬地站在他們宿舍房間中央，盯著窗戶看而還沒離開，直到他意識到，他想要邀勇利一起去。想要向他介紹馬卡欽，想要跟他一起閒逛，想要跟他一起在方庭坐坐。 

然後他聽到一陣聲響，看向勇利的床，看到男孩轉過身來面向他，仍然闔著眼，陽光灑落他的周身，讓他的頭髮閃閃發光。又是一陣聲響。 

噢，所以他睡覺的時候會說話。 

或許勇利正無意識地想要把他肢解成一片一片。

（因為清醒的時候，他似乎是個太溫柔的人，作不出這種事情，不是嗎？他友善溫柔又完美，他不會想把維克多的人生搞砸。但是他也有那些小小的古怪舉止，他碰頭髮、開闔嘴唇的方式，他甚至還在 **睡覺的時候說夢話** 呢。而那就是維克多開始懷疑他天使本性的時候了。不過或許那是無意識的。這就絕對可以解釋得通了。） 

無論如何，維克多把身體重心從一腳換到另一腳，評估起他現在有的選擇。 

他可以出門，或者他可以把勇利叫醒，然後很可能會後悔，因為勇利絕對不像個會早起的人。或者他可以等著，這就會讓尤里奧很生氣，不過會很值得的。最後，他決定要等個十五分鐘。如果勇利十五分鐘之內沒有醒來的話，他就出門了。 

不過勇利還是繼續說著夢話，而維克多坐在書桌前，看著他泰文教材的某一頁。他的眼睛掃過單字，不過沒有一個字真的看進腦袋裡，他一直卡在同一個段落，那段落還出自他們已經讀過好幾遍的一篇文章。他已經沖過澡了，頭髮有點潮濕，所以他用手指梳了梳頭髮，試著要讓髮型看起來稍微像樣一點。 

然後他聽到一聲呵欠，便轉過身，回頭看。顯然勇利還沒有完全清醒，正在醒來的過程中，他翻個身躺平了，一隻手臂緩緩地伸出，眼睛還是閉著的。纖長、深色的眼睫襯著他蒼白的皮膚，舌頭伸出舔唇，另一隻手舉起試著將眼裡的睡意揉去。 

「早安，」維克多招呼道，看著他就感覺心滿意足。 

勇利又翻了次身，這次他翻到另外一側，維克多就看不到他的臉了。傳出了一陣模糊的聲音，維克多覺得應該是他在問好。聽起來不是很有朝氣。 

維克多瞥了一眼手機，看到三封來自尤里奧的簡訊，內容寫的大概是把一個十五歲小孩丟在大學校園裡面有多危險。然後他又回頭看勇利，微笑著注視那個男孩再一次伸展手臂，這次伸到頭頂了。又出現了一次嘀咕，聽起來有點像是在說「幾點」。 

「現在十點，」他應道。 

勇利發出咕噥的抱怨。 

「你幾點睡覺的？」 

勇利沒有回答，這情況同時既讓人擔心又在意料之內。他漫不經心地把手伸到床邊爬梯的第一層，放手機的地方。他有一條特別長的充電線，一路從地板上的插座連到梯子頂端。想得出這種方法，當然就讓維克多永無止盡地取笑他了。

他應該問勇利要不要跟他一起去方庭嗎？ 

「你想喝咖啡嗎？」維克多提議，因為他自己不怎麼喝咖啡的，不過他之前時常看到米菈跟薩拉她們在廚房裡用咖啡機。 

「不了，謝謝。我只要……」他的話沒說完，又蠕動了一陣，把臉埋在枕頭裡。 

絕對不是個早起的人。 

維克多翹起腳尖，接著抓起他擺在門邊的鞋子，坐在椅子上穿起。「掰啦，勇利。」 

沒有回應，所以維克多只是朝他親暱地笑笑，離開房間。 

他先去雅克夫的房子。雅克夫不在家，不過維克多用他的備份鑰匙開門，抓起馬卡欽的牽繩給他繫上，到方庭就可以解下來了。他找到尤里奧，朝他燦爛地微笑，而他弟弟只是回以皺起的眉頭。

「抱歉我來晚了。」

「單車男孩去哪了？」尤里奧質問道，環視四周，好像在期待勇利隨時會蹦出來。「他是你遲到的原因嗎？」

「他在睡覺，還有沒錯，我原本要邀他一起來的，但他很累，」維克多懊悔地應道，解開馬卡欽的牽繩，看著他的狗狗跑過草地，四處嗅嗅聞聞。有幾個學生對他笑，拍拍他，他享受得不得了，躺下來翻出肚皮。

幾個學生喊維克多的名字，他朝他們揮揮手──他認出有些是跟他修同一門課的，其他是辦活動的時候認識的。然後轉回去看尤里奧。「我們要繼續作室友了。就算不是一整年的，至少這個學期會繼續一起住。」

尤里奧看上去像是他不太確定自己對此作何感想。「我不喜歡他名字念起來跟我一樣。」

「他少一個音節啊，」維克多指出這點，不太明白。

「你還記得我真名不叫尤里奧對吧？」

維克多揉揉後脖子。「對啦。不管了，高二生活如何啊？」

 

\---

 

披集把勇利拽下床。

（字面意義上的。）

「快換衣服，勝生，」披集說，翻找他堆在房間一角的衣櫃，抓了些衣服直接往他身上丟。勇利勉強接住了，昏昏欲睡地眨眼。「快點，我餓扁了，我知道你也是。」

他打了個呵欠，不過還是乖乖照作，走去浴室換上白色運動服和牛仔褲。踏出浴室門的時候披集已經拉住他的手，把他牽出宿舍房間。「你醒了沒？」

「算是吧，」勇利應道。他得承認自己的確餓了。去年，披集一直確保他按時吃三餐。勇利覺得就算今年他們不住一間了，披集還是會繼續這麼作──他對此相當感激。

他們買了食物走去方庭吃。

方庭是一片相當寬敞的草地，三面都圍繞著高聳的磚砌建築。在開敞的一端，隔著一段距離，可以清楚地看到Stammi Vicino圖書館，包括頂上的金色鐘樓。草地四面各有一條步道通往中間的涼亭，和底下小小的噴泉。 

在校園裡流傳著一則毫無根據的謠言，說如果兩個人一起坐在水池邊的時候，鐘聲響起，那麼他們就注定要在畢業的時候結婚。聽起來既蠢又幼稚，雖然很少見到有人會坐在那裡，除非本來就是一對情侶，或者會在下個小時的鐘聲響起之前就離開。 

勇利咬下第一口三明治之後呻吟出聲。「我餓死了，」他才發現這點。

披集點點頭，也把自己的三明治包裝紙拆開，開始狼吞虎嚥，這時有隻棕色的貴賓狗跑向他們，搖著尾巴。披集笑了起來，拍拍他的腦袋。

「你是馬卡欽對吧？費茨曼先生的狗狗？」

勇利盯著那隻狗，心裡因為那模樣肖似小維而油然而生的傷感，很快地在狗狗轉向他、用閃亮亮的黑色眼睛看著他的時候化作喜悅。勇利臉上咧開笑容，親暱地搔抓馬卡欽，接著環視四周──然後，沒錯，當然了…… 

維克多就在那，跟他的弟弟一起坐在草坪上，幾個女孩子站著跟他說話，手裡抱著書。他還沒有看見勇利，而勇利的笑意持續擴大，垂下頭希望披集沒有發現他的反應。

（披集發現了。）

「去打招呼啊，」披集鼓勵地說，又咬了一口。

勇利聳聳肩。「他看起來很忙呢。」馬卡欽用臉磨蹭勇利的腿側，他笑了起來，從椅子上起身跪到地上，抓抓他耳朵後邊。

「勇利，他看到你了，」他左邊傳來一陣低語。

他看看披集，接著轉過頭朝維克多的方向看去，而維克多真的在看他，還站起身，絕對是在往他們的方向走來，從那些原本在跟他說話的人們身邊走開，他的弟弟留在原地，目光懷疑地瞟著勇利。

「你見過馬卡欽了，」維克多走得夠近之後快樂地說。 

馬卡欽看向他的主人，不過還是挨著勇利的腿邊坐著，用腳爪拍拍勇利吸引他的注意。

「他好可愛哦，」勇利說，給維克多拋去打趣的目光。「有規定禁止他住在我們的宿舍房間裡面嗎？」

「我過去三年一直把他偷偷帶進房間，」維克多說，眨了下眼，勇利覺得自己的臉龐發熱，這實在 **太荒謬了** ，維克多可以作到這麼簡單的事情，有這麼大的權力，但是他還是……

披集咧嘴笑。「你應該要你爸頒布特殊法令才對。」

維克多聳聳肩。「這主意不錯。我會再跟他說的。」他彎下身拍拍馬卡欽的頭，手指擦過勇利的，他們的目光交會。不知怎地，這觸碰像是帶著磁性──勇利腦海中的一切都在要他抽開手。但他的身體似乎在抗議，想要盡可能地離維克多近一點，在他允許的範圍內離他越近越好。

接著勇利的眼睛看向尤里奧，看向那些原本站在維克多四周的人們。一個女孩正在看著他們，而他馬上收回目光，回到馬卡欽身上，然後抽開手。狗狗朝他嗚嗚抱怨，臉頰蹭著勇利的小腿，直到勇利繼續撫摸他才停下。

「他可貪心了，」維克多解釋。

勇利笑了，想像著整個校園的學生每天都對馬卡欽有求必應，該把他寵成什麼樣了。「小維也是。」

「你想跟我們一起吃午餐嗎？」披集建議道。

維克多溫柔地笑了。「當然，尤里奧可以一起來嗎？」

披集點點頭，維克多轉過身，走回去找他弟弟。馬卡欽忠實地跟著他。勇利睜大眼睛瞪著披集。「我真 **不敢相信** 你竟然就這樣問他。」

「我知道你也想啊，」披集指出。

「嗯，對，但是你剛真的去問了 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 跟我們一起吃午餐欸。」

披集又咬了一口三明治，嘴巴塞得滿滿的。「勇利啊，尼咬幾得……」

「什麼？」

他嚥了下去。

「你要記得，他就是那個跟你住一間房的人啊。又沒有兩個維克多。」

（但的確有。）

（在他們的宿舍房間，他們獨處的時候，維克多至少親和一千倍，沒那麼嚇人。他身處凡間──至少，算是啦──又溫柔又迷人。但這裡呢？現在他身邊圍繞著幾百個知道他名字的人，這些人都會好奇著他為什麼要跟勝生勇利一起吃午餐。這根本不一樣。無庸置疑，就是不一樣。）

勇利不太舒服地調整了一下姿勢。「我想你說得對。」

一分鐘之後，維克多和尤里奧就過來跟他們一起坐，維克多的其他朋友似乎已經離開了。維克多坐在勇利旁邊，尤里奧則坐在披集旁邊。那個金髮男孩用奇怪的目光看著他們兩人。然後維克多清清喉嚨，意味深長地看了他弟弟一眼。

「尤里奧想知道，星期天的時候你們可不可以跟他一起作那個用捕鼠夾做車子的作業。」

「當然了，」勇利笑著說。披集也點點頭。

尤里奧看起來對維克多提出這問題感到相當煩躁。「我只是要拿個A，這樣在班上排名才好看。不然我根本不在乎。」

「明白了，」披集應道。

馬卡欽躺在他們身邊，趴在草地上，腦袋擱在一隻爪子上。勇利吃完之後，起身拍拍他，狗狗直立起來撲向他，用前爪把他整個人壓在地上。維克多站起來。

「馬卡，要乖哦。」

勇利笑著，臉上糊滿了溼答答的狗狗親親，嘗試著把臉轉到一邊。「沒事的，」他向維克多保證。手指順過狗狗的絨毛。他真的看起來很像小維。這讓他心頭感到溫暖，勾起了好的、而不是傷心的回憶──小維縮在他床上，小維在辛苦的一天後舔去他鹹鹹的眼淚。

他伸起脖子看到維克多走向一棵樹，彎下身，撿起了某樣東西。突然之間，馬卡欽就不再積極嘗試要舔到勇利的嘴巴，反而看向維克多的雙手。他正握著一根樹枝。 

維克多扔出樹枝，狗狗馬上飛奔而去。勇利終於能夠坐起身、站起來，鍾愛地看著馬卡欽撿起樹枝，洋洋自得的樣子。他把樹枝放到勇利腳邊，他又再次把它扔過方庭。

「他超愛玩這個的，」維克多說，手插在口袋裡。「這是他最愛作的事情。」

 

\---

 

一會之後，他們都坐在草坪上，馬卡欽的腦袋和兩隻爪子都放在勇利大腿上。維克多對馬卡欽這麼喜歡勇利並不怎麼驚訝，不過他也得承認自己有點吃醋，他的狗在一個小時之內就跟勇利這麼親近，而維克多至少花了兩個禮拜左右才得到這種成效。 

披集和尤里奧已經開始討論起他們作捕鼠器小車的計畫了，勇利樂得注意到尤里奧看起來的確很感興趣，即便他費了大半心神裝作沒那回事。 

「所以你周末有什麼計畫呢，勇利？」維克多問，躺到草坪上，彎起手臂、頭擱在掌心。他轉過頭面向勇利，銀髮藍眸在陽光下閃閃發亮。 

他聳肩。「我不知道呢，還沒想到。」 

「噢，答案應該是教我物理才對。」 

勇利大笑出聲，挪動身體，小心地不要移動馬卡欽的位置、不要吵到他。「你打算慫恿我這麼作嗎？」 

維克多應了聲。「你說得沒錯。這樣吧？如果你這個周末教我功課的話，我就把馬卡欽帶來跟我們一起住。」 

「好的，你說服我了。」勇利應道，手順著摸過狗狗的背後。

 

\---

 

維克多星期六中午要參加兄弟會的聚會。勇利還在睡。

他爬下床，走去方庭那兒，他們集合開會的地方，手一邊撥著頭髮想要看起來得體一點。克里斯多夫朝他招招手，他在JJ和米凱爾之間找了個位子坐下，他記得米凱爾是薩拉的孿生兄弟。他們開始討論即將來臨的萬聖節派對，這已經是學校的傳統了，每年都會舉辦。

「我們今年要做點不一樣的，」JJ說著，邊檢視起自己的指甲。「去年超無聊的。」

某人建議用鬧鬼的樹林當主題。

這提案一致通過了。去年他們把整幢房子改裝成鬼屋，但是布置好之後顯得沒那麼恐怖，反而蠻寒酸的。不過，樹林嘛──可行多了。校園旁邊就有一片林子，順著山坡往下走還有一塊空地，他們認為應該可以有不錯的效果。 

接著他們開始決定誰來當扮裝比賽的評審，馬上就推選出了克里斯多夫和格奧爾基。他們咧嘴笑了起來，已經開始計畫起規則和獎品。維克多很喜歡參加兄弟會的聚會──當然還有他們辦的活動了──不過他沒忍住，思緒一直飄回勇利身上。 

他會去萬聖節派對嗎？ 

還有一個多月的時間，當然了，但也沒理由不提早準備嘛。雖然勇利看起來不太像那種派對玩咖型的人，但是…… 

「你在想什麼？」JJ問他。

維克多恍惚地朝他眨眨眼。「我誰也沒想啊。」

JJ大笑起來，笑得太久，笑聲太響亮。「 **誰也沒想** ？那個幸運小伙是誰啊，維克多？可別以為我沒看過Yik Yak上的流言噢。」

「Yik Yak上的？」他問，一片茫然。 

兄弟會成員們陷入沉默中，幾個人朝他露出羞怯的笑容。他把手機拿出來，得找出他很少用的軟體，點開來看。往下刷了一陣，找到前天的貼文。

 

今天早上V‧尼基弗洛夫在方庭出沒。

（1天前）（2則回覆） 

有個男生跟他一起。o.o

維克多脫單了嗎？我可能要死心了

馬卡欽也在這裡！！！

（1天前） 

那男的是誰？

（1天前）（2則回覆） 

他們是室友

他今年不是跟克里斯一起住嗎？？？

 

維克多掃過留言，接著看向JJ。「別人一直在發文講我們的事情？這什麼時候開始的？」

「你也知道這些人是怎麼樣的啊，」他應道，沒什麼誠意地聳肩。「我只是好奇而已。他是誰？」

「我的室友，」維克多簡單地回答。

JJ靠回椅背上。「你該帶他一起去派對。」

「嗯，我會邀他的，」他說，因為就算他不是特別問勇利跟 **他** 一起去，他也會邀請勇利的。不這麼做實在很沒禮貌。再說，這也不是什麼限定參加的活動。遞個邀請函只是把表面功夫做足罷了。 

一秒鐘之後，大家關注的焦點從維克多身上移開，開始討論起舉辦活動的具體地點、時間、邀請對象、餐點。

 

\---

 

當天稍晚，維克多走進宿舍房間時，勇利正坐在書桌前，手機擱在手中、耳機掛在耳朵上，背對著他。顯然他沒有聽到門打開的聲音，所以維克多逮著機會，盡量安靜地把門關上，偷偷溜到他身後。他抓住勇利的肩膀，勇利整個人猛地抖了一下，轉過身用椅背撞他。

「逮到你了，」維克多大笑，不在乎身上的疼痛，往後退了一步。

勇利的臉色發白，吐氣沉重，眼睛睜得大大的，不過當他發現沒有危險時身體就放鬆下來了。他迅速地摘下耳機。

「絕對、 **絕對不要** 再這麼做了。」

「噢，勇利，你害怕的時候好可愛哦，」維克多拖著聲音說。

他的室友站起身，看起來不知道該怎麼辦，最後決定推維克多一把──很輕地推了一把。「那你……你……」

他把頭歪向一旁。「我怎麼樣？」

「很煩，」勇利決定這麼說。

維克多舔舔唇，享受著他們就在彼此咫尺之間，勇利的胸膛就在幾吋遠處，這男孩得仰起頭才能夠順利對上維克多的眼睛。

「很煩？ **只是** 很煩而已嗎？」

勇利嚥了口口水，支支吾吾想不出怎麼應答，別開目光轉而看向牆面。「也有別的，但是我不想在你面前說髒話。」

「我們倆都是成年人了呢，」維克多打趣地嘲弄道。

他的室友坐回書桌前，低下頭看手機。

 

噢。

 

（或許這沒有他想像的那麼好玩。）

維克多靠近他。「勇利，對不起啦。我以後不會再嚇你了。」

「沒事的，」勇利低聲說，噘著嘴，只說了這麼幾個字。

 

唉唷。

 

一股愧疚和疼痛旋繞而起、在他胸中降落──顯然他捉弄得太過頭了。傷到勇利的感情了。現在他的眼睛直往下垂，還有點泛紅，好像他很難過但還是想要掩飾住。維克多應該要更小心一點才對，應該要再多想想才對，應該要想到──

 

勇利雙手抓住維克多的身側、大叫一聲，成功嚇到他了，維克多嚇得撞著後面的牆壁。

「逮到你啦，」勇利語帶挑釁地說。

「噢你個小……」維克多開口說，既驚惶又放鬆地呼了口氣。

勇利純真無邪地微笑，把手機關上，放回口袋裡。「什麼？講不出機智的回應了嗎？」

「我會報仇的，」他宣誓。「你不知道什麼時候會被我逮到。」

「是嗎？」勇利嘲弄道。

維克多向前走，一手捧起他的臉，拇指滑過勇利的顴骨。勇利坦然地迎向他的目光，不過瞳孔放大了，維克多輕笑。「我會找到時機的，這樣我就可以再看到你那可愛又慌張的表情了。」

「你才不會，」他保證。

「不會嗎？」

「才不。不過我會看到你的。」

維克多的手指停了下來。「噢，勇利，你覺得我很可愛嗎？」

勇利梗住了，唇間只發出不成句的音節。

「逮到你啦，」維克多指出，把手移開。

「才沒有。」他訕訕地辯駁。

維克多走向自己的書桌坐下。「你有想要做什麼嗎？」

一陣停頓，是勇利轉起椅子，轉到維克多的方向時腳跟著地停下轉勢。「像什麼？」

其實什麼都可以，維克多想。只要勇利還在房間裡頭，他一整個星期六午後都能心滿意足地待在椅子上。

「我們可以來看電影。」

「我們沒有電視機。」

維克多指向他的筆電。「我們有那個啊。」當然，他們可以去米菈和薩拉的房間借她們的電視來看電影，但是如果維克多誠實面對內心的話，他更想要跟勇利兩人獨處。或許這挺自私的，但他實在感覺不到內疚。

他們最後一起坐在維克多的床上，把枕頭擺好，這樣兩人都可以靠著看，床太小了，沒辦法舒舒服服地坐好。勇利把筆電擺在腿上，開了Netflix。

「看哪部？」

找了一會之後，他們挑了兩人之前都沒聽過，但是看片名還蠻有意思的電影。維克多沒法忽視他們肩膀之間近乎不存在的空隙，還有勇利偶爾挪動身體、想要坐得舒服一點的動作。有些時候，他發現自己的視線會飄向另一個男孩的唇間、髮梢、雙眸，卻都被逮個正著。他就把目光黏回筆電螢幕上，像個禁慾的修士，再大口吞口水。 

（一次次、用力地。） 

「你現在單身嗎？」維克多脫口而出。

他不確定這問題從哪蹦出來的。

但他 **真的** 想知道。

勇利沒有停下電影，也沒有看他。「呃，對。」

一陣遲疑。

「那……那你呢？」

維克多有點驚訝，瞥向他。「對。」

「好。那很酷。」

「很酷？」維克多問。

勇利的眼睛從螢幕移向地板，好像試著要移得離維克多越遠越好又不真的移動到身體。「就是……我不知道。不是很酷的那種酷，只是……你知道的。」 

（他真的不知道。） 

但他還是點頭了，不再追究，回去看電影。其中一個角色正在跟另一個吵得熱火朝天，講著某件劇情道具，維克多根本沒在注意那是什麼東西。

「你是同志嗎？」

勇利嗆著了，大聲咳嗽，維克多皺起眉，按下空白鍵把電影停下來。

「怎麼了？」維克多問，同時勇利閉起眼，臉頰泛起粉。

「什麼也沒有，」勇利很快地說。「但是這個……？為什麼你……？」

維克多聽不懂。「我只是想到，身為室友的話，我們應該多了解彼此才對。我可以跟你說 **我** 是。但是如果你不想告訴我的話我也能理解。沒問題的。」

勇利沒對此發表任何意見，只是盯著螢幕上定格的電影畫面，垂著頭。「呃……」

他要怎樣才能讓這情況變得沒那麼尷尬？怎樣才能消弭現在的緊張氣氛？

「這樣好了，我來跟你說說我的前任男友們吧，」維克多說。「我想我第一次跟男生約會是在十五歲的時候。還是十六歲？嘛，反正也沒有多久。他有天帶我去他房間，給我看他收藏的郵票。然後我十七歲的時候又跟另一個男生交往，他人蠻好的，但是我們……勇利？」維克多皺起眉，沒繼續說下去，因為勇利看起來 **嚇得半死** 。

「你跟多少人交往過？」他小小聲地問。

維克多想了會。「我不知道欸。定義一下這個『交往』。」 

他只知道勝生勇利帶給他的那種感覺，是他從來不曾在過去的男友們身上體會過的。或許除了那個內褲男孩，但那說起來就是個詭異的故事。某種程度上，當維克多想起那晚，他幾乎覺得，好像自己對勇利的暗戀是背叛了那個神祕的男孩。這實在很詭異，因為他又沒有好好地認識過他，或者甚至也記不清楚他的樣子了，但這感覺還是存在。

勇利沒有回答他。他只是再次看向螢幕，維克多接收到了他的意思，繼續播放電影。

 

\---

 

「他問你是不是同志？」披集問，吹了聲口哨。「哇噢。他可真是直截了當啊。」

勇利發出呻吟，臉埋進雙手中。「然後他開始跟我說他的前男友們。」

披集咧嘴笑。「這麼刺激哦。他交過幾個啊？」

「我不知道。我覺得很多吧。」

「而你沒跟他說你喜歡男生嗎？」披集懊悔地問。「你應該在聊天的時候帶到這點啊。好比說，下次我們三個聚在一起的時候，你就對我稍微說起別的男生的好話，然後我就順著你的話繼續演下去。噢噢噢，我敢說他一定也會吃醋。這簡直就是雙贏啊。」

勇利笑了。「我不覺得他會因為我說別的男生好話就吃醋呢。」

「我一點也不同意。他絕對是會吃醋的類型。只要你們附近有人，他就一直往你身上湊呢──你都沒注意到嗎？像上次在圖書館的時候，我就尷尬的坐在旁邊，而你倆之間的曖昧氣氛濃到都可以用刀子切開了。還有那次在方庭，他就把你帶到草坪那邊去，讓你倆可以跟馬卡欽獨處。這就像是他在用他的狗來吸引你的注意力，等等，」披集突然說，好像他剛剛發現了科學上的新突破，「或許可能是反過來的，或許是馬卡欽用他來吸引你的注意。」

「你剛是真的把維克多‧尼基弗洛夫拿去跟他的狗作類比嗎？」

披集看起來有一點點罪惡感。「如果說得通的話……」

「我覺得你高估他對我的感覺了，」勇利辯駁道。「我很確定他對誰都這樣的。別忘記他是誰啊。」

「當然，他就是愛搞曖昧這一套，但是跟你在一塊，他就真的很 **曖昧** 了，你知道我的意思嗎？」

勇利不知道。

「兄弟會很快就要開始辦萬聖節派對了，」披集提醒他。「快十月了。我敢打賭他會邀你去。」

兄弟會的萬聖節派對是學校裡非常有名的活動。

酒、跳舞、震耳欲聾的音樂──就是那種學校高層假裝不知道在搞些什麼的派對。勇利之前從來沒去過，不過他知道披集去年參加過，也很喜歡。但是不，勇利真的對這種活動沒興趣。他在大一學期末的時候參加過一次兄弟會的派對，但是考慮到他根本不記得發生了什麼事情，他覺得大概是對自己而言太刺激了。他一點也不想重新回顧那種經驗。

披集也不記得多少事情。有些時候勇利會覺得一些記憶在眼前閃現。音樂聲、雙手的觸碰、某人的身體跟他靠得很近。他眨眨眼，讓自己回到現實。

「嗯，如果他邀請我的話，那也很正常啊。我是說，我們是室友呢，那又不代表什麼。」

「但是或許他會 **邀請** 你啊，」披集敦促道。

「你最近一直這麼作欸，用不同的語調重複同樣的話，好像我應該要知道你什麼意思一樣，」勇利抱怨。

披集只是咧嘴笑著。

 

\---

 

星期天，披集、勇利和維克多在圖書館外頭跟尤里奧碰面。他手裡拿著捕鼠器小車的作業單，還有那些規定可以用的材料。木頭、線、捕鼠夾、輪子，還有一些小零件。他們聚在一條寬廣的石板路上，這位置離人潮擁擠的地方遠了些，附近還零星擺著幾張長椅。

「你們不能就幫我作好嗎？」尤里奧抱怨。

「這樣不就不公平嗎？」披集問。

「天底下哪有公平這回事啊，」金髮男孩咕噥道，雙手在胸前抱起。「好啦，我們快點把這做完吧。」

一會之後，當勇利跟尤里奧一塊擰起輪子的時候，披集滑到維克多身邊坐下。「勇利跟我說你會講泰國話。」

維克多瞥向他，不知道勇利還跟披集說了他什麼。他想著要不要問出口，不過又覺得還是算了。「我會。」

披集咧嘴笑，用泰語對他說了幾句，然後維克多也用同樣的語言回應。

「這太酷了，」披集讚美道。「所以今年的兄弟會的萬聖節主題是什麼呢？」

要說維克多沒注意到披集過去參加過那些派對也蠻合理的。畢竟每次參加的人都非常多，可能整個學校的學生都擠在一處了。不過他也注意到勇利看向他們的目光，眼睛直直鎖在披集身上，接著又回去繼續幫忙尤里奧了。

「鬧鬼的樹林，」維克多說。「不過還不要告訴任何人噢。」

「那很酷欸。」

「你跟勇利應該加入我們的小組，」維克多慫恿。「我們可以一起去。」

披集笑了。「當然好啊。你覺得呢，勇利？」

勇利回頭對他們微笑。「謝了，不過我不知道我適不適合那種事情。」

「那會很好玩的，」披集堅持。

他聳聳肩。「再看看。或許吧。」

那就是個還算令人滿意的答案了。

維克多繼續跟披集聊著泰語、派對、兄弟會，能夠得到勇利最親近的朋友的認可，感覺很好。幾乎像是一種特權。不過接著小車的輪子裝好了，披集走去幫他們裝捕鼠器的部分。維克多發現自己深深著迷於勇利的解說中，他解釋起這些部件背後的物理原理，諸如棍子的擺動還有推動小車向前的作用力。

這輛車應該要能夠剛好前進整整六公尺，維克多拿著捲尺，把它擱在腳邊、車應該要停下的地方。這就是他在這情況下能夠提供的所有協助了。披集指導尤里奧，教他怎麼把線抽起，然後車子開始移動了，距離目標長度短了幾公尺。他們做了些調整，再試一次，很快就成功了。

「我的老師才不會相信這是我作的，」尤里奧說著，小心翼翼地捧著小車，好像擔心它隨時都可能壞掉。

「我們只是幫忙，」披集提醒他。「這沒關係的。」

一陣停頓，然後維克多意有所指地看了他弟弟一眼。

尤里奧唇間發出一段模糊的音節。

勇利聽到聲音抬頭看。「什麼？」

「我說謝謝。」

 

\---

 

維克多買了一罐噴彩帶[2]。

他計畫用這東西來整勇利。

一天早上，他醒來之後發現勇利還安詳地睡著，一隻手垂到床下。他的新眼鏡還擱在鼻尖上──跟他之前那副一樣的鏡框。這眼鏡很襯他。藍色的，不會太寬也不會太窄。他一定是昨晚做什麼事情的時候睡著了。

維克多從抽屜裡拿出噴罐，打開蓋子。這罐是藍色的，他猜這一定非常難清理。太讚了。但是他看著勇利柔軟的睡臉，唇上露出一抹淺笑的模樣，在最後一秒退縮了。或許他作夢夢到什麼。維克多在心底譴責自己的膽小，邊把罐子放回抽屜裡留待之後再派上用場。

 

\---

 

不過呢，當天晚上，勇利在洗澡的時候，維克多準備好了。他把罐子直直對準浴室門口，坐在床上讓勇利搆不著他，就在那裡等著勇利出來。氣氛非常緊張，當他聽見水龍頭關上的聲音，還有現在已經很熟悉的歌聲停下時，便屏住了呼吸。他把罐子攢得更緊，然後冒出個點子，抓起手機，開啟錄影模式，擺在桌上取好角度。

他速度夠快，爬回床上的時候勇利剛好把門打開。 

逮到他了。 

維克多冷酷無情地朝他噴出彩線，勇利尖叫，衝回浴室把門摔上。

「維克多！這卡在我頭髮上一輩子都清不掉啦，」他在門的另一端抱怨。

「你的表情太好笑了，」維克多評論道，咧著嘴笑。 

然後門又打開了，維克多噴彩線的同時，勇利幾乎是直接跳上他的床、撲倒他，邊把罐子從他手中撞開。 

「你弄到我床上了啦！」維克多噘嘴，然後意識到──同時勇利也發現了──勇利按著他一隻手腕，雙腿跨在維克多腿上，他們的臉只相隔數吋。他的頭髮和衣服上半滿滿都是彩線，維克多忍不住大笑出聲。「你看起來太好笑了。」 

勇利從他身上爬開，下到地上，維克多意識到他要做什麼的時候已經太遲了。他把罐子拿起朝維克多噴射，沒命中他，不過噴得大半張床上都是。大概是故意的。接著他爬上前幾階梯子，找到更好的攻擊角度，維克多一隻手遮著眼睛，另一隻手盲目地朝著勇利伸去。

「現在 **你的** 表情才好笑呢，」勇利開心地打趣道。 

很快地，罐子裡的彩線都噴完了，而房間看起來就像一場黏黏絲線龍捲風剛剛穿行而過。 

「你要負責收拾乾淨，」勇利控訴。

「又不是我弄得整個房間都是，」維克多抗議，從頭髮上扯下一大團彩線，放到勇利頭上去，讓他大叫著躲開。

「但這是你的主意。」

「你猜怎麼著？」維克多問。

「什麼？」

「完全值得。」 

他佯裝生氣，推了維克多肩膀一把，但是維克多沒有上當，反而拿起桌上的手機，停止錄影。勇利皺起眉，走到他背後看了看。

「你還錄下來了？」

維克多播起影片，接著按下暫停。「就是這裡。就是 **那個表情** 。」

他截圖下來，接著勇利從他手裡搶走手機。「你絕對不可以存那張照片。」

「我要拿去當桌布，」維克多開玩笑，把手機拿回來，從勇利肩上挑起一根絲線，丟到他桌子邊的垃圾桶裡。

他看起來簡直可愛得不得了，頭髮亂糟糟的，洗過澡之後還滴著水。他正穿著睡褲，灰色的上衣，維克多覺得這衣服應該已經沒救了，不過勇利並沒有生氣。勇利又拿走他的手機，衝進浴室，把門鎖上。

「我要把影片刪掉，」他隔著一道木門告訴維克多。

「不，不可以，」他噘嘴。「不要刪啦，勇利。」

「太遲了，已經沒有了。」

維克多非常誇張地嘆氣，靠在浴室門上。

「太糟了。我想我們只好之後再做一次了。」

勇利一分鐘之後把門打開，人還在浴室鏡子前，繼續把彩線從頭髮上揪出來。

「我想我又得洗一次澡了，都是你啦。」

「我也要洗，」維克多說，站在他後面，看到自己銀髮上沾滿藍色彩線的樣子畏縮了一下。勇利看到他的表情開始咯咯笑，不小心往後靠，背後碰著維克多的肩膀。維克多趁機用一隻手繞過男孩的腰間，緊緊抱著他，開始從自己身上挑出一條一條的彩線，扔到勇利身上。勇利在他懷裡不住掙扎著，試著要擺脫他。

「你弄到我嘴巴裡了啦，」他邊咳嗽邊抱怨。

維克多朝他大笑，一會之後他意識到當下情況有多危險──勇利的背就蹭著他的胸口。他的心跳漏了一拍，不再捉弄勇利，看向他們在鏡子裡的倒影。他渴望得如此深切，幾乎都能感受到痛楚。他多麼想要繼續像這樣相處，想要比朋友更進一步。他不想要毀了這一刻的情緒，不想要毀了他們的友誼，但是……

（每次開始學起新語言的時候維克多總是很興奮，對文法和發音的種種細微變化很感興趣，而他開始覺得或許勝生勇利就像一種新的語言。或許他也有著相當的複雜程度。）

「你打算要放開我了嗎？」勇利問，聲音聽起來喘不過氣。

「嗯，不知道呢。你想我放手嗎？」

他看起來不像是知道該怎麼回答的樣子，垂下腦袋。「你應該知道我會報仇的。」

維克多咧嘴笑。「我可期待呢。別毀了我的衣服就好。」

「就像你毀了我的嗎？」

「如果你想要我幫你買件新衣服也行，每一分錢都非常值得。」

勇利在他懷裡轉過身，臉離維克多的只有幾吋之遠。維克多審視他的雙眼，在其中發現了一股挑釁的意味，發現了一種未曾看過的自信。這既威懾同時又充滿吸引力，不過他沒有打斷，一隻手繼續放在勇利後腰上，一隻手擱在他身側。

「你就等著吧，尼基弗洛夫，」他威脅道。

維克多可以看出他嘗試讓自己看起來顯得很嚴肅，不過他們倆同時爆出笑聲，彩線從身上落到浴室地板上。

「這清理起來可麻煩死了，」維克多說，手從勇利身上移開，環顧四周。

「我就說了，這全都怪你，」他應道。

他嘆了口氣，彎下身，撿起第一條藍色黏線。「我想你說得對。」

 

\---

 

一個星期過去了，到了十月初。

明天維克多要面對他第一場正式的物理考試。

「你會表現得很好的，」勇利承諾，朝他露出一個溫暖的微笑，讓他的皮膚刺刺癢癢，但完全沒辦法讓他對自己的自然科學能力感到安心。

維克多坐在書桌前磨蹭了一下，看向他讀過一千次的筆記。他從來不是那種會在乎成績的人，讓雅克夫煩得要命，但是如果在班上表現出色也蠻不錯的。首先，如果分數很低就會影響到他的學業平均[3]。再說，他還得告訴勇利他考砸了，看到他臉上受傷的表情。這八成會讓維克多整個人原地風化。

（起先，他堅持是第一種原因讓自己更想考好，但是每次他答對問題之後，勇利朝他露出的那種自豪的表情，讓這句聲明變得越來越不可信了。）

他安靜地爬上勇利的床，坐在床腳，筆記放在腿上。勇利往筆電按了某個按鈕，接著闔上螢幕，關切地看他。

「你已經進步很多了，」勇利輕聲提醒他。

「你可以再陪我復習一次嗎？」維克多拜託道。

勇利點點頭，爬上床坐在他身邊，腳垂在床板外。

「好，移動中的車輛有哪些作用力？[4]」

維克多知道答案。但他可能有點太喜歡勇利全神關注在自己身上了。他把頭靠在勇利肩上。「我不知道呢。幫我回憶一下？」

他們之間的曖昧感在過去一周逐漸加劇。

事實上，維克多真的已經快要爆炸了。

都是些小事情。勇利想要他注意某件事的時候會碰碰他的手臂。勇利的肩膀會擦過他的。一次勇利想要取笑他，開玩笑地摸摸維克多的頭髮，而維克多的反應是不好意思地睜起眼睛。他們之間的隔閡逐漸退去，他不確定是什麼時候發生的，但是那條橫亙在友情跟戀情之間的界線已經消融到近乎不存在了。

（至少維克多是這麼想的。）

（至於勇利是怎麼想呢，他不知道。一點也不知道。）

（這實在很令人焦躁。非常焦躁，因為他不確定是不是自己想太多了。）

（維克多通常不是那種會想太多的人。）

（不過呢，他通常也不是其他類型的人，但是勇利似乎一直在改變他對自己所有的認知。）

「好，我有個點子，」勇利說，移開身體，讓維克多很失望。

維克多朝他噘嘴。「什麼？」

「我們試試這麼作，」他建議道，看起來有點緊張。他調整了一下位置，所以他正盤腿坐在床上。維克多跟著他作，接著他們就面對著彼此，膝蓋幾乎要碰著了。勇利向前傾身，手掌放在維克多肩膀上，往下壓。

「這是哪種作用力？」

「這是……這是你在往下推我，」維克多慢慢地回答，不知道這是不是要引他上鉤的問題，不知道勇利的手放在他身上的時候還能怎麼思考。

勇利搖搖頭。「不是，假裝我不在這。」

「噢，地心引力？」

他笑了。「沒錯。那現在這個呢？」他把手放在維克多小臂下，輕輕抬起。

「假裝你是那台車子，好嗎？」

（他是那台車子。這簡直太荒唐了。）

（但勇利在碰他呢。所以他就照著做了。）

「地面的反作用力？」他猜。

一抹自豪的笑容──維克多的心臟在胸膛裡跳起來轉了一圈。

「好，那現在假裝你朝這邊移動，」他指向自己。「這種作用力是什麼？」

他往反方向輕推維克多的肩膀。

維克多推回去，勇利笑了。「摩擦力？」

「很好。但是這也可以是………？」

「空氣阻力，」維克多把話說完。他得到對方又一次鼓勵的點頭。

接著是一段停頓。

「你沒有要做最後一個嗎？」維克多問。

勇利懷疑地挑起一邊眉毛。「所以你的確是知道的嘛。」

維克多推了勇利一把，讓他平躺在床上，男孩笑了起來。

「引擎推動車輛向前的作用力，」維克多說。「你忘了這個哦，這位主修物理的同學。」

「我當然記得了，我只是不打算把你拉到我身上。」勇利澄清。

「什麼，像這樣嗎？」他問，跨到勇利腿上，往下看著他。

勇利眨眨眼，有點驚訝。「呃，對──就像這樣。」

維克多繼續俯在他上方，一隻手撐著床。另一隻手移向勇利的頭髮，撥開一縷擋在眼睛上的髮絲。

「你是說你不打算把課全部上完嗎？我以為你在乎我的成績和學業平均呢，勇利。」

勇利輕輕地吸了口氣，好一陣子沒有回應，維克多注意到他挨向自己的碰觸，注意到他雙唇微張的模樣。他的頭髮摸起來好軟，新眼鏡歪歪地掛在鼻梁上。他不知道自己怎麼從來沒在學校裡注意到勇利的存在，因為現在他根本無法想像 **沒注意** 到他的情況，無法想像自己忽視了他迷人的笑容和笑聲，還有他說話的聲音。

他不知道他們過去有沒有遇過彼此，可能在圖書館裡見過，但又忘記了。或許他甚至可能看過勇利跟米菈說話，但是沒有多留意。他們一直到維克多大學三年級的時候，發生了那場深夜的滑板意外才認識，實在很可惜。如果他可以早點認識勇利、在不同的情況下認識他的話，該有多好。

（他不知道他們的關係會有什麼不同，不知道如果沒有這整場打散室友的事情，他跟勇利還會不會是朋友。）

維克多張開嘴，無意識地動作，他看著勇利的眼睛瞥向自己的嘴唇，好像不由自主就這麼做了。維克多的呼吸屏住了，耳朵裡是血液流動的轟鳴。讓他驚訝的是，是勇利先動作的，稍稍從床上抬起頭，那微妙的動作成了非常明顯的邀請。他意識到自己的手還放在勇利的頭髮上，他輕輕地動了動，將幾縷髮絲撥到他耳後。維克多已經記不得怎麼移動身體，記不得怎麼呼吸，但是他──

 

門打開了。兩雙眼睛馬上看向門口。

 

維克多把門關上了不是嗎？門一定是關著的啊？

 

 _留了條縫_ ，他回溯記憶，想起來了。 _他把門留了條縫_ 。

 

「嘿勇利，我過來看看你是不是──」

 

披集在門口僵住了，時間的流逝速度慢了下來。他的手裡拿著一本書，維克多眼看著它往下掉，紙頁攤著落到地上。接著，披集的眼睛睜大了，一瞬之間他的雙腳再次移動，那本書還放在地上，但他就這樣衝出房間，用力摔上房門。 

他嚥了嚥口水。他回頭看勇利，現在勇利滿面通紅，已經坐起身了。維克多也跟著移動，從他床上爬下去，走向自己那一側的房間，小心翼翼地看著勇利，等著看他會有什麼反應。 

勇利清清喉嚨，撫平衣領。「我這就去……去看看他要做什麼。還有把書拿給他。」

維克多只能點頭，看著他的室友幾乎是飛奔著離開房間。

他捏捏鼻梁。

 

當然他一定會沒關那扇智障的門了。

當然了。

（他就是這麼好運。）

 

\---

 

勇利糟透了。

「我真的很抱歉，」披集一直重複，碰碰他的手臂。「我真的、真的、真的很抱歉。」

「不用啦，」勇利應道，深深吸了口氣。

之前是發生了什麼事情？

（維克多真的要親他了嗎？）

沒有，才沒有。那根本不可能。他現在應該要把任何可能性從他腦袋裡丟出去了，因為那才沒有發生。根本不會發生。就這麼簡單。他只是在幫維克多復習物理，而維克多就是個喜歡摸摸抱抱的人，勇利也一點問題也沒有，因為他們是朋友。就這麼簡單。

披集從勇利手裡接回書，陷進小小的交誼廳的其中一張椅子裡。幸運的是，這裡沒人在，讓他們兩人能夠單獨說話。

「我應該敲門的，」披集認真說。「只是我看到門是開著的而且……」

「之前什麼也沒發生，」勇利說。

眨眨眼。搖搖頭。「什麼也…… **什麼也沒發生** ？勇利啊，我都覺得我剛剛是不小心目睹了……」他開口說，緊張地環視房間。還是沒有別人在。

勇利不知道該說什麼。「聽著，他是在，我們是……我們的關係很怪。但不是那樣的。」他閉起眼睛，覺得很失敗，希望披集能夠理解。「這 **對他來說** 不是那樣的。」

因為這就是他真正的心聲。

沒錯，他是覺得過去幾周他們之間的玩鬧很曖昧，但他心裡已經很清楚，維克多是把那些時候當成是無傷大雅的玩笑。那也沒問題的，因為室友之間就是會開玩笑啊。絕對沒問題，勇利也沒有因此覺得他很煩，也沒有討厭他。事實上，他開始把維克多當成一個好朋友了，他也希望維克多有同樣的想法。

基本上，他已經接受他們的關係就只會是這樣了。

「噢，勇利，」披集只是這麼說，關切地皺起眉頭，好像試著想出該怎麼做。「來吧，我們去買晚餐吃。如果你不想的話我們就不講他了。我們來聊滑冰吧。」

 

有些時候披集有點恐怖，因為他太清楚該說些什麼了。

 

\---

 

「我覺得他是我見過最美麗的人了，」維克多夢幻地宣布道，枕著克里斯多夫的枕頭，雙手交疊著擱在肚子上。 

克里斯多夫大笑。「我真為你高興。你實在很誇張，不過我還是為你感到高興。」

 

第三章　完

 

[1] 感謝小伙伴指正！原文：teacher work day。

[2] Silly String，查噴彩帶就有，網路上買的到。這東西可難清了。嘖嘖。

[3] GPA。學業成績平均點數。是大多數大學及高等教育院校所採用的一種評估學生成績的制度，同時也有少量中學採用這種制度。具體算法因國家、地區及學校的不同，形成不同差異。台灣是百分制，美國是四或五分制。引自：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%88%90%E7%B8%BE%E5%B9%B3%E5%9D%87%E7%A9%8D%E9%BB%9E

[4] 從這句開始一切有關物理的問題與答案都是譯者胡謅的。懂行的小伙伴請不吝指正。


	4. 悲劇的開端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惡作劇大戰持續下去，維克多跟勇利的關係發展到了無可避免的關鍵地步。

考試的時候維克多一直用鉛筆敲桌子。

一開始很小聲，後來就變成了完全不再拘束、非常煩人的規律聲響，坐在他旁邊的女孩狠瞪他一眼，幾乎都能在他胸口鑿出一個真正的彈孔。他把筆放在桌上，下巴擱在掌心，垂眼盯著那些小小的數字瞧。沒錯。他做得到的。物理，簡單的物理。沒人在物理課被當掉。物理超簡單的。

（勇利就喜歡物理。勇利覺得物理很好玩。）

舉出移動中的摩托車會出現哪些作用力。多選題，不過這就是其中一道上頭標著羅馬數字，讓維克多想把整份考卷撕成碎片的惱人題目。他回想起勇利的教學，想到勇利躺在他身下，嘴巴微微張開，眼裡有一抹難以忘懷的光彩……

「還剩五分鐘。」教授從教室前方走來時，高跟鞋敲擊地面的聲響在教室裡迴盪。 

他快速翻過剩下的試題，隨便選出覺得最適合的答案。他不覺得他會考得很糟。大部分的內容他都看得懂，題目本身也不是特別困難。但是他覺得如果他能向勇利秀出一張超讚的成績單該有多好啊，然後勇利會快樂地抱住他，然後……

鞋跟的喀啦聲停止了。

維克多抬起眼，看到巴拉諾夫斯柯娃教授直瞪著他。他把注意力放回試題上，往答案紙上多塗了幾個答案。幾分鐘之後，時間到了，他交出試卷，教授還是用著懷疑的眼光目送他走出考場，其他的學生跟在他後頭離開。

一走到外頭他就踩著滑板滑到人行道上，回去宿舍向勇利報告。不過，在他進去宿舍樓之前，維克多瞥見他正從建築物裏頭走出來，肩上背著他的紅書包。維克多往地上蹬一腳，把自己推向前，滑到勇利旁邊。 

勇利過了一會才注意到有人在他身旁。  
「維克多？」他的驚訝馬上就被一種溫暖的表情取代，一抹笑容在唇上閃爍，維克多也情不自禁地露出了同樣的表情。  
  
「考得怎麼樣？我正要去跟米菈和披集吃午餐，你想的話也可以來哦。」  
  
維克多彎下身把滑板撿起，夾在一隻手臂底下跟他並肩同行。  
  
「還不錯。」  
  
「你全部都記得嗎？」勇利問。  
  
一陣停頓，維克多忍不住想起了昨天晚上肢體接觸的親密課程。看看勇利舔起唇的樣子，他覺得勇利的腦海裡八成也出現了同樣的回憶。  
  
「全都要感謝你，」維克多應道，注意到勇利垂下頭，不敢居功。「我猜我不會被當掉了。」  
  
他們的肩膀在走路的時候輕輕擦碰著。  
  
「要記住哦，如果你考得不錯的話，你就至少欠我五個多小時的法文課囉。」

維克多覺得這筆交易真是太划算了。

 

~

 

幾天之後，維克多醒來的時候，他聞到了茶香。

在這一個早晨醒來的過程很是緩慢。他先是翻到一側，接著仰面躺平，又反覆了好幾分鐘，直到他終於肯張開眼，瞇著眼睛看向升起的太陽。接著他往房間另一側看去，看到勇利，這人竟然已經醒了，穿著鬆垮的褲子和黑色的T恤。  
他打了個呵欠，用力伸展手臂和身體，直到手肘碰著床墊，被單往下滑到他的肚子。勇利轉過身來，眼睛掃視過他全身，才對上維克多的雙眼。

「早安，」他的唇上有一抹淺笑，維克多覺得這大概是早上醒來能看到最美好的事物了。  
  
「早安，」維克多招呼道，嗓音比他原先預期的還來得粗啞。  
  
勇利似乎想起什麼，從他桌上拿起一個米黃色的杯子，遞給他看。「我給你買了茶。還有貝果。如果你想吃的話。」  
  
維克多瞇眼看著那杯茶，想分辨勇利到底是不是在開玩笑。不過接著勇利把杯子拿給他，維克多啜了一小口。滋味好得不得了，他倒回枕頭上，心滿意足。  
  
「這太棒了。」維克多想到這還是第一次勇利比他先起床。他也想到他不知道為什麼自己的室友會好到願意去幫他買茶跟貝果當早餐。不過這兩個問題他都沒有問出口。  
  
「貝果在你桌上的袋子裡，」勇利告訴他之後就爬上他自己的床，很快便沉浸在他的手機裡頭。  
  
維克多吃完早餐之後，從櫥櫃裡拿出衣服，去浴室沖澡。他還是很累，眼睛閉著面向蓮蓬頭，希望水壓重擊能夠讓他清醒過來。某種程度上是有效的。接著，他踏出淋浴間，從架子上拿起白毛巾，擦乾頭髮。他扯下毛巾之後——

有什麼不太對勁。

毛巾是藍色的。

他盯著毛巾好幾秒。接著看向自己的手。他的手很正常，皮膚也很正常，所以怎麼……

維克多走到鏡子前，把霧氣抹乾淨直到倒影清楚呈現。

（他的肺罷工了。）

（他下意識往回退了一步。）

（直直瞪著看。）

「勇利。」

沒有回答。他又說了一次。「 **勇利** 。」

 

維克多草草用毛巾包住屁股，把門甩開，掃視房間。勇利已經閃人了。他溜走了。維克多一點也不驚訝——勇利大概一聽到水龍頭打開的聲音就衝出門了。然後他突然想到。那杯茶，那份貝果。  
維克多再次看向鏡子，手指梳過他可憐的一頭藍毛。這看起來太可怕了。簡直糟透了。簡直是他過去試過的每個爛髮型的加總。顏色斑駁而且還在滴顏料。他掬水沖，但只沖出剩下一點點染料。顏色本身已經固著了。他回到淋浴間，把水龍頭轉開，絕望地扯起頭髮，徒勞無功。 

他把內褲穿上，走進臥室，從枕頭上拿起手機，打給一個熟悉的號碼。只響了一次對方就接起來了。  
  
「勇利。」維克多盡他所能讓語調聽起來嚴寒刺骨。對面傳來了一陣幾乎掩飾不住的竊笑聲——不過聲音是兩個人的，不是一個。披集這會一定跟勇利在一塊。  
  
「怎麼了？」勇利純真無邪地應道。  
  
勇利的笑聲真的很討厭，它會傳染，維克多得努力忍下自己的笑意，讓語調維持嚴肅。「你是把染髮劑加到我的洗髮乳裡面了嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」勇利問，聽起來很震驚。接著披集爆出了無法克制的大笑，勇利一秒之後也加入他的行列，同時還徒勞無功地朝披集發出噓聲要他安靜。「你……你不喜歡嗎？」  
  
維克多把電話掛了。他朝著自己的倒影呻吟，不知道該怎麼辦才好。 

他上網查起該怎麼把染髮劑去掉的時候，終於聽見了門鎖另一端傳來了鑰匙的叮噹聲。維克多趕回浴室把門摔上，靠在門上。  
  
「我真不敢相信你做得出這種事，」等他確定勇利聽得見他之後就大聲抱怨。  
  
勇利只是又大笑出聲。「讓我看看啦。」  
  
「不要。」  
  
「我想看看嘛。拜託啦，維克多，」他懇求道，轉轉門把。  
  
維克多把門鎖上，用全身的力量壓在上頭，不小心又瞥見了自己的倒影，瑟縮一下。「我要怎麼把它弄掉？」  
  
「店裡的小姐給我一罐她說會有效的東西，」勇利向他保證。「不過瓶子在我這裡，所以……」  
  
他頓了頓，實在無計可施了。只好把門打開。 

勇利的眼裡閃著淚光，彎著腰捧腹大笑。維克多挑起一邊眉毛，雙手抱胸，差點擺不出撲克臉。  
  
「這很好玩，是嗎？」  
  
「太好玩了，」勇利很篤定，朝他咧嘴笑。「整到你啦。」接著他走到床邊，從枕頭下拿出一個瓶子。「用這個吧。她說要用溫水洗。」  
  
「你是我遇過最差勁的室友了，」維克多信誓旦旦，走回浴室。  
  
勇利根本不相信他的話。維克多轉過頭，看到勇利的眼光四處亂瞟，才想起來他還沒有真的 **穿好衣服** 。他起先一直忙著煩惱自己醜斃了的頭髮，沒留意到自己只穿著內褲就站在勇利面前。  
勇利似乎也是，一直到現在才注意到。  
「需要我幫你洗嗎？」勇利問。

（他這是認真的嗎？還是又一次殘酷的玩笑？）

一陣停頓，接著勇利臉紅了，搖搖頭。  
  
「我不是……我不是那個意思。我是說在洗手台洗。」  
  
「噢，好啊，」維克多應道，坐在馬桶蓋上，把頭靠到洗手台邊，把水轉開，打開勇利給他的瓶子。  
  
「這樣才公平嘛。上次是我一個人清完房間。至少這次沒錄影了。」  
  
「對，你說的對。」  
  
聽著勇利遲疑的語調，維克多抬起頭。「你有……？」  
  
勇利咬起唇。  
  
「你有偷拍我嗎？」  
  
但他的手機在身上啊，所以他怎麼拍得到——  
維克多從浴室門口往外看，看到勇利的筆電擺在床上，螢幕成一種詭異的斜角，鏡頭正對著浴室。  
  
「你要給我刪掉哦。事實上，我來刪好了。」  
  
「我的電腦有設密碼，」勇利提醒他。他擠了些瓶子裡的東西到手上，示意維克多把頭低下來。隨著藍色染料滴進白瓷台面，維克多闔上眼睛，勇利的手放在他身上的感覺簡直好到令人害羞。  
  
「我還是不敢相信你做得出這種事。我要好好報復你才行。比這次更厲害。」  
  
勇利從後腦杓一路洗到前額。「更厲害嗎？」  
  
維克多現在沒什麼立場爭辯，但他還是堅持己見。「比這次厲害五倍。這次簡直就是小孩把戲。開戰了哦，勇利。」  
  
「我希望你有意識到威脅人的時候頭伸到水槽裡面沒什麼效果。」勇利打趣道，揪起他的一根頭髮，讓維克多轉過頭瞪他，儘管藍色染料現在流得滿臉都是。

最後，幾乎所有的染料都洗掉了，勇利抓了一條擦手巾放到他頭上。維克多拿起來擦乾頭髮，站起身。勇利臉上還是帶著笑——這個魔鬼，維克多想——靠在櫥櫃旁。  
  
「你想去參加萬聖節派對嗎？」維克多問。  
  
勇利皺起眉，不太懂他的意思，接著似乎想起來他在說些什麼，興致缺缺地聳肩。  
  
「我不……我，嗯，我不太會喝酒。」

他看起來有點害羞，維克多在心裡頭為著自己原先的預想感到非常後悔。勇利看起來絕對不是那種喜歡喝醉的人——他早就應該想到的。  
  
「這個嘛，也不是每個參加的人都會喝酒。」  
  
勇利看起來並不相信他的話，維克多自己也不太相信自己。他開口想要說些什麼，接著抿起唇，好像在考慮。  
  
「我這次就不去了。或許聖誕節派對的時候我再參加吧。」  
  
雖然維克多很失望，他也沒有要逼他參加的打算。所以他只是試著看起來不太在意。他點點頭。  
  
「好啊，沒問題。」  
勇利垂眼看向浴室地板，沉默了一陣，接著抬起頭來。「你知道嗎，我 **原本** 是要讓你就這樣去上課的。」  
  
「你是在說笑吧，我寧願翹課也不會出門。」  
  
「我後來也是這樣想的。」

 

~

 

星期天的時候，維克多領回了他的物理考試成績單。 

他屏住呼吸等著成績單發下來——這門課上人很少，只有大概十五個學生，雖然一門開在星期三的課有六十個人修。教授把成績單遞給他的時候用一種奇怪的眼光看他，他領會不出那是什麼意思。巴拉諾夫斯柯娃教授只有一種表情，會透過微妙的五官變化來傳達不同的情緒，目前還沒有學生知道該怎麼破解箇中奧秘。 

一個大大的「B」用紅色印在上頭。 

他得到了這個B。 

他為這個B感到驕傲。 

鐘聲一響，他就踩著滑板離開，穿行在學生之間，直往榮譽學院宿舍前進。接著，他一躍而下，把滑板挾在手臂下，大步走進宿舍樓裡，不搭電梯了直接爬樓梯。來到他們開了條縫的房門前，一把將門打開，露齒而笑。

勇利坐在桌前。一張張寫著不同算式和數字的紙張散在面前。有那麼一會，他看起來有點茫然，不過接著他顯然想起是怎麼回事，張大眼睛。

「成績出來了？」 

他沒有直接回答，反而一把將他從椅子上拎起，雙手抱著他的身體轉了一圈。勇利開口大笑，不過很快地抽開身，手還是放在他的肩上，臉龐距離維克多的只有幾吋之遠。  
「快點啦，跟我說。」

維克多把成績告訴他。 

勇利的表情跟他想像的不太一樣。「B？你是哪裡寫錯了？」

這跟他希望的反應也不一樣。

他的室友清清喉嚨。「我是說，這可真棒。」他回抱他，維克多笑了，把頭挨在勇利肩上。「做得好啊，」勇利稱讚道。  
  
他們兩人都沒放手，就這樣抱了一會，這個抱抱對於一場拿了B-的物理成績而言似乎長得沒什麼必要。維克多覺得他後半輩子就這樣待著也很好，不過他還是退開來了，手還是輕輕抓著勇利的身側。

「我們該來慶祝一下。一起吃晚餐怎麼樣？」  
  
「晚餐聽起來不錯，」勇利同意了。  
  
「那這就是個約會啦。」  
  
一陣停頓。維克多過了一會才明白勇利臉上的表情是什麼意思。  
  
「不是約會，」維克多糾正，意識到自己剛說了什麼。「不是那種約會……是約出來吃飯的約會，但是不是 **那種約會** 。」  
  
勇利看起來很失望。「不是約會嗎？那我給你買的那束花怎麼辦？」  
  
維克多的腦子像被油炸過，他的肩膀稍稍垂下，邊試圖理解自己剛剛聽到了什麼。「你……你什麼？」

（勇利給他買了束花？但他是什麼時候買的，而且他為什麼——）

「開玩笑的，維克多，」勇利說，看起來覺得沒那麼有趣反而更擔心了些。「抱歉，我沒想到……」  
  
維克多吞吞口水，鬆了口氣，整整他的衣領。「對，沒錯，我也沒有買，當然了。」 

「當然了，」勇利慢慢地重複一次。  
  
「當然了，」維克多向他保證。

 

~

 

這不是場約會。

（當然不是了。） 

那兩個字一直在勇利的腦海裡打轉，維克多跟他一起去餐廳，一隻手塞在口袋裡，另一隻手隨時準備好跟路上認出他的人打招呼。勇利記得維克多臉上的表情，就在他開玩笑說給他買了花的時候，那抹懼色從他臉上發散開來，還有那不可置信的神色。

這也就是為什麼那句話只是個玩笑。

（他不想承認那真的蠻傷人的，不想承認那兩個沒有任何感情連結的字眼，現在如針扎作痛，嚙咬著他心思的邊緣。

維克多想要把一個標誌指給他看的時候，情況變得更糟糕了，他碰碰勇利的手臂想引起他的注意，他的手就放在那裏，放了太久。勇利感覺到的並不是平時會有的愉快，只有一股噁心感在他的胃裡盤旋，還有想起了他們之間除了朋友之外再沒有任何可能，只除了那些徵兆顯然指向不同方向。 

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，大情聖。

這兩個詞彙現在湊在一起，開始起了意義。 

（但是就那麼一秒，一秒就好，勇利斗膽希望……）

「我要吃義大利麵，」維克多告訴他，走去義麵區。  
勇利也去拿義麵。接著他們面對面坐下，只是勇利已經開始吃起晚餐，而維克多還沒，就坐在那裏看他。  
不知怎地，這讓那股疼痛惡化了。

「你沒有要吃嗎？」勇利問。  
  
「我是想說謝謝你，」維克多說，他話說得很急，挑起勇利的注意力。他把叉子放下繼續聽。「我是說，謝謝你教我物理。你其實沒必要這麼做的，我先前還在擔心我可能要被當掉了，所以我很高興你來幫我。」  
  
這真的沒什麼大不了，勇利想，不過高興的感覺還是沒變。「不客氣。我很高興你不會被當掉了。」  
  
他不太喜歡現在他倆之間這股微妙的張力，因為他知道這是他的錯，知道維克多並沒有不一樣。維克多沒有像勇利一樣在心裡自己對自己絮絮叨叨他們的關係，也沒有像勇利一樣甚麼東西都想太多。他就只是……維克多。  
  
「你還是覺得物理很無聊嗎？」勇利補上一句，希望可以讓氣氛輕鬆一點。  
  
「噢，當然了，」維克多答道，不過他又眨了下眼，勇利抓起叉子，得很快再舀一口送進嘴裡，希望維克多沒有看到他露骨的反應。「不過大概沒有 **那麼** 無聊了吧。」  
  
「沒那麼無聊，我就把這句當作是稱讚囉，」勇利一秒之後應道。  
  
又是一陣沉默，不過這次比較平和了，勇利對此相當感激。維克多抬眼。「你今天晚上要去滑冰社是嗎？」

他點頭。  
接著又是那種表情，那種代表他有話含在舌上，隨時都可能胡亂迸出的表情。  
  
「我可以跟去嗎？」

（他可以跟去嗎？）

（去滑冰練習？）

勇利試著去想他為什麼會想去，試著想出任何可能的理由。很明顯嘛，他們的社團是開放的，新手或老鳥都可以參加，他也記得維克多說他小時候也滑過冰。這一定就是原因了。他一定也想參加吧。  
  
「去滑冰嗎？」勇利問，確認一下。  
  
維克多又吃了一口，狀甚隨意。「或許總有一天會吧。如果可以的話我今天看看就好。尤里奧也是。他也想去。」  
  
「沒關係的，」勇利向他保證。

 

~

 

當天稍晚，勇利換上他常穿的那套運動服，把器具收好裝進他的肩背包裡。他們跟披集、米菈、尤里奧還有薩拉在宿舍外頭碰面，接著一起搭巴士去位在底特律的冰場。維克多跟米菈和薩拉聊得很愉快，勇利知道他跟這兩位都是朋友，他自己只緊緊跟在披集旁邊。 

披集知道他心頭有事。  
披集每次都能看出來。

「怎麼了？」他們一找到位子坐下披集就開口問，其他人都離得遠遠聽不到。「發生什麼事了嗎？」  
  
「沒事的，」勇利沒多說什麼，因為真的，什麼也沒發生。  
  
「他做了什麼？」  
  
他嘆氣。他們兩人都不用把維克多的名字說出口就知道這是在談他。「你怎麼知道是他做什麼了？」  
  
披集對他投去一抹可比千言萬語的目光。  
  
勇利咬起唇，視線投往窗外。「我們待會再來談這個可以嗎？」  
  
「當然了。」

 

~

 

他們開始做伸展操，勇利發現自己一直瞥向冰場外緣，維克多就坐在那裏，他的弟弟坐在旁邊。  
  
「不專心哦，勇利？」雷歐問他，帶著了然的笑意。  
  
他沒有回答，只是把注意力拉回當前要做的事情上。 

一會之後，他把冰場一部分劃作練習區，練起他自由滑節目裡的幾個動作，幾個沒辦法每次都成功的跳躍。這裡的教練切雷斯蒂諾志願過來幫忙社團練習，就在一旁看著他，每次他著陸失敗就給他一些調整建議。通常勇利會認真聽他的意見，試著調整他的方式，不過這次，他沒辦法專心。當他看到維克多眼睛眨也不眨，眉頭蹙起，就這樣盯著他看之後，情況變得更糟糕了。

他又搞砸了一次跳躍。

切雷斯蒂諾看起來沒什麼反應，勇利又再試了一次，第二次成功了。

他練習休息的空檔，維克多招手讓他過去，勇利坐在他身旁，邊喝著水。  
  
「你太厲害了，」維克多說。  
  
勇利嗆著了，對著肘彎猛咳。維克多朝他擔心地眨眨眼，他覺得他的眼角餘光還瞟到尤里奧用手掩面。  
  
「謝了，但是我沒那麼厲害啦。」  
  
「沒，你超強的，」維克多向他保證。「那麼多跳躍喲……」他吹了個口哨。  
  
「真的，這沒甚麼啦，」勇利說，不過他也沒法忽視聽了這些稱讚之後心臟在胸中轉了一圈的感覺。  
  
「你們倆要去試試看嗎？這邊有冰鞋出租喔。」  
  
尤里奧站起身。「我去借。」

很快地，他們倆都試起了自己的冰鞋。尤里奧先踏到冰上，輕鬆地開始滑行。「很簡單嘛。我還記得怎麼作。」  
  
維克多也踏出一腳，緊緊抓著牆，慌慌張張地看了勇利一眼。很難得能看到維克多這麼手足無措的樣子，雖然他以前也滑過冰，而且大概幾分鐘之後就能夠適應了。這還是讓勇利多了一份奇怪的自信心，讓維克多顯得不再那麼高不可攀了。  
  
「還好嗎？」勇利問，忍不住露出笑容。  
  
維克多點點頭，放開牆面，開始抓起平衡感。「只是需要一點時間來適應一下。」  
  
勇利看著他慢慢往前滑，尤里奧已經遠遠滑到前頭還做了個旋轉。  
  
「這樣吧，我們可以繞著冰場滑，」他建議道。「你想要扶著我的手嗎？」  
  
沒多說什麼，維克多就握起他的手臂，兩人繞著冰場滑行。最後，他自己滑得也很好了，完全恢復平衡，不過他還是握著勇利的手不放，勇利也不怎麼介意。  
  
「你會去比賽嗎？」維克多問道，他們正從披集旁邊滑開，不想打斷他的練習。  
  
「就是區域性的比賽，」勇利解釋。「事實上，有場比賽會在十一月初的時候舉辦。」  
  
「我可以去嗎？」維克多問。  
  
「這個嘛，我想你可能會先想要練習一下幾個跳躍，如果你真的有興趣要——」  
  
「不是，只是去看，」他補充道。  
  
「噢，當然可以啊。」  
  
維克多咧嘴笑，捏捏他的手臂。不過他有點過分自信了，想要把腿抬起來的時候踉蹌了一會，勇利趕緊抓住他的手，試著讓他找到重心才不會摔跤。維克多朝他露出一種溫暖的表情，勇利覺得那表情都能融化他腳下的冰了。「謝謝了。」  
  
維克多的手還是牽著他的。

（勇利沒有吭聲。他沒吭聲是因為他想著自己是不是為維克多陷得太深了，想著他為什麼就不能只是啥也不做等著就好，因為他總有一天會從那些愚蠢的幻想中徹底清醒過來，想著為什麼維克多還不放開他的手，想著為什麼維克多會想要一起過來這裡。）

（因為他們是朋友，勇利提醒自己。）

（是朋友。）

勇利把手移開。

維克多看起來受傷了——而勇利也沒有比較好過，不是嗎——但是那表情一秒之後就消失了，換上他平常的笑容，那種眼底沒有笑意的。接著他們繼續滑行。

 

~

 

他們的宿舍房間一片安靜。

只是那種安靜就是一種具體實質的存在，讓維克多心煩意亂。通常勇利會為他們的房間添注生氣，充滿活力地跟他聊天，講物理講到興奮的時候會用上好多好多手勢，對他露出燦爛奪目幾乎要損害維克多1.0視力的笑容。

「需要幫忙嗎？」他問，聲音很大，因為勇利戴著耳機。  
  
勇利看起來也都鬆了口氣，把音樂停下，筆頭敲敲桌子，邊回過頭看維克多。他看起來內心很掙扎，看看他的筆記，又看看維克多。  
  
「如果你有空的話？」  
  
維克多馬上就坐到他身旁。  
他把他自己的椅子拉過來，勇利給他騰了個位子，他們兩個靠在一起是有點擠，不過他們湊合著還能坐得下。勇利指向其中一張練習卷。  
  
「名詞陰陽性，」維克多大聲讀出來。「寫上名詞前方正確屬性的定冠詞。」

在幫他填完起初幾個之後，勇利直瞪著第三個空格。  
  
「這個是……la嗎？」  
  
維克多搖搖頭。  
  
「Le嗎？」  
  
他笑了，勇利把它寫下來。「然後這個是……這個是……等等哦。不要跟我說哦。」

這實在太可愛了，看著他的眉毛皺起，嘴唇噘著，直盯著練習卷瞧，好像它隱藏了宇宙的秘密。維克多湊得更近一點，直到他們的肩膀相碰，勇利沒有反應，還是認真在想答案。

「是la poubelle嗎？」勇利試著說，來回看著維克多的雙眼，明顯非常期待自己說了正確答案。

想要吻他的衝動簡直難以克制。

同時也非常難以置信。 

但他只是鼓勵地笑笑，看著勇利傾身把正確答案寫下。

「所以，」勇利開口說，「我可以這麼說囉，tu es la poubelle？」  
  
「正確的說法是tu es une poubelle。不過我可以請問一下為什麼你要說我是垃圾桶嗎？」  
  
「我能罵得髒話很有限呢。」  
  
維克多親切地碰碰勇利的肩膀。「那我們就別寫功課了，來學髒話吧。我想聽你用法文罵人。來跟我念：la——」  
  
勇利碰碰他的肩膀打斷他。「我才不要跟你念。我怎麼知道你是在教我說什麼啊？」  
  
他嘟起下唇。「你可以信任我啊？」  
  
「我一點也不信任你，」勇利指出，不過他也在笑，維克多皺起眉，用自己的椅子去撞勇利的，把它往旁邊推。勇利也反擊，戰火一觸即發，忘了他們面前的桌上還放著法文筆記。  
  
維克多站起身抓住勇利的椅背，想要轉起他的椅子，不過勇利太快起身，一把抓住他的手臂。  
  
「我敢說我比你更強壯哦，」維克多挑釁。  
  
緊接著他就躺到地上去了。  
他的手腕被釘在腦袋兩側，兩隻膝蓋跨著他的大腿，勇利俯視著他。  
  
「你要投降了嗎？」  
  
維克多把手腕掙開，改抓住勇利的手臂，一翻身就讓他們上下顛倒。  
  
「 **你** 要投降了嗎？」  
  
勇利在他身下掙扎，但是維克多才不會那麼容易放棄，他把全身重量都放到手上用力壓住他。只是，勇利接著就用腳當支點把他們倆再次翻回去，手腕還是被牢牢制住。維克多得承認這招真的蠻厲害。  
  
「我真不該讓你教我法文的。我們才寫了四道題就分心了。」  
  
維克多不掙扎了。「來，說說看j’ai perdu。」  
  
「什麼意思？」勇利問。  
  
「意思是『勇利最厲害了，』」維克多向他保證。  
  
「想得美哦。」  
  
維克多想要趁這個機會脫身，但是勇利把他牢牢摁著，整個人在他身上移動，膝蓋蹭過維克多的大腿感覺讓他根本不可能專心。維克多呵呵笑，在他身下放鬆，讓勇利主掌大局。  
  
「你現在要對我做什麼呢，勝生勇利？」  
  
勇利停頓了一陣，意識到他們現在的位置，眼神閃爍著垂向維克多的胸膛，才再次迎上他的視線，就像在心裡暗自唾棄自己。  
  
「那 **你想要** 我對你做什麼呢？」  
  
這讓他想到這就是在下戰帖了。

（但他不太確定這是哪門子的競爭。不確定勇利想要他做什麼，他腦中閃過什麼樣的想法。但這是在挑戰他。至少就這點是確定的，就這點而言維克多很確定。）

勇利的眼裡有一抹光彩，就是維克多見過好幾次的那種。像上次在床上，就在勇利從床上率下去之前——還有另一次，就是披集闖進來的那一次。接著，還有第三次，是在冰場，他們十指緊扣的時候。他的視線往下移到勇利的唇上，泛著粉微微張著，接著維克多很輕鬆就能將手腕從勇利的掌中抽出，在他身上的男孩這次一點也沒有施力。  
  
「我真想知道披集這次要是看到我們躺在地上會做何感想，」  
  
勇利哈哈大笑，從他身上翻下去，盤腿坐在他旁邊。「想些有趣的東西吧。」  
  
維克多用手肘撐起身體，看向勇利。「那他上次是怎麼想的？我猜你有跟他聊過吧。」  
  
他看起來對這個問題很驚訝，但是不會不自在。他伸手撥撥亂糟糟的頭髮，手指順過髮絲。  
  
「就是你以為他會想的那些事囉。」  
  
「那我以為他會想到什麼？」維克多繼續問。  
  
「你知道的啊，就是我們……」他沒再說下去，看向維克多希望他可以放自己一馬，不想說得更詳細。  
  
「那你跟他說了什麼？」  
  
勇利聳聳肩。「就是事實啊。我們又不是那樣的關係。」  
  
維克多點點頭，咀嚼著這條資訊。嚴格來說，他並不驚訝，但是也有無法否認的失望。不過同時，他也想像不出勇利會說的有什麼不同。他們之間出現了一段沉默，維克多坐得離他更近一些，膝蓋碰著。  
  
「勇利？」  
  
勇利看向他，等著他開口。  
但是他沒有要說什麼，反而抓住勇利的身側，逮著他、把他推倒在地，然後殘忍無情地搔他癢癢。勇利無法克制地哈哈大笑，眼裡眨著眼淚。  
  
「維克多、維克多停下來啦！」  
  
他一陣陣討饒，努力逃出他的掌握。最後他終於成功了，一路退到房間旁邊直到背後安全地抵著書桌。「你耍我。」  
  
「 **耍你** ？」維克多純真無邪地問。「才不是，我要耍你的話會把染髮劑放到你的洗髮乳裡頭。」他頓了下，狡猾地看了勇利一眼。「噢，等等哦。」  
  
勇利看起來無動於衷。  
  
「但我現在知道你怕癢啦，」維克多補充道。  
  
黑髮男孩從他桌上抓起一枝鉛筆威脅地指著他。「你敢過來我就用上這個了哦。」  
  
「我覺得這個威脅沒什麼效果。」  
  
勇利用鉛筆扔他，正中他的胸口。  
維克多假裝負傷倒地，發出痛苦的呻吟，勇利哈哈大笑。  
  
「你應該主修戲劇才對。看起來比語言學還拿手。」  
  
「嗯。可能是這樣哦。我覺得我做甚麼都行，主修物理除外。」  
  
每次這種話都能成功讓勇利炸毛，這次也不例外。不過這次他臉上還是隱隱帶笑，維克多看得出他試著要藏起笑容。「真的嗎？那化學呢？」  
  
「還是比物理有趣多了，」維克多打趣道。

勇利走到他旁邊，維克多抓起他的手臂輕輕往下拉，這樣他們就面對面躺在宿舍房間的米色地毯上了。

「有人說過你這個人很煩嗎？」勇利問。  
  
維克多伸出手捧起他的後頸——勇利除了稍稍吸了口氣之外沒有什麼反應。  
  
「你會是第一個噢。」  
  
「我知道你不是真的覺得物理很無聊啦，」勇利抗議。「你只是說來煩我的。」  
  
他蠻驚訝勇利這麼容易就看穿他了。「噢，你逮到我啦。我其實私底下超喜歡玩磁鐵的。還有別跟我講起力學哦，因為我愛死力學了，一次跟你講聊個十小時都沒問題——」  
  
勇利推了他肩膀一把，但是手一直沒有移開。維克多的手也還是擱在他後頸，手指輕輕撫著那兒的細毛。  
  
「你為什麼要煩我啊？」勇利嘆氣。  
  
「你煩燥的時候超可愛的啊，」維克多實事求是的回答。  
  
這些話勾起了他想要的回應，一抹紅暈出現在勇利臉上。他結結巴巴，「我……你才沒有……我……」  
  
維克多把手放下，手指勾起勇利的，他的手之前還放在他肩上。他沒握緊，讓勇利可以抽開手，但是他沒有，只是瞥向他們交握的手，看起來似乎不知所措。  
  
「所以騷擾你就變得很好玩啦，」維克多補充。「這就是悲劇的開端。」  
  
「我覺得被分到這個宿舍才是悲劇的開端呢。」  
  
他也找不到可以爭辯的地方，所以他只是漫不經心地玩起勇利的指頭，想提議說他們還是去躺在床上而不是堅硬的地上。但是不想打斷這一刻的渴望勝過一切。  
  
讓他驚訝的是，勇利再次開口了。「你還記得你用滑板撞到我的時候嗎？」  
  
維克多瑟縮了下。「對不起，」他馬上說，那場事故的愧疚感一下子就浮上心頭。  
  
「不是不是，我只是想到……」他開口，接著停頓了下。「這蠻有趣的，不是嗎？」  
  
「有趣？」  
  
勇利還是看著他們相牽的手，手指稍稍動了動，維克多的手便跟著他一起移動。  
  
「那就是我們第一次正式見面呢。」接著他抬起眼，對維克多的表情皺眉。「怎麼了？」  
  
維克多嘆氣。「這在我聽起來真是越來越不好玩又越來越悲慘了呢。」  
  
「你覺得悲慘？你又不是那個被兄弟會成員滑滑板不看路撞到的人。」  
  
「我的耳機壞掉了，」維克多為自己辯護。「而且你心裡就是這樣想我的嗎？我就是個混兄弟會的？」  
  
勇利笑了——一抹小小的笑。「那這就是我煩你的方式啦？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你好像很喜歡煩我嘛。現在可能我也知道怎麼煩你啦， **混兄弟會的** ，」他說，捏捏他的手。  
  
只是勇利的計畫產生了反效果。  
因為他的表情，他捏著維克多的手——這些事情根本不會讓他心煩。不會，這讓他頭暈目眩，讓他下意識靠得更近，不再在意他們正尷尬地躺在地上、躺在彼此身旁。  
  
「這個嘛，那你沒有要跟我說嗎？」  
  
勇利眨眨眼，看向他的眼睛。「跟你說什麼？」  
  
「我煩燥的時候也很可愛嗎？」

勇利這次沒有臉紅，跟他預期的不一樣。他也沒有發出那種可愛的呵呵笑聲，他的笑容沒有變得燦爛得快比恆星更閃亮。他沒有低下頭，沒有別開視線或是盡快離得離維克多越遠越好。他反而再次捏了捏維克多的手指，不知怎地這觸摸感覺像是一場實驗。一場試驗。

（一場試驗。）

維克多眼見勇利腦海中的齒輪運轉，好像他正試著對某個跟維克多無關的主題做出結論。好像他無法決定好某件事情，好像他正試著讀他的心。維克多可以繼續等，願意等他繼續思考無論是什麼需要思考的東西。

勇利的桌上有一盞檯燈，還亮著，溫暖的光芒落在他的身上，襯出了他眼睛的顏色。維克多過去對褐色的眼睛沒甚麼想法，從來不覺得這種顏色有什麼特別之處，不過他覺得這種顏色開始成為他最喜歡的顏色了。

（除了，可能，還有他嘴唇的粉色，他書包的紅色，他衣服和床單的藍色——而這時維克多發現他對顏色不再有偏好了，他開始更加欣賞這一切的一切。開始用不同的觀點來看待這個世界，一切色彩都是由勝生勇利為他一筆一筆仔細著上。）

（他正想著色彩光譜的時候，勇利呼了口氣——很緩很慢，維克多意識到他正屏著氣，但他不敢冒險換氣，不敢冒險移動哪怕那麼一丁點。）

半秒鐘過去了。

半秒鐘。

在那個半秒鐘裡頭，是勇利注視著他，手指握著維克多的，以及勇利吻他，嘴唇輕輕地蹭著維克多的。

然後接著又一個半秒鐘。

接著他就不在了，退開來了，眼睛睜得大大的，熟悉的紅暈又出現了。

好像他不敢相信自己剛剛做了什麼。

（維克多也不能。事實上，他還沒反應過來，只是蠢蠢的躺在那裡，他握著勇利的手鬆了開來，下巴也掉了下來。因為勝生勇利不可能親他。一點也不可能。事實上，要是有人跟他說這是他太活躍的想像力編派出來的事情，他也完全不會懷疑。）

（只是，他 **還是會** 懷疑的，因為這比他自己能想像出來的任何東西都還要更好。比任何幻想都來得更好。）

「對不起，」勇利脫口而出。

這些字在維克多的耳裡聽來非常大聲非常刺耳。維克多想著能說些什麼，想著能怎麼反應，但是剛剛發生的事情還掛在他心上。他鬆開勇利的手，伸手碰碰自己的嘴唇，試著回憶那股感受。那感覺比羽毛還輕，比他有過的任何感覺都來得更輕。

另一方面，勇利則沒有那麼困惑。或者，至少，並不是同一種困惑。他摸索著退開來，坐起身靠著床框。

「我很抱歉，」他重複道。「我真的很抱歉，維克多，我真的很抱歉。」  
  
維克多也坐起身，小心地看著他。勇利一定是誤解了他的反應。他可以解釋的，他們可以一起談談，然後一切就會——  
  
「我不是那個意思。」

噢。

（噢。）

他等著勇利說下去。

但他沒有。

（而且勇利不是那個意思。那個吻不是那個意思。）

維克多的拇指還是放在唇上。

他任自己的手落下。

他想著現在這是什麼感覺，想著這威脅著要將他從裡到外四分五裂的感覺是什麼。接著他想到是勇利先踏出這一步的。不管他到底是不是有意的，是勇利先踏出這一步的。在他的胸口留下了一枚腳印，一道無法癒合的傷疤。

（那道疤痕在真正的疼痛中成形，在他急速的呼吸中成形。）

（他意識到那是一種無法抵擋的感受。一種陌生的感受，在他盤腿坐在地上的時候感覺到了，他依然看著勇利，帶著純粹的絕望和困惑。他體內所有細胞都在乞求他的憐憫，像是無家可歸的動物乞求庇護。） 

勇利在等他。

在等著什麼。等什麼？等維克多說些什麼，做些什麼？什麼都好嗎？或許是在等著一個徵兆？維克多只是看著，就像靈魂出竅，心神離體，就像他只是個空殼，一具骸骨。只剩下感受的能力——除此之外便什麼也沒有了。隨著逝去的每一分秒他的心痛等倍加劇，所有殘餘的希望都流逝殆盡。

「我很抱歉，」勇利重複。  
  
他猛地吸了口氣。「不要說那樣的話。」  
  
勇利搖搖頭，並不理解。「抱歉。」他瑟縮一下。「不是，我是說，我只是……我很抱……我不知道還能……」 

維克多呼出那口氣。

那個吻並沒有任何意義。或許勇利是突發奇想，或者也可能，就像維克多原先想的，是某種實驗。雖然拿他的感情做實驗感覺就像一把刀切進他的身體，他也沒辦法生氣。他沒有一點憤怒。

（他很沮喪很混亂很 **痛苦** 而這些感受全部攪成一團，這一團混合佔據了他的心神，淹沒他的思緒，讓他頭暈目眩，血液直往腦袋裡衝。他不想讓勇利看到—— **不能** 讓他看到。他珍惜他們的友誼高於一切，如果吐露他真正的心聲代表著失去……） 

他不會那麼做的。 

「我得走了，」突然之間，勇利脫口而出，然後他踩進鞋子裡，瞬間就離開房間，留下維克多一人做在地上，瞪著他的室友剛剛站著的地方。

他走掉了。

而且如果他覺得失去勇利的觸碰已經夠糟了，那麼失去他的友誼感覺會更可怕。這感覺像是體內出現了空洞，從他胸中某處開始，往外擴張。一會之後，他站起身，但他的腿毫無知覺，當他看見勇利的法文筆記還放在他的桌上、上頭還有著他整齊劃一像是印刷字一樣的字跡時，那股空虛只是繼續惡化。 

他的檯燈也沒關。 

維克多把燈關了。

 

~

 

勇利沒說起那件事。所以維克多也沒有。

四天過去了。

勇利不再在洗澡的時候唱歌了。

（這真的很奇怪，這些小小細節比起其他事情竟然更讓維克多心煩意亂。）

（這讓他想到那場意外，那一場就像他自己在腦海裡虛構出來的意外，讓勇利受傷的程度就跟它傷到維克多的程度一樣。這不是很可笑嗎，維克多對他的擔心竟然會勝過對自己的顧慮？維克多會願意出賣靈魂只為讓勇利快樂？他願意放棄任何東西，只要能確認他過得好——不管是見到他的笑容，或者是再一次聽見他在浴室裡唱歌？）

有幾件事情沒有變化。

他還是在跟法文作業奮鬥。他小聲問過維克多幾個問題，維克多也禮貌地回答它們。但僅此而已。

有個早上，維克多翻到一側，感覺到陽光直直照在他臉上。他張開眼睛，慢慢醒來，發現勇利在看他，那個男孩馬上就把目光黏回電腦螢幕上，一臉害怕。

不過接著，星期六的時候，勇利說話了。那些話語很小聲，很不確定。如果維克多更不專心的話，他很容易就會聽漏了。

「我們能夠重新做朋友嗎？」  
  
維克多不確定怎麼回答那個問題，試著轉過頭去好好看他一眼來理解他的意思。不過在他能說出任何東西之前，勇利又開口了。  
  
「對不起，」他說了有一千次了吧。「我知道我真的搞砸了，我很抱歉。我不知道我那時候在想什麼而且我真的、真的很希望事情能恢復到之前的樣子。我明白如果你不想原諒我或者不想再跟我說話了但是我——」  
  
「我也是這麼希望的，」維克多向他保證，打斷他的話。因為就算他不能跟勇利發展成情侶關係，能跟他做朋友本身也就是非常幸運的事了。就算拿全世界來他也不換。  
  
勇利沉沉地鬆了口氣。「謝謝你。」  
  
又是一陣停頓，維克多看得出來他還是很不確定，所以他從自己的床上爬下，坐到桌前。  
  
「我們可以從力學開始講起嗎？你知道我很快就有一場考試了。」  
  
勇利振奮的點頭。「當然好了。」 

（他們之間比起以往多出了幾吋距離。）

（維克多試著說服自己他覺得沒關係。試著記起還想要更多、需要更多是他太不成熟了。他覺得這樣就很好。當然了。） 

當然他覺得很好了。 

但是最糟糕的地方是那些留下來的回憶。勇利看向他的時候會不自覺的舔唇。或者是他們的手會碰著。或者是開玩笑開過頭了，他們最後無論怎樣還是會開始肢體接觸，然後維克多就會愣住，想起了他曾經有過希望，希望有那麼一天他們可以不只是朋友。接著他會想起勇利不想要那樣然後抽開身——現在先抽開身的人都是維克多了。） 

他並沒有習慣這一切。

日子一天天過去，他向自己保證會習慣的。

這樣的話，或許這就會變得正常，或許他就不再被那雙眼睛擄獲，被那些小小的動作擄獲，被每次維克多答對問題時他露出的驕傲笑容擄獲。這樣的話，他終究能夠看著他而不感到胸口發疼，不會再有隨著他們相處的每一分秒逐漸增長、想要吻住他的衝動。 

總有一天會的。 

（ **總有一天** ，有天晚上，勇利在他身旁睡著的時候，他這麼說道。他們一起做法文作業，因為想要有個更舒服、能夠待得更久的位置，而沒有用上勇利的桌子。筆記散得滿床單都是，不過時間很晚了，比維克多通常熬夜的時間更晚，他覺得勇利前幾周睡眠不足的後果一定終於出現了。）

（ **總有一天** ，他為勇利摘下眼鏡、折好鏡腳、小心地放在爬梯第一階的時候，這麼說道。他看到勇利的手機壓在手臂底下，於是慢慢地抽出來，把它接上插座。接上電源線之後，手機自動亮起，上面有一則簡訊。） 

披集傳來的。

 **你真的應該跟他談談，跟他說說你怎麼想的，這樣他才不會誤會那個親親是什麼意思**  

維克多關上手機，回頭看勇利，忽略掉他心中新發現的疼痛。他把法文筆記整齊地收成一疊，放在他的桌上。勇利翻到一側，往被單裡蹭蹭，雙唇微張。維克多並不驚訝他跟披集談過發生的事情，他也不覺得受到冒犯。這挺疼的，沒錯，但他現在已經麻木了，他已經快要可以接受現狀，只差還沒有真的接受勇利對他並沒有朋友以上的喜歡。

儘管披集是那樣想的，維克多自己並沒有誤會那個吻。他完全明白。他非常非常希望勇利不會試著跟他講起那個吻，因為他不確定自己還能不能承受得了。 

出現一陣噪音，讓維克多嚇了一跳，才想起勇利會說夢話。他溫柔地笑笑，看著他的嘴巴開闔，發出一段聽不懂的音節。

「晚安，勇利，」維克多告訴他。

他往自己的床梯踏上一腳，接著停了下來。轉過身，走回勇利的方向，腳自己動了起來。

維克多往他髮上落了個吻，覺得勇利不會介意的。

 

（他或許沒辦法跟他交往，但他還是可以愛他。）

（所以他就這麼做吧。）


	5. 真實的痛楚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟會舉辦了萬聖節派對，維克多和勇利來了場重要的談話。

 

「蜘蛛網要掛這還掛那？」克里斯多夫問，把網子舉起，瞇起一隻眼睛，像在設想掛在樹枝上的樣子。「或者還是掛另一邊？我覺得我們真的需要再買一點了。」

維克多草草掃過樹林。「掛哪都好。」

克里斯多夫擔憂地瞥他一眼，接著決定好蜘蛛網的位置，拿起他們帶來樹林的短梯子，擺在樹幹旁。

「你要扮成什麼？」

「扮成什麼？」他問。「我還沒想過耶。」

克里斯多夫掛起蜘蛛網的時候沉默了一陣，把裝飾擺置妥當。維克多倚著一株旁邊的樹，環視著樹林。其他的兄弟會成員要不是正在計畫裝飾，不然就是已經開始動手幫忙，但他不確定自己有什麼能幫得上忙的地方。當他再轉過頭看克里斯多夫，他已經從梯子上爬下來，挑著眉。

「怎樣？」維克多自動進入戒備，他朋友眼裡的神色簡直太明顯了。

「你不能再這樣了。」

維克多在腦中回想過去的幾分鐘，想要找出他是說了什麼讓克里斯多夫不高興了。但他什麼也沒想到。

「是裝飾的事嗎？」

「不是，是你在生悶氣。我知道這是跟勇利有關──」

「勇利跟我沒事，」維克多設法說服他。

「──但我已經跟你說過該怎麼辦了。」

克里斯多夫告訴過他無數次，就去跟勇利談談。不過呢，問題是，根本沒什麼好談的。一切都很好。好到不行。簡直太理想了。嗯，考慮到當下狀況，這已經很理想了。如果他真要跟他談談，那也沒有什麼話題好說的。他們倆想的是一樣的──維克多很確定。

維克多彎下身撿起一隻巨大的塑膠蜘蛛。「我去把這個找地方掛起來。」

他走掉了。

 

~

 

勇利考完他第一場法文大考，踏進房間的那一瞬間，維克多就衝他咧嘴笑，趕忙從床上爬下來。

「考得怎麼樣？」

勇利一把抱住他作為答案。維克多笑著也回抱他，知道這舉動很安全，因為是勇利先開始的，但還是希望他永遠不用放手。他把下巴擱在勇利頭頂，閉上眼睛，想要就這樣沉溺在這一刻。想要就這樣沉溺在他雙臂的觸感中，沉溺在他周身縈繞的興奮中。

「我考了A，」勇利雀躍地說道。

維克多把他整個人舉起來，轉了一圈。「這就要好好慶祝一下啦。你知道法語的慶祝怎麼說嗎？」

勇利退開一些，拉開的距離剛好足夠讓他望向他的眼睛，臉頰通紅、眼神明亮。「我不知道呢。」

「La célébration!」維克多告訴他。

（只除了他的手仍然放在勇利的身側。）

（還有勇利的手臂依然放在他的肩上，他的手指在維克多的頸背上交扣。）

維克多像著火一樣抽開身。

（而即便勇利的眼裡閃過一絲受傷，即便只有半秒的時間，維克多也說服自己那不是真的。接下來的半秒之間，大概是出現了某種奇蹟，他真的讓自己相信了。）

「我給你買晚餐吧，」他提議，很快地試著挽回氣氛。

勇利搖搖頭，眼睛垂向地板。「不用啦，你不需要這麼做。」

「Oui, je dois. 我就是要，」維克多堅持。「我們現在就去吧。你有事嗎？」

勇利咬起唇，一臉歉意。「抱歉，我真的有事情。」

維克多頓了下，朝他瞇起眼睛。

勇利迎著他的視線，不自然地扭捏一陣。

「你是在開玩笑，是吧？」維克多慢慢地、不確定地指控道。

勇利臉上綻開一朵笑容。「我真不敢相信你看出來了。」

深深嘆了口氣，維克多開始穿起他的球鞋。「我現在越來越懂你了哦，勇利。我都可以寫一本操作手冊了。」

「操作手冊？」他問，一邊坐在椅子上開始穿起自己的鞋。「寫來讓人了解我的？」

「給初心者的勝生勇利手冊，」維克多宣布。「第一章：毒舌。第二章：表情變化。」

勇利哈哈大笑，站起身，去浴室對著鏡子整理頭髮。「我不覺得有人會買那本書欸。」

維克多應了聲。「學校裡的每個人都會買的。不過它也會是史上最厚的一本書，所以八成很貴。」

「我有那麼複雜嗎？」勇利問道，聽起來真心誠意很疑惑，邊把浴室燈關上，站在他們的門邊。

「複雜得不得了啊，」維克多同意。「像是你這人很有趣，但同時你喜歡的怎麼會是那麼無聊的學科呢。」

勇利嘆氣，為維克多打開門。「你想知道從什麼時候開始，開物理的玩笑變得不好笑了嗎？」

「什麼時候？」

「你說第一次之後。或許我也來寫本書跟你的比吧。給初心者的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫手冊。只是這大概會是史上最薄的一本書。」

他們走下樓梯的時候維克多挑起一邊眉毛，勇利一手輕輕地扶著鐵欄杆。「你的意思是說我頭腦簡單嗎？」維克多問，裝作深受冒犯的樣子。

「有可能哦，」勇利答道。

「那書裡面會寫什麼？」

勇利想了一秒。「我得想想看。我之後擬個草稿給你。」

 

~

 

「這真好吃，」維克多嚴正宣布，大口吃著他的義麵。

「這個是……嗯……」勇利皺起眉，緊緊閉起眼。

維克多停了下來，不太明白。

「C'est délicieux?」勇利慢慢地、遲疑地發音。

他想著，生物學怎能解釋現在他胸口感受到的痛楚。因為這沒有任何病理的原因，沒有科學因素。就只是一陣疼痛，那種梗在他的喉間、讓他的雙眼灼燒的疼痛，那種他無法嚥下亦無法名狀的懊悔，那種經久懸繞不去的空洞絕望。

接著他想到，他還沒對勇利可愛的評論露出笑容，也沒有笑意。他只是點點頭。

「你說得很對。」

勇利看起來為他的反應感到有些茫然，但沒有多做詢問，用叉子插起自己的食物。

維克多過去以為，這不會像現在這麼困難的。

以為他有更多的自制力。

事實上──這完全就是出自本能的，不是嗎？他甚至連勇利的朋友都當不成了？那種渴望、那種想要更多的慾望，實在太過澎湃洶湧，讓他滿心只能如此想望？這實在太可悲了、太噁心了、太不把勇利當作個人來看了……

他注意到勇利還在看他，還是一臉不解。「抱歉，我在想事情，」維克多找了個藉口，試著讓氣氛輕鬆一點。

勇利不相信他。

（維克多自己都不相信自己的時候，要讓勇利相信他就很困難了。）

 

~

 

「你冷嗎？」

當他們走過餐廳走廊的時候，沒料到回宿舍的時候外頭會有多冷。勇利的雙臂抱在胸前，整個人盡可能地縮起身體，蹣跚前進。

「沒事，我很好。」

維克多舔舔唇。「你沒帶外套呢。」

勇利對此無話可說。

他把自己的外套脫下來，披在勇利肩上。

「給你。」

「不行，我不能收下啦，」勇利抗議，把外套褪下來。「這樣你就會冷了。」

「就披著吧。」維克多堅持。

無措一會之後，他縮回那件有點太大的淺褐色風衣外套裡，把它裹在肩上。「謝謝你。」

他們回到宿舍房間之後，勇利給他倆泡了熱巧克力。維克多捧著杯子暖手，坐在自己的椅子上，瀏覽起社交軟體。

「我得找件服裝穿去派對上。」

「你去年扮甚麼？」勇利問，他把椅子滑到維克多旁邊，近到沒甚麼必要，他們的膝蓋幾乎都要碰著了。

「警察，」他答道。

勇利看上去像在忍住不笑。「警察？」

維克多聳聳肩。「有什麼問題嗎？」

「我不知道，只是……」他哈哈笑，一隻手揉起頸背。「我還在努力想像是什麼樣子。」

「我給你看照片吧。」他把自己的手機拿出來，點出其中一個相簿。勇利沒有做聲，只是睜著眼睛看。維克多看到他重重嚥口水，嘴唇微張，接著馬上避開他的視線。「怎麼？」維克多質問。「你不喜歡嗎？」

勇利緊張地聳了下肩膀。「我……不是，只是這……沒錯。」

「沒錯？」

「沒錯。」

維克多朝他瞇起眼，想知道他在想些什麼，不過接著便把他的手機塞回口袋裡。「所以，我今年要穿什麼呢？同樣一套嗎？」

「不行，」勇利脫口而出。

「什麼？不要再穿一次嗎？」

又一次吞嚥。「不要……不要再穿一次了。嗯，或許你可以試試看別的。像是扮個角色或什麼的。」

「角色？」維克多好奇地問，手肘靠在椅子扶手上，下巴擱在掌心。「哪種角色呢？」

勇利想了一會。「嗯，快銀有銀色頭髮。」

「快銀？」他問。

「你不知道快銀是誰？漫威的？」

維克多前後搖起椅子，一臉茫然。「漫威？漫畫書的角色？」

「我們找時間來看電影吧，」勇利提議。「嗯，我還在想誰有銀色頭髮。」他露出一個笑容。「丹妮莉絲‧坦格里安？我想你頭髮得要更長一點才行。」

「丹妮莉絲‧坦格里安？」他又問了一次。

勇利定住，看起來很不安。「你……你沒在看《權力的遊戲》嗎？」

「呃，沒有。」

他室友臉上的恐懼簡直前無古人後無來者。

維克多呵呵笑，腦中冒出一個念頭。「或許我們之後可以一起看？」

「不要看那部影集，」勇利嚴肅地說。

「為什麼不要？」

「就是……別看那影集。我真的想不到其他人了。你可以扮個殭屍或其他應景的。」接著他靠回椅背上，假裝仔細審視維克多。「或者是幻影丹尼。他也有銀色頭髮。」

「誰？」

他只是笑笑。「當我沒說。」

維克多舔舔唇，抬眼看向天花板。「我想你是對的，就來扮個應景的角色吧。殭屍不錯。」

「披集很會化特效妝哦，」勇利補充。「他可以幫你。」

「好主意。現在我們來看你之前說的漫威電影吧。」

勇利笑了，顯然很滿意，站起身。「好的，現在這個角色有兩個版本，一個是《X戰警》的，一個是《復仇者聯盟》的。兩個不同的演員。」

「為什麼？」維克多好奇地問，看著勇利從床上取下他的筆電，往上面輸入了什麼，坐回他的桌前。

他擺擺手，沒有對這話題多做解釋。「因為在吵角色的事情還什麼的。嗯，好，所以你要看哪部呢？」

「你喜歡哪部？」

勇利應了聲，眼睛還是看著他的筆電。「這個嘛，《X戰警》裡面的快銀是伊凡彼得斯演的，我們可以看那部。」

維克多把椅子移到勇利旁邊，這樣他也能看到螢幕了。「那就是伊凡彼得斯？」

他點頭。

「你覺得他很帥嗎？」維克多好奇。

「這個嘛，披集喜歡他。」

維克多想指出他真的不在乎披集喜歡誰，還有勇利沒有回答他的問題，不過他最後還是選擇放下這話題。勇利從一個盜版網站挑出其中一部電影，然後爬上自己的床，坐到一側，好讓維克多能坐到他旁邊。他們最後在往常的位置安頓好，兩顆枕頭直直靠著牆放，兩人的背都靠在上頭，筆電擺在他倆的大腿上。

電影開始了，維克多在床上挪了挪身體，想讓自己舒服一點。他的手臂卡在自己的身體跟勇利之間，已經覺得有點麻了。「你介意我，呃……？」

勇利草草瞥他一眼，接著聽懂他在說什麼了。「噢，沒關係。」

接著，維克多把那隻手鬆鬆地掛在勇利肩上，這樣勇利的手臂也有更多空間了。他覺得這是皆大歡喜。他覺得他們現在的姿勢純屬實用取向。完全只是因為這樣比較方便。就是這樣。

只除了勇利稍稍靠向他，那這就是抱抱了嗎？他們得靠得多近才能認定為在抱抱？是因為維克多有隻手繞在他肩膀上，才讓這真的成了抱抱，還是因為勇利的頭幾乎靠在維克多肩上？他該說什麼才能讓勇利的頭完全靠在他肩上呢？只是他完全不該開口，完全不該做任何事，甚至連 **現在這樣** 都不應該，因為他只會下意識地懷抱希望，只會等著必然到來的失望……

「這一段裡面，他們是在未來，」勇利低聲說。

噢對了。電影。

「未來？」

勇利把螢幕的亮度調高。「對，情節有點繞。我會邊看邊解釋。不過現在你要知道的就是他們是在未來，然後他們是在跟那些東西戰鬥。」他指出。

「她有銀色頭髮耶，」維克多說，一個銀色頭髮的女人出現在螢幕上。

「那是暴風女。」他瞥向維克多，臉上帶笑。「我想你可以扮她。」

維克多用自己的肩膀碰碰他的。「她可以控制天氣？或許我可以讓所有的課都停課。」

「我喜歡你的點子。」

電影繼續下去，他們保持沉默。

到了某個時候，勇利打了個呵欠，用手掩住。維克多看看他，看到他的腦袋因為他倆現在的位置，尷尬地靠著牆。「如果你想的話可以靠在我身上。」

勇利對上他的目光。「你確定嗎？」

維克多把他拉得更近了些作為回應。勇利嘆氣，邊把頭靠在維克多肩上，顯然這樣舒服多了。接著他指向螢幕。「看，這就是快銀出場的部分。」

維克多看著那個銀色頭髮的男人出現在螢幕上，自己跟自己玩乒乓球。「超級速度？」

「嗯哼，」

他把腦袋挨過去，讓臉頰可以蹭著勇利的頭髮。這純粹、絕對、百分之百是朋友之間的行為。勇利要的就是純友誼的關係，所以這也就是維克多想要的。但現在這樣沒問題的。他可以任憑自己擁有這一刻，是吧？他可以任自己享受這一刻，而心頭毫無愧疚？

又過了好一陣子，維克多把注意力大半都放在勇利靠著他的感覺，而不是電影上頭。他想著這是不是就是地獄，就這樣被判入一種可以碰觸勇利、但永遠無法依憑本心碰觸他的生活中。永遠無法按自己真正的想望擁有他。或者這也可能是天堂，畢竟他還是可以碰到勇利的。

「我們可以之後再看完嗎？」勇利悄聲問。「我覺得我要睡著了。」

維克多點點頭。「沒問題。反正我有功課要寫。」他放開勇利，從他床上爬下，看著勇利重新放好枕頭，然後整個人趴上去，唇間又洩出一聲呵欠。他的筆電還是擺在一旁。

「你真的沒那東西在旁邊就睡不著，是嗎？」

一陣斷斷續續的咕噥。

「什麼？」

「那是雙重否定呢，」勇利告訴他。

維克多親暱地笑笑。「我是認真的。」

「我把筆電放在旁邊睡覺是哪裡有問題了？」

「不知道欸……輻射嗎？」

勇利應了聲，把毯子拉起來蓋上。「沒有輻射啦。我好得很。但是你想的話就拿開吧。」

他正要反駁，不過接著想起勇利主修的是物理，八成懂得比他還多得多。話雖如此，維克多還是把筆電從他身旁拿開，放到他桌上。「需要我把燈關掉嗎？」

「沒關係，」他答道。

「祝好夢。」

勇利睜開眼睛，時間長得足夠讓他朝維克多投以堅忍不拔的目光。

 

~

 

「這就是你的服裝？」克里斯多夫問，檢視著維克多的超人T恤和牛仔褲。「維克多啊，我不知道該怎麼說得委婉一點了……」

維克多聳肩。「我想不出更好的主意了。」

克里斯多夫呻吟，沒轍了。「我想我還能接受啦。」他把他的衣櫥打開。「給，看看你穿不穿得下。」

他接住了克里斯多夫扔給他的那件淺藍色的襯衫。接著是一條黑色領帶。「這些是幹嘛用的？」

「這樣要是有人問你扮甚麼，你就可以華麗麗地扯開襯衫啦，」克里斯多夫解釋道。「還有，那條牛仔褲根本不夠緊。這又不是隨便一場萬聖節派對，這可是性感萬聖節派對啊。維恰啊，這感覺就像你根本不記得 **你是誰** 了欸。」

「不夠緊嗎？」維克多跟著說，去克里斯和披集的浴室對鏡子審視自己。「嗯嗯嗯。」

「就因為勇利沒有要去派對不代表你可以鬆懈哦，」他責備道。「你知道的，我們可得好好維護名聲呢。穿穿看這條。」

他換了衣服，穿著他的超人T恤、襯衫、領帶、緊身牛仔褲從浴室裡出來。他赤著腳，又對著鏡子看了看。「好點了嗎？」

「好多了，」克里斯多夫同意。「現在你準備好啦。」

「我要去跟勇利說掰掰，」維克多說。「我再給他一次機會來參加。」

「那我去找披集。」

 

~

 

維克多發現勇利坐在床上，房裡的燈關著，筆電螢幕的光線映著他的臉龐。這讓他想起第一次走進這房間的時候。

「勇利？我們都要去派對了哦。」

「噢，」勇利說，看起來有些不解，大概不知道為什麼維克多會來這裡。「嗯，好好玩哦。」

「你確定不想來嗎？」

勇利輕笑。「確定啦。反正沒我在的話你會玩得更開心。」

這句話狠狠砸中了他。

（當然他是開玩笑的啦。）

（當然、當然是開玩笑的。）

維克多張開嘴想說些什麼。但是一個字也擠不出來。他又試了一次。「這話是什麼意思？」

「噢，沒什麼啦，」勇利漫不經心地說，想讓維克多安下心來，但是起到的完全是反效果。「幫我照顧好披集哦？有些時候他在派對上會玩到興奮過頭了。」

「好的。」

 

~

 

克里斯多夫扮的是伐木工。不過那天晚上派對一開始，他就馬上把塑膠斧頭扔到一旁，因為要把那玩意帶著走實在麻煩得要命。唯一能看出他扮得是什麼角色的，只剩下他敞開的紅格襯衫了。維克多看到幾個人指著他竊竊私語。

披集扮得是他最喜歡的電影《國王與花滑選手》裡面的主角。每當有人不知道那是什麼的時候，他就大發雷霆然後一連花個十分鐘來解釋劇情。JJ扮國王，頭頂著金色王冠，一邊與他的女朋友伊莎貝拉接吻。

音樂非常惱人，太大聲了，根本不算是音樂了。維克多覺得自己是在跟克里斯跳舞，只是燈光很暗，所以他根本不確定那是不是克里斯。樹林裡舞動的影子籠罩著人群，月光是唯一的光源。不知從何時開始，披集來到他身邊，牽起他的手，然後他抓著披集轉圈，無法克制地大笑。酒精開始讓他的思緒紛擾不清，不知從何時開始，他的襯衫就沒了，所以現在他身上只剩下一條黑色領帶跟他的超人T恤。

「一口乾、一口乾、一口乾，」人群鼓噪著，有個穿海盜裝的人拿一個大杯子猛灌著什麼。維克多覺得他明天早上就會後悔了，不過就現在看來他玩得超級開心。

黑暗中有個人伸手撫著克里斯多夫的胸膛，克里斯多夫朝他大大地咧嘴笑。某人給維克多一瓶香檳，在他撬開瓶蓋時大聲歡呼，金色的液體淌過他的手指。他舔過瓶身，想能喝多少就是多少，但大半都沒接著，一個不留神就灑到地上了。接著，維克多看到披集手舞足蹈地跟某個黑髮的人講話，那人的臉他看不到。但看起來……

（勇利？）

他匆忙穿過人群好好看看。

不是勇利。

「維克多！你見過承吉了嗎？」

維克多對承吉笑笑，接著腳下沒踩穩，「哎唷」一聲撞到樹。披集蹣跚地過去幫他，一邊哈哈大笑，抓起他的手臂幫他站起來，結果跟他一起摔到地上了。維克多也笑了。

「勇利應該來的，」披集對他說，聲音在人群的喧嘩跟音樂中細不可聞。

那時維克多想到了一個主意。

簡直 **太天才** 了。

「我去找他然後帶他過來。」

披集猛點頭。「這主意真不錯。跟他說我也想要他來。這樣你就有理由說服他了哦。」

「嗯嗯，」維克多同意，想辦法站起身。不過他又一次摔回樹墩上了。「這太讚了。你太讚了。」

「你太讚了，」披集同意道。「去找勇利。叫他來玩。」

維克多點點頭，充滿決心，然後走過林間空地，看到遠處校舍的燈光。他不小心撞到某人，對方手上的飲料潑到他身上時，他哈哈大笑。

「維克多！過來一起唱卡啦OK！」克里斯大叫。

他唱了三首歌，接著想起他的任務，於是再次動身前往宿舍樓。

他費了好一陣子才走到那裏，不過當他走到的時候，沒辦法把鑰匙插進鎖孔。幸運的是，有別的學生見到他，幫他進門。接著維克多搖搖晃晃地爬上樓梯找到自己的房間。因為勇利會 **愛死** 這場派對的。他會超喜歡的。他大概會玩得非常開心。他會很放鬆然後有那麼一會還能忘記物理的事情，或許他甚至還會跟維克多一起跳舞，手伸到他衣服底下然後唇摁在他皮膚上……

「勇利，」他打開他們房門的時候喘了口氣。

他在哪裡？

他不在耶。

他為什麼不在？

維克多關上房門，一屁股坐進他的椅子裡，臉朝椅背、把手臂靠到上頭。「勇利，你是躲起來了嗎？」他拖著聲音說，一想到勇利是躲起來了就忍不住呵呵笑。

浴室門打開了，勇利走出來，用毛巾擦著頭髮。「維克多？你才去幾個小時而已。派對已經結束了嗎？」

「勇利，」維克多嘟噥，把椅子轉了一圈面向勇利。「你也要來才行。」

勇利頓了下，把毛巾掛到浴室的架子上，走到維克多旁邊。「你喝醉了嗎？」

維克多又呵呵笑，搖起頭。「沒有，沒有啦。」

勇利唇上勾起一抹淺笑，但他不知道那是為什麼。「那站起來看看。」

他站了起來。

然後整個人摔在勇利身上。

他們倆都摔到地上。

「維克多！你還好嗎？」勇利馬上問。

維克多愛死了可以躺在勇利身上，把臉埋進勇利頸間然後親親那裏。「你真的好好哦，勇利。你對我好好哦。你有注意到嗎？不管我做了什麼，你都好好哦。」

「呃……謝謝。」

「嗯哼哼，」維克多同意他的說法，把眼睛闔上。他伸起一手摸摸勇利的頭髮，手指穿過柔軟的髮絲。神奇地柔軟。一定是魔法。只有這個解釋了。「你用的是魔法洗髮精嗎？」

勇利呵呵笑。「你喝了多少啊？」

「沒喝，」維克多堅持。他喝酒了嗎？他嘴裡是有點酒味，現在勇利提到，他就嚐出來了。但是他腦中也有著一種愉悅的嗡鳴感，整個人感覺輕飄飄的。「我是來找你的。」

「噢你……你不應該來的。」

一陣沉默。

「維克多，你可以從我身上下來嗎？我有點不能呼吸了。」

維克多從他身上爬開，想幫他站起來，但接著踉踉蹌蹌撞到牆。「哎唷。」

「你還好嗎？」勇利問，一臉擔憂。「這樣吧，坐在你的椅子上好了。不要爬去床上，你會摔下來的。」

「看？就是很好，」維克多堅持道，讓勇利牽著他回椅子坐好。他轉了一圈，不過馬上就覺得噁心，腳踏回地上讓椅子別再動了。「來派對玩嘛，勇利。」

「你想要我帶你回去嗎？」勇利提議。「我沒有要參加，不過如果你要的話我可以帶你回去。」

他瞇起眼。「你會帶我過去，但你自己不去？這有什麼意義啊？」

「嗯……」

維克多又笑了──勇利太可愛了。他真應該親親他的，真的。

勇利露出笑容，坐在他自己的椅子上，湊得近一些。「怎麼？」

「我是超人哦。」

他又用椅子轉了一圈，馬上就後悔了，勇利瑟縮一下，幫他停下旋轉。「好吧，不要坐在椅子上好了。嗯……這裡，過來坐在地上。」

維克多盤腿坐在地上，不過勇利沒有坐在他面前。他揪住勇利的袖子，非常堅持。「勇利，跟我一起坐啦。」

勇利便依言照做，他的臉頰紅撲撲的。他在臉紅耶。維克多愛死了他紅撲撲的臉。愛死勇利了。愛死勇利的一切了，從他臉上的紅暈到他的唇到他神奇的頭髮。接著勇利哈哈大笑，維克多不太明白為什麼，直到他發現自己把那些想法全部說出來了。

「你喜歡我臉紅的樣子？」勇利害羞地問道。

維克多嚴肅地點頭。

如果他可以跟別人說說他的感覺就好了。跟誰都好，任何人都好。

「我可以跟你說個祕密嗎？」維克多悄聲說。他想要跟勇利說，但他不想要勇利知道。跟勇利說的話感覺不太對勁，但是這樣勇利就會坐得更近了。這樣很好，因為一分鐘之前他們還挨得緊緊的，而現在他們之間有幾吋的距離。得解決這問題才行。

不過勇利沒有靠近他。「當然好了。」

「過來，」維克多敦促。

他挪過來了。維克多揪著他的袖子，直到他整個人就坐在他旁邊，他們的大腿緊挨著。他用兩手抱住勇利，下巴靠在勇利肩上，唇蹭著他的脖子，就在他耳朵下邊。

「所以秘密是什麼呢？」

維克多想得很認真，努力想起秘密是甚麼。不過當他想起來的時候，他發現秘密就是勇利，就在他面前。「我不能跟你說了。」

「噢，」勇利哈哈大笑。「是個重要的秘密嗎？」

「最重要的，」維克多很確定。「跟你有關係哦。」

「我？」

維克多的腦袋很痛。「我們可以去躺在床上嗎？」

勇利咬起唇。「好，但是讓我幫你爬上去哦，而且你上去之後不要亂動。我不希望你摔下來。」

維克多搖搖晃晃地爬上梯子，勇利看起來就像縷鬼魂，嚇得臉都白了。他幫維克多爬上床，接著他躺下身，手還是揪著勇利的袖子。「跟我一起躺。」

勇利沒有拒絕，就躺在他旁邊。「好點了？」

「好點了，」維克多同意。

「所以你的秘密是什麼呢？」

他皺起眉。「我的秘密？」

「你說你有個跟我有關的秘密。」

維克多伸手抱住勇利的身體，偎著他，臉埋進他的肩膀。他好溫暖哦，勇利親暱地笑笑，把他抱緊了些。「好吧，我會跟你說，但是有一個條件。」

「什麼條件？」勇利問。他看起來很開心，奇怪的開心。像是他眼裡有一種難以言喻的情感，某種平常會掩飾住的情感，但現在完全袒露出來、一覽無遺。

「不要跟任何人說哦。」

勇利哈哈笑。「好，我不會跟別人說的。」

維克多往上蹭，望向他的眼睛，額頭挨著勇利的。他的視線很嚴肅，跟他唇上還掛著的笑容一點也不搭。「我要跟你說了哦。你準備好了嗎？」

他吞吞口水，點點頭。

「你睡著的時候會說夢話。」他輕聲說。

一陣沉默。

勇利看起來很驚訝，不知為何。

維克多把臉埋回勇利的頸間，深呼吸，吐息吹在他的皮膚上。「那真的很不錯。我喜歡聽你說夢話。讓我很開心。」他認真的想想，然後想出了結論。「你做得很多事情都讓我很開心，我之前都沒有這麼開心過。」

勇利什麼也沒說。

所以維克多決定繼續。「像是你在洗澡的時候唱歌。那也很不錯。你的嗓音真的很好聽。我也喜歡你碰碰頭髮的時候，那也不錯。然後我喜歡我碰你頭髮的時候，」他補充道，又摸摸他的頭髮，輕聲哼哼。

還是沒有回應。

「但是……」維克多慢慢開口，想要專心在他要說的話上。「但有些時候會痛。」

「會痛？」勇利輕聲說，現在他也抱著維克多了──輕輕地，像是他是用玻璃做的。他伸手碰碰維克多的頭髮，維克多朝他懷裡偎得更緊了些，把眼睛緊緊閉上。不知為何，這種感覺讓他想起家，想起聖彼得堡。他可以就這樣活在勇利的懷裡，活在他的觸碰之下。「你說會痛是甚麼意思？」

「你做那些事情的時候，」維克多解釋。「你做任何好的事情的時候。就會痛。」

勇利的手指安撫地順過維克多的頭髮。「我不明白。」

維克多抽開身，他得看到勇利的眼睛才行。他牽起勇利的手，手指相扣，將他們相牽的手放在自己的胸口，希望勇利能夠明白。他不知道該怎麼說才好。「這裡會痛。」

勇利眼裡的神色非常悲傷，一片荒蕪。

「噢，維克多──」

「就算是現在也會痛。」

真的會痛。

勇利看起來很難受。他眼裡有一抹微光，像是他想決定該怎麼做才好。他的眉毛在思緒中蹙起，維克多用他那隻空著的手戳戳他兩眼之間。「當你專心的時候，這裡會有一點點小皺紋。這也很好。」

他笑了笑，但是裡面沒有笑意。只是多了些古怪的傷感。勇利捧起他的臉，湊得更近了些，親親他的臉頰。「你該睡了。」

「你會留下來嗎？」

勇利溫柔地笑笑，點頭。「如果你想的話。」

「我想，」維克多承諾。「我想的。」

「那晚安了。」

他閉上眼，呼吸著勇利的氣息，混合著酒精的味道，任它帶引自己進入夢鄉。當夢境開始時，他覺得自己感覺到有雙唇吻在他髮間。那只是一種錯覺，但無比逼真。

 

~

 

「嘿克拉克肯特！你醒著嗎？」

維克多發出呻吟。

門把匡啷作響，接著光線就傾入房間，直擊他的眼皮。他翻到另一側，但撞到了什麼東西。

什麼東西。

什麼人。

（勇利？）

「噢，」克里斯多夫說，靠在門口。「時機不對嗎？門沒鎖哦。」

維克多僵住了，看著男孩的睡顏。他整個人都很放鬆，面朝著維克多，一隻手臂擱在他腰間，另一隻手枕在頭下。接著他動了動，咕噥了什麼聽不懂的東西，朝他偎了偎，唇間洩出一聲輕柔的嘆息。

維克多撐起脖子看克里斯。「你怎麼還在這啊？」他悄聲說。

「我很高興你們倆和好了，」克里斯評論道，也放低音量。

維克多閉上眼。「拜託走吧。」

克里斯多夫乖乖走人。

接著又安靜下來了，勇利還在睡，幸好對此一無所知。

他咕噥了甚麼。是日語吧，維克多想。

維克多試著回憶起昨晚發生的事情。他閉上眼，認真回想。他人在派對上，打扮成超人，大概就是為什麼他還穿著這件衣服。克里斯多夫在那裏，披集在那裏，每個人都在……還有喝酒。喝了很多。多到酒氣沖天，人群互相踩踏，在樹林最深處絆到樹根摔成一團。

但接著呢？

他怎麼回來的？

更重要的是，他怎麼就在這裡了？

勇利……他跟勇利是……

他們說了話──維克多對他的聲音隱約有印象。

接著他猛地意識到了。

噢不。

噢不不不不。

維克多一定告訴他了，一定表白了。他一定承認了自己所有的邪惡想法，所有的慾望。勇利現在一定知道了。一定討厭他了。大概只是因為同情跟他抱抱睡覺的──或者更糟糕的，維克多不知怎地最後跟他躺在一起然後勇利對他感到抱歉所以沒有離開。不不不。維克多是把他們的友誼給毀了嗎，他這才喝了幾瓶酒而已啊？

不管怎樣，他都不應該這麼做。或許，只是或許，他還能夠修復他們之間的關係，向勇利保證這不代表什麼，不管他說了什麼都不重要。當然這還不算太遲吧。他得要對自己更嚴格一點，要跟自己的潛意識好好談談。之後不能再喝酒了。他得要……

勇利打了個呵欠。

這個呵欠打得很長，他把頭枕在維克多胸口而不是自己的手，挨得離他盡可能地近。他有條腿探進維克多的兩腿之間。

這還可能更糟糕，維克多心想。

因為勇利不知道自己在做什麼，而當他醒來的那一刻，發現維克多任憑這些情況發生，就這樣占他便宜，這一切就結束了。所以維克多稍稍離得遠點，讓勇利的腦袋睡在枕頭上。這男孩又打了個呵欠，這次躺平了，手指摸了摸，從維克多屁股上移開。眼皮顫了顫。

維克多定住了。

（或許如果他動也不動的話，勇利就看不到他了。）

（或許，換個方式也可以，他跟後面的牆壁或者是他身下的床單變成同種顏色的話，就可以躲起來了。）

勇利慢慢地醒來，他睜開眼睛的時候，看了看四周。

馬上就看到維克多了。

他用手肘撐起身體。

「你的腦袋一定很痛吧，」他嘀咕，聲音還纏著睡意，話音含含糊糊。接著他就下了床，翻找他們的臥室櫥櫃。「阿斯匹靈。給你，吃一顆吧。」

維克多在震驚中沉默地看著勇利遞給他一顆阿斯匹靈，接著從他桌上拿起一瓶沒開過的水給他。「你要吃點東西嗎？」他問。「我可以給你弄點東西來吃。」

他接下那顆藥。

「維克多？」

「吃的……吃點東西感覺不錯。」

勇利穿上鞋子，眼鏡也沒戴就出門了。

維克多的腦海中思緒奔騰。

（充滿了各種想法、各種情緒、各種可能的解釋。）

因為勇利看起來並沒有生氣，沒有──只是關心。真的是在關心他的身體狀況。所以維克多坐在勇利的床上，腦袋懇求著身體移動到自己的床上，讓現在的情況沒那麼尷尬。但是他沒這麼做，他留下來了，用意志力對抗眼睛後面的陣陣搏動。

勇利一下就回來了。「去餐廳要花太多時間了，所以我去樓下給你買了馬芬蛋糕。希望這個還行。」

他謹慎地咬了一口。是藍莓的。

他們兩人都沒說話。勇利坐在床上，坐在他旁邊，盡可能地在他倆之間騰出位子，好像他是在想著什麼。他開口說話的時候嚇到維克多了。「你記得任何事情嗎？我是說昨天晚上的事情。」

他皺起眉。又咬了一口。「我記得……我記得跳舞。我覺得當時放的是Fitz and The Tantrums的歌。然後……然後我記得看到你了。之後就有點模糊了。」

「噢。」

「我……我有說什麼還是……？」

一陣沉默。

只維持了一秒，但感覺更漫長、更沉重、更無法捉摸，像是空氣中積聚了甚麼，吸進肺裡，從唇間呼出。維克多的心在胸膛裡兇猛跳動，他撕開藍莓馬芬的包裝紙，揉成一團然後很有技巧地扔進勇利桌邊的垃圾桶裡。接著他看向勇利，手放在腿上，想著這是怎麼了。

勇利正看著他，他的眼光幾乎像在進行分析。然後有那麼一秒，他看起來全神貫注，頭髮睡得亂亂的，眸光流轉，帶著某種維克多無法辨識的情緒。陽光照在他的身上，讓他閃閃發光──像顆星星，維克多想。或者某種倏忽即逝的，某種不該是真實的、但依然存在的事物。

「好吧，」勇利呼了口氣。

維克多不明白這是什麼意思。接著他想到了，或許勇利是在對自己說話。所以他沒有說什麼，只是專心地看著他，專心地試著解讀他的思緒，或者試著理解他腦袋裡可能在想些什麼。維克多想起他開玩笑說要寫一本勝生勇利手冊，但事實是，他不知道該從何下筆。因為如果勇利這人有一項最明顯的特徵，有那麼一項可以用來定義他的特徵的話，那就會是他的不可預料。

「我們就來解決這問題吧，」他說，說得很慢，語調充滿自信。「我想要解決它。」

「解決……」維克多開口，完全不明白。他要不是還在因為昨晚宿醉，就是勇利在說什麼顛三倒四的東西。「解決 **這問題** ？」

勇利猛吸一口氣，但還是注視著維克多的眼睛。「兩個選項。你在聽嗎？」

他點頭，保持安靜。

接著勇利湊得離他更近了點，腳還懸在床邊，現在距離維克多的只有幾吋遠了。「兩個選擇。要嘛你想要親我，那你就親，或者你不想，那你就不要親。這聽起來合理嗎？」

「我……」維克多傻呼呼地開口。

「不行，我受夠了。要嘛你想、要嘛你不想。因為之前我吻你的時候，你沒有回吻我，所以我假設你不想這麼做，順便說一句我覺得這也沒關係。但是你還是表現得這麼親密，你還是 **一直** 表現得這麼親密，這麼愛摸摸抱抱，然後我開始想，好，那大概只是他這人就是這樣，但是接著你去派對喝得爛醉，然後現在、現在我不知道該怎麼想了因為你真的就是──」

維克多吻了他。

（這是他的回報。）

他湊得更近了，一隻腿跨在勇利的腿上，一隻手纏進他的髮間，這感覺很熟悉。他的唇好軟，比他原先想得還要更溫暖、更柔軟。勇利伸手抓住維克多的背後，揪住他那件蠢兮兮的超人T恤，他另一隻手放在維克多的小臂上，觸感好輕，讓維克多都不確定這到底是不是真的了。

他閉上眼，專注在這感受上，讓自己迷失在其中。勇利的唇挨著他的移動，但大致上還是讓維克多來引導，所以他專心吻起他的下唇，接著慢慢吻到上唇，又灼熱又輕快，如磁極相吸又如通電顫慄，輕柔的嘆息和溫柔的愛撫。一整個月的緊繃都得到了發洩。

「我的天啊，」勇利喘了口氣，抽開身，一隻手猛地抬起摀住他的嘴。他的眼睛睜得很大，臉頰通紅。唇上有著一抹堪堪掩住的笑。

「怎麼了？」維克多馬上問，慌慌張張。他那隻手還放在勇利髮間，沒意識到自己還在繼續摸著，很享受那種觸感。

勇利開始緊張地哈哈大笑，接著用肩膀玩鬧地碰碰維克多的。「我沒想到你真的會這麼做欸。」

維克多也笑了，因為勇利的笑聲會傳染，因為他的腦袋因為宿醉和接吻暈暈呼呼，因為他不太相信剛才究竟發生了什麼。

「你是說你不相信我會親你嗎？」

他搖搖頭。

「我昨天晚上說了什麼啊？」維克多問。

「很多耶，」勇利答道。「挺傻的。」

「很傻嗎？」

「尼可拉斯史派克[1]那種類型的傻。」

維克多咧嘴笑。「那就蠻浪漫的囉？」

勇利露出更燦爛的笑容。「算是吧。」

然後他想到了，但他不想要用光自己的運氣。「我還可以再親你一次嗎？」

他脖子上還掛著條領帶，勇利抓住他的領帶，把他拉近。這次用上了牙齒和舌頭，眼睫輕顫，灼熱又激情。維克多非常高興地讓出主導權，挨著勇利融化，手指揪著勇利的髮尾。勇利挨著他輕聲哼哼，維克多摁著他的背後，把他放倒在床上，膝蓋撐在他屁股兩側。

「維克多，」勇利柔聲低語，手按向他的胸口。

維克多費了好一陣子才停下親吻，意識到勇利推開他了。他發現的時候便撐起身退開來，恍惚地眨眨眼。「你是……你想……？」

「不、不，我想的，」勇利承諾。「我只是……你不覺得你應該……」他沒再說下去，有點尷尬。

維克多低下頭看看自己。

（對哦。）

（他現在的狀態真的不太適合跟勝生勇利親親。）

「我馬上就回來，」他承諾道，從床上爬下來匆忙衝進浴室。「不要動哦。」

勇利翻向一側，看著他。「可以動一點點嗎？」

「一點點可以，」維克多同意。

 

~

 

這是他畢生洗過最火速的澡。

接著他離開浴室，身上穿著白色T恤和牛仔褲，爬上勇利的床，對他微笑。

「我們現在可以繼續了嗎？」

 

這就像天堂──不，比天堂更好。維克多想著他沒有勇利的吻是怎麼能撐這麼久的，想著未來要是沒有勇利的吻該怎麼辦才好。他想著把課都請掉，把門鎖上，然後後半輩子都用來跟勇利親親。因為勇利的手正輕輕地抓著他的身側，因為他的頭髮正散在枕上，因為他唇上柔軟的笑容，維克多覺得自己也正露出一樣的笑。

他們的動作慢了下來，維克多專心地享受這一刻，描摹他的嘴唇，撐著床鋪的手臂穩住身體重心，勇利在他身下偶爾會發出細碎的聲音，他也一樣。當他們抽開身來換氣，黑髮男孩的眼裡有一抹光芒。「這代表我現在安全了嗎？」

「什麼安全？」維克多問，離開他的嘴唇去親他的下巴，一路往上吻到他的太陽穴，接著往下吻他的頸子。

「沒有惡作劇了？」

「當然不是啦。為什麼要有所不同呢？」

勇利聳肩，閉上眼睛，腦袋後仰。「那我猜我只得繼續提高警覺囉。」

「我想也是，」維克多沉吟。「我已經想好一些東西囉，你知道的。」

事實上他沒有，不過他得到了想要的效果，勇利的眼睛猛地睜開。

「是什麼？」

「當然不能跟你說啦。」

「嗯哼哼。」

維克多停在他的脈膊上，輕輕吸吮，但是沒有用力到會留下印子。勇利在他身下喘氣，放在他身側的手收緊了。「我找到你的弱點啦，」維克多打趣道，用舌頭大肆攻擊然後一點也不害臊地露出笑容。

「我覺得你── **維克多** ，」他喘氣，身體僵著，沉默地懇求維克多繼續。

「現在我可能新發現了一款最喜歡的勇利表情啦。」

「你真是太可笑了。」

「為什麼我們不老早就開始這麼做呢？」維克多挨著他的皮膚問道，吐息灼熱。

「因為我不是同志。」

維克多僵住了，從他身上起身，一臉擔憂。「你……你不是……？」

勇利咬起他臉頰內側的軟肉，搖搖頭。「不，事實上我是直男。抱歉，我應該早點跟你說的。」

「噢，」維克多換了口氣。

這感覺像是一道撞擊，有什麼東西在他胸中重重一撞，撞得他喘不過氣來。他仍然因為剛剛的吻暈頭轉向，依然因為宿醉而一抽一抽地頭痛。他覺得自己看起來就是一團亂，洗完澡之後還濕著頭髮，嘴唇吻得都發紅了。勇利同情地看著他，在他身下不適地挪動身體。

「抱歉。」

「那……沒關係的，」維克多慢慢地說，完全糊塗了。

所以勇利不想親他？

還是他想？

還是這是某種完全不一樣的概念，或許他只是在探索，又或者──

「維克多？」勇利說。「我是開玩笑的。」

維克多深深呼了口氣，從勇利身上翻到一旁，躺在他身邊，擠在這張太小的床上。「你知道你剛剛讓我心臟病發了嗎？」

「對不起，」他嘀咕，翻到一側面對他。「這玩笑開得不好。」

「我是 **真的** 心悸了欸，」維克多嚴肅地說。「我可能會昏過去的，就因為你惡劣的幽默感哦。現在你虧欠我了。」

「欠你？」勇利跟著說。

維克多點點頭。「無論如何你都要補償我才行。」

勇利向前傾身然後挑逗地吻他，抬起一隻手捧住他的臉頰。「這樣有用嗎？」

他假裝得想一想才行。「我猜可以吧。再看看。」

 

~

 

一個小時之後，維克多帶馬卡欽去方庭，吃了阿斯匹靈和食物之後腦袋開始覺得好點了，雙手深深塞進他的大衣口袋裡。昨晚來參加派對的學生遇見維克多就走上前拍拍他的背，恭喜他辦了這麼一場成功的活動，然後每一次，他們走開之前，都會朝勇利投以奇怪的目光。

這開始變得奇怪了。

他開過一次Yik Yak，看到上頭滿滿都是維克多的名字，又把軟體關上了。披集傳給他最好笑最無傷大雅的貼文截圖。他們去雅克夫家接馬卡欽的路上，維克多靠得離他非常近，肩膀一直擦過勇利的。這感覺很好，但只是讓他們收到的好奇目光劇增。

「馬卡欽！」維克多打開房子大門時叫道。

馬卡欽衝向他，爪子蹬上他的胸口，一把將他撞倒，他整個人倒在庭院地上。勇利擔心地縮了下，不過維克多哈哈大笑，給他的狗狗抓抓耳朵。「嗨，馬卡欽，」勇利招呼道，狗狗把注意力轉到他身上，幸運的是沒有把他也撞倒。

維克多拴起他的牽繩，接著他們就去散步，狗狗興奮地拽著他們向前。

「有些時候我會站在滑板上，然後讓他拉著我跑，」馬卡欽跑去聞一棵樹，把維克多也給扯到一旁的時候，他告訴勇利。

「我想像得出來，」勇利應道，那畫面想到就讓他發笑。

到方庭的時候，維克多解開馬卡欽的牽繩，看著貴賓狗衝向一群看起來很高興見到他的學生那兒。「他是學校裡面最有名的人了。」

勇利想到他不是人類，但他沒有指出這點。他只是跟維克多一起坐在桌邊，一把傘撐在他們頭上。他有隻手放在桌上，維克多牽起他的手，漫不經心地把玩他的手指。勇利不自在地四處張望。

「你不希望別人知道嗎？」維克多問，放開他的手。

「不，不是的，我只是……」他舔舔唇，聳肩。「只是別人可能會很困惑的。」

維克多挑起一邊眉毛。「困惑？困惑什麼？」

「沒事，當我沒說，」勇利結束這個話題。

這感覺像是維克多沒有注意到他們一路上收到的目光。當然了，他總會得到別人的關注，但他們在一起感覺好像關注程度加倍了。當他悠閒地徜徉其中時，勇利則在聚光燈下瑟瑟發抖。

「你還好嗎？」維克多問，顯然擔心了。

他揮開那些焦慮的念頭，露出微笑。「對，我沒事。只是在想事情。」

「想什麼？」

維克多趴在桌上，腦袋枕在手臂上。他往前湊了湊，抬眼期待地看著他。一縷髮絲垂在他的眼前，勇利幫他撥到後頭。「不知道欸。想你吧。」

「我？我是勝生勇利的重點思考對象？跟好好玩的物理概念還有豬排飯並列嗎？」

勇利推他一把。維克多也回推他，接著坐得離他更近一點。

「提醒我一下，我當初幹嘛跟你說話呀？」

維克多閉上一隻眼，假裝認真思考起來。「這個嘛，因為我很帥啊。多才多藝呢，這是當然了──你要知道我的老師以前都叫我神童哦。」

「那是以前了。」

「嘿！」維克多抗議。「我可聰明了，勇利。」

「也很自大哦。」

維克多對他噘嘴，又牽起他的手。「你在傷我的心呢。你每次都傷我的心。《給初心者的勝生勇利手冊》第三章要寫你有多壞心眼。」

「我以為第二章講的就是毒舌，」勇利提醒他。

「噢，毒舌跟讓我傷心還是有差別的。」

勇利哈哈笑，捏捏他的指頭。「好吧，我會試試看對你好點的。」

「很好。如果你需要一些指點來進行這項任務的話，我星期一有份物理報告要交哦。」

「星期一嗎？我猜猜看，你還沒開始寫吧。」維克多噘起嘴的時候，他抿起唇，考慮起什麼。「主題是什麼？」

「自己選，」維克多答道。「我們有二十個選項可以選。」

勇利露出燦爛的笑容。「真的嗎？那我們可以來選個有趣的囉。」

「有趣的，」他慢慢地說。「我真不懂你。」

「給我看看？」

他把手機上的清單點開來給勇利看，下巴擱在掌心，看著勇利的表情隨著他讀過的每一條目變得越來越明亮。勇利真的不明白為什麼維克多沒辦法像他一樣明白這些東西的趣味，但他早就已經放棄去問原因了。「我們有特斯拉、薛丁格的貓、太陽能發電、反物質……這是要怎麼挑啊？」

維克多看起來很樂。「噢，你說的是呢，到底怎麼挑啊？實在太悲劇了。等等，你剛剛說有貓的是哪個？我喜歡貓哦。」

勇利看起來很高興，湊得離他更近了些，手指著清單。「薛丁格的貓。你會喜歡這個的。這比較不像物理比較像哲學。所以呢，想像盒子裡有一隻貓。然後沒人可以看見盒子裡面的東西。你怎麼知道貓是死的還是活的？」

維克多皺起眉。「嗯，牠最後一定會死掉的。」

「沒錯，但是如果你沒有看到盒子裡面，你就不能證明牠死掉了。」

「所以這就有點像是，『如果一棵樹在沒有人的森林裡倒下……』[2]？」

勇利興奮地點頭。「對，這就是不一樣的說法。所以，好，現在你的盒子裡有一隻貓，一個放射性物質，就像一顆粒子，還有一瓶毒藥。」

他臉色發白。「這聽起來 **太可怕了** 。」

「只是想像的，」勇利向他保證。

「但是我不喜歡想像貓死掉，這是──」

「噓噓，聽我說就是了，」他催促。「好，所以那裏有隻貓，一顆放射性物質，還有一瓶毒藥。當盒子裡的機關觸動放射性物質的時候，瓶子就會碎掉，裡面的毒藥會把貓殺死。但是你不知道什麼時候機關會觸發，或者什麼時候瓶子會碎掉，或者什麼時候貓會死掉，是吧？總會發生的，但是你不知道是什麼時候。」

他得承認自己有點沒聽懂了，但是勇利看起來好熱情又好可愛，所以他還是點點頭。

「這叫作哥本哈根詮釋[3]。貓可能是活著也可能在任何時候死掉的這個事實，叫做量子疊加態，因為這跟原子的隨機性有關，你知道的，就是其中的粒子可能已經衰退，或還沒開始衰退，然後讓毒藥釋放出來。這是量子力學。不過一旦有人去看盒子裡面，他們當然就只能看到一隻死的或者活著的貓，而不是兩者都是，然後那顆放射性物質要嘛已經衰退或者還沒衰退。因此，一旦開始觀察的話，這就不再是量子疊加態了，這就帶出了一個問題，就是從什麼時候開始，事實會從一種可能性轉變成另外一種，因為在觀察之前沒有證據可以證明裡面的狀況。」

他看向維克多，好像他剛剛聽到口水都滴到衣服上了。

「這不是很好玩嗎？」勇利懇求道，現在看起來有點不好意思了。

維克多張開嘴，接著闔上，然後又張開。「你不是……為什麼他們就得要用 **貓** 呢？」

他眨眨眼。「那……那真的不是重點。我說過了，這是關於量子力學的。」

一陣沉默。

「你真的很好看欸，勇利，你自己知道嗎？」

勇利又推了他的肩膀一把，紅了臉。「真的，這沒那麼複雜啦。」

「我大概在你講到量子什麼什麼的時候就聽不懂了。但是你會幫我寫報告的，對吧？我們可以來寫這隻貓的事情，雖然這聽起來相當令人傷心啊。」

「我都說了，這沒什麼好傷心因為這不是真的……」他停下來。「好，當然啦，我們可以來寫貓的報告。」

維克多嘆氣。「可憐的貓哦。」

「我就說這不是真的了……好我放棄。至少你也長得很好看。」

他瞪他一眼，接著把頭靠在勇利肩上。

「你這是在物化我嗎？」

「大概是吧。」

「沒禮貌欸，我告訴你哦。你這人真的很沒禮貌欸。」

 

 

本章完

 

===

 

[1] 尼可拉斯·史派克是一位國際暢銷書作家，美國小說家和電影編劇。他已經出版了18部小說，主題包括基督教信仰，愛情，悲劇和命運。其中8本已被拍成了電影分別為《瓶中信》、《留住一片情》、《手札情緣》、《羅丹薩的夜晚》、《最後一封情書》、《最後一曲》、《幸運符》和《愛情避風港》。引自維基百科：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Sparks

[2] 這個問題是：假如一棵樹在森林裡倒下而沒有人在附近聽見，它有沒有發出聲音？詳見：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%81%87%E5%A6%82%E4%B8%80%E6%A3%B5%E6%A8%B9%E5%9C%A8%E6%A3%AE%E6%9E%97%E8%A3%A1%E5%80%92%E4%B8%8B

[3] 看了但是不懂。維基百科：https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/哥本哈根詮釋


	6. 甜美的矛盾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利幫維克多寫他的物理報告，兄弟會去野外踏青兼隔宿露營。

 

「我真的覺得你不專心耶，」勇利告訴他。

維克多的臉頰蹭著勇利溫暖的運動衫，手臂環住這個年輕些的男孩，整個人的重量都壓在他身上。勇利嘆了口氣，手放到維克多背上按按揉揉。維克多哼哼，感覺很快活。

「可能吧。」

「專心點啦，」勇利責備道，突然就把他推開。

維克多茫然了一陣，挺直了背，看回他們面前的筆電。「這論文裡面一半的單字我都不知道怎麼念。巴拉諾夫斯柯娃教授根本不可能相信這是我寫的。」

勇利有點糊塗了，他搖搖頭，按了按鍵盤上的換頁，不解地瀏覽過整整五頁的論文。他們正坐在維克多的書桌前，兩個人的椅子都移到這兒來了。「你這話什麼意思？這 **的確** 是你寫的啊。」

「這個嘛，比較類似你念我寫。」

這樣講實在不怎麼好聽，但他也想不出更好的回應了。

「你為什麼沒告訴我，你根本聽不懂我在說什麼？」

維克多微笑。「我喜歡聽你充滿熱情的講話。」

而這句就很完美，能讓勇利結結巴巴說不出話。他已經把這門技術打磨成一件精巧作品，知道該在何時、該怎麼做，就能戳準勇利的反應。不過，唯一的問題就是，勇利也在他身上學會了同樣的事情。同寢的日子裡面他們會聊起自家寵物的小毛病，或是不小心互拿（算是間接偷竊）對方的上課用具，還有最重要的，是瞭解了對方的個性。

（所以，沒錯，他知道該怎麼讓勇利臉紅。）

（而他對自己的成就狂喜不已。）

勇利的臉紅是一抹粉紅，由他的雙頰擴散到耳尖，這種是勝生勇利三號臉紅表情，維克多欣喜地注意到了，就是他會別過頭，下巴碰著肩膀的那種。他正欣賞著對方，同時勇利開口嘀咕，「我其實也就是在胡說八道啦。真的不是……不好意思我講太多讓你無聊了哦。」

他覺得他要聽勇利講什麼都沒問題。

「絕對沒有，」他承諾道。「這主題可能很無聊啦，但是你還是可以講得……」他差點說溜嘴，差點說出「很有趣」了，而勇利看得出來，他正大大地咧嘴笑著。真是厚顏無恥。維克多堅定地搖頭。

「你就要說了，」勇利說。「你就要說物理很有趣了。」

「才沒有，」維克多向他保證，接著傾身，伸出一隻手摟住他，吻他的髮際線。勇利又臉紅了，這次紅暈更深，不過也應著他的觸碰，挨得離他更近了些。雖然他們之間還是很彆扭，他們也還沒為彼此的關係下定義，他還是愛極了現在他們能做的這些事情，愛極了他可以就這樣吻他，感覺如此美好。

不過，親吻勇利的問題就在於，得看著他才行。

（說是問題，還不如說是一種難以抉擇的窘境──雖然這兩個詞彙本身或許可以互相代換，它們對於維克多而言確實蘊含著不一樣的意義。）

因為當他注視勇利的時候，他就會看到他柔軟的輪廓，他粉色的唇，他棕色的眼睛裡，帶著他們第一次見面、勇利騎在腳踏車上時他就發覺的金色斑點。維克多注意到他的笑聲、他的嗓音，他的一切，思量著他所擁有每一點微小的細節和特徵，怎麼就能如此引人入勝。不解於怎麼可能會想要無時無刻都與某人相處，怎麼可能光是在分離的那一瞬間就開始想念某人。

（想知道勇利是不是也有一樣的感覺。）

「要不要告訴我你在想甚麼呀？」勇利問，一邊在維克多的筆電上給幾個地方加粗體，又刪掉了一整個段落。

「好啦，我讓這報告變得沒那麼厲害了。」

維克多翻了白眼，一門心思都放在端詳勇利，根本沒空覺得冒犯，接著拿回他的筆電。「好啦，再跟我說說量子什麼的吧。」

於是勇利就繼續說下去了，這或許就是維克多最喜歡做的事了──看著他沉浸在自己的世界裡。他在其他時候也看過這樣的狀況，是沒錯，但是他談起物理的時候就會特別熱情洋溢。他的雙手會在眼前大幅度擺動，比出那些除了他自己以外沒人看得懂的手勢，雙眼還會閃閃發光，好像他正悄然希望維克多能跟他一樣，對這些超級重要的主題抱有相同的感情。

重點是，這還真的有效。維克多真的不太在乎薛丁格養的貓或狗或寵物蜥蜴，但是當勇利開始滔滔不絕時，他就覺得自己甚至願意讀完一整本講這個主題的小說。

所以他聽著勇利說話，一邊在鍵盤上打字，偶爾停頓下來問一些大概很蠢的問題。不過勇利很有耐心，他一直都很樂意試著從不同的角度去解釋事情。

（就在那個下午，維克多暗自在心裡承認了。）

（物理還真的蠻好玩的。）

（至少，有些地方還蠻好玩的。或者至少，勇利解釋起來的時候是蠻好玩的啦。）

（不過他沒把以上的想法說出來就是了。）

一個小時之後，他每說一句話就跟著打一個呵欠。勇利同情地朝他笑笑，再次看向螢幕。「這明天要交，是吧？」

維克多點頭。「如果你想睡的話就去睡吧。我會把它寫完的。」

勇利聽了不住哈哈笑。「想睡的人又不是我。我可以待到你寫完報告啊。」

「跟那隻貓蠻像的呢。」

「你還覺得那是真的──算了。不過我的背開始有點痛就是了。」

他們的椅子坐起來並不特別舒服。兩張椅子都是黑色的，勇利那張左邊扶手壞了，維克多覺得應該是在他們搬進來之前就斷成兩半。他自己的那張沒這問題，不過調整高度的地方壞掉了，所以他坐下來之後就會比勇利矮一截。他覺得他們兩人都可以去買新的椅子了，不過考慮到他倆都是貧窮的大學生，這問題還是留到以後再來考慮好了。

他把筆電搬起。「想要坐到我床上嗎？」

勇利同意了。

他覺得這有點像在邀請對方來抱抱，沒說出口就是了。倒不是他想要利用勇利的熱心占他便宜。這更像是……這更實際一點。如果他們要一起寫作業，要讓自己舒服一點，何不把有用的方式都用上呢？這決定實在太明智了。

接著，勇利也打了呵欠，維克多發現他的確累了，不管他自己承不承認這點。他指著螢幕上的某個地方，又說了什麼。維克多不怎麼專心地聽他說話，修正勇利告訴他要修正的地方。他已經感覺到自己開始打起瞌睡，兩隻手臂都垂在腿上，眼皮隨著分秒過去變得越來越沉。

他的室友碰碰他的手臂。「快好了。再跟我一起撐一會。」

他感激地點點頭，他們一起完成了報告。

勇利正要從床上爬下去的時候，維克多提議說既然他們都已經坐在一塊了，乾脆來看電影吧。所以他們就一起看電影了。而當勇利把頭靠到維克多肩上、維克多伸手摟住他身側的時候，他倆都沒有為此大驚小怪。他的背很不舒服地抵著牆，不過他心裡快活，不太在乎這一點。

一分鐘之後，他把筆電關上，兩人沒再多說話，直接往下一躺，愜意地睡在枕頭上。勇利嘆了口氣，蹭得更近一點，臉埋進他的肩膀，維克多露出笑容──他真的壓不下笑意──邊伸手將他摟進懷裡。他才想到，現在這樣他可能沒辦法睡著，因為他真的太開心了，不過幾分鐘之後，他的呼吸開始變得平緩均勻。

維克多發現，勇利睡著的時候真是美極了。當然，他一直都很漂亮，但現在這樣是不同的漂亮。他毫無戒備，情緒不加掩飾，一覽無遺，這感覺像是他某種程度上呈現出了最純粹的自我。更別提他那輕緩的呼息，背挨蹭著維克多的胸膛，偶爾幾聲囈語從唇間流瀉。

維克多回想起那一系列引領他來到這一時刻的事件。

他想著自己是多麼幸運，勝生勇利能夠像這樣讓他摟在懷裡，像這樣存在於他的生命裡。

 

~

 

維克多的手給束帶綁起來了。

很緊，但沒有緊到會痛的程度。

震驚與睡意混成一團，但這兩種情緒水火不容，於是維克多慢慢地眨眼，環視房間。要不是現在周圍一片寂靜，還有溫煦的陽光從窗戶灑落的話，他就會覺得自己大難臨頭了。他動了動一隻手，接著動動另一隻。有束帶綁著，兩隻手都沒辦法大幅度移動。

他想讓自己清醒過來，試著思考現在是怎麼回事，他這是遇到甚麼事情了。他的床邊有一排矮矮的圍欄，束帶就繞住那根圍欄，又分別繫在他雙手手腕上，手法相當專業地將他困住。他想要用一手去搆另一隻手來解開束縛，但是徒勞無功。

他開始感到恐慌，心跳逐漸加快。他逼使自己掃視周遭，腎上腺素湧進大腦和身體。接著他看到了……

「早安啊。」

「勇利？」他問，聲音粗啞。他清清喉嚨，甩甩腦袋。「勇利，這是……？你是在……？」

勇利迸出大笑，直到那時維克多睡到糊塗的腦袋才發現他正舉著一只手機，鏡頭直對著他。

「你真該看看你剛睡醒的表情。那簡直 **太好笑了** 。」

維克多把身體挪到床邊，想仔細看看這束帶怎麼綁的。「你……你趁我睡覺把我綁起來了？」

「我不知道你怎麼睡過去的，」他打趣道。「我一直覺得你會醒來，但你就一直睡。我覺得有那麼一會你還睡到笑了。」

他真不知道該說些甚麼才好。他又扯了扯束帶，想要解開。「哈哈，很好笑哦。現在放開我啦。」

勇利從書桌上拿起一把剪刀，放在手中相當靈巧地轉著。「放開你？」

「勇利……」

「如果我想要先聽你說些什麼呢？」

維克多用力吞口口水，在床上縮了縮。「你想要……你想……」

勇利頓了下，唇上露出一抹狡猾的笑容。他用剪刀刀柄拍拍臉頰。「不知道欸。說服我吧。或許我只是想聽你求饒。」

他臉色發白，真不確定自己有沒有見過勇利的這一面。當然，他是見過勇利很有自信的樣子，但現在這樣？這實在……

「這不會痛吧？」勇利補上一句，有點擔憂。

維克多花了一秒才讓思緒隨著勇利一起轉換──從狡猾變得害羞又小心翼翼。

「不會，不會啦，這不會痛。」他又扯了一下。「你……你還真的把我綁在自己的床上啊？上次的你拿染髮劑整我之後我都還沒報仇欸。」

「我知道啊，但是我早就準備好這些了，我只是覺得這會很好玩。」他又一次哈哈笑，手裡還在玩著剪刀。「這真的很好玩欸。」

維克多忍不住也跟他一起笑了，但他馬上又想起自己要維持嚴肅。「好啦，勇利。可以拜託你幫我解開嗎？」

「你得說得更好一點才行。」

「你這人很邪惡欸。」

「嗯哼哼，一點幫助也沒有哦。」

維克多挑起一邊眉毛，又在束帶中掙扎一下。這半是做給勇利看的，半是在測試帶子的韌性，因為他覺得如果他能自己掙開的話感覺會很厲害。不過顯然，束帶一點鬆動的跡象都沒有。他朝勇利露出他最厲害的那款嘟嘴。時常派上用場的那款。「拜託嘛？」

勇利哼哼，身體又往椅背靠了靠。兩隻腳都掛在椅子的右邊扶手上，翹起二郎腿。又哼了一聲。「真難決定啊。」

維克多放在桌上的手機發出嗡嗡聲。他瞇起眼睛看，但這距離下他根本不可能看到簡訊裡頭寫什麼。

「你可以幫我看一下嗎？」

一會之後，勇利就拿起他的手機。「嗯，克里斯多夫傳來的。他問你在做什麼。」

「跟他說我的虐待狂室友把我綁在自己的床上了。」

「我待會再讓你自己發給他，」勇利沉吟，把手機放回去。

維克多呻吟一聲。「好啦，勇利，你想聽我說什麼？說你很聰明，是嗎？比我聰明？人又好看？你想要我說你好話嗎？」

勇利不為所動。「我感覺我們倆都知道我想讓你承認什麼。」

（不，不可能。）

（絕對不可能。）

維克多堅定地搖頭，躺回床上，手臂伸成一個非常尷尬的角度。「不可能的。」

勇利把剪刀放下，不過還是坐在椅子上，從桌上拿起維克多的手機。他往上看他一眼，有點驚訝。「你沒設密碼嗎？」

「沒，」他應道。「你要做什麼？」

勇利朝他拍了張照片，又把手機放回去。

「我看起來一定很好笑，是吧？」維克多挖苦地說道。

「嗯哼，」勇利漫不經心地同意。「我很想幫你啦，不過你還沒說出我想要聽的東西哦。」

維克多露出笑容，老實說，他真的對勇利刮目相看了。「我還是不能相信你就這把我綁在我的床上欸。勝生勇利，你這人到底多邪惡啊？」

沒有回應，勇利只是又看了他一眼。

維克多沒過多久就屈服了。

「物理很有趣啦，」維克多嘆氣。

「你說什麼？」

他知道他說第一次的時候勇利就聽到了。

「我說，物理很有趣，」他重複道。「你現在滿意了嗎？」

勇利咧嘴笑，拿起剪刀，爬上維克多的床，坐在他身旁。「非常滿意。」

「現在我一定要加倍奉還了，」維克多抱怨，勇利靠得夠近之後就馬上把頭枕到他腿上。

「不要動哦，」他警告道，想辦法把束帶給剪開。最後，一條應聲斷開，接著是另一條。

維克多毫不猶豫地撲向勇利搔他癢癢。

勇利驚叫，手裡還抓著剪刀，一邊咕噥著這樣很危險之類的，同時維克多抓住他的雙手手腕，釘在他頭上。那把剪刀落到下面的地上，很快就被遺忘了。他想著自己該說什麼，接著把頭歪向一側，露出痞笑。要玩就來啊。「我都不知道你這麼想把我綁起來耶，勇利。」

他這就得到自己想要的反應了。

嘴上結結巴巴，目光左右顧盼慌慌張張，臉脹得通紅。「我……不是、不是啦──我只是──我覺得這……不是……不是……我是說……沒有。」他顯然決定就拿最後兩個字當答案，用力吞口水。「沒有。」

「所以你 **一點都不想** 把我綁起來囉？」

勇利倒抽一口氣。「我……那 **你** 有興趣嗎？」

這不怎麼像是真心誠意問出口的問題，更像是不知道該說什麼所以隨便擠出的回應。維克多聳聳肩，讓自己的反應沒法讓對方解讀。

「你有興趣的東西我就有興趣囉。或者，至少我以為是這樣的，直到我發現你喜歡勾引無辜的男人，讓他們安心睡在你旁邊，好讓你在早上之前把他們綁起來。」

「至少就我所知，我真的不需要引誘你就能成功了。」

（他得承認，這句反擊還蠻不錯的。）

但這只讓他腦筋空白了一下子。「我有異議。你絕對是故意引我上鉤的。」

勇利想要挪動手腕，維克多就放開箝制，讓他的室友伸手抱住他，手指在維克多背上相扣。

「才沒有。」

「你看起來就是……你在打呵欠呢，」他無力的反駁，因為他沒有詞語可以描述勇利那時的模樣，他在自己眼裡的樣子，他對維克多做了什麼。

「噢，我知道了。打呵欠嘛，多有吸引力啊。」

維克多放開他，轉而躺到他身旁。

「非常有吸引力，」他嚴肅地同意，沒有理睬勇利語氣中的諷刺。接著傾身吻他。

 

~

 

「我覺得我想換主修了。」

 

披集說的話過了一會才鑽進勇利的腦袋，才終於明白那是什麼意思，他把手中的鉛筆放下。

「你啥？」

是這樣的，會說這種話，真的非常符合披集的作風。如果是勇利的話，即便他不知怎地突然討厭起物理，也根本不可能妄想換主修這種事。想到隨之而來的壓力，要多補修的學分──光是想想就讓他打起冷顫。不過，披集就是可以這麼淡定的說出這種話，根本沒注意到勇利臉上的驚駭。

「心理學啦，」他解釋道。「未來我說不定能作個不錯的諮商師呢，你不覺得嗎？」

這句話也非常披集。勇利就這麼跟他說了，他的朋友朝他笑笑，很高興勇利對這個決定表示贊同。接著披集就給他的導師寄了封信，安排好面談時間，勇利止不住地想，如此輕易地決定這些事情，是什麼樣的感覺啊。只是想想， _嗯好我想要這麼做_ ，然後就付諸實行。

披集按下發送，靠回椅子上，兩腳跨上桌子。「我可以提供人們建議，幫助他們呢。」

「你會做得很好的，」勇利同意。「再說，你也幫忙我處理很多問題了。」

「這倒是真的，」披集說。「說到你的問題……」

勇利馬上搖頭，知道這談話會往哪個方向發展。他爬上披集的床，直接躺在上面，這樣披集就看不到他了。

「沒有問題可講啦。」

「嘿，你就躺在那上面，而我坐在這兒？這就是佛洛伊德治療病人的方式欸。他覺得如果病人看不到他的話，就更能敞開心胸。你有沒有感覺到自己願意談談你最深最黑暗的秘密呀？」

他哈哈笑，眼睛盯著天花板。「這恐怕沒有效果哦，醫生。」

披集假裝失望的嘆氣。「我想我還得更加把勁了。」

勇利後口袋裡的手機發出震動，他抽出手機，盯著螢幕看。

**星期六有空嗎？**

維克多發來的。有那麼一秒鐘的時間，他就這樣盯著手機看，嚼起下唇，肚子開始在緊張中翻攪。披集坐在椅子上往後滑，好看看他現在是什麼表情。

「是維克多嗎？」

「你怎麼知道的？」勇利驚訝地問。

「你臉上擺著那副一見到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫就會出現的表情。」

他真不知道對此該怎麼回應才好，所以他決定還是來回簡訊吧。

披集不滿地哼哼。「不行，等個兩分鐘再回。別讓自己顯得 **太** 好約，知道嗎？裝得難搞一點，但也不要真的 **太** 難搞。這之間的平衡需要費心經營啊。」

「希望這不是你未來會給病患的建議哦，」勇利說，還是把簡訊欄打開了。他輸入回應。

**沒有，怎麼了？**

對方馬上就回覆了。

**兄弟會要辦郊遊和露營。六日兩天。**

維克多寫簡訊就跟說話一樣，勇利發現了這點。直陳重點，像是在自說自話。還期待得到他想要的回應。他可真是，無論做甚麼都帶著那股飽滿的自信。勇利咬唇咬得更用力了些，看看下邊的披集，披集正好奇的看著他。

「怎麼了？」披集問。「你看上去就跟他剛剛在簡訊裡跟你求婚了似的。」

「他說星期六兄弟會要去郊遊，還要隔宿露營。」

「他邀請你了嗎？」他問，馬上從椅子上起身，爬上床鋪坐到勇利身旁。「我可以參加嗎？」

勇利笑笑。「你一定可以啦。但我不知道我適不適合參加這種──」

披集擺出的表情馬上打斷他的話。「勇利啊，你帥氣迷人的男朋友──」

「不是我男朋友啦。」

「──現在是在邀你去郊遊呢，你這是要拒絕他嗎？再說，我聽說他們辦的旅遊都很好玩的。你可以問問他我能不能去嗎？」

勇利沒吭聲，又發一次簡訊。

**披集想知道他可不可以參加。**

**當然可以了。**

披集咧嘴笑，碰碰他的肩膀。「去嘛，我也會跟你一起去啊。會很好玩的。露營欸，我們可以，嗯，生火之類的。烤棉花糖作小點心！[1]你不是很愛吃嗎。還可以說鬼故事呢，勇利！」

「上次你烤棉花糖的時候差點著火了。」

「是啦，不過……」披集開口，但他好像也想不出反駁。「就去嘛，勇利。你一定會玩得很開心的。特別是你會跟維克多在一起啊，兩個人就在小小的帳篷裡面待一整夜哦……」

勇利覺得自己整張臉都要燒起來了。「好啦好啦，我會去啦。」

披集挑起一邊眉毛。「啥，是因為這個原因嗎？」

勇利呆了一下，發現自己剛好在尷尬的時機妥協。「不不不，不是因為……不是不是，我只是想清楚了，只是這樣而已。你說的對。會很好玩的。」

他的朋友只是朝他眨眼。

勇利呻吟，把臉埋進手裡。

「沒事的，勇利，我又不會對你指指點點。」

「你的眼神給我很大的壓力，你知道吧。」

披集戳戳他的太陽穴。「想想我主修心理學之後能夠辦到的事情。我能夠知道每個人的大腦裡面在想些什麼呢。」

勇利戳回去。「你現在就做得到了啊。」

「噢，說的是呢。」

他給維克多回訊息。

**我會去。**

螢幕上出現了維克多正在回覆的小泡泡，不過他又刪掉了。接著他又做了一次同樣的事情。勇利看著他的手機，覺得有些洩氣。他之前是想要說甚麼呢？

**太好啦 :) :)**

「他怎麼用 **那種** 笑臉啊？」披集大聲批評。

 

~

 

維克多一讀完勇利的簡訊，就是那短短的三個字──『我會去』──他的心就要蹦出胸口了。克里斯多夫看著他，覺得很樂。「你真該看看你現在的表情。」

維克多瞥他一眼，臉上還是帶著笑。他真的停不下來，他也知道克里斯要取笑他了，但是他不在乎。勇利要跟他一起出去玩，一起去隔宿露營了。這表示他們會一塊做在營火前，可能還會坐得很近，然後勇利可以把頭靠在維克多肩上，或許還可以發展出幾個親親……

星期六到了沒？

「我很為你高興，」克里斯多夫補上一句。「不過你該回他簡訊。」

維克多往簡訊欄上寫了些東西，但那看起來太雀躍了。他不希望用光自己的好運，不想把勇利嚇跑。他又試了一次，但問題還是一樣。一般來說，他發簡訊的時候根本不會想那麼多，但發給勇利的話，他就發現自己每一個動作都經過諸多思量。或許，他意識到，或許勇利的反應才是他真正會在意的反應。這就是最大的不同。

「我是不是該放一個笑臉就好？」發送之後，他悄聲問克里斯多夫。

「我不覺得他會管你放幾個欸。」

維克多嘆氣，自己都知道他聽起來有多可笑，把手機放下。

「好，JJ現在正在安排把我們的帳篷送去營地，是吧？我負責準備烤棉花糖的材料？」

克里斯多夫點頭。「帶多一點巧克力，你知道格奧爾基有多喜歡巧克力。」

「嗯哼。好的。」他站起身，正要離開，不過在門邊停下腳步。「還有件事。我需要你的建議。」

他的朋友看上去滿心期待。「跟勇利有關？」

「沒錯，」維克多說，很高興他能明白。「我們現在正在惡作劇大戰，戰況膠著啊。」

克里斯多夫皺起眉，似乎這不是他期待聽到的東西。「喔。」

「我想用這次的機會向他復仇。有什麼好主意嗎？」

當然，克里斯多夫總是有數不盡的鬼點子。維克多把它們通通記下來了。

 

~

 

星期五那天，維克多得在一旁指點勇利該帶些什麼。勇利幾乎是把所有東西，無論是不是必要的，全部都打包了──水、食物、衣服。預防萬一。還帶了行動充電器，大到塞不進背包裡的睡袋，還有一雙備用的鞋。全是為了預防萬一。維克多在一旁──可能還有點偷著樂？──看著他設法把這些東西全都塞進包包裡。

 

星期六早上，勇利起床的時候維克多還沒醒。他們得在一個小時內啟程，在步道上跟其他人碰頭，而他知道維克多，如果出門的時候頭髮還是濕的，他心情會很鬱悶。所以，勇利滾下床，爬上維克多床邊的梯子，碰碰他的肩膀。

「維克多，八點了。」

維克多的回應是一聲半夢半醒的咕噥，一邊翻身趴著躲過勇利的手。接著，又過了幾秒鐘之後，他好像醒來了，睜開一隻眼睛。這挺討人厭的，他睡著的時候看起來還是這麼完美，勇利想。勇利自己睡著的時候，就是糊了一臉口水，還說夢話，但是維克多睡著的時候，簡直可以去給Abercrombie[2]當模特兒了。

實在太討厭了。

（但也好帥哦。）

他的頭髮一團亂，但看起來像是刻意營造的率性不羈，即便勇利知道他真的就不是故意的。他眼睛睜開的那瞬間，那對海水藍的瞳孔簡直勾人心魄，沒辦法把視線移開。更別提他的聲音了，維克多早上的聲音會對勇利造成無法言喻的影響。

嗓音聽起來粗啞，口音會比以往更明顯。「八點了？」

勇利點點頭。他的手還放在維克多肩上，他應該要收回手了，是吧？現在根本沒必要繼續放在那裏，只除了他還是想繼續碰著維克多以外，沒有更好的理由了。同時，維克多看起來並不介意，甚至根本沒有注意到。所以他就繼續放著了。

「早安，」一秒鐘之後他慢悠悠地招呼，又打了個呵欠。

他的眼睛很快又閉上了，勇利呵呵笑，又搖搖他的肩膀。「如果你現在不起來的話，你之後會後悔哦。」

「可能你親我一下我就起來了。」

像這樣簡單的一句話，就會讓勇利瞬間手足無措。

「就是那個表情，」維克多把臉埋在枕頭裡咕噥。「愛死那個表情了。那是我排行榜上的前十名。」

勇利嘆氣，爬下床。「現在起床，不然我就再把你的手綁起來哦。」

「那就好玩了。」

勇利腦海深處有個小小的聲音，問他們是不是在約會呀？

因為他們現在會接吻了，沒錯，但也就是這樣。他們會接吻，會摟抱，但其他的事情並沒有改變。維克多一直都很愛逗他，他現在還是這個樣子，這並不怎麼新鮮。他們會互開玩笑，但他們之前也會互開玩笑，所以那也沒有不同。真的只是出現了更多不加掩飾的親暱。要是說到這個，勇利當然也完全沒有問題，不過……

 

～

 

維克多拿起他平常去踏青會穿的衣服，跳進淋浴間。兄弟會今年舉辦過好幾次郊遊或露營──或兩者一起，就像今天一樣。這是早在維克多加入兄弟會以前，老早就延續下來的傳統。這些活動通常都很好玩，通常都會給大家留下美好的回憶。不過，他真不敢說自己曾經像這次一樣，這麼興奮期待。是因為勇利。他可真希望能夠欺騙自己，說是因為其他事情，但他心知肚明，就是因為勇利這次也要參加。根本沒必要否認這點了。

他關上水龍頭，穿起一條黑色窄管衝鋒褲，和一件兩側挖空的坦克背心，想著之後再套一件厚外套就可以了。洋蔥穿搭法很好用的。接著，他離開浴室，邊用毛巾擦乾頭髮。勇利正著迷地看著他筆電上的不知什麼玩意，穿著一件黑色T恤和運動褲。維克多注意到，現在他身上的，就是他溜冰的時候會穿的那一套。

「你看起來已經準備好出發了嘛，」維克多評論道，靠在門邊。勇利一定是在他洗澡的時候換好衣服了。

就在那時，勇利看向他。

一片沉默。

維克多把重心放到腳後跟，兩隻手塞進後口袋裡。勇利臉上的表情難以捉模，混雜著恐慌和疑懼。

「你……你還好嗎？」維克多慢慢地問。

「沒事，沒事，我很好，」他肯定地說，接著雙眼回到螢幕上，但是很明顯的，他根本沒有在看上面的東西。看起來更像是他在斥責自己長這雙眼睛出來幹嘛，好像他正在用甚麼道理說服自己。不過接著，他猛地轉回頭。

「你就穿 **那樣** ？」

維克多走近幾步，一隻手臂擱在爬梯上，好抬頭看向勇利。

「什麼意思？」

「那件……那件上衣啊。」

「這衣服怎麼了？」他從梯子旁邊走開，回到浴室，檢視自己的倒影。上面什麼都沒有，他身上也什麼都沒有。沒有什麼誇張的汙漬斑點。

「有哪裡不對嗎？」

勇利吞吞口水。「我只是想說……外面蠻冷的。我是說，我們是在底特律呢──」

「噢，我會穿外套的。」

「噢。」

又是一陣停頓。維克多壓根就不相信勇利真的純粹是在關心他的身體健康，接著他冒出一個想法。

「所以，你喜歡這件衣服嗎？」

「喜歡？」勇利跟著他說，聲音很小，好像他根本不在意維克多在說些什麼。「我是說，那還不錯啊。」

「不錯？」

「就是……就是不錯啦。」

維克多咂咂舌，讓勇利知道他不相信這些話，不過他還是放他一馬。他坐回床上，發簡訊給克里斯多夫和JJ，在活動開始之前再做一些商量，接著就可以出發了。勇利背上後背包，維克多也一樣。

他們去接馬卡欽，狗狗愛死了到戶外跑跳。他似乎一看到他們的打扮就知道要去哪了，簡直聰明得不得了，急切地想要維克多把牽繩繫起。接著，他們帶他去維克多的車子，他跳進後座。這一切都在不言中，他們都知道維克多會開車載勇利和披集去。反正這也很合理。

披集在停車場跟他們碰頭，跟馬卡欽一起坐在後座，給他抓抓耳朵。他穿著一件綠色毛衣，一條衝鋒褲，頭上頂著太陽眼鏡，手裡還抓著手機。

「我們會烤棉花糖嗎？」打過招呼之後，他向維克多問道。

維克多給出肯定的答覆，用後照鏡看看他。

披集哈哈笑，接著瞥了勇利一眼。他改說起泰語，維克多得花點力氣才能聽懂。「有一次啊，勇利在真心話大冒險上跑去玩胖兔兔挑戰[3]，我還真想不到這世界上有人能夠一口塞進那麼多棉花糖欸。」

勇利皺起眉，聽不懂這門語言。「你說什麼？」

維克多回以哈哈大笑，覺得他跟披集之間有了一個共同的秘密。他試著想像勇利往嘴裡一顆一顆塞起棉花糖，但就是想不出會是甚麼樣子。

「披集，我現在知道該怎麼在泰語裡面聽出我的名字了哦。」勇利提醒他。

又說回英文。「我只是在跟維克多分享你那些偉大成就中的其中一件。我待會給你看照片，維克多。」

「你跟他說了什麼啦？」勇利堅持。

「來假裝我們再說更多秘密吧，」披集用泰語建議。

「好主意耶，」維克多應道。

勇利發出呻吟，在他們兩個之間左右瞟。不過，最後，披集繃不住了，告訴他他們說了什麼，之後勇利也跟著哈哈大笑。之後的車程中，他們的笑聲不斷，這讓維克多的胸口出現了一股輕飄而無以名狀的感受。

 

~

 

他們在步道入口跟大夥碰頭，一塊踏上行程。維克多解開馬卡欽的牽繩，狗狗便一路衝到他們前面，但是沒有跑得太遠。他一路嗅過每一株小草，渾身散發能量，好像這一切對他而言就是如此順理成章。維克多笑著看他，走在勇利身旁，肩上掛著他的那只後背包。

據克里斯多夫所說，營地已經準備好帳篷了。他們很快地將勇利和披集介紹給其他的兄弟會成員，披集馬上就開始跟幾個陌生人說話，同時勇利緊緊跟在維克多身旁，偶爾跟之前見過面的克里斯多夫講幾句話。

他們緩慢地登上一座山丘，遇上一條小溪。勇利踩在石頭上，重心不穩，維克多馬上伸手扶住他的手臂。倒不是說這裡摔一跤會有多危險，但這裡地形陡峭。維克多也絕對沒有必要開始牽住他的手。但他就是這麼做了。勇利也沒有收回手。

幾個小時之後他們稍作休息，在一片小小的林間空地停下來喘氣，喝水吃點心。馬卡欽快活地用他的碗喝水。維克多走到勇利身邊，跟他一起在草地上坐下。

「這裡挺漂亮的，是吧？」

他們選了個好日子出遊。太陽正高高掛在空中，普照溫暖陽光，無風又晴朗。他們目光所能及的成片樹林下方，樹蔭閃爍著點點微光。這些樹挺拔高聳，葉子散落在林間地上。勇利盡量不讓視線飄回維克多身上，因為他穿的那件上衣。

那件衣服兩側的剪裁，讓他幾乎可以看遍維克多的兩側身體。是一整片極具誘惑力的光滑皮膚。這種天氣絕對不適合穿這種衣服出門，勇利想。他坐在勇利身旁的時候，穿上了外套。

「天氣挺冷的，但是有太陽，」維克多評論道。「穿上之後會太熱，但是脫掉之後又好冷哦。」

「聽起來真難決定呢。別說我沒提前警告你哦。」

維克多聽見他的挖苦，咧嘴笑笑，用肩膀推推他。勇利也擠回去。「不過呢，你啊，看起來就很舒服耶。」

勇利把披在肩上的外套包得更緊了些，就為了炫耀給維克多看。「舒服極了。」

「或許我們可以共用你的外套？」維克多建議，湊得更近了，兩人的臉龐之間幾乎只有幾吋距離

他拉起外套一角，順著維克多的意思來玩，維克多假裝整個人偎在他身旁，滿足的嘆氣，即便他根本沒蓋到多少。「好點了嗎？」

「嗯，是沒有啦，但是你真的好溫暖哦，」維克多說，伸手抱住他。「超級溫暖耶。」

「你倒是冷冰冰的，」勇利發現這點，想要擺脫他。

維克多抱得更緊了，手指撩起他後背的衣服，碰著他的皮膚，他們倆一塊哈哈大笑。勇利的兩手往他身上胡亂拍打。

「怎樣啦？你不想跟我分享體溫嗎？」

勇利翻翻白眼。「又不是我出主意要你穿成這樣的。」

「我真的不太明白為什麼你對我的衣服這麼執著欸。」

「這個嘛，你該知道，那實在是太典型了。」

維克多歪歪腦袋。「典型？」

「就是典型的兄弟會男生啊。你知道的，秀肌肉的衣服，鮭魚紅的短褲，卡其褲，就是那種打扮。我還沒看過你穿後面那兩樣就是了，不過考慮到現在這樣……」他頓了下，指指維克多的上衣。「我覺得你已經不遠了。」

維克多的手依然放在他的身側，現在他慢慢地往下滑到他髖骨兩側，勾出一聲輕巧的喘息。「你是說你不喜歡嗎？」

他支支吾吾。「我……我又沒那麼說。」

在維克多能繼續之前，某人在後頭清清喉嚨。接著他們又繼續上路。這一次，他們走了兩個小時，維克多開始冒汗，又把他的外套脫掉。他沒忽略掉勇利黏在他身上的目光，不過這一次，維克多朝他眨眼。這就得到了他期望看到的反應。

披集靠過去跟勇利說悄悄話，讓他臉上的紅暈更深了。

他想知道披集說了什麼。

日頭漸沉，他們到達營地。帳篷的確已經到位，但還是得靠他們自己架起。披集跑去幫別人的忙，同時勇利尷尬地站在維克多旁邊，不知道該從何下手。維克多看起來也不是專家，把大部分的工作都交給克里斯多夫。

「兩個或三個人一頂帳篷囉，」他大聲宣布，環視周遭。

兄弟會大概有二十個成員，不過幾個人還帶了朋友，現場看起來有八頂帳篷。有些看起來比較小。勇利看向披集，披集在另一邊朝他笑笑，揮揮手。他正握著一根竿子，同時旁邊的人不知在帳篷頂上搗鼓些什麼。

「想跟我睡一頂嗎？」維克多問。

（聽起來多隨意啊。）

勇利設法回以同樣的語氣。「噢，好啊。」

聽起來太尖銳了，他清清喉嚨。維克多應該是注意到了，呵呵笑，伸手碰碰他的手臂。接著他露出了擔憂的表情。

「等等。你沒有帶束線帶對吧？」

「什麼？我是說，沒有。」

「嗯，好吧，那我們就可以睡一個帳篷囉。」

勇利真不應該花這麼久的時間聽懂他的笑話，他露出笑容。「還是別放下戒心哦。」

維克多親暱地揉亂他的頭髮。「作夢都不敢想呢。」

他抬手把頭髮撫平，伸手回敬維克多的腦袋。維克多尖叫，往後退開，勇利就追在後頭。不消幾秒，他們就開始拔腿在廣大的草坪上衝刺，從人們身旁、帳棚之間跑過。接著，維克多轉身衝回他們來的那條路上，勇利毫不留情地追在後頭。冷風凜冽地吹在他身上，將他的頭髮往後撥，掃過他的眼睛，三十秒之後他才終於追上維克多，不小心把他撲倒在地，氣喘吁吁。

「你還好嗎？」他馬上問。

維克多發出吃痛的呻吟。

勇利瑟縮一下。「噢我的天啊，維克多，真的很對不起，我不是故意──」

「哎唷，」他喘氣，緊緊閉上眼。「勇利，你弄傷我了。」

「我不是故意的，真的，」他急切地重複，退開身想要檢查他的傷勢，又不敢伸手碰。「你哪裡痛。有什麼能讓我──」

在他明白發生什麼之前，他整個人翻了一圈，維克多就在他上頭朝他笑。他現在整個人平躺在路上，一下子喘不過氣。

「騙倒你啦。」

勇利在他的箝制下掙扎，不住蹬腳。「這不好玩啦！我以為我傷到你了。」

「我沒有那麼脆弱啦。」

「你不覺得大家會開始好奇我們跑去哪了嗎？」

維克多應了聲，往勇利的臉頰輕輕啄了一下。「可能哦。」

勇利撐起身，轉而吻住他的唇。維克多急切地回應，還把嘴巴張開，用牙齒銜住勇利的下唇。他握著勇利腰肢的雙手慢慢鬆開，直到他得用手掌摁住地面來支撐自己的身體。勇利故意在他身下發出柔軟輕嘆，馬上就得到了他想要的反應，維克多的瞳孔放大，緊接著又消失在他的眼皮後頭，他整個人都融進這個吻中。

勇利調整一下屁股的位置，好讓他能輕鬆地將兩腿繞在維克多腰間。接著，他猛地施力，將他倆的位置調換過來，所以現在維克多哎呀一聲躺在地上了。他哈哈笑，逮住他的手腕，釘在地上。

「逮到你啦。」

「我們現在是要在每個不乾淨的地方都來上一次嗎？首先是我們的宿舍地板，現在真的就是泥土地了。接下來呢？」維克多抱怨道。

「這個嘛，不管我們是在哪裡吧，反正我都比你強壯啊。」

維克多看起來好像受到挑戰了。「才不是。」

「就是。」

「來比腕力。我們回去營地，馬上開始比。把這個問題一次解決。」

勇利從他身上爬起來，伸出手幫他站起。維克多有點懷疑地接下，撢撢褲子上的泥巴。接著他們走回營地，維克多宣布他們要比腕力比賽，很快地每個人都加入了。接著，好幾個兄弟會成員就躺在草地上，緊緊抓著對方的手，手肘用力抵進泥巴地裡。

維克多和勇利彼此相對著躺下，勇利不自在地看看四周。

「我贏的話要做什麼呢？」維克多問，故意丟出這個問題。

「你是說 **我** 贏了的話要做什麼吧？我覺得吧，要是我贏的話，我們就要正式承認我真的就是比你強壯哦。」

維克多哼哼。「我也想著同樣的事呢。」

「那就說好了。但是不可以作弊。」

「不可以作弊，」維克多保證。他還看看周遭的其他人。「克里斯多夫，過來當裁判。」

披集也過來看了，他跟著一起趴在地上，就像個稱職的腕力比賽裁判似的。維克多握起勇利的手，手指包住他的手掌。勇利也一樣，同時繼續充滿自信的四目相對。克里斯多夫開始倒數。「三……二……」

就在最後一秒，他想出一個好主意了。

維克多的注意力完全放在他身上，所以勇利伸舌舔舔唇。

他看到維克多眨眨眼，對這個舉動感到困惑。

「一、開始！」

這成功地讓他措不及防，但還沒能完全扳倒他。他的手臂彎向一側，但只傾斜了三十度角。勇利推得更用力點，但維克多也開始施力，沒過幾秒他們的力道再次相當。克里斯多夫和披集在他們身旁高聲叫好，原地跳了起來，其他人也趕過來看。JJ朝維克多喊了些什麼，同時他把身體壓得更低了些。

 

~

 

「維克多？」勇利在他們比腕力的空隙壓低聲音說，其他人聽不見他。

維克多沒有回應，只是好奇地看著他。他真是卯足了全身的勁在比了，他看得出來勇利也是一樣。

「你穿那件衣服看起來真的很性感，」勇利低聲說，任視線毫不害臊地下移至維克多的胸膛，還眨了幾下眼，深色的眼睫將他的誘人美貌襯托到令人難以置信的程度。他甚至又舔了下唇，但這次動作更慢，更刻意。維克多覺得自己喉頭好乾。

那瞬間，勇利動了他的手臂。

（動了他的手臂？）

「勇利贏啦！」披集尖叫，周圍的人群爆出喝采。

維克多還在震驚中回不了神，他列出了一整條可能的原因，解釋他為什麼完全動彈不得，沒辦法呼吸，連單音節都擠不出來：

  1. 勇利剛剛說了「性感」這個詞。
  2. 勇利剛剛說 **他** 性感。
  3. 他剛剛在腕力比賽中輸給了勝生勇利



所以他只能乾瞪著眼。呼吸粗重，手臂作疼，他的手背還是平平貼在草地上。兄弟會成員們將勇利舉起，整個人抬到頭頂。他就任人群托著他，哈哈大笑，再瞥了他一眼，接著消失在維克多視線中。只剩下克里斯還待在維克多旁邊。

「嗯，那真是蠻有趣的。」

維克多只能點頭。

他覺得他跟克里斯兩人，對於所謂有趣的事情，勢必有著很不一樣的想法。

現在勇利贏過他了，所有的兄弟會成員就輪流跟他比腕力。他很快就被打敗，不過還是帶著微笑，讓別人拍拍他的背或跟他聊聊天。維克多驚訝於他看上去是多麼冷靜，多麼自信啊──幾分鐘之前他還黏在維克多身旁，一副害羞模樣，又容易結結巴巴呢。

維克多輕鬆地用手肘撐起身體，滿意地待在一旁看。克里斯多夫後來去跟其他人講話了，但是維克多還是待在原地。一臉敬畏。

任勝生勇利憑著一場他用勾引的小手段獲勝的腕力比賽，向那些跟他本人根本沒有多少共通點的兄弟會成員施展魅力。

維克多真不能確定自己是否曾經如此為他著迷。

一會之後，勇利又注意到他了。他俯下身，碰碰他的肩膀。

「維克多？你還趴在這兒呀？」他緊張地笑笑。「我沒有對你的自尊心造成太大的打擊吧？」

「沒事，」維克多肯定。「其實我只是在欣賞美景。」

勇利環視周遭。

（他還 **真的** 看起來一臉不解。）

（就像是他真的聽不懂這句話是什麼意思。）

（如果他沒這麼可愛的話，維克多就要掩面嘆息了。）

「勇利，我希望你想想我剛剛說了什麼。」

勇利的表情從一臉無辜轉變成震驚的理解。「噢，美景是指 **我** ？」

「正是如此，」他肯定。

「那真是……」他開口，沒說下去。維克多坐起身，盤起腿，就坐在他對面。其他人自己玩起來了，開始架起一座火堆，木材拖到一旁預備。現在天光還很充足，沒必要生火，他覺得他們只是再提早準備。

「我……我不是……」

維克多摸摸勇利的手，把玩他的指頭。「怎麼，你不覺得你很好看嗎？」

勇利點點頭，表情有點心不在焉，好像他自己也不確定是做出了什麼回應。他低頭看著他們的手，嚼起臉頰內側的軟肉。

「我可不同意，」維克多輕柔地說。

矛盾──這大概是最適合拿來描述勇利的詞彙了。他既自信又害羞。他的心思既容易明白，同時又深不可測。無論何時維克多覺得自己開始了解他了，就發現自己一直是從錯誤的角度來思考，但同時……

同時他也了解他。

不知怎地，在某種程度上是了解的。

「想一起去撿柴火嗎？」維克多問。

（這可能不是他最漂亮的一句情話。）

不過勇利將他的手握得更緊了，捏了捏，絲毫不知道他也正壓緊維克多的心臟，接著站起身。

「撿到最多柴火的人就贏了。」

「你的人生就是一場比賽，是吧？」維克多打趣道，不過他們倆也沒有一路衝去撿柴火就是了。他們踩著悠閒的步伐在樹林裡走著，手牽著手，行進間擦碰著肩膀。

「只有遇到你的時候才是，挺好玩的吧。」

維克多輕聲哼哼，晃起他們交握的手。「或許是因為你一直打敗我。下一次，我們來比點我擅長的東西好了。」

「那是什麼呢……？」

「我會想出來的。」

勇利聽了哈哈笑，這是維克多最喜歡的那種笑聲──笑得毫不克制的那一種。

維克多彎下身撿起一塊柴火，夾在手臂底下。馬卡欽現在跟在他們後頭，嗅聞著森林的地面。

「說起來，我想要申請重新比賽。你作弊了。」

「作弊？怎麼個作弊法？」

「你……你比賽的時候說話了。」維克多嚴肅地聲明。

「我又不知道比賽時說話會違反規則，」勇利抗議。

他露出笑容，親親他的髮頂。「這個嘛，在你說出那些話的時候就是作弊了。你就是故意要我分心的──可別裝作你沒這意思。」

「你是說你覺得你比我強壯嗎？」

維克多聳肩。他其實並不這麼想，不過聽見勇利的語調變得更好勝，更銳利，他就讓自己的口氣維持漫不經心，故意逗他。「這是你說的，可不是我哦。」

「那我們之後再來比一次吧，」勇利承諾。「下更高的賭注，過程不能說話。」

「就這麼說好了。」

 

~

 

等到天色漸暗，格奧爾基升起營火。他們帶來的幾乎無限量供應的棉花糖、巧克力，還有用來作棉花糖點心的小脆餅。勇利拿起一根樹枝，插起一塊棉花糖，擱到火堆上烘烤。維克多也一樣，同時頭靠在勇利肩上。勇利沒有移開。

 

他愛死了。

愛死現在這樣了。

 

大夥開始講起故事，但他不怎麼專心聽，因為看著勇利時不時翻轉棉花糖，拿回眼前仔細端詳的動作，比起那些故事還要來得更加引人入勝。事實上，他的呼吸聲也很有意思，讓維克多著迷的，還有他的臉龐因著夜裡的寒冷而泛起了美麗的玫瑰紅。還有他把肩上的夾克裹得緊些，整個人縮在裏頭，但又注意動作幅度不要太大，讓維克多還是能愜意的靠在他身上。

 

太完美了，維克多想。

 

「你的棉花糖燒起來了。」

勇利的話沒有真的進到維克多腦中。不過他聽到勇利說話了，於是抬起頭，一臉鍾愛的看他。「怎麼？」

勇利看起來有點擔心。「你的……它著──噢，好，它掉下去了。」

維克多看回他的棍子。就跟他想的一樣，他的棉花糖有一大部分已經掉進火堆裡了。還留在棍子上的那些，也真的燒起來了。哎唷喂。還好，除了披集之外沒人注意到他，不同於平時的樂天開朗，披集正用一種不同的表情看著他。那是……

 

不太一樣。

那表情看起來不那麼 **披集** 。

 

勇利朝他哈哈笑，維克多很快地抹去這個念頭。勇利遞過自己的那根樹枝，把他的棉花糖給維克多吃，維克多欣喜地接下。

「謝謝。」

「不客氣，」他應道，拿起另一根樹枝，繼續烤起棉花糖。

 

最後，JJ開始唱歌了。

聽起來像是一首組曲，維克多不知道歌詞，不過其他人知道，他們也跟著一起唱。歌聲輕柔，太陽快要落下地平線了，夜色開始籠罩大地。外頭很冷，不過維克多只是把外套裹得緊些，勇利也一樣。

他聽見勇利跟著一起輕聲哼哼。

顯然他也不知道歌詞，不過維克多聽著他的嗓音，止不住笑，感覺自己能聽見這歌聲，簡直是世界上最幸運的人了。他閉上眼，沉浸其中，溫柔的歌聲圍繞著他。

「你要靠在我身上睡著了嗎？」一會之後，勇利問。

「我絕對睡得著，只是不想麻煩你把我扛進睡袋罷了。」

「還真是多謝了。」

 

～

 

一會之後，維克多帶他去帳篷前。

 

「這頂是我的，」他解釋。那是一頂大小普通，圓拱形的米色帳篷。不過，當維克多從他背包裡拿出一盞露營燈，點亮之後，這頂帳篷似乎就發出金光，跟天上的星星一般明亮。他們放好自己的睡袋──帳篷內的空間很大──接著勇利躺下，伸展手臂。馬卡欽睡在距離門口最遠的那一端，已經在打鼾了。

「還舒服嗎？」維克多問。

他點點頭，已經覺得昏昏欲睡了。

「我要去洗手間一趟，」維克多接著說，站起身。「嗯，不是真的洗手間，不過你知道我的意思。」

他走出帳篷，勇利為他乾巴巴的笑話露出微笑。接著，他拿出手機，看到沒有信號，忍不住瑟縮一下。他想這大概也是露營的體驗之一吧。事實上，格奧爾基真的很執著於露營，他還堅持不准大家帶手機來。所以，眾人有一條心照不宣的規定，就是不可以在格奧爾基面前拿出手機。當然大家都帶了，但是沒人拿出來用。

 

不知道試了多久、換過多少角度之後，他的手機還是收不到訊號，所以他只能把手機往地上一放，躺回帶來的枕頭上。他換上了睡褲，不過還是穿著上衣和外套。維克多也一樣。是很冷沒錯，不過他的睡袋加上外套也足夠讓他保持舒適溫暖。

 

他想起他們早先的腕力比賽──他真不確定自己那時是給什麼附身了，他怎麼會想到要說那種話，但維克多臉上的表情讓一切都值得。後來他們坐在營火旁邊的時候，維克多還把頭靠到他肩上呢……

 

勇利吞吞口水，努力甩開那些漂得越來越遠的念頭。

 

他們仍然不是在約會，他得提醒自己這點。維克多不是他的男朋友。不是。那太荒謬了。他們只是……嗯。但他們也不算是朋友了，是嗎？

那他們現在算什麼呢？

（是某種介於朋友和情人之間的狀態嗎？）

（還是都到這份上了，可以算是這兩者的混合？）

 

就在那時，維克多衝進帳篷，馬上伸手摀住勇利的嘴。

「不要說話，」他悄聲說，聲音幾乎比呼吸聲還輕。他看起來很驚慌。額上凝著汗珠，勇利的心臟開始怦怦直跳，手臂上浮起雞皮疙瘩。

怎麼回事？

為什麼維克多看起來這麼緊張？

勇利撥開維克多的手。他開口想問，但維克多一臉害怕地搖頭，所以勇利還是閉緊嘴巴。這不好，這可糟了，他從來沒見過維克多害怕的樣子，而他們只是一群大學生，待在樹林裡，任何事情都有可能出錯──

 

「外頭有熊，」維克多悄聲說。「我們得保持安靜。」

他一聽就自己摀住嘴，害怕極了。他稍稍從帳篷進出口爬開，試著快點想出辦法。

「我們得離開這裡，」他說，聲音小到都稱不上是在耳語了。「去樹林裡，就是之前我們撿柴火的那地方。帶上馬卡欽一起走，叫他走快點。我會跟上的。」

「你確定嗎？」現在他的聲音跟表情都非常嚴肅，但眼裡的恐懼沒有消失。

勇利猛地深深吸氣，不知道該說什麼了。

 

然後，突然之間，維克多一把抱住他。

 

「開玩笑的，開玩笑的。」

他呼出一口氣──又深又漫長。

「那實在是……」勇利開口說，身體還跟不上腦袋剛收到的訊息。

「是開玩笑的，抱歉，我很抱歉，勇利，我是開玩笑的。外面沒有熊啦。」

「那實在是……」他只是又說了一次，整個人倒向一側，緊緊閉上眼。「 **維克多** 。」

「對不起嘛，」他重複道，跟他一起躺上睡袋，手臂還是環著他。一陣停頓。「但我整到你了。」

「你實在是……我恨你。 **恨死你了** 。」

「不要，不要啦，勇利，」他哀哀懇求，蹭蹭他的肩膀。「對不起啦。這太過分了嗎？」

勇利在他的臂彎裡轉過身，看見維克多的表情之後，他忍不住輕笑，雖然他真的沒打算要笑。維克多也開始慢慢露出笑意，顯然鬆了口氣。

「這絕對太過分了，如果你還敢再做一次的話，我絕對會宰了你。但是……但是我得承認，這點子還算蠻好玩的。」

「吼吼吼。」勇利稍稍笑得更大聲一點，他的心臟還在胸腔裡撲通撲通地跳著。

「我的惡作劇比你厲害就是了，」勇利指出。

「我真沒想到你會嚇成這樣，」他抱歉地說。

勇利推他一把。「你演得很像啊。」

「我未來大概可以當演員了吧？還修什麼語言學是吧？」

他又一次深呼吸，把臉埋進維克多胸前。「我真不敢相信你真的做了這種事欸。」

「我這次沒錄影，不知道有沒有讓你好過一點。現在嘛，想跟我一起去嚇JJ嗎？」

勇利禁不住誘惑還是同意了。他握住維克多的手，跟他一起笑著，讓維克多牽著他走出帳篷，走到JJ那頂帳篷前。

「這好壞哦，」他抱怨。

「說是這麼說啦，但你演得絕對比我好，」維克多告訴他。「我可看過你面無表情的樣子哦，勇利。老實說那還真是嚇死我了。你什麼時候朝我撒謊我都不會知道。」

「噢，真的嗎。好比說，如果我說『維克多你真的很會惡作劇欸』也是嗎？」

維克多朝他噘嘴，不過勇利親親他。

「我原諒你了啦。我也說了，那蠻好玩的。但我也說了，如果你還敢做那種事的話……」

「不會啦，」維克多向他保證。「我不會再玩這種恐怖的惡作劇了。我只會把你的頭髮染成醜醜的顏色。不過老實說啦，你看起來還是不會糟到哪去就是了。」

他咧嘴笑笑，親親他的臉頰。維克多的笑容更深，他轉過頭吻勇利的唇。

「現在，我們來整JJ吧，」勇利告訴他，覺得自己簡直罪大惡極，腎上腺素衝過全身血管。「不過我們不會玩得太過頭，好嗎？我們馬上就要告訴他是開玩笑的。只是稍微整他一下就好。」

「稍微整他一下就好。」

 

~

 

一個小時之後，他們倆都回到自己的睡袋，露營燈已經熄滅。維克多打了個呵欠，翻到一側。

「你睡著了嗎？」

一陣抗議的咕噥。

「想聊聊嗎？」維克多低聲說。

「聊什麼？」

「不知道欸，什麼都可以啊。」

勇利應聲，把睡袋朝維客多的方向挪近一些。雖然一片漆黑，他覺得他還是可以勾勒出勇利臉龐的輪廓，距離他的臉也只有幾寸之遠。

「你是在聖彼得堡出生的嗎？」

維克多點頭。「雅克夫、尤里奧和我，在尤里奧出生一年之後就搬到這裡了。我那時六歲。」

「六歲啊，」勇利重複。「那對你來說一定一團亂吧。」

「你在上大學之前從來沒在美國住過呢，」維克多說出自己的想法。「那可能更糟糕吧。」

勇利笑笑，既不承認也不否認。「嗯，我遇見了披集。我蠻幸運的。」

維克多聽到了也跟著微笑。「的確很幸運。」

「而現在我遇見了你，」勇利想了想，補充道。

「這算幸運嗎？」

他用一吻作為回答，而維克多傾盡情感地回應。他們早先都刷過牙，勇利嘗起來還是有薄荷的味道呢，維克多欣喜地注意到了。他挪得更近，不在乎現在睡袋已經從他身上滑落，讓他在寒冷中少了一層防護。勇利的手滑過他的身側，手指掠過他的皮膚。

不知怎地，他的手比現在的溫度還冷。

他打了個冷顫。

他的嘴唇倒是滾燙的。在維克多的吻中張開雙唇，舌頭相觸。節奏慵懶，是一曲雙人探戈，不過他倆誰也不負責領舞，也沒有跟隨的角色。他們只是純粹地放縱自我，勇利用上牙齒，讓維克多發出一聲呻吟，滿足於任他為所欲為，因為他喜歡的似乎也就是維克多會喜歡的。勇利放在他身側的手一刻也不曾停歇，手指不停地上下滑動，好像正在進行一場探索任務似的。維克多忍不住也學著勇利的做法，把他的上衣撩起，手撫上肚臍旁的皮膚。

 

先抽開身的是維克多，雖然他滿心不情願，但他真的需要換氣了。勇利朝他羞怯地笑著，不過他的眼裡也有著一些調笑的意味，某種維克多還分辨不出的情緒。或許是睡意吧。無論如何，勇利最後再朝他唇上親了一口，接著閉上眼。

 

「晚安，維克多。」

「晚安。別讓臭蟲咬了。」

「也別讓熊咬了。」

維克多偷笑。「或者別讓一整群的熊咬了。你知道的，這裡是密西根，有很多熊的。」

「我聽說熊都喜歡吃驕傲自大、銀色頭髮、主修語言學的人哦。」

「唔嗯，難怪這麼多熊都瀕臨絕種。他們真的很挑嘴呢。」

「晚安了，」勇利又試一次。

一陣停頓。

「勇利？」

「嗯哼？」

「我還是整到你了哦。」

「對啦，」他承認，維克多覺得如果他這會更清醒一點的話，就沒這麼容易承認了。

他帶著笑意入睡，最喜歡的人和最喜歡的狗都在身邊。

 

~ Yik Yak 

 

今天目睹V‧尼基弗洛夫看他室友的眼神，像他把星星掛上天空似的

 

(2天前)(9則回應)

他們在約會嗎？

等等……他室友不就是影片裡面那個人嗎？

影片？

我找連結

等等我知道你在說什麼了

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2ouaLIuumQ**

我從來沒看過欸???

一定是他啦

天啦嚕

 

**第六章　完**

 

[1] S’mores，一種夾棉花糖的點心，目前還沒查到這種點心的中文翻譯，所以就直接叫它棉花糖點心了。詳見：http://warmball.pixnet.net/blog/post/24909381-%E3%80%94%E7%94%9C%E9%BB%9E%E3%80%95%E3%80%8A%E6%96%87%E6%B3%95%E5%A5%B3%E7%8E%8B%E3%80%8B%E8%A3%A1%E5%B0%8F%E5%B0%8F%E7%9A%84%E8%AA%A4%E8%AD%AF%E2%80%93s%27mores

[2] 美國的成衣品牌，專為年輕客群設計服裝。全名是Abercrombie & Fitch。

[3] Chubby bunny challenge。我沒有查到這個遊戲的中譯，看到有人寫作棉花糖大挑戰。不過我覺得胖兔兔挑戰還蠻可愛的，就先用這個了。


	7. 內褲男孩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有維x勇的小車車。

一年前，披集初次見到勇利的時候，勇利正在跟無痕掛勾搏鬥。

披集走進他的新宿舍房間，靠在門口看著勇利笨手笨腳地失敗了一次又一次，費盡力氣要把一張滑冰海報掛上床頭。光是看著就挺累人的。不過，他也得承認，這畫面讓這整個大學的概念沒那麼嚇人了。他從泰國搬來美國，進入L'homme Armé大學就讀，雖然披集不是那種會在探索新事物時感到緊張的人，他還是有點惶惶不安。

「看起來不錯噢，」等到那張海報終於掛好之後，他評論道。

勇利，他的新室友，那時正站在床上，聽見了聲音便轉過頭來，看起來嚇著了。接著他紅了臉，來回看看披集和他的海報。他的頭髮是黑色的，眼鏡滑到鼻尖，穿著一件白色毛衣和牛仔褲。他正赤著腳丫，黑色布鞋放在靠近床尾的地上。

「噢，嗯，謝了。你是……？」

披集往前走了一步，進到房裡。「我是披集‧朱拉暖，你一定就是勝生勇利了吧？」

勇利點頭，露出害羞的笑容邊爬下床。

「很高興見到你。」

顯然勇利是從日本來的──在他搬來之前，他只到過美國兩次。披集跟他談起泰國，他們一拍即合。不久之後，他們就成了朋友。因為對滑冰和電影的共同喜好而締結友誼。然後他們又成了彼此最好的朋友。他們開始一起看《冰與火之歌》，披集無庸置疑就是提利爾家族的，不過勇利就很難說了，所以他們最後決定當他是史塔克家的，雖然披集堅持說這實在跟勇利不搭。勇利就說他可能是跟《冰與火之歌》的世界設定不合吧。

勇利不太喜歡參加派對，但披集喜歡，所以他會想辦法抓勇利跟他一起參加。特別是那場兄弟會在年底辦的，校園裡面玩得最嗨的派對。派對上會喝酒，會跳舞──就是可以滿足披集最為狂野的想像、最符合他心目中大學派對的那種。勇利也玩得開心，最後大半個晚上披集都沒見到他的人影。不過，等到他們一起回宿舍的時候，他一開始穿來的衣服，有大半部分都不知道去哪裡了。披集醉到沒力氣盤問他，到了隔天早上他倆對昨晚派對的事情都沒剩多少印象。

唯一的線索，就是一串潦草地寫在勇利手背上的電話號碼。

他在披集能逼他發簡訊出去之前就把那號碼洗掉了。

 

＊＊＊

 

星期天下午，勇利和維克多從隔宿露營回來，接下來的一周就全然是溫馨甜美的家常瑣事了。

（其中維克多最喜歡的一件事情，就是勇利跟他的一對一物理課。）

「作為你教我物理的回報，我也要教你有關法國的知識。有一件非常重要的事情我還沒教你哦，」他解釋給勇利聽，勇利縮了一下，已經預期到他會說冷笑話了。他們現在肩並肩地坐在維克多的書桌前。「法式熱吻。」

勇利實在忍不住哈哈大笑，但還是沒按照他希望的，向他學起法式熱吻課程。「專心啦，維克多。這場考試很重要耶。」

「我現在百分之百專心噢，」他承諾道，頭靠在勇利肩上，閉起眼。一手滑進他衣襬底下，手指撫上他身側冰涼的皮膚。勇利打個寒顫。「我只是沒說我專心在哪。」

「你現在應該要來算花費的能量[1]，」他提醒道，戳戳練習題。

維克多親親他的脖子，手擺著沒動，因為勇利好像也不介意。「你可真不容易分散注意力，勇利。但你不費吹灰之力就可以讓我分心呢。」

「差別在於你就是不想專心啊。」

維克多可沒否認這點，又挪得近了些，幾乎都要從椅子上摔下來了。勇利皮膚的滋味醉人，觸感更加令他著迷，說真的，他沒辦法專心寫作業又有什麼好奇怪呢。勇利轉過頭，吻他的唇，維克多讚許地哼哼，抵著他的唇張開嘴，空著的手抬起捧住勇利的臉頰。

接著，勇利就那麼抽開身了。「每答對一道題就親一下，你覺得如何？」

「法式熱吻嗎？」他提議道。

「等著看囉，」勇利打趣道，即便這問題顯然讓他手足無措。

維克多喜歡他們這會在玩的遊戲，所以他也順著勇利的規則玩。他看看練習題，下巴還是靠在勇利肩上，手還是放在他衣服底下。「好噠。這個答案是四十五。」

他得到了一個吻。

這吻溫暖迷人，而他挨蹭著不肯停歇。他們的額頭相抵，維克多撫摸他的頭髮，手指順過髮絲。顯然勇利也不想抽開身，維克多微笑，又吻了他一次。

「你這是作弊，」勇利責備道，雖然也沒有制止的意思。

「我這是對正向回饋有積極反應。」

「像巴甫洛夫的狗？[2]」

維克多的手還是碰著他的髮，為他從眼睛上拂去。「你是對科學家的寵物有什麼執迷嗎？」

「下一題，」勇利繼續，指向他的作業。

他下一題答錯了，但還是傾身想要親親。勇利搖頭，堅持原則，告訴他正確答案。他再下一題就答對了。維克多覺得自己已經進步了。他就這麼跟勇利說，勇利哈哈笑著又吻他一次，他胸中釀著一股無法定義的情感，感覺輕飄又平凡，一股純粹澄澈的喜悅。

他想知道勇利是不是也有一樣的感覺。

 

他們複習完物理之後，維克多一把將勇利從椅子裡抱出，還想把他抱到床上去。不過，爬上梯子的部分進行的不太順利，所以勇利最後還是自己爬上去了，很堅持說他寧可自己爬也不要讓維克多摔死他，雖然這舉動非常可愛。等他們又一次吻到一塊時，勇利的手鬆鬆地擱在他身側，維克多一直把他向後推，直到勇利整個人躺平，他的膝蓋就分跨在勇利屁股兩側。

「這就是我教你物理的酬勞嗎？」勇利問，一隻手把玩著維克多白色的襯衫衣領。兄弟會的字樣就繡在胸前口袋上。他又多補了一句，「這件衣服也是典型兄弟會男生穿的呢。」

「是嗎？」維克多哼了聲，低頭看看自己的衣服。「你對我穿的衣服意見很多耶，勇利。」

「是嗎？沒注意到呢。」

維克多又吻住他，這次更起勁了，手一次次的在勇利的髮間穿梭來回──觸感柔軟，長度剛好能夠揪住，勇利感覺到那股力道，在他身下發出輕輕的喘息聲。他放在維克多衣領上的手一路滑到他的襯衫上，維克多頓了下，緊緊瞇起眼，感受著勇利的手指在可及的範圍內盡情探索著，最後還嫌不夠，把上頭幾顆鈕釦都給解開來了。  
「勇利，」他喘道，一路吻下他的頸子、他的鎖骨，小口吮咬，又馬上用舌頭安撫那塊皮膚，享受著勇利在他身下的蠕動，抓緊維克多身側的感覺。他一次次重複他的名字，不知道還能說些什麼，胸前的襯衫還是敞著。他把勇利的衣服下襬撩起，不過卡在手臂底下。

「手抬起來，」維克多懇求道。

勇利撐起身體，接著他的上衣就沒了，維克多這才想到這可能是唯一一次他正眼看到勇利沒穿衣服的樣子。可能有幾次是他洗過澡的時候，但那時也只是很快地瞟過。現在這是……

維克多伸出一隻手指拂過他的肚子，啞口無言。接著他又撫上他的身體，眼睛著迷地看著每一處，想習慣這種感受，但徒勞無功。他敢發誓，他永遠不會習慣的。永遠不會對他親吻後紅腫的嘴唇──那是維克多的功勞，沒錯，就是他──或者是他的頭髮在維克多的手指拉扯後凌亂的模樣，感到習以為常。

「你在盯著我看，」勇利發現了。

「對啊，」他同意道，拇指揉起勇利的乳頭，舌舔過他的唇。勇利渾身發抖，原本擱在維克多身側的手落了下來，改為揪住床單。他咬起唇，咬得好重，維克多發現他是想忍著別發出聲音。

「這裡很敏感嗎？」他調笑道。

勇利沒有回答，不過他顫顫的吐息也足夠了。維克多伏下身，唇摁在他的乳頭上輕輕吻了一口。

「維克多，」他含糊地說，抬手碰碰他的頭髮，手指揪在髮絲中，維克多就把這當作鼓勵他繼續的意思，開始輕輕吸吮。勇利不停重複他的名字，好像已經無法自己，腦袋往後壓進枕頭。接著維克多伸手摸他的肋骨，手指輕輕滑過。勇利抖了一下。  
  
「我怕癢啦，」他抱怨道。  
  
維克多又搔一次，勇利哈哈大笑，揪住他的領子把他拉起，吻他的唇。即便勇利現在是躺在下面的那個，他們的節奏也是由他主導，他咬住維克多的下唇，一條腿抬起勾住他的臀部。這實在太超現實了，維克多想，能夠像現在這樣，能夠像現在這樣擁有他。就像一場他多麼想要墜入、多麼不肯醒來的夢境。   
勇利的手從維克多胸口滑下，描摹著他胸腹間淺淺的肌肉線條。維克多抵著他的唇輕笑。  
  
「你覺得怎麼樣啊？我身材很好吧？」  
  
「是不錯啊，但我比你強壯哦，記得嗎？」  
  
好像是要證明他的看法，勇利一把將他們的上下位置顛倒過來，差點讓他倆都從床上掉下去了。維克多忍不住在勇利攫住他雙唇時露出微笑，他吻得粗暴急切，熾熱濕潤。  
  
「我們都還沒有重新比過呢。」  
  
勇利哈哈笑，氣喘吁吁。「這床沒大到可以比腕力啦。」  
  
「聽起來像是怕輸掉的人會講的話哦。」  
  
他抓住維克多的雙腕，輕鬆地壓在他頭頂上方。  
  
「你剛在說什麼呀？」  
  
「噢，勇利，只要我想，我隨時都能掙脫開來好嗎，」維克多說，用盡全力讓語調聽起來有煽情的效果。顯然達到目的了，因為勇利吞吞口水，自信的氣場消失大半。他就喜歡看勇利失去控制，喜歡看他展現出不同的模樣。  
  
不過勇利沒多久就想到該怎麼回話。「那你怎麼還沒呢？」  
  
「因為我不想啊，我喜歡看你當主導的一方。」  
  
勇利不再說話，直接用吻代替回答，就跟之前一樣粗暴──還稍嫌草率。維克多急切地回應，想要擺脫勇利的壓制好摸摸他，但實在掙不開。勇利似乎看得出他的意圖，邊吻著邊露出笑容，雖然維克多知道勇利是在笑他，他也跟著一起笑了。勇利的胸口擦過維克多的，他瑟縮一下，覺得這感受無比美好。   
等勇利終於肯鬆開他一隻手腕時，維克多又摸回他胸口，貪婪地探索著。他肌肉結實，大概是滑冰的成果，皮膚摸起來涼涼的。手又滑到肚臍，接著繼續下探，順著一道淺淺的體毛往下。默不作聲地，他迎向勇利的雙眼，詢問著許可。   
有那麼一瞬的遲疑，勇利的眼睛很快看向維克多的手，又看回他的雙眼，尋找著什麼。維克多抽回手，捧住他的臉頰。  
  
「如果你還沒準備好，那……」  
  
「我準備好了，」勇利突然說。  
  
維克多並不怎麼相信，他瞇起眼，想再確認。  
  
「我準備好了，」他又說道，這次更篤定了。「如果……如果你也確定的話。」  
  
「你有做過……？」  
  
勇利動了動，點點頭。「就一次。那沒有……對，就一次。」  
  
他又吻住他，而這次是勇利的手先往下滑，手指把玩著維克多的牛仔褲腰帶。維克多的心在期待中跳得更快，想要不作聲地表現出 **對就是這樣** 的意思，他們的舌頭相觸，令他不自主地洩出一聲呻吟。勇利單手笨拙地解起鈕扣，接著輕鬆拉下拉鍊。一會之後，維克多向後仰躺，讓牛仔褲滑到腳踝。  
  
「等等。你有保險套嗎？」勇利柔聲問。  
  
（該死。）  
  
維克多大聲呻吟，懊惱極了，把臉埋進勇利的肩膀。「沒。你有嗎？拜託說你有。」  
  
「我敢說克里斯一定有，」維克多把想法說出來了。  
  
「你 **不准** 叫克里斯幫我們拿保險套和潤滑液來，」勇利嚴正聲明，親親他的額際。「方庭就有便利商店……」  
  
維克多從他身上滾下，手忙腳亂爬下床，最後一階差點踩空。「我馬上就回來。不准動哦。」  
  
「你不打算穿褲子嗎？」  
  
他眨眨眼，低頭看看自己。「噢對，褲子。」  
  
勇利把他的牛仔褲丟給他，哈哈笑著看維克多急著把褲子穿上，還差點摔倒。  
  
「你要的話我可以去哦。你看起來有點，嗯……」  
  
「看起來怎樣？」維克多問，他的頭髮一團糟，衣服皺巴巴的。他知道的。但在勇利能回答之前，他已經一手握住門把。他低頭看到兩隻鞋子都穿錯腳了，勇利又朗聲大笑，顯然他也注意到了。  
  
「不要動哦，」他重複道，手朝他指了指。  
  
那一瞬間，有種似曾相識的感覺。  
  
「我不會動的，」勇利同意，他正笑著，模樣多麼漂亮，就那樣裸著上身，待在床上等維克多回來。門關上的那一秒，維克多基本上就是拔腿衝向那間便利商店，腳下蹬著穿錯腳的鞋子，一身凌亂。   


＊＊＊

 

「動作很快嘛，」回來的時候，他的室友評論道。

維克多爬上梯子吻他。這一次，他們是躺著接吻而非坐著，勇利翻身側躺，迎上他的雙唇，馬上就伸手揪住他背後的衣服。維克多又繼續撫摸他的胸口，覺得自己都已經想念起這皮膚接觸的感覺，他抵著勇利的唇呼氣，不住發笑。手裡拿著一只小小的購物袋。

「我覺得我可能有點嚇到店員了。」

「我的天啊。」

「我讓她不用找零了。我連這多少錢都不知道。我有點像是直接把鈔票扔給她……」

「 **維克多** 。」

「開玩笑的，開玩笑的啦，」他承諾道，吻勇利的脖子。勇利的腦袋往後抵進枕頭中，眼睫撲扇。「好啦，不是開玩笑的，但是——」

勇利埋怨一聲，但不是那種會讓維克多覺得自己要一時半會才能再次跟他同床的埋怨。

維克多又碰了碰他的胸前，腦袋壓低。「我們可以再試一次嗎？」

勇利點頭，維克多輕易地就解開他牛仔褲的鈕扣，接著拽起褲子往下拉扯，一邊吻著他。勇利扭動臀部褪下褲子，褲管堆在踝邊，維克多把整條褲子抽開好好看他。

「所以你是穿四角褲的囉？」他打趣道。

「你不是早就知道了嗎，」勇利指出，紅著臉。

「嗯哼，」他也就同意了，目光還是流連在他的大腿、小腿之間。勇利臉紅的時候，紅暈不只是染上耳尖，連他的胸膛都會泛上紅色。維克多這會快活地注意到了。他一路從鎖骨吻到肚臍，中途又一次在乳頭上停留，讓勇利興奮地喘息，稍稍挺動臀部。

維克多一隻手滑到他內褲前端，發現勇利已經硬了，手不住打顫。他摁得更用力些，勇利緊緊閉上眼，含糊冒出一段快速而斷續的音節。他發現那是自己的名字，但是音節破碎散亂。他好想再聽一次那聲音，簡直渴望得不得了。

「已經硬啦，勇利？」他貼著他的皮膚咕噥道。

勇利的手往下探，也開始撫摸起他。「你也是啊。還有維克多，現在真的不是——老天爺啊。」

維克多整隻手都探進他的內褲裡，勇利馬上就起了反應，緊緊抿起嘴好忍下聲音。他用拇指勾住褲腰帶，拉下內褲，勇利也對他照做，不想只有自己一個裸著身體。有那麼一會，維克多只能動彈不得地注視他，呼吸梗在喉間，他身上又出現了一抹紅暈，就跟先前一樣美麗。

「我可以……？」他慢慢地開口，找不到合適的話來問。

勇利眨眨眼，無辜又茫然。

「我想要……」維克多再試一次，但他這會也還是擠不出合適的詞彙。他只好轉而用行為說明，伸手觸碰他，試探地握住勇利的性器。

一陣悄悄的呻吟，勇利咬住唇，咬得可重。維克多整個人往下挪動，嘴巴就在勇利的性器旁邊，抬眼看他。勇利現在正看著他，瞳孔在慾望中放大，頭髮還是一團亂。

「維克多，」他悄聲說，再次挺動臀部，似乎已經難以克制。他的硬挺正陣陣顫動。

「你不打算求我嗎？」

勇利大笑——笑聲粗喘短暫。「你這人最爛了啦。」

「勉強算你通過囉，」維克多喃喃道，接著開口含住他的前端。勇利呻吟，聲音響亮，腦袋重壓進枕頭裡，雙眼在強烈快感中緊緊閉上。維克多慢慢地往下含，抽回、接著又含得更深，勇利隨著他的動作輕輕挺動臀部，力道不大但相當急切。

他開始抓起穩定的節奏，勇利在他身下發出小小的聲響，整個人一下子分崩離析又瞬間完滿嵌合，維克多簡直愛死了，愛死了讓他失去自制的感覺，愛死了勇利的全副心神中只有自己一人。他還用起舌頭，勇利驚喘，全身打顫。「我快要……」

維克多幫他迎向高潮，又吸又舔，接著勇利整個人垮回床上。要不是他的手還緊緊抓著被單，維克多都要懷疑他已經睡著了。他一路由下往上親吻，停下來吻勇利的肩膀，又輕輕咬了咬，可能還留下一個牙印，接著再次吻住他的唇。

「感覺好嗎？」維克多問。

「我的老天爺啊，」勇利只是這麼說，從枕頭上撐起腦袋回吻他。

「勇利，我不是你的老天爺啦，」維克多甜甜地保證道。

聽到這句，勇利就開玩笑地推他一把。「我們剛剛都……這樣了，你還要說冷笑話嗎？你剛剛不是才………？」

「你有必要推我嗎？我知道你喜歡粗暴的玩法啦，勇利，從你用束帶綁我那次之後就知道了，但是呢——」

勇利一手握住維克多的性器，非常有效地讓他閉嘴。他再次吻他，吻得火熱深切，勇利空著的手在床上摸索，最後終於找到了購物袋。

他倒出那盒保險套，中斷他們的吻，低下頭。現在他倆都看著那一小片包裝袋，勇利使勁要把它拆開，手指胡亂扯著。

「好強哦，健美先生，」維克多打趣道。

勇利一把撕開包裝，挑釁地朝他挑眉。他把那只套子給維克多的性器戴上，維克多打了個冷顫，不由自主地朝勇利的方向挨近一些。

「你想要我來……」勇利開口，低下頭看看自己，挪動一下在床上的位子，躺得更舒服一點。

維克多又親親他，他看起來這麼美好，實在忍不住啊。一吻過後，他也沒有退得太遠，吐息還是吹在勇利的唇上。

「你還是想要嗎？」

點頭。

「如果你想的話，可以翻過身哦，」他嘀咕道，期待之情讓他頭暈眼花，喉嚨乾渴。「就是……就是用你最舒服的姿勢就好。」

勇利翻身趴著，維克多親親他的後脖子。

「這樣舒服嗎？」

又一次點頭，表示可以繼續的意思。

「有什麼不喜歡的地方要讓我知道哦，」維克多要求道，摸到潤滑液的罐子，坐起身。他把兩隻手指裹上潤滑液，先用一隻手指抵上勇利的後穴。在他身下的勇利猛地倒吸一口氣，維克多實在還是好想仔細欣賞他的臉龐，他的表情。他親親勇利後脖子上的短髮，繼續吻著，同時那隻手指便滑了進去。

勇利的反應來得很快，一聲低沉的呻吟，臀部急切地向後蹭。

「拜託了，」他悄聲說。

維克多都沒想到自己先前才開玩笑要他懇求。勇利的嗓音混合了勇利給他的感覺、他洗髮精的香味、他皮膚的滋味，混合了一切，一切的一切，這所有感受全盤佔據他的心思，讓他失去理智。他又探進一隻手指，勇利很容易便受下了，又一次呻吟，但這次聽起來是一種哽咽的聲音。

是一陣日語的嘟囔，維克多的手前後移動了幾次，進進出出，接著才又再加入一隻手指。他覺得自己的性器已經硬到發痛，保險套還是裹在上頭，他親親勇利的肩膀，那一片緊實的肌肉實在誘人得不可思議。他的皮膚摸起來多麼火熱。

「維克多，」勇利哀求道。

他知道勇利想要什麼——維克多自己想要的也一樣。維克多繼續動著手指，勇利躺在他身下回應著他，急切地蠕動。接著他抽回手，改用性器抵上勇利的後穴，確定已經塗上了厚厚一層潤滑液。他輕輕向前推進，勇利就弓起背，又洩出一陣渴求的聲響。

維克多慢慢地進入他，確保他能夠適應自己，然後他也開始跟著呻吟，低沉悠長。勇利又一次抵著他的身體弓起腰背，這次讓他挺得更深，維克多在快感中仰起頭，眼睛後方有星光閃爍。起初是用一陣緩慢的節奏，但是勇利喘道『用力一點』，他也只能乖乖照做，加快速度抽送、加重力道挺動。

「你真美，勇利，」維克多貼著他的脖子這麼告訴他。

勇利側過頭要吻他，這角度刁鑽得要命，但維克多還是成功了，牙齒在他的下唇上輾磨，力道比原先想得要重，不過看勇利還在繼續索吻，他覺得大概力道重點也無妨。一直到最後，勇利在一下猛撞時驚叫出聲，馬上就把臉埋進床單裏頭，想掩去自己的聲音。他皮膚上的紅暈現在已經泛上脖子了，維克多就啄吻起那一片紅，想要在上面留下更多痕跡，想要讓勇利就這樣完完全全成為他的，再也無法改變。

他高潮的時候勇利也幫了一把，臀向後頂、又一次吻住他，就跟維克多早先一樣用力，跟他一樣急切難耐、一樣激情洋溢。維克多在他身旁軟軟垮下，胸膛起起伏伏，摘下保險套，瞇眼看了看才把它準確地扔進他們下邊的垃圾桶裡。接著勇利又吻了他，這實在太完美了，他想，能夠像這樣擁有他，能夠像這樣跟他在一起。他讓他們十指相扣，維克多握緊了他的手掌，一心饜足而渴睡。

維克多把勇利拉到自己身上，這樣他的腦袋就能枕上維克多的胸膛，然後懶懶地用手指梳過他的頭髮。勇利快活地哼哼，往他懷裡偎得更緊，一手環過維克多的腰間。

「你太完美了，」維克多告訴他，因為這是真的。

「我根本沒一點稱得上完美好嗎。」

他也知道勇利會這麼說，但聽到了還是讓他難過。維克多抬起手，拇指拂過勇利的下唇。

「你說得對哦，我都忘了你特別喜歡惡整自己的室友了。我想你終究是不完美的吧。」

「好肉麻哦。」

維克多哈哈笑，把他抱得更緊。「不過就其他方面來看的話呢，還是完美無缺啦。」

勇利抬起頭對他微笑，維克多不確定自己是否曾經看過比這更美的景色了。勝生勇利正躺在他身上，一雙吻得徹底的唇，一頭凌亂無比的髮。他眼裡有著光彩，帶著睡意和某種神色，某種維克多覺得也能在自己的眼中發現的神色。

「你才完美吧，」勇利說，不過他的語調中還有些某種，接近純然讚嘆、純然渴望的感情。

「這又不是在爭辯誰比較好，」維克多解釋。「好像我還能……」

好像我能比得上你似的，他想這麼說。他想跟勇利說他的笑聲，說那有多麼美妙，說有些時候他會像個孩子一樣呵呵笑，但聽起來怎麼一點也不幼稚反而非常迷人呢。說自己從來沒有、在這一生中都不曾，遇過一個這樣的人，想要與之共度清醒時的每一分秒，令他連做夢都會夢到，難以抗拒也無可辯駁地深深迷戀。

（這是愛嗎？）

（再可能不過了。）

勇利在他胸上描畫起一個圖形。他咬著下唇，眼裡閃爍著某種神色，某種憂慮的神色，像他想要說些什麼。

「維克多？」

維克多側頭看他。「怎麼？」

「我們……我們是什麼關係？」

他聽到這問題，驚訝地眨眨眼。「我們是室友啊。」

一陣沉默。

而且是一種有點沉重的沉默，像是他倆之間的空氣中懸著某種粗礪厚重的事物，所以維克多嘆了口氣，腦袋靠回原處。又用起原本玩鬧的語氣來說話。

「你知道，我可以習慣把你當作我的毯毯了哦。」

這似乎把原先深陷在思緒中的勇利拉回現實。「我也能習慣把你當作我的枕頭了哦。」

「這交易聽起來蠻公平的嘛。」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利星期六有比賽。

維克多去看他比賽，但他完全沒料到會看到勇利穿著那樣一套服裝。

「這是切雷斯蒂諾其他選手的服裝，」勇利害羞地解釋道。布料是黑色的，銀色水晶綴著他一側胸口、繞在腰間。一部分的布料是半透明的，後背是一片紅布、短裙似的剪裁。「我知道這穿在我身上挺怪的……」

維克多愛死了，他一把將他推到最近的牆上吻住好告訴他這點。

（這訊息似乎傳遞成功了。）

勇利的短曲節目表現非常出色──維克多自己對於花式滑冰比賽的知識相當有限，但基本上他對這門運動還是有點概念的，他知道勇利做得很好。他每個跳躍都成功了，表現得輕而易舉。節目開始的時候，他的雙手煽情地滑下身側，目光毫不掩飾地對上維克多的雙眼。

維克多得深吸幾口氣才能恢復過來。

他的長曲節目表現得也相當優秀，總成績公布時他名列第一。他悄聲對維克多堅持說這沒甚麼大不了的，但維克多還是高興得要命，親他的獎牌，滔滔不絕地恭喜他。勇利很謙虛，也回吻他，淡定地接受他的讚美。他們點了比以往更昂貴的外賣，維克多給他好多好多親親，勇利在冰上轉了幾圈就親幾下，至少他是這麼說的。但他親到都忘記數數。反正他其實根本就不知道勇利到底轉了幾圈。

 

＊＊＊

 

披集經常上Yik Yak。

真的很常，所以他沒過多久就看到那支影片了。

那影片以燎原大火之勢傳播開來──一開始只是幾個人在討論說，影片裡那男的，跟之前在學校裡頭有人看到跟維克多走在一起那個男的，是不是同一個人。不過之後，影片就傳得到處都是了。幾乎大部分的時候Yik Yak上都在講那影片。竊竊私語、謠言滿天飛，披集根本看不完，他頭都暈了。

他又看了一次。

首先，是勇利在脫衣服。

披集之前就知道他在年底的派對上脫了衣服。這沒甚麼好驚訝的。不過勇利自己不記得，他還嚴正地對披集說：「我一點都不想知道之前到底做了什麼丟臉事情。」披集不確定這是不是真心話，不過他還是尊重勇利的意願。所以勇利不知道自己脫衣服的事情。雖然披集覺得他後來應該也意識到這點，因為派對過後有人去找他，讚美他獨特的才藝。

接著，在影片裡頭，勇利開始跳舞。

他的襯衫敞著，領帶還掛在脖子上，手裡抓著一瓶香檳。他跟維克多一起跳舞，但這也並不是特別令人吃驚──派對上有很多人會跟很多校園裡的名人一起跳舞。一個大學新生跟二年級生一起跳舞也不是什麼瘋狂的事情，不會讓Yik Yak談得熱火朝天。

再後來的事情──才是真正有意思的。

顯然掌鏡的人是不小心拍到的。前景是一個年輕女人哈哈大笑在說些什麼，但背景是維克多。他的西裝皺巴巴的，眼睛睜得很大，盯著面前的黑髮男孩。因為影片拍得很糊，很容易就會把那男孩子錯認成其他人，但披集知道是勇利。非常確定就是他。

起先，他們好像是在聊些什麼。維克多笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的，全神貫注，好像派對上只有他們兩人的存在。勇利也在笑，他有隻手搭在維克多肩上，另一隻手順著自己的頭髮。維克多張開嘴，勇利也是，接著他們開始接吻，勇利踮起腳尖來吻他，維克多的手往下滑到他屁股上，一把覆在上頭。

派對上的其他人似乎都沒注意到。

是勇利先退開來的，而維克多的笑容實在是……

披集跟維克多不太熟。但他把影片暫停，盯著那一幀畫面看。勇利又哈哈笑，用手背抹抹嘴，但維克多……他……

那表情，可能是充滿希望的？迷戀的？他就那麼看著勇利，好像他是這世界上最好的事物，好像他都不知該如何自處了。好像他是個第一次知道這世界是什麼樣的孩子，眼前所見的一切全都煥然一新。他顯然喝得很醉，但披集覺得他臉上的表情，非常可能是他平生看過最純粹的表情了。那就是愛，無庸置疑。或許是那種電光火石之間、充滿激情，看對了眼但不是長久真愛的那種愛情，但那依然是愛。沒人能夠否認那點。

接著勇利開始磨蹭他。

披集看到的時候忍不住笑了，知道勇利要是看到了大概寧可去死吧。維克多從他的襯衫口袋裡掏出一只油性筆，把他的電話號碼草草寫在勇利的手上。接著他就緊緊握住那隻手，嚴肅地、急切地說了些什麼。披集用0.5倍速慢速播起，想要讀他的唇。這沒什麼用，不過他從肢體語言看得出來，應該是維克多要勇利之後打電話給他。另一方面，勇利則完全沒在聽，又親他一口，接著晃回舞池，大概茫到沒辦法理智思考了。

所以當披集重看這支影片的時候，他真不確定該拿這個消息怎麼辦才好。

很可能勇利已經看過了。但真正讓他心慌的是，維克多很可能對那天晚上的事情記得一清二楚，可能從他們一開始當室友的時候就認出勇利了。

這想法……

讓他有點困擾。

就像他們是在不平等的條件下相愛的。

顯然維克多是愛著勇利的。勇利也愛他。披集覺得對他們而言，要跟對方明示這點可能還太早，但每個人都看得出來。特別是那些在Yik Yak上的人。

所以他非常掙扎。

星期六晚上他坐在營火邊，內心交戰。他看著維克多把腦袋靠在勇利肩上，看上去好像只要勇利問了，他就會去摘下月亮。總的來說，披集很為勇利感到開心。但他也想知道維克多有沒有跟勇利說過那影片的事情，或者他只是假設勇利自己都記得，或者這就是披集早先想到的狀況。披集是那種會想把一切都摸清楚的人，有不了解的事情會讓他很煩，即便他同時也想要尊重勇利和維克多的關係和他們的隱私權。

他好奇地觀察著維克多，想搞清楚他到底有什麼目的。大概也是相當純潔的目的就是了──他給披集留下的第一印象也正是如此。不過他還是繼續觀察，仔細分析。維克多有一瞬間跟他四目相對，披集就轉開視線。

他只是想做對他最好的朋友而言最適合的事情。

但他不知道到底什麼對他而言才是最好的。

（最後，他決定那影片無傷大雅。）

（就這麼一次，他不會出手干涉。）

 

＊＊＊

 

感恩節長假的時候，勇利要回日本。

這消息差點讓維克多崩潰，感覺就像臉上挨了一拳。

但他沒對勇利說，因為他知道這不公平。勇利一直說他有多想念好久不見的家人，還有他的生日就快到了。維克多不會那麼自私，求他留下來，就因為他受不了要跟勇利分開一個禮拜。所以，勇利就搭飛機回日本，維克多留在學校。孤單一人。

（真要說的話，也不是真的孤單一人。他還有尤里奧和雅克夫。但那不是重點。）

他會跟他視訊，雖然兩地之間的時差讓這事很難處理。維克多還見到勇利的爸媽了，雖然這讓勇利又羞又氣。他對他們揮手，快樂地招呼他們。他們開始跟他說勇利告訴他們的所有事情，勇利整個人都變成粉色的了，哀求他們別再說了，最後還決定把視訊切掉。維克多得到這消息之後接下來一整天都咧著嘴笑，想像勇利是怎麼跟他爸媽說起自己的。想著勇利有沒有用上他興奮時常會比出的那些手勢。希望他有。

不過等勇利回來時，維克多把他整個人緊緊抱住，抱起他轉了一圈。勇利還在倒時差，除了抱抱之外其他的事情都沒什麼心情，接著便倒回床上，頭一沾枕就睡著了。維克多滿懷愛意地微笑，因為勇利不在身旁時，一切都不一樣，都不對勁。

 

＊＊＊

 

幾天之後，就是勇利的生日了。

維克多想幫他好好辦個派對慶祝，不過後來也就是幾個朋友到他們的寢室幫勇利慶生。空間狹窄，所以他們全都坐在兩張床舖之間的地上，歡聲笑語不斷。勇利收到了一個又一個禮物──米菈送的新冰鞋，薩拉送的豬排飯，披集送了真心誠意寫的賀卡和幾件新衣服，諸如此類。

維克多為自己要送的禮物感到緊張，但還是送出去了。

這蠻蠢的，他馬上就告訴勇利，想先提前告知以免他不喜歡。勇利沒理他，拆開包裝，一把將包裝紙扔到背後。禮物放在棕色紙盒裡，他好奇地瞥了維克多一眼。維克多笑了笑，點點頭要他打開。

「是牛頓擺，」他大聲說，拿出盒子裡的保麗龍，拿起那只小小的儀器。它有一組木製基座，銀色的支架豎起、向內傾斜。五顆金屬球懸在線上，勇利把它擱在大腿上，把一顆球拉高，鬆手。那顆球便不偏不倚撞上另外四顆，末端的球高高彈起，接著擺回。這是物理的奇蹟，或者至少亞馬遜上是這麼寫的。

「這超棒的！」

維克多吞吞口水，擔心他的反應不是出自真心實意。「我不太確定你會……」

「才沒有，我愛死了，」勇利承諾道，把牛頓擺放到桌上，接著抱住他，一片片保麗龍碎片掉到地上。他把臉埋進維克多的頸窩，深深吸氣。「我愛死它了。謝謝你。」

「事實上，還有一樣，」盡可能抱得越久越好之後才退開，維克多接著補充道。他走到房間另一端，自己的桌邊，把抽屜打開。他拿出一件白色的T恤，沒有包裝。那衣服已經摺好了，他走回勇利身邊，把衣服交給他。

勇利展開那件衣服，慢慢地抬頭看他。「維克多，我不能穿這個啦。」

「上面寫什麼？」披集問，興致昂然。

勇利臉紅了，搖搖頭，把衣服折回去。「我才不要穿這個。」

「勇利，」維克多抱怨，把他的名字拉長了念。「穿穿看嘛，穿穿看嘛。」

「上面寫什麼啦？」披集再問一次。

勇利嘆了口氣，再一次攤開衣服，把上面印的字念出來。「你的衣服在每平方秒以9.8公尺落地的時候會更好看。」

房裡的每個人都爆出大笑，米菈站起身拿過那件衣服，套上勇利的腦袋。

「來嘛，手抬起來。」

勇利非常不情願地照做了。

維克多欣賞起他的樣子。「不錯嘛。你該留著穿。」

「我是要到哪才穿得上這件衣服啊？」他抱怨道，不過他低頭看看自己的樣子時，也得忍下笑意，難以置信地搖搖頭。

「哪裡都行啊，」克里斯多夫直截了當地說，吹了聲口哨。

維克多親親他的額頭。「生日快樂。」

「謝謝你，」他說。「我是指第一份禮物。不是這個。」

「你最後還是會穿的，」維克多取笑道，把玩起衣袖。「你穿起來很好看。」

勇利臉紅了，接下來一個叫光虹的男孩往他懷裡塞了一份禮物。

 

＊＊＊

 

隨著時間滴答流逝，月亮在夜空中冉冉升起，人們一個接一個離開他們的宿舍房間。

一會之間，房裡只剩下他們四個──維克多、勇利、披集和克里斯多夫。他們開始看起電影，《王牌冤家》顯然是勇利的最愛之一。他們用勇利的筆電看起電影，就他們四個而言這螢幕實在是太小了，他們全都坐在勇利的床上，背靠著牆，腳垂出床緣晃晃蕩蕩。沒過多久，勇利就打起呵欠，強撐著精神維持清醒。披集每過一會就跟他說話，讓他不至於睡著了。

克里斯多夫幾分鐘之後離開了，說什麼有報告要寫。

接著，在談話間出現了一段足夠漫長的寧靜之後，勇利很快就在維克多和披集之間睡著了，呼吸均勻。電影在他們面前播放，維克多實在很難想像勇利會喜歡這樣的電影。這很悲傷，飽含情緒，滿載哲學意涵。不過故事中也捕捉了某些美麗之處，他盡量注意留心那些部分，之後有話題可以跟勇利聊。

維克多蠻喜歡披集的。

從他們認識到現在，一直都蠻喜歡他的。

但他還記得前些日子在營火旁收到的那抹古怪的目光。他們之間的關係也蠻古怪的，不是嗎，有這麼一個算是男朋友的人，就睡在自己和他最好的朋友之間？過了一會之後，勇利在睡夢中動了動，眼鏡快掉下來了。

維克多幫他摘下眼鏡，折好鏡腳、放到爬梯最上面那級，勇利通常會擺他手機的地方。披集看著他，又用著那種目光。

接著，突然之間，披集按停了電影。

「所以說，維克多。」

維克多是個聰明人。

（或者至少，他覺得自己還算聰明。）

所以他馬上就知道要發生什麼事情，在對方開口前就瑟縮一下。「你要威脅我了嗎？」

「沒錯，」披集說，捲起袖子。他低頭看看熟睡中的友人，好像在說， _對，勇利，我這是為了你_ 。

維克多的思緒差點就要岔出去，讚嘆起勇利睡著的時候有多美麗了，不過他強迫自己專注在披集身上。堅決要讓對方看看自己的良好表現。

「我永遠不會傷害他，如果這就是你擔心的。」

披集點點頭，似乎這就是他想聽到的。「他八成不會想要我跟你說這些，但是，他容易緊張。特別是到大考周的時候。」

維克多不太確定他該拿這些話怎麼辦，所以他只是點頭，發出一聲蠢蠢的驚訝的噢。

「焦慮，」披集修正道，好像這樣就能講清楚了。「他會焦慮。」

「我……好的。」

披集又看了勇利一眼，眼裡是純粹澄澈的愛意。「我會給他泡茶。他喜歡煎茶，不過……這附近只有一家店會賣他喜歡的那種口味。他說那會讓他想起他媽媽泡的茶。」接著他看回維克多，眼神變得穩定。「有些時候你得讓他分心。逼他去做一下其他的事情──這樣對他比較好。」

「披集……」

「他老是覺得自己不夠好。」

維克多吞吞口水，喉頭突然就覺得好乾。

披集往牛仔褲上抹抹手，低下頭。「他老是覺得自己不夠好，」他重複道。「對你、對我來說、對所有事情而言都不夠好。有些時候那……」他的話停了下來，開口而沒有聲音，他顫顫地吸了口氣。「有些時候那會讓他停下原本要做的事，讓他不說原本想說的話。他會用行動來表達愛，而不是言語。他想事情的方式跟別人不一樣。我想你應該也知道了。」

「我想我愛他，」維克多悄聲說，這話多麼真誠、多麼輕易就能出口，令他自己都感到驚訝。

披集點頭，一點也不訝異。「我想他也愛你。但我的重點是──幫我好好照顧他。」

勇利在睡夢中調整一下姿勢，往右邊靠，頭枕上披集的肩膀。披集伸手抱住他，勇利嘆了口氣，就依偎著披集繼續睡下。這純粹只是友情，維克多知道的，但他還是忍不住有點吃醋。

「我會的，」他承諾道。

「你讓他快樂，」披集告訴他，「這就讓我快樂。所以，謝謝你。」

「別為這個感謝我，」維克多說。「我才要謝謝你相信我。還有，我得鄭重告訴你，心理學真的很適合你。」

披集笑笑，馬上就恢復成他尋常快活的模樣。「我知道，對吧？你難道想不到嘛？」他輕輕揉揉勇利的背，勇利下意識地又湊近了些。「我想我今天晚上得把你男朋友偷走啦。不好意思囉。」

維克多沒有生氣。他從床上爬下，不過在階梯上停住腳步，注意到這兩個男孩都靠著牆坐。

「如果睡成那樣的話你們倆都會把脖子搞壞的。」

披集同意地點頭。「來吧，勇利，躺下來睡吧，」他嘀咕道。

他們把勇利從牆上拉起，放到枕頭上時，他沒有出聲抗議，過程中一次也不曾從睡夢中醒來。不過他倒是一直抱著披集的手臂不放，披集就朝他笑笑。維克多有那麼一會好奇地想著，披集是不是就是喜歡有人需要他的感覺呢。這就是他告訴維克多勇利的焦慮、教他怎麼讓勇利分散注意力的原因嗎。不過很快地，他就拋開這些想法──畢竟主修心理學的又不是他。

「我看你這是卡住啦，」維克多打趣道。

「我看也是，」披集回應。「如果我今天睡這邊可以嗎？」

維克多點點頭，蠻訝異他會先問過自己。

他爬上自己的床，令他驚訝的是，這是他多年來睡過最好的一覺。

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利醒來的時候，他的臉正埋在某人的頸窩裡。

維克多，他馬上想。他還是閉著眼，想要沉浸在這一刻裡頭。勇利埋得更深，呼出他的名字，然後吻上維克多的脖子。

「哇噢哇噢，我不是維克多啦，」他聽到披集的聲音說，「我不是維克多啦。」

勇利眨眨眼，往後靠，眼睛猛地睜開。絕對不是維克多。他覺得自己臉都紅了，大力搖頭，抓起床單往自己身上罩，這實在太不好意思了。「我的天啊，對不起，對不起………」

房間另一端傳來了虛情假意的呻吟。「你的忠誠去哪了，勇利？」

披集在笑──勇利聽得出來。「我猜你倆過得挺舒服的，是吧？你在他身邊醒來挺正常的是吧？」

「披集，」勇利呼了口氣，這就是在警告他了。他拉下被子，只露出兩隻眼睛，來回看看另外兩人。臉上都帶著洋洋得意的笑容，就像一對犯罪夥伴，勇利想道，他縮了一下，又把臉藏回被單裡頭。

「對了，衣服很好看哦，」維克多評論道。

勇利低頭看看自己，看到他還穿著昨天維克多送他的那件好笑的禮物。

「我的天啊。」他不知道現在到底臉紅到什麼程度，他們又能看出多少。不過一眨眼，他就衝進浴室，把門關上鎖好。他一把將衣服脫下，轉開蓮蓬頭。

他可從來沒想過披集跟維克多成了朋友之後會有多危險啊。

（不過同時，他也沒法否認這讓他蠻開心的，能成為連結他們的橋樑。）

 

無論如何，等勇利離開浴室的時候，披集已經要離開了，最後再跟他說了一次生日快樂，就回到他自己的寢室。勇利這會就跟維克多兩人獨處了，維克多還是用那種蠢蠢的、沾沾自喜的表情對他笑著，讓他想把自己就地活埋。一時之間沒人說話。

「剛剛那樣還蠻可愛的嘛。」

勇利就知道他會這麼說。「你們是故意的嗎？」

維克多從腿上拾起一張紙，開始折了起來──勇利好久以前教過他怎麼做，到現在他已經能摺出一架像樣的紙飛機了。他坐在他那張床上，不過勇利看到他埋頭苦幹的時候會吐出一截舌頭。勇利也有這習慣，他突然想到維克多可能是從他身上學來的。這想法攪動了他體內的某種感覺，但他還分不出來究竟是什麼。他先把它擱到腦後，過會再來好好思考。

「沒，只是在我們看電影的時候，你剛好往右邊而不是左邊躺。順帶一提，這實在讓我深感冒犯噢。」

勇利知道他是在開玩笑，但他話中隱隱有著一股吃醋的味道，讓勇利聽著不住縮起腳趾。

「你喜歡那部片嗎？」

維克多應了聲。「沒看完呢，我們之後還得找時間補完。不過就我看到的部分，是蠻好看的。」

勇利有一會好奇地想著，為什麼他跟披集沒把電影看完。不過他沒問，因為維克多往紙飛機裡頭寫了些什麼，接著它就朝勇利飄來，正中他的胸口。紙飛機的機翼摺得有點歪，不過還是飛得很順。他把紙飛機展開。

「可愛い，」他把上頭的字讀出來，一臉茫然。「你……你怎麼…」

「那是可愛的意思沒錯吧？」維克多問，有點擔心。「我前陣子開始在網路上學日語，還蠻困難的，但是跟韓語有點像，我對韓語還算熟。」

紙飛機上的字跡看起來歪歪扭扭，但還是可以辨認得出意思。接著勇利開始理解維克多的話，感受到了它的分量。維克多開始學日語了，是因為……因為他？他抬頭看看維克多，想要盡量掌握住他能得到的確切答案，不過維克多只是笑著，那笑容幾乎是害羞的。或者至少以維克多‧尼基弗洛夫能做出的表情而言，已經算是害羞了。

「你在學日語啊？」

維克多舔舔唇，又看回那架紙飛機。「你的表情讓我開始覺得，我是不是不小心寫成什麼恐怖的東西了。」

「沒……沒有，這個……」他吞吞口水。「你寫得是對的。」

「丟回來給我，我還學了其他幾個字哦。」

又寫上幾個大多是形容詞的基本詞彙之後，勇利就坐到他旁邊，跟他一起寫，指出那些字詞的些微差異。維克多學得很快，勇利覺得這沒甚麼好驚訝的。維克多瞇起眼，專注地想著，好像想要拼出完整的句子。「你的名字要怎麼寫？」維克多問，又把鉛筆遞給他。

勇利寫下他的名字，接著是維克多的。他還另外標上了英文。

維克多在那兩個名字之間畫了一顆愛心。

「這是全世界通用的語言嘛，是吧？」他悄聲問。

這問題很突兀，但勇利發現自己點起了腦袋，突然之間，維克多貼著他身側的感覺開始燒灼，突然再清晰不過，就像是某種原本置於背景的東西一下子移動到了鏡頭前方。他發現自己開始不自主地蹭動，眼睛還是盯著那顆小小的愛心，想知道那到底是不是真的，想知道維克多到底在想些什麼。

接著維克多的手滑上勇利的衣服，他的皮膚好冰涼，激得勇利倒抽一口氣，下意識地就湊得更近。每一次他們像這樣觸碰彼此時，都會有電流竄過的感覺。不經意拂過的雙手，或者更像現在這樣──灼熱而殷切的撫觸。無論如何，這感覺都像帶了靜電。勇利捂住維克多的手，手心貼手背地扣住他的指頭，維克多便吻他。

這吻比以往更緩慢，讓他暈暈呼呼。維克多從他的唇角開始，慢悠悠地，接著移動到唇心，用一種慢到發疼的速度遊走過這短短一段距離。起初，雙唇是閉著的，動作是隨意零散的，手是恣意遊走的，不過當維克多吻開了他的唇，勇利也沒有抗議。他嘗起來沒有什麼特別的味道，就像維克多自己，勇利發現這大概全世界最棒的滋味了。維克多的味道，混合著他常用的香水味，溢滿了勇利的感官，使他腦袋裡的思緒快活地模糊。

「可以抱抱嗎？」維克多悄聲問。

勇利過了一會才聽懂他問了什麼，爆出了驚訝又鍾愛的笑聲。「啥？」

維克多看起來忿忿不平。「我問我們可不可以抱抱。這有什麼奇怪的嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是……你……」

維克多等著他。

勇利努力找到一個不會冒犯到他的答案。「你一直都很，呃，直截了當啊。」

維克多應了聲，躺了下來。勇利躺在他身旁，面朝著他的方向。他想著維克多跟他以為的有多麼不同。對，他還是有那種典型兄弟會男生的特徵，但他也會問勇利要不要抱抱，用的是請勇利幫他拿奶油時同樣的語調。某種程度上，這讓他想到披集。他們倆都很有自信，不過可能那種特質顯現在不同的地方。

接著他才想到他們沒有真的在抱抱。維克多似乎也發現了，他把頭靠到勇利肩上，把臉埋進他藍色的衣服中。

「勇利？」

勇利摸摸他的頭髮，實在難以把持住自己。從維克多整個人放軟身體的樣子看來，他大概也很喜歡這樣。「怎麼了？」

「如果你想要什麼，盡管直接跟我說就是了。我只是希望你知道這點。」

「如果我說你的衣服在每平方秒以9.8公尺落地的時候會更好看，這樣會太直接嗎？」

維克多哈哈笑，一股震動搔著勇利的胸口。他的頭傾向一側，一手還是撫著維克多的頭髮，另一邊手臂懶懶地環抱他的背。

「你這人真的很神經病欸，勝生勇利。有人跟你這麼說過嗎？」

「沒。」

「你真是太不要臉了。」

「不要臉？」

「對。」

「我不覺得是這樣呢。」

維克多輕輕吻他的脖子。「我的意見跟你相反哦。事實上，我正在調查你的案件呢。」

勇利歪過腦袋，好讓他能親得更順利。「我的案件？」

「我要把你告上法庭。我累積了很多你的犯罪證據哦，勇利。更別說還有你那兇殘的報復行為。你絕對完蛋了。」

他不怎麼相信維克多的話，維克多自己聽起來也三心二意的，注意力顯然都放在更重要的事情上，好比說他現在就在小口咬勇利的鎖骨，手還把他的領口往下扯。

「你該知道披集會是個很厲害的辯護律師哦。」

「噢，這我想像得到，」維克多咕噥道。「算了，我不告你了。」

「真是太好了。」

維克多純潔地親親勇利的唇，接著又回到他原本的位置，滿足地依偎著勇利。「我有一份應該要開始動工的物理報告呢。」

勇利把他的頭髮從眼睛上撥去，這是維克多為他做過千百次的事情，他才想到，或許他們都從對方身上學來了許多習慣。

「主題是什麼？」

「向心力與離心力。」

「很簡單啊，」勇利告訴他。

維克多抬頭看他一眼。「是嗎？」

「對啊，首先，一個是真的，一個不是。」

維克多抱怨一聲──聲音又響又長。「我以為物理應該講的是東西怎麼移動，事情怎麼發生的。就是，你知道， **真的** 事情啊。為什麼全部都是消失的貓和假的作用力啊？」

「有些是真的啊，」勇利抗議道。「我是說，又不是所有東西都得是有形的。語言學就不是實際上摸得到的東西啊。」

維克多的拇指撫過他的下唇。「但它是真的唷。」

勇利顫顫地吸了口氣，注視著維克多。

「哪個作用力是真的啊？」他問。

「這個嘛……」他開口，檢查維克多的表情，看他是真的想知道，還是只是禮貌問問。「向心力是真的，離心力是假的。他們是相反的兩股作用力。」

一陣沉默，維克多似乎在想著什麼。他碰碰勇利胸口上端，就在他衣服領口上緣，描畫起什麼，一遍又一遍。勇利過了一會才發現那是寫得很亂的日文，單字跟詞彙擠在一起時就分不出意思。但勇利還是一心想著他的動作，在思緒中迷失方向，因為他正專注在這種感覺上，專注地想著，維克多開始學起了一門全新的語言，就因為他。

「真的怎麼會是假的相反呢？」維克多低語道。

這問題打破了讓他迷失的魔咒，把他拉回現實世界。「那是……那是一種慣性作用的力。所以向心力就是當……」 **愛** ，他發現寫在他皮膚上的字是什麼了。維克多停了下來，隔著那層銀色的眼睫朝他眨眼。不對，一定是其他字吧，勇利想。他一定是弄錯了。「向心力是，如果你讓某個東西擺盪，旋轉起來之後，它就會朝圓心移動。」

維克多的手指開始描起一個圓圈。

「半徑變短的時候，這股力也會變強。」

「就像被拉到一起？」

「用外行的話來說是這樣沒錯。不過離心力，就是相反的方向。但那是慣性力，不是真的作用力。」

「我很努力想聽懂，」維克多說，「但我想不透那怎麼有可能。」

勇利牽起維克多的手，帶他畫起另一個圓圈，這次，他逆時針轉。「向心力，」他低聲說。接著他又做了同樣的動作，不過是順時針的。「離心力。這個……這就類似你之前講的語言相對論。技術上來說，它們是同樣的作用力。」

「同樣的作用力，但是要用不同的方式來理解，」維克多重複道。「所以這就有點像貓嘛。同時死了又沒死。」

「我想是吧。」

一陣沉默。「多矛盾啊。」

「矛盾？」勇利照著他的話說。

「就跟你一樣。」

又一陣沉默。

勇利這才想到，他不知道維克多為什麼喜歡他。為什麼會想跟他待在一起，為什麼會覺得他很好玩。如果他們只是室友，維克多只是偶爾待在寢室裡倒還說得通──跟他的兄弟會朋友出門玩啊，或者每天晚上都喝酒開派對，最後再醉醺醺的回來睡覺之類的。如果他只是利用勇利對物理的知識，利用他得到好成績，除此之外都不跟他說話，這才合理吧。

他根本不用跟他躺在一起。不必聽他滔滔不絕說起維克多根本不在乎的話題。根本不需要做現在這些事情。

維克多說他矛盾，但說真的，他才是最矛盾的人吧。

「我該走了，練習時間快到了。披集會來找我的。」

「我可以一起去嗎？」

勇利聳肩。「你想的話就可以啊。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多就跟著去了，等勇利的休息時間到了，就領著維克多上冰。勇利跟他說起角動量、摩擦力和牛頓第三定律，維克多就問他向心力跟離心力跟這有什麼關係，勇利也興致勃勃地回答了。

披集朝他們微笑。

他們也回以笑容。

維克多踉蹌一下，讓勇利尷尬地整個人摔在冰上。接著，當維克多也開始哈哈笑，跟他一起躺平，說著毫無意義的道歉，邊把他抱近時，勇利真不知道自己是否曾經感到如此快樂。

 

＊＊＊

 

有天，勇利肚子餓了，他走到餐廳找消夜吃。維克多在寫報告，所以勇利就自己一個人，邊打著呵欠，想著星期四的意麵特餐。已經進入十二月，氣溫變得更冷，他緊緊裹著一件外套，腿上穿著的牛仔褲太薄，沒辦法抵禦刺骨寒風。

這會下了一點雪。勇利記得好久以前，有一次維克多把自己的外套披在他身上，開玩笑說他倆一起也穿得下。接著他回憶中的景象，就變成了另外一天，維克多躺在他身上，用手指輕輕地摩娑他的皮膚，語調輕悄溫柔。

一陣呵呵笑聲打斷了他的思緒。

有兩個女孩子──大概是大一新生吧？──正看著他。客觀地看來，她們倆都很漂亮，也都是棕髮。其中一個穿著一件栗色毛衣，另一個穿的是一件蓬鬆的薄荷綠外套。她們倆互相推擠著朝勇利走來，急促地朝對方低語，動作完全一致。勇利停下腳步，環顧四周好確認他沒有弄錯。她們是真的想跟他說話。

「噢，嗨，」那個栗色毛衣的女孩說。她的朋友瞪她一眼。「你現在在跟費茨曼先生的兒子交往嗎？」

她的朋友掩著嘴發出一串咯咯笑聲，勇利眨眨眼，頭有點暈。「妳是說維克多嗎？噢，我們是………」

他不太確定該怎麼回答。

「我們看到影片了，」那個穿外套的學生補上一句。

「瑪莉！閉嘴啦，」第一個開口的女生抽了口氣，「他又不想講那個。」

「她生氣只是因為她暗戀維克多，」瑪莉解釋道，「但反正你倆也會比他們更可愛。」

勇利覺得很尷尬。她們倆顯然喝醉了，或至少喝到有點糊塗了。這就能解釋她們現在穿的衣服，他覺得她們之前一定是參加了女生聯誼會之類的派對。他想繼續往前走，但她們說的話裡頭有一部份讓他難以忽視。「影片？」

「派對上拍的啊。」

噢，他想。那一定是萬聖節派對上拍的了。維克多喝醉之後大概做了什麼蠢事──他那天晚上真的喝得很醉。勇利差點再次走開，不過他對室友的行為實在很好奇。

「維克多在影片裡頭做了什麼？」

女孩們開始一同爆出笑聲，其中一個還推了對方肩膀一把。「你是說你做了甚麼吧。」

「我？」他驚訝地問道。

接著他想到了──是他以前去的那場派對。那場兄弟會的年底派對。他一定是做了甚麼丟臉的事。他一直是這麼想的，從每次有人提到那派對，披集臉上就會露出的表情看來，一定是這樣的。所以，他根本不想看那影片。他不知道的話比較好。

所以他走掉了。

「你超敢的，你知道吧，」瑪莉喊道。

他低下頭，加快腳步。

 

＊＊＊

 

一周之後，他就把那影片拋諸腦後了。一直到星期五的晚上。星期一開始就是寒假，維克多會去聖彼得堡，披集要回泰國，不過米菈和薩拉會留在學校，所以勇利不會真的孤零零一個人。不過，他還是有點失落，有一個多月的時間不能跟維克多在一起。

不過，他最後跟披集說起了那支影片的事情。

在聊天時非常自然就提到了，而且說真的，自從那兩個女生跟他說話之後，想起她們的笑聲和目光，就一直讓他的好奇心蠢蠢欲動。

再說，披集一定也知道的。

「你知道去年年底派對的影片嗎？」勇利問，非常隨意的。

他們坐在勇利和維克多的寢室裡面──維克多和克里斯多夫待在克里斯多夫和披集的寢室。就像為期一天的交換室友，不過寢室原本就該這麼分配。這有點諷刺呢，勇利想了一會。披集抬眼看他，眼睛睜大。

「有人跟你說了？」

「是有人提到，對，」他說，現在有點擔心了。

「你看了嗎？」

勇利皺眉，搖搖頭。「我不應該看嗎？我知道我跟你說過，如果我做了任何丟臉事情都別跟我說，不過……」

「維克多……維克多從來……他從來沒跟你說過嗎？」披集的話說得很慢，好像他正在解謎，好像他才剛剛想到什麼事情。「維克多沒跟你說過影片的事嗎？」勇利沒有馬上回應時，他又問道。

「呃，沒有。他為什麼要說？」

披集瑟縮一下，是真的縮了一下。「勇利，你得看過才行。」

所以他看了。

一開始是他在脫衣服，說真的，這沒讓他嚇到，因為他隔天醒來時身上就沒多少衣服了。他緊張地瞥了披集一眼，披集沒在看影片，他正盯著眼前的牆面，貼了一張泰國演員的海報。他臉上毫無血色，這模樣好陌生，跟他一點都不搭。是懊悔的神情。

勇利繼續看。

然後……

 **維克多** 。

維克多在那。

然後他們在接吻。

激情而專注的吻。維克多吻著他不放，他也一樣，勇利又再次想起向心力的概念，想著半徑越短，拉力就越強。他吞吞口水，不過情感淹上他的喉嚨，讓他窒息，錮住他的呼吸。接著維克多往他手上寫了些甚麼。

這感覺像是靈魂離體，就這樣看著自己。看著自己充滿自信，對維克多露出一抹挑逗的笑容，顯然讓那銀髮男孩膝蓋都軟了，讓他在派對場地的地板上融成一攤。但最糟糕的，是那雙放在他屁股上的手，那吻，那雙紅腫的唇，那蓬亂的髮，那……

維克多的話在他耳邊響起。

如果你想要什麼，就盡管直接告訴我。

（維克多知道嗎？）

（維克多知道這影片嗎？）

（維克多知道勇利從一開始就迷戀他嗎？）

「別慌，」披集馬上說，他臉上有一抹羞愧的神色。「這都是我的錯。我知道這影片，我該跟你說的。我只是想你跟維克多也都知道，都談過了，或者……」他換了口氣。「你想他知道嗎？」

「我在想……」勇利開口，接著長出一口氣。「我想的是我不知道。」

「我很抱歉，」披集補充道，碰碰他的手臂。「我確定這一定有合理解釋的，你只要跟他談談就好。你知道的，很可能他也不記得啊。」

維克多在那影片裡看起來沒有喝醉。

維克多一直都很愛摸他碰他，從──

他想起來了。

「我們不是在成為室友的時候第一次見到面的，」勇利悄聲說。

「什麼？」

「是他滑滑板撞到我的時候……」他慢慢地意識到，自己的心臟越漸下沉，悲哀在腦海中橫掃而過，吞去他的心思，將他所有的記憶都染蝕殆盡，直到一切都變得合理。維克多馬上就表現得一往情深，那天晚上發生的事，還有他們成為室友的原因，他的個性，他同時又搞笑又可愛又愛挑逗的原因……

披集抓住他的雙肩，抓得很緊。「勇利，別想了。」

這要回溯到多遠以前才好？是從他們在小路上遇到的時候，維克多就想著那影片了嗎？他知道他們會一起住的時候不是很開心嗎，知道有個可愛的日本男生暗戀他啊？知道他要勇利做甚麼都行，知道到了最後，最後他就能把勇利給……

噁心感在胃裡翻攪。

維克多不會這樣的，一個聲音提醒他。

維克多不會這樣的。

真的嗎？

重點是，這就很合理了。

一切都很合理了：維克多那麼容易就答應跟勇利住一寢室，他假裝對勇利對物理的喜好感興趣的原因，他想要憑著滑冰訓練、一籮筐的讚美和禮物來接近勇利的原因。這一切像數學算式一樣不斷向上疊加。

「勇利，」披集嘶聲說。

他心思恍惚，含著兩汪淚水朝朋友眨眼。

接著他就進到披集的懷抱裡，披集朝他低語，往他背後揉著圈。「勇利，聽我說。你大概反應過度了，一切都會沒事的。我們不知道他是怎麼想的。你聽到我說什麼了嗎？你信任維克多，我也信任維克多。他人很好。如果他真的知道這一切的話，我們也不知道他是怎麼想的。你一下就給人家下結論了。他八成根本就沒看過這支影片，或者他根本不記得那天晚上的事情，或者他之後只是沒認出你來。我們什麼都不知道啊。」

勇利深呼吸，吸氣、吐氣。他不會哭的。他不會為這麼蠢的事情哭的。披集說得對。一開始就沒什麼好哭的。這只是丟臉得要命，想到維克多看他的時候，看到的是一個脫了衣服、只穿著四角褲就往自己身上磨蹭的黑髮男孩。現在想來這之間的對比有多大啊──勇利喝得亂七八糟，挑逗又愛玩，根本稱不上好看，但維克多無時無刻都那麼漂亮，不管他是喝醉或清醒，煩人或體貼。他這人的本質就是充滿魅力。

「去跟他談談，」披集命令道。「在你自己開始胡思亂想之前。」

太遲啦。

他又抱抱披集，這次抱得更緊了。「你說的對。」

「好，去找他吧，」披集敦促。「最好現在就去，不然你就要開始想太多了。我確定這一定馬上就能解釋得通。這根本就沒甚麼啦。」

勇利閉上眼。「如果不是這樣呢？」

披集退開身，用拇指抹去勇利沒注意到已經淌到眼睛底下的淚滴。「甚麼意思？你在怕甚麼？」

「就是……」他開口，梗在他要說的話上，得吸口氣才能重新說出。「如果他不是真的喜歡我呢，披集？如果他只是喜歡我……就是我之前表現的……」他說不下去了，陰沉的思緒籠罩四周。

「噢，勇利，」披集只是這麼說，咬起唇。「那不是真的。那不可能是真的。去跟他談談，拜託了。再說，如果真是這樣，你猜怎麼著？」

「什麼？」

「那他就沒資格跟你在一起。好嗎？記得這點就好。如果他沒有……」披集頓了下，想了想。「如果他沒有你對他的那種感情，那他就沒資格跟你在一起。拜託跟我保證你會記得這點。不要把他想得……不要把他想成你認識他之前以為的那種人。把他想成跟你一起生活的那個維克多，而不是那個校園明星。」

這些話語多麼老練，多麼慎重，勇利模模糊糊地想，披集過去一定想過這件事了。

勇利甩開那個想法，搖搖晃晃地站起身。「好，我會去問他的。」

「太好了。這才是我認識的勝生勇利嘛。」

他挑起一邊眉毛，相當懷疑。

披集揉揉他的後脖子，垂下眼。「好啦，大概不是我認識的那個勝生勇利，但這才是我引以為傲的勝生勇利啊！去跟他談談，得到他的答案，回來告訴我。如果我們發現他其實是個混帳，雖然我不覺得他是啦，那我也會站在你這邊。我會挺你的。」

這加油打氣稍微有一點幫助。

影片中的畫面在勇利一路下樓，走到披集和克里斯多夫那層樓時，一直揮之不去。他停下腳步，就著樓梯間窗戶上的倒影，確認自己剛剛哭過的痕跡不會太明顯。他這種纖細易感的特質一直是他最討厭自己的部分。讓他覺得自己可悲又煩人。

接著他又繼續走，開始有了愧疚感。

他怎麼可以那樣懷疑維克多呢？維克多當然沒有佔他便宜了，當然披集說的是對的──一定有合理的解釋。明顯是他反應過度了，這麼情緒化，還懷疑自己一見傾心的人，這個他如此熟悉的人。一定有某種合理的解釋或理由，一下就能證明他的無辜，能讓他們繼續維繫並加深彼此的關係，就跟過去幾個月一樣。

勇利挺起肩膀，走過走廊。還隔了幾間房，不過他能聽見維克多和克里斯多夫的聲音──門是開著的。克里斯多夫在說話，聽起來很關心。「你打算怎麼讓他跟你睡啊？」

勇利停下腳步。

他感覺到肩膀上的緊繃漸增，感覺整個身體下沉。不會，不會的，他一定是聽錯了。不然克里斯多夫就是在跟別人說話。對，克里斯多夫一定是在跟別人說話。

只是……

只是回話的人是 **維克多** 。

「這個嘛，我們之前就睡過啊，我也能再成功一次。很簡單的。」

有個女孩走過他身旁，看起來有點擔心他。勇利撐著牆壁站著。他的心像野生動物一樣猛跳，大力跳動想找出逃離囚籠的方法，越跳越快、越跳越猛，直到他再也無法呼吸，他吸氣時嗆著了，空氣不是本來該讓他冷靜下來的嗎，有氧氣啊氮氣啊還有──

克里斯多夫笑了一聲。 **他笑了** 。「你覺得他有那麼好騙，那麼容易放下戒心嗎？」停頓了一會。「我真不想跟你說實話，但你真的不太會說謊呢，維克多。」

他們說的是別人，勇利騙自己，但他腦中理智的部分說那不是真的，他們就是在說他，他沒有誤會。維克多之前就計畫好要跟他睡，克里斯多夫幫他出主意，誰知道米菈和薩拉是不是也跟他們一夥？一起取笑那個勝生勇利，那個笨蛋大二學生，為闊氣的兄弟會男孩，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫神魂顛倒？但他似乎是個看起來囂張，其實有著溫柔一面的兄弟會男孩子啊，他不是一周之前才問過勇利要不要跟他抱抱嗎？他不是真心誠意的問了嗎，笑得多可愛，還有……

然後維克多也笑了。

 **在笑他** 。

這就是勇利曾經欽慕的，為之陷入愛河的那一種笑，但現在它感覺就像惡意的象徵，而他所感受到的這種憤怒，從來不曾跟維克多扯上關係，因為維克多會摺紙飛機，說那些蠢蠢的笑話，還給他買傻呼呼的物理T恤，現在勇利不能呼吸了，他整個人都垮了下來，他恨透了自己這麼多愁善感，同樣也恨極了自己幹嘛要來這裡，聽到這些──

「我超會說謊好嗎！」維克多反駁。「我覺得會成功的。我已經計畫了好一陣子……只等著出手的時機囉。」

他沒有用走的，他拔足狂奔。

勇利跑回樓梯間，宿舍樓裡零星的幾個人用奇怪的眼光看他，但他一直跑一直跑一直跑，絆到第一級階梯，膝蓋撞到邊緣，痛得要命， **老天** ，好痛啊，但他繼續跑，繼續跑到門前，那扇門後是他跟維克多一起待過多少多少次的地方，他找到披集，披集知道了，他馬上就知道了。

「我會幫你殺了他，」披集說，這是玩笑話但聽起來不像在開玩笑。

那聽起來像眼淚，聽起來像勇利把臉埋進披集的肩膀，整個人蜷在他懷裡，聽起來像是去年的期末考之後他那次小小的崩潰，披集曾經安慰他，告訴他成績並不重要，成績不會決定他是個怎樣的人。那聽起來不像玩笑話。沒有一句話聽起來像在開玩笑。

維克多不關心他。他從來沒在乎過他。這一切對他而言只是場遊戲……勇利的感情，他的一切。都是場遊戲。

首先他得呼吸。

（他做不到。）

披集注意到了，把他的頭髮從眼睛上往後撥開，不停撫摸他的頭。「勇利，深呼吸，好嗎？你現在恐慌發作了。但這一切都會沒事的。你得呼吸。撐住啊，看著我，看我怎麼做的。」

勇利意興闌珊地照做，顫抖的喘息從他嘴裡進進出出。他迎向披集的目光，但透過眼淚實在看不清楚，他現在想要把甚麼東西壓在身上，想要躲起來，但披集輕柔地抓著他的手。「好的，用鼻子吸氣，用嘴巴呼氣。可以嗎？跟我一起。吸………現在吐氣。」

他們重複了幾次，但即便勇利的呼吸變得平穩，他的思緒還是一團繁亂。維克多已經計畫了一陣子，要讓勇利再跟他睡一次。一陣子了，勇利想。一陣子是多久？他計畫多久了？他記得那天晚上、那場派對的所有細節嗎？他記得勇利的唇第一次吻他時的感覺嗎？他們的初吻──或者至少是勇利以為的那次初吻──毫無意義嗎？

接著他眼前浮現了一段回憶。

他的頭枕在維克多身上，手指在他胸口畫著一個圖樣。他用氣音問了一個問題，是一句幾乎聽不見的央求。

「維克多。我們……我們是什麼關係？」

「我們是室友啊。」

那時，這讓他感覺……

但現在……

現在想起那個詞，想起那句回應……

「勇利，」披集喃喃道，還是撫著他的頭髮，握著他的手，似乎難掩激動。「勇利，拜託聽我說。你不跟他在一起比較好，知道嗎？」

「我想我愛過他，」他啜泣著喘道，他不確定這話聽不聽得見，但披集點頭，下巴靠在他頭頂上。

「我知道你愛他。」

他用的是現在式。

勇利緊緊攀著他，不能放手。啜泣如浪濤重擊他的身體，每一次都搖撼著他，他的眼淚決堤，沾濕披集的衣服，他的雙手，他的思緒，他的心和他的全部。他希望自己醒來，發現這一切都是場夢，希望他醒來時會回到維克多的懷裡，感覺到他的唇印在自己的髮上。就是那雙，不過一分鐘前才嘲笑過他的唇。

但那些都不會再有了。

而他從來也不曾真正擁有過。

 

＊＊＊

 

**～早先發生的事情**

 

維克多計畫在寒假的時候，跟尤里奧和雅克夫一起回聖彼得堡。一段時間之前就決定好了，他也很興奮，可以跟他僅剩的遠房親戚和一些老朋友相聚。更重要的是，他好想再次呼吸到一樣的空氣，聽到人們用他的母語說話，擁抱那曾經讓他稱為家的地方。

不過他腦海深處有著什麼在發癢。

是一個無論他多努力，都無法擺脫的思緒。

「我想要邀請勇利一起來。」

勇利感恩節長假的時候回去日本，但他寒假時沒有計畫。他只會待在校園裡面，就跟別的學生一樣。維克多問他原因的時候，他解釋說飛機票很貴。他說對，他也想再見到他的家人，但實在負擔不起那支出。

維克多給他買了一張去聖彼得堡的機票。

他不是在勇利會答應的假設下買的，因為他知道這要求實在荒謬又衝動。不是，他買這張機票，是因為它稍稍能讓他腦中的夢想變得更 **扎實** 一點──想著他們肩並肩吃著皮羅什基，維克多能看著勇利第一次嘗試這種食物，還會傾身跟他親親，維克多帶勇利去看最棒的景點時，就能聽見勇利的笑聲，能跟他一起遊覽……

克里斯看起來不怎麼吃驚。「那就邀請他啊？」

「我不能只是邀請他，」維克多解釋道。「我得……做得更多一點。」

他不確定怎麼解釋這股慾望，但那絕對存在。那種展示什麼東西給勇利看的渴望，對勇利解釋他真心感受的那股渴望。他從來不曾忘記，他們的關係尚未得到明確定義，雖然有些時候他真的會忘記事實上他們並不算真的在交往。他記得一陣子之前不小心在尤里奧面前把勇利稱作他的男朋友，他小弟還發出作嘔的抱怨。

不知怎地，克里斯似乎能了解他。每次講到感情關係，克里斯通常都很懂。「那就用特別的方式問他吧。」

「我想我可以結合惡作劇的方式，」維克多解釋道，他想得可多了。「因為這就有點像是……我們才知道的笑話吧，我想。這次是好的那種惡作劇。你覺得設計成尋寶遊戲怎麼樣？」

克里斯多夫應了聲，興致昂然。「尋寶遊戲？什麼意思？」

「這個嘛，我拿著這張飛機票，趁他不在的時候，把機票藏起來，然後留下小小的提示，讓他一個一個接著找。房間裡面有很多可以藏的地方。總之呢，我就讓他睡在我旁邊，然後我把他的某樣東西藏起來。或許拿他的手機吧。他唯一能夠把手機拿回來的方式，就是玩完這個尋寶遊戲，最後他就會拿回手機，也會拿到機票了。」

「嗯哼，我喜歡這點子。你打算怎麼讓他跟你睡啊？」

「這個嘛，我們之前就睡過啊，我也能再成功一次。很簡單的。」

克里斯多夫竊笑。「你覺得他有那麼好騙，那麼容易放下戒心嗎？我真不想跟你說實話，但你真的不太會說謊呢，維克多。」

「我超會說謊好嗎！」維克多抗議，邊呵呵笑著。「我覺得會成功的。我已經計畫了好一陣子……只等著出手的時機囉。」

有那麼一秒鐘，維克多覺得他聽到他們房間門外有一陣腳步聲逐漸遠去，但他沒放在心上。克里斯多夫把手肘靠在膝上，捧起下巴。

「我從來沒看你像這樣呢，維克多。」

「像那樣？」

「快樂，」克里斯多夫沉吟道，瞇起眼看他。「你非常快樂。」

維克多聽了只是咧嘴笑，想著勇利遇到他的惡作劇時所有可能的反應。那會很讚的。他甚至還可以把第一條線索，趁勇利睡著時黏在他腿上，這樣他醒來之後第一眼就會看到了。然後，如果勇利答應跟他一起去呢？他們就可以一起打包行李，一起坐飛機，維克多就可以透過全新的觀點來體驗聖彼得堡，再然後，再然後，那時他就可以問勇利做他的男朋友了。正式的問他。

他想像得到那畫面會是什麼樣的。

要有月光──月光多浪漫啊。他會帶勇利出去，在繁星之下，牽起他的雙手。或許還會有唱詩班的歌聲。勇利可以圍那條他們第一次遇見時圍的圍巾，就是那條會讓他看起來比平常更有魅力的圍巾。維克多會把那些話說出口，勇利會抱住他，於是這世界上一切都再無錯處。光是想到那可能性就讓他眩暈，讓他胸口發疼。

「我是很快樂，」他同意道，站起身。接著才終於理解了這份認知，他心中感覺到的輕快，是陌生的，嶄新的。「我很快樂，」維克多重複道，大半是對他自己說的，為他自己徹底想過。他光是想著勇利、想著他的笑聲就會出現的感受？

他很快樂。

他從來不曾體會過如此快樂。

 

  
本章完

 

[1] You’re supposed to be identifying the joules of energy for each of these。勇利這邊的意思直翻的話應該會是要維克多來看這幾道題，回答每道題中要算的消耗能量。先簡單翻成要他計算耗能好了。

[2] 在每次餵食前發出固定某種聲音（比如鈴聲），經過一段時間以後，狗只要聽到鈴聲，消化液分泌量就會開始增加。這是古典制約（classical conditioning）理論的基礎。所謂古典制約，就是通過反覆人為干預，在原本不存在關聯的兩個事件（一為條件刺激，一為生理反應）之間建立起聯繫。引自：〈巴甫洛夫的狗：1904年第四屆諾貝爾生理學醫學獎得主Ivan Pavlov的文章回顧〉＜http://pansci.asia/archives/41780，2017/10/1＞


	8. 離心力

星期五晚上，維克多待在披集和克里斯多夫的寢室時，收到一條簡訊。

不是勇利發的，是披集。

 

**我們今天晚上交換房間睡。**

 

他第一反應是驚訝，接著感覺有點不悅。他想到過去的幾周都是跟勇利一起睡的，睡在勇利身旁、枕在他身上、躺在他身下，或者睡成其它黏得緊緊的姿勢。他的確很喜歡克里斯這個朋友，披集人也很好，但這跟睡在勝生勇利身旁的感覺、在他身旁醒來的感覺、待在他身邊的感覺，還是沒得比的。

接著他想到了，披集不是在徵詢他的意見。

（不是，這是在宣布他的決定。）

猶疑地，他把簡訊拿給克里斯多夫看，他只聳聳肩，說他覺得沒問題。維克多也心不甘情不願地同意了，覺得披集跟勇利兩人一定是想要好好聊聊天吧。再說，他一個晚上沒有勇利也可以的。他才沒有 **那麼** 黏人呢。

不過，他還是會需要換洗衣服。還有牙刷，還有梳子。就是晚上就寢前會用到的那些東西啦。

「去啊，跟你男朋友親親說晚安，」克里斯說，打斷了他的思緒。

維克多呵呵輕笑，離開房間走向樓梯間。他想起給勇利買的那張去聖彼得堡的機票，現在就放在他後背包裏頭，簡直要燒出一個洞來──他得湮滅證據才行。倒不是說勇利或披集會亂翻他東西，但就是預防萬一嘛。實在蠻可惜的，披集就挑了這個晚上來找勇利。他原本打算今天晚上問勇利的，都已經想好要趁勇利去洗澡的時候布置好尋寶遊戲的謎語了。

現在這樣，他也只能等到星期六了。訂的是星期一的飛機。

而勇利會答應他的可能性，隨著時間過去越來越小。

他嘆了口氣，敲敲他們寢室的房門，靠在牆邊等著。他們門上有個貓眼，根本看不到裡頭，但他還是瞇著眼看。門嚴實地關著，這也不是稀奇事情──勇利通常會把門鎖上，或至少沒人在的時候會把門關上。

門打開的那一秒，維克多就要踏進房中。不過披集走了出來，眼明手快地一把關上背後的門，讓他倆一塊待在走廊上。

「維克多，」他冷冷地招呼道。

這……

不太對勁。

「我只是要拿衣服。勇利在嗎？」

披集看上去像在提防他，手臂交抱胸前，肩膀擺正，這讓他比原先的模樣感覺高上一些。

「其實他已經睡了。」

維克多縮了下，猛地一手摀住嘴。「抱歉，」他悄聲說。「我一下就出來。」

「我可以幫你拿，」披集反而這麼提議道。「你要拿什麼？」

「不用啦，我自己來就好了，我會很安靜的。」

他知道披集很保護勇利，但這顯然已經 **不只是** 在保護他了。

無論如何，披集還是不情願地把門打開。維克多看向勇利的床，也的確，那兒就有一團被單、一個躺著的人形。他抓起他的衣服和背包，刷了牙，又做了些睡前要做的事情，才磨蹭著走到門口。他原本想看看勇利，臉龐掩在陰影和被單下，不過披集嚴峻的表情反倒引去了他的注意。

「你現在可以走了，」披集說，不為所動。

「披集，為什麼你……？」維克多開口，吞吞口水，再說一次。「怎麼了？」

披集只是嘆氣，瞥了勇利一眼，又看向維克多。

「去你的，尼基弗洛夫。」

「什麼？」

「我說，去你的。」

維克多想，他不過是來拿衣服而已，怎麼會惹到披集呢。接著他想起了先前那封簡短明確的簡訊，這兩件事情才連在一塊。不過，就算意識到了這之間的連結，他還是不明白原因。「你在對我生氣嗎？」

不知為何，他說的話似乎讓披集更生氣了。這模樣很陌生，看到他整個人如此僵硬。平時看起來很友善的泰國男孩，反而變得兇猛，隨時準備發出攻擊。維克多不想露怯，雖然他真的蠻憂心的。他不肯退讓，想試圖辨讀對方眼底的神色。披集的視線毫不動搖，專注而熾熱。

「如果你真的不知道問題在哪，那我們就出去講，你個混帳。」

哎唷。

他們走出房間，披集把門關上。米菈和薩拉的房門是關著的，門縫中也沒有透出光線。不過，有個學生臉上帶著擔心的表情，把書緊緊摟在胸前，走過他倆旁邊。披集朝她露出溫和的笑容──就是維克多習慣見到的那種──她也回以一笑，顯然放心了。

當他把目光放回維克多身上的瞬間，那股敵意又出現了。

「怎麼了？」維克多問，右手塞進他的褲子口袋裡，左手還抱著他從房裡拿出的衣服。

披集身側的兩手緊握成拳。「你自己好好想想。看看你那笨腦袋能不能想得明白。」

「披集，我……」

「我說， **你自己想想** 。」

這完全說不通啊。

他真的自己想了一會，回顧他過去幾天做了什麼。他給勇利買了飛機票，那張票現在還放在掛在他肩上的背包裡，他考了泰語考試，還有……

（那封簡訊？）

他回想幾分鐘前他們互傳的簡訊。的確，披集聽起來是不太像披集，但也不是說維克多拒絕了他換房睡一晚的要求。一定跟這有關。

「我是沒看懂你的簡訊嗎？」他沉思著問道，拿出手機。

「你是在開玩笑吧？」披集問，現在他的嗓音不太一樣了，聽起來更柔和，沒那麼直截了當。他的話語中出現了一種游移不定、無法確信的感覺。

「沒有，」維克多訕訕地回應道。他又看了一遍那封簡訊。沒有看錯啊。

披集深呼吸，胸膛起伏。「你是真的不知道你做了什麼嗎？」

（到現在維克多才意識到，這可能跟勇利有關。）

（而意識到這點讓他……）

恐慌就在那時潛入，開始在他思緒中蔓延開來。因為披集對他生氣他還應付得來。但要是 **勇利** 生他的氣呢？

根本不必費心嘗試，披集就能把他的心思看得一清二楚。「你傷到他了，你個混帳。你告訴過我你不會的，但你還是傷害他了。你那時是怎麼說的？『我永遠不會傷害他，如果你擔心的是這個。』知道嗎，維克多，我先前根本也沒怎麼擔心，因為我以為你這人還不壞。看來是我錯了。」

維克多都還來不及擠出話來，門就摔上了，他就這樣獨自一人待在走廊上，肩上掛著背包、手裡抱著衣服。就像他被攆到街上去似的。還傳來一陣尖銳的落鎖聲。在不知該如何是好的情況下，他走去門前想敲門，但又想起勇利還在睡，勇利睡覺的時候最討厭有人叫醒他了，不過勇利這會大概也在對他生氣，而維克多實在不明白為什麼。

他穿過走廊，走到米菈和薩拉的門前，輕輕地敲門想看看她們在不在。房裡沒人。所以他把手機掏出來，把他跟披集的對話框打開。

**讓我進去好嗎？**

維克多等了一會，但沒有回覆。不過對話框下冒出了已讀的記號。他試著轉開門把，只是想確認門是不是真的鎖了。果真鎖著。所以他傳簡訊給米菈和薩拉，但顯然她們倆也不知道究竟發生了什麼事。他也問了克里斯，克里斯跟他一樣一頭霧水，還提議也過去幫忙看看，但維克多不確定這樣究竟有沒有幫助。

最後，他就在門外坐定了。他抱起膝蓋，背靠著牆。勇利真的因為什麼事情對他生氣嗎？他做了甚麼嗎？他試著回想──但甚麼也沒想起來，他毫無頭緒。他是說了什麼嗎？是什麼時候開始的？

他逐步回溯今天發生的事情。

早些時候他還跟勇利在一塊的，那時他看來很好。他們早上還親親了，維克多抱著他，心裡滿滿的鍾愛，滿到要過載了。一切都很好啊。接著，他就去找克里斯，而披集過來找勇利。一定是那時發生了什麼事情。所以，要不是那段時間發生了什麼事情，就是披集跟勇利說了些什麼。

但披集以前蠻喜歡維克多的啊──或者至少他是這麼以為的。

（所以一定是發生了什麼事情。）

（是什麼？）

他等了一個小時。

接著，門的另一端傳來了模糊的聲響。維克多一躍起身，馬上開始敲門。勇利一定是醒了──維克多只想好好澄清這一切，想知道究竟發生了什麼事情。房裡的聲音停了下來，維克多屏住氣，身體重心放到腳後跟上。

「勇利？」他喊道。

又是一陣低語，有人在吸鼻子的聲音。接著，披集發出重重的嘆息，一把將門打開，踏出房門後又大聲地摔上。「我叫你出去了。」

「除非讓我跟他說上話，或者你告訴我發生什麼事了，不然我就不走。」

「我們看到那影片了，好嗎？」披集嘶聲說。「現在你可以走了嗎。你到底知不知道你對他做了什麼啊？光是待在這裡都太過分了好嗎？老天，你實在太不要臉了……現在離開。如果你覺得你還喜歡勇利，或者你還想證明給我看的話，現在就離開。這是你現在能為他做到最好的事了。」

他頭暈腦脹。「影……影片？」

維克多的驚訝一定被誤解為震驚的理解。披集翻翻白眼。「現在離開。明天早上再發簡訊給我，但你 **絕對不能** ，」他加重語氣說出最後一個字，往維克多胸口用力一戳，「聯絡他。明白嗎？」

「我還是不──」

門又一次關上了。

維克多伸手摁住木門，五指平貼於上。

 

＊＊＊

 

「他走了嗎？」勇利問，他發出的聲音比原先預期的還微弱，還可悲。他討厭這聲音，討厭自己有多麼軟弱，就這樣讓維克多‧尼基弗洛夫將他拆得四分五裂，他一直都覺得他會這麼做，他腦中那些黑暗的思緒一直這麼說，事實亦如此。他討厭自己就這樣受他精湛的演技、他虛假的魅力蒙騙，這一切都只是作戲。

「誰走了？」披集應道，勇利過了一會才知道他為什麼這麼說。

（這並沒有讓他覺得好過一些。但他還是感激披集的嘗試。）

披集似乎也明白這點。

他爬回勇利的床上，一手繞住他的肩膀，讓勇利再次把頭靠在他肩上，一邊嘆氣。床單上沁著淚跡，眼淚這會絕對是停不下來的，他眼底又汨出淚液，已經積攢到要溢出落下的程度了。房裡到處散落著揉皺的衛生紙，其中只有一半準確扔進了垃圾桶裡。

勇利克制不住自己，一直想他。

他試過了，竭盡全力地試了，用盡所有書上教的方式，但他還是想他。在過去幾個月裏頭，維克多已經在他腦中佔據了大半思緒，輕而易舉地走進勇利的內心。但維克多大概還是維克多。分毫未變。勇利之前也曾經心碎過，但不曾碎得如此徹底。

（維克多對他而言依然還是維克多。）

勇利已經成了碎落殘片，每一碎片都散落在他們共度時光、一同生活的空間中，而維克多依然是維克多，一直以來都是如此，無論他在那些夜裡，在擁抱他、親吻他的時候，擺出了什麼樣的假象，他一直都是……

**你覺得他有那麼好騙嗎？**

這句話比起其他的話語傷他更深。

因為他就是很好騙，不是嗎？沒什麼好隱瞞的。他就是很好騙，他有那麼一會還真的想著，想著維克多是喜歡他的──或許甚至是愛他的。他以為自己的情意也獲得回報，但不是的，這一切全都是遊戲，就是一場遊戲，比起其他所有一切，明白這點讓他最為痛苦。是一股在他眼皮後方的沉悶抽動，也出現在他的胸口和胃底不肯停息，就那樣一直一直停留在那兒疼痛著直到他什麼也感覺不到了，直到他終於滋長出抵抗能力。

那是一層自厭、不值一文的感受，包裹著他的周身，擠壓著他，直到他吸不到空氣，用思緒和無望美夢的記憶中將他生生活埋。比起其他一切感受，最為痛苦的是心碎──勇利過去也有過交往對象，有人跟他分手過，他自己也提出過分手，但什麼也、什麼也比不上現在這樣的感受。維克多、或者那個假的維克多，一直都那麼好──溫柔和氣有趣又可愛。

只是那從來不是他。

（只是他曾經是那樣的。）

因為維克多自始至終都不曾變過。這點他可以確定不會有錯。不過接著他們就給關進了親吻擁抱和溫馨家常的小盒子中，勇利沉迷在裡頭，都沒意識到薛丁格的貓也在同個盒子裡，再也沒有確切的答案，兩種可能性同時存在其中。這情況一直持續，直到他看了那影片，直到他偷聽到了談話。接著一切就分崩離析。

就成了量子疊加態了。

雙重現實，只會循著其中一種可能性發生。

「勇利，」披集肯求著他，勇利真討厭聽到他那樣說話，像是他試著安慰勇利，卻不知道該怎麼辦，像是他也受傷了，因為勇利知道這責任在自己身上，知道自己最好的朋友也牽連其中。

他想擠出一句道歉，卻不知將聲音丟失在何處，只冒出一聲啜泣，胸膛起伏、喉間酸痛。披集把他抱得更緊了，勇利將臉埋進他的肩膀，想要躲起來，因為他討厭、討厭、討厭極了就這樣受到安慰，討厭就這樣展示他醜陋原始的情緒。

「對不起，」披集低語道。

「什麼？」他設法開口，臉還是埋在他衣服中。

「我應該早點跟你講那影片的事情。如果我早點跟你說了，你就不會經歷這一切了，但是我──」

這讓那把疼痛的刀子往他胸中插得更深，突然之間，這一切感覺更加真實。他承受不起披集的道歉。披集不可以道歉的。「不，不行，拜託不要說對不起，拜託……」他抬頭迎向披集的雙眼，神色絕望。「拜託不要道歉。」

「好的，我不說了，」他柔聲同意了，摸摸勇利的頭髮。

（維克多以前經常這樣摸他的頭髮。）

不消分秒，勇利的腦中又是一片雜亂無章。他腦中飛騰而過的思緒，想著期中考、維克多、自己渾身發抖、披集的道歉還有一切，所有一切，但這些想法跑得太快，只是倏忽而過的碎片，他跟不上它們飄過的速度，只能想到 **好騙、好騙、好騙** ，那個詞比其它內容多停留了千分之一秒。還有維克多，大部分都是維克多。

（他想的大部分還是維克多。）

（隨著時間過去，他想到的事情逐漸無關於他們共享的快樂時光，而是那之間的小小片段。他們第一次見面，維克多嚴正地說他們只是室友，接著又繼續說起別的，好像那只是又一句隨意的玩笑，好像那只是他們之間拌嘴玩鬧的一部分。）

就像黴菌在他的記憶中增生，他能觸及的一切都受到感染，直到所有的回憶都讓他痛苦，自從他大學二年級的新學期開始，自從有人在他騎腳踏車的時候撞到他，自從他第一眼見到維克多走進他們的寢室，揚起那雙藍色眼睛好奇地看向他。

突然之間他打了個冷顫。

披集揭開床上的被單，裹在他倆身上，接著跟他一起躺下，這安慰令他不住流淚。披集沒有說 **你會撐過去的** ，或是 **一切都會沒事的** ，或是 **忘掉他吧** ，沒有，披集只是抱著他。披集抱著他，披集明白的，為此勇利再感激不過了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「他們把你鎖在外面？」克里斯驚訝地問道。

維克多是一團糟。

他都已經要把自己的頭髮給扯下來了。過去的一個小時中，他在克里斯多夫和披集的小小的寢室裡來回踱步。他的腳蹭在地上前後拖動，前後拖動，球鞋磨蹭地毯的聲響在四面白牆間迴盪。克里斯多夫發了簡訊給披集，但目前為止沒有回應。

「他提到一支影片，」維克多悄聲解釋。

克里斯多夫皺起眉。「我完全不知道有什麼影片。」

他顫巍巍地吸氣，手摀住眼睛。「他說的是……『我們看過那影片了。』他跟勇利看了一支影片，現在披集對我生氣，我都還沒跟勇利說上話，但是他……要是他……」

他的胸口發冷，腳步停頓。前方的牆面現在看起來有數里之遙，克里斯多夫也是。維克多沒見過勇利哭泣，他也不願意見到，但早些時候，他不是聽到吸鼻子的聲音嗎……？還有披集生氣成那樣，還有──

他覺得他不夠好。

對你來說不夠，對我來說也是，對所有一切都不夠好。

這是披集跟他說過的話。

（但勇利一定不會……）

（他一定不會吧……）

「他說你可以到早上再發簡訊跟他談？」克里斯多夫問。

維克多點頭，心臟下沉。

因為勇利已經夠好了──他得明白這點。不，他不只是夠好了，他是所有一切啊，他是陽光，是應該倏忽即逝卻能長存的美。他是所有一切，維克多想，因為再沒有其他方法可以描述他了。他有時好傻氣，但傻氣有時更像是開玩笑的說法，重點是，沒有詞彙可以為他加上標籤，他是超越所有既定分類的存在。

他是所有一切，他是勇利，維克多愛他。

他得知道這點。

這才是事實，才不是什麼影片，才不是什麼上鎖的智障門。

「那就等到早上，」克里斯建議道。

不，在他能好好考量朋友意見之前，他的心已經決定了。他現在就想要直接走回去，想要找到勇利，想要抱住他。他想要告訴勇利，他會說七種語言，但對勇利的感覺無論用哪一種都難以言喻，如果必須的話他會繼續尋覓，如果勇利真的需要親口說出的確認才會快樂，那他會繼續尋覓，直到生命盡頭。

在那之前，他會用法語泰語德語阿拉伯語葡萄牙語華語荷蘭語挪威語俄語來說他愛他，最後、最後他會用日語告訴他。所以他一定得去啊，他想。他朝門口走去，心志堅定，不過那時有人抓住了他的手臂。

「維克多，我也贊成你得跟他談談，但現在很晚了。」

他閉上眼睛，盡力讓他陰霾密布、一心一意的腦袋理解那些話。「所以呢？」勇利通常都很晚睡的，通常都坐在他的筆電前，眼睛下掛著深深的眼袋，讓螢幕泛藍的光線映在他的眼鏡上──

「你得好好想想。你們的問題顯然出在溝通上。所以如果你要去跟他談，就要好好說清楚，而不是盡快說上話。明天早上再去找他，這樣你倆都有時間考慮。」

「沒什麼好考慮的。」

他知道自已有著什麼感覺。除此之外再無他物。

克里斯多夫聳聳肩。「我只是覺得你該等等。顯然他們得要把什麼事情考慮清楚才行。要說我對披集有什麼了解，就是他總是會為勇利著想，而現在，他不覺得你去找勇利談話是好的。」

維克多停頓了。

「我也知道，」克里斯多夫補充道，「他會尊重勇利的意願，會想要保護他。所以如果現在你不能跟勇利說話，那麼，雖然這樣講會讓你很受傷，但意思就是勇利不想跟你說話。無論是什麼原因。等到明天早上。到那時再去解決。」

勇利不想跟你說話。

**勇利不想跟你說話。**

他覺得頭好暈。

克里斯的手從他手臂上落下。「我不是那個意思。抱歉。」

「你是對的，」維克多深呼吸，走去坐在披集的椅子上。「你說得對。」

「會沒事的。你們倆會解決問題的。」

只除非，勇利不想解決，除非勇利一點也不生氣，他只是不想讓維克多太傷心。有那麼多的可能，但維克多只能憑那一點點資訊來推敲，簡直要讓他崩潰了。再加上他星期一就要搭飛機了，要去聖彼得堡了……

「維克多，會沒事的。」克里斯多夫重複道。「我知道他愛你。」

（這句話吸引了他的注意力。）

「任誰都看得出來，」他繼續說，「他看你的眼神。就像你是他世界的中心。你看他的時候，也有一樣的眼神。」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利醒來的時候，有隻手抱著他。

接著他看到是披集，記憶如潮水般湧回，沖走他安詳平和的夢境。他咬起唇，想在不吵醒披集的情況下從他鬆垮的懷抱中抽身。他的朋友稍稍動了動，但沒有醒來，臉埋進枕頭裡，手臂攤在身旁。

外面日頭高掛，已經有幾束陽光照進房內，勇利環顧四周。沒了維克多，這裡感覺失卻生氣──感覺不對勁了。他瞥見披集的手機，螢幕朝下放在他左手邊的被單上。好奇地，勇利拿過手機，按下首頁鍵。

**回我簡訊。已經早上了。**

還有其他幾封類似內容的簡訊，都是維克多傳來的，勇利一手摀住嘴巴，緊緊閉上眼睛，任手機從掌中掉落。他呼吸不穩，但他不會失控的──他絕對不會。所以他爬下床，站直身體，拿換洗衣服。接著走進浴室，腦袋裏頭那似乎永無止盡的情感漩渦依然陣陣抽痛。

（但他沒有哭。）

（這算是進步吧，他想。）

那股痛楚緩和成一種鈍痛，依然存在、依然有所感知，不過終究也成了尋常。他關上水龍頭，白色磁磚的浴室裡頭瞬間變得寒冷刺骨，他用毛巾裹住身體，拿起擺在洗手台上的手機。沒有簡訊、沒有信息通知。

他穿好衣服走出浴室的時候，披集還在睡。這讓勇利想起去年他們一起住的時候，不過通常披集都是先起床的那一個。他會出門買咖啡、茶或食物，然後每天早上他們會輪流付錢，不過之後披集勾搭上那個很帥的咖啡店店員，所以買什麼都半價。

勇利知道，最後，他還是得跟維克多說話的。畢竟，雖然光是想到維克多就讓他難過，他的東西還是放在這房裡，他的牙刷還是擺在勇利的牙刷旁邊，一塊放在浴室的小杯子裡。他的被單還是堆在床上。跟他一起躺在地毯上的回憶，當他踮腳走過時依然縈繞勇利心頭。

在那兒站了一會之後，思緒依然無法平息，他的肚子跟著叫了起來。他又看了披集一眼，接著決定出門去買早餐。他們吃早餐的時候，勇利想，就可以一邊想想該怎麼辦。他真的很不想讓披集也跟著捲入這場鬧劇──也由衷憎恨這鬧劇本身──但他知道他的朋友會陪著他。知道他還是會留在他身邊。

他穿上鞋子，對著鏡子想把頭髮弄得整齊一點。他眼睛下邊的痕跡很明顯，一眼就能看出他是哭到睡著的，但他實在不想考慮那麼多了。只希望走廊對面的米菈跟薩拉還在睡。他們跟維克多和克里斯多夫成了朋友，有好一陣子了。事實上，他們跟兄弟會裡面每個人都是朋友。

勇利實在不想把這事情鬧得更大。

如果他得繼續跟維克多當室友，那也沒關係，他這樣告訴自己。他們可以當室友就好。就是室友、也只是室友。就這麼簡單。很多人都跟自己不特別喜歡、或者沒甚麼共通之處的人做室友。不過現在，他需要一點時間來想想，看到維克多的時候要說些什麼，聽到他解釋的時候該說些什麼。

勇利把門打開，往左邊轉身，馬上就撞到什麼東西。

「你醒了，」維克多脫口而出，他正坐在地上，膝蓋抵在胸前，眼睛睜得大大的。他就這麼坐在門邊，看起來……

很不好。

他的頭髮亂成一團，那模樣勇利只看過一次，就是在萬聖節派對之後，那時他喝得爛醉。如果勇利覺得自己眼睛底下掛著的眼袋已經夠糟糕了，那維克多的堪稱可怕，整張臉都隨之憔悴，讓他看起來老了好幾歲。他的藍眼睛看起來不知怎地更加陰暗，好像其中的光芒都給抽乾了。

勇利下意識地往後退了一步，他們現在就各自站在敞開的門口兩側。維克多一下子就掙扎著爬起身……

他還穿著昨天的同一套衣服，勇利這會才發現。

牛仔褲、洗白的綠色T恤、黑色球鞋。

「我沒有敲門，因為我不知道你醒了沒，」維克多說，那些話語倉促，一股腦地從他嘴中滾出。「我不想把你或披集吵醒，但是我發簡訊給他，我過來想說就在這邊等。」接著他頓了頓。「不過如果我聽見你們說話的聲音，我就會離開的。」他很快地補充道。「我不會在沒經過你同意的情況下偷聽。我只是想知道你什麼時候醒來因為克里斯說……」他吞吞口水。「……克里斯說我應該等到早上再跟你談談。」

光是看著他就好痛啊，勇利想。

他起先分不出來，那股疼痛是來自勇利依然燒著的怒火，還是因為見著了維克多如此頹敗的模樣。有那麼一會，他以為是前者，但當他繼續狐疑地看著維克多，答案很快地就變成了後者。他看起來支離破碎，像是一具空殼、殘存過去的模樣，勇利不知道這是為什麼。當然了，他這會一定知道勇利在對他生氣了，但他為什麼這麼在乎？

 **因為他沒辦法再跟你上床了** ，他腦袋裡面有個小小的聲音這麼說。 **因為維克多‧尼基弗洛夫大概不習慣受到別人的拒絕。**

「我只是要去買早餐，」他悄聲回答，回頭看看房間裡面。披集還在睡，對外面發生的事情渾然不覺。勇利把門關上。

他走過走廊的時候，維克多碰了碰他的肩膀。勇利瑟縮一下，馬上抽開身，又一次往旁邊踏開一步。他現在最不想要的事情就是讓維克多碰他。事實上，他現在最不想做的事情是跟他說話。這股疼痛還是太清晰了，創口依然血淋淋地綻著，在他心中翻攪。

維克多的手還懸在空中，視線在一瞬之間垂落，好像他不明白，好像勇利剛剛在他面前踢了馬卡欽一腳。他最後把手放下，抿起唇，眼裡再次出現點點晶亮，但不是尋常那般愉悅、輕快的神色。而是全然不同的情緒。「勇利……」

「什麼？」

他搖搖頭。「我不知道……我不明白……」

他現在擺出了最有說服力的狗狗眼，勇利想。而那一招幾乎、幾乎就要起作用了，因為勇利都能感覺到心臟碰碰直跳，昨晚的創口再次綻裂、發疼。所以他在心底築起防禦工事，想把自己隔絕起來，因為他不會在維克多面前崩潰的。絕對不會。他繼續舉步前進，雙手塞進口袋裡，這樣維克多就看不到他手上沁汗或發抖。

維克多跟在他後頭。「勇利，拜託跟我談談吧。」

「為什麼你想跟我說話？」

「因為我根本不知道什麼影片，或者那到底是什麼的影片啊。」

勇利不知道他說的是不是實話，但說真的，這根本不重要了。不管維克多之前有沒有看過那支影片，他還是對克里斯多夫說了那些話，還是想著勇利沒聽到他。還是對那些話語避而不談，還在說謊。所以，那影片根本無關緊要。

「你沒穿外套呢，」他們走到戶外時勇利注意到了。校園裡鋪著一層新鮮的積雪，是昨夜落下的。是那種會在腳下嘎扎作響，那種勇利通常很喜歡的雪，但現在這只讓他覺得噁心反胃。

維克多走到他旁邊，加快腳步跟上他。他雙手在上臂來回搓揉，努力想保持溫暖。「那或許我們該回去裡頭談談。」

他們現在還在宿舍樓的外面。勇利真討厭自己這種難以遏抑的同情心，討厭自己即便在對維克多生氣，還是不想讓他得到失溫症。

「回去裡面啦，維克多。」

「跟我一起。」

「維克多……」

「你都沒給我機會為自己說話，」維克多爭辯道。「我都還沒能解釋那影片裡頭的東西，不管到底是什麼。」

重點就在這──問題不只是那支影片。如果只是這樣的話，勇利馬上就會聽他解釋，就會相信他的。但問題不只是影片，而維克多不知道這點。

勇利避開他的視線，沒辦法繼續注視他了。「問題不只是那支影片。」

一陣沉默，勇利看到維克多移動手臂。有那麼一會，他想著，維克多是不是又要發自直覺地伸手碰他了。不過，他反而只是蹭蹭腳底，顯然在蝕骨寒意中渾身不適。「那是我做了什麼嗎？」幾乎都能聽見他腦中齒輪轉動的聲音，是他正迅速思量過所有的可能性。

「是我自己發現的事情，」勇利承認道，又繼續走向前。維克多要跟不跟隨他──勇利不想在乎了。

維克多跟上來了。

他的呼息聲清晰可聞，手還是竭力暖著手臂。「發現？發現什麼？從哪裡發現的？」

「如果你得要我告訴你的話，那……」

「我不喜歡這種猜謎遊戲，」維克多急切地說。「聽著，勇利。你就告訴我吧，給我機會解釋，然後再做決定。拜託了好嗎？如果之後你還是……」他有一會看起來很不舒服，接著吞吞口水，好像做好心理準備。「如果你之後還是不想跟我說話，那我保證不會再煩你了。」

他們走到咖啡店，店面很小，基本上就只是個攤販，勇利從外套口袋裡掏出錢包。櫃台後面的女人看了看維克多。「你不冷嗎？」

他沒有回答她，只專注在勇利身上，勇利則正瞇眼看著菜單。「勇利，聽我說話好嗎。」

勇利點了兩份甜點和兩杯飲料，他隨便找了個地方坐下，左手心不在焉地揉皺收據。維克多坐在他對面，盡可能把椅子拉近。勇利嘆氣，盯著他們倆之間那張木桌上的小小凹痕，不肯對上對方的眼睛。「我不小心聽到你跟克里斯在講話。」

「什麼？」維克多脫口而出。

「你跟克里斯說話。說我的事情。」

維克多張開嘴，又闔上。櫃檯後的女人遞出了裝著兩份甜點的紙袋，勇利起身去拿。他沒有回去坐著等飲料，改站在櫃台旁邊，實在不想繼續跟維克多說話了。看他裝成這樣實在太惱人了。

飲料到手之後，維克多跟在他後頭走出咖啡店。

「你聽到克里斯多夫和我講話？」顯然他的大腦正在飛速運轉，想理解到底怎麼一回事。除非他還是在裝，想要假裝自己無辜。勇利聽得一清二楚，他一個字都沒聽漏，一個字都沒聽岔。他想到就不住畏縮──好騙、那麼好騙，維克多朝他眨眨眼，銀色眼睫下是一雙關切的眼。

「不要再用那種眼神看我了，」他嘀咕道。

「哪種？」

「搞得好像你在乎我一樣。」

「好像……？勇利，」他慢慢地說，似乎難以置信。「我當然在乎你了。」勇利沒有回答，維克多就一腳站到他跟前，擋住他的路。不過他接著就倒退著走，繼續維持四目相對。

勇利咬住唇，想讓語氣聽起來疏離一點。「你這樣的話會摔跤的。」

「聽起來好像是 **你** 在乎 **我** 哦。」

他對此無話可說。

維克多差點給人行道上的裂紋絆倒。「你真的覺得我不在乎你嗎？勇利，你……」他笑了一聲，毫無笑意。「你這人多麼不可思議──無論哪方面都是啊。我當然在乎你了。我怎能不在乎你呢？」

勇利想屏蔽那些話語，但它們還是找著機會溜了進來，現在他的眼淚又復甦了，在眼底刺刺癢癢，他現在真的沒辦法應付這些，不能讓維克多看到，不能讓維克多有機會看到。

「對不起，」他尷尬地衝口而出。「對不起，我需要點時間，我現在沒辦法，我得……」他繞過維克多，把咖啡店裡買的那袋甜點和飲料緊緊摟在胸前，加快腳步，倉皇跑回宿舍樓。

因為他不能去想這些事情，不能讓自己相信維克多在乎自己，因為他不在乎、也不曾在乎，因為勇利聽到了那些話，聽到了那段不在維克多預料中的對話，一字不漏、直截坦白。他不能再相信他了，他不能、他不能，因為這根本不合理，維克多怎麼會愛他呢，除非他就是計畫著要讓勇利跟他上床……

他跑上階梯，回到寢室。披集已經醒了，坐在他桌前，吃驚地抬頭看。「你去哪了？」

眼淚不受控制地淌落。雙膝打顫。呼出的吐息成了難聽的抽泣。一切都好痛──他的心、他的肺、他的喉嚨。在眼淚落下前一秒他還想試著裝出沒事的樣子，不想讓披集再為他煩心了，不想繼續這麼低落了。他想要更像維克多一點──那麼率性、遇到任何突發問題都能從容應對。他使勁把那袋甜點推給披集。手顫得厲害，整間房裡只聽得到紙袋跟食物的窸窣摩擦聲。

「我去買早餐了。」

「勇利啊，」披集嘆氣，站起身一把抱住他。

「我去買早餐了，」他哽咽著再說一次，但最後一個音沒繃住，接著他就再次一臉埋進披集肩頭，可悲地大哭，眼淚落到手裡還捧著的飲料杯架上。

 

＊＊＊

 

很多時候，維克多都希望自己能知道勇利在想什麼。

好比說他的玩笑遊走在譏誚和實話之間的時候，好比說他講起維克多聽不懂的物理話題的時候，好比說他們躺在床上、勇利帶著一副難以捉摸的表情看著他的時候。他總想知道勇利在想什麼，總是覺得好奇，但眼下的情境實在糟到不能再糟了。

他沒有跟著勇利回到寢室，但他見到勇利跑過樓梯轉角，見到他眼裡的淚。

（維克多像只錨一樣直直下沉。）

他都不知道自己能低沉到這種地步，身下的雙腳沉重，感覺一直有東西壓在肩上，想把他的頭摁進水底。想到勇利因為他而哭了、即便他根本什麼都沒做，讓他難過極了，因為雖然不知道原因，他仍然可能是罪魁禍首。

不情願地，他回到披集和克里斯的寢室，不知道該怎麼辦了。他把發生的事情告訴克里斯多夫，而他捏捏維克多的肩，再一次地告訴他，他們會解決這問題的，他們只需要跟對方把話說清楚。他還說雖然他跟勇利不熟，但勇利可能覺得自己的舉動是正確的，他大概認為自己做的是對的事情，即便他還是愛著維克多。

維克多想要堅持住那個想法，但它不肯在他腦中生根柢固。取而代之的反而是全然相反的念頭。他想要把那些不好的想法趕走，想要集中心神。但他心中的痛楚太過真實、太過鮮明，所以他彎腰撿起自己的背包，頹然坐到克里斯寢室的地板上，背包放在腿上。拉開最大只的口袋，手探進去裡頭，直直伸到最底。

他要找買給勇利的機票，但沒有找到。他一定是把它放在包包的其它口袋裡頭了。他想繼續找，但克里斯多夫這會也往他對面一坐，一臉憂色。維克多抽回手，做一次深呼吸。他拿起手機，想要發簡訊給勇利，但馬上又想起那些眼淚。

「我讓他哭了，」他告訴克里斯多夫，那幾個字嘗起來讓他作噁，讓他想尖叫、想抗議。這根本不公平──一點也不。

「我不覺得是你讓他哭的。我覺得是他自己。我只是不知道為什麼。」

維克多不是很明白這句話的意思，但他還是點點頭。

 

＊＊＊

 

「他跟你說了什麼？」披集問道。

勇利吸吸鼻子，坐在寢室地板上、靠在披集身旁，披集靠坐在桌邊。「他跟我說他在乎我。」

披集遲疑了一會，把他的頭髮從眼前撥開。「他這麼說了？」

「而且聽起來是真心誠意的，但我要怎麼……我怎麼能……？」

「相信他？」

勇利點點頭，吸吸鼻子。

「我給你拿張面紙吧，」披集提議道，站了起來。維克多桌上有面紙盒，他抽出一張，動作頓了頓才轉過身。垃圾桶旁邊的地上有一張紙，正面朝下、中間有一道摺痕。他彎腰撿起，勇利只是看著，全身骨頭懨懨沉沉。

「那是什麼？」勇利悄聲問，雖然他不是真的在意。大概只是課堂筆記之類的東西。

披集瞇眼看了看，接著搖搖頭，困惑不解。「這是……嗯……勇利，你寒假的時候不是要留在這裡嗎？」

他點頭，又吸鼻子。「對啊。」

披集把面紙遞給他之後還是站著，手上還是拿著那張紙。

「等等──這說不通啊。」

「什麼？」

披集把那張紙拿給他。「這是……這是張機票。印出來的機票。」

勇利看了一眼，接著又把它放回地上。「維克多寒假的時候要回去聖彼得堡。跟雅克夫和尤里奧一起。」

「你再看一次，」披集敦促，回到他身邊坐下。

勇利不太明白這有什麼意義，還是把那張紙展開。他掃過上頭的資訊。沒什麼奇怪的──就是普通的機票，經濟艙的座位。只是，只是寫在最上面的名字……

「這張機票是給你的，」披集悄聲說，肯定了他的猜想。

「但為什麼維克多要給我買機票？」

他們之間出現了一陣沉默，兩人都不知道答案。

「勇利，我可以跟你說實話嗎？」

勇利為披集嚴肅的語調皺起眉，但還是點點頭。

披集幫他把那張機票放到一旁，又往他身前湊近，他們的膝蓋相互碰著。「聽著，你是我最好的朋友，我愛你。無論如何我都會站在你這邊。你知道的，對吧？」勇利點頭。「我覺得……我覺得你得想想昨晚究竟聽到了什麼。維克多跟克里斯多夫到底怎麼說的？」

勇利把那場對話複誦一次。

「你覺得有任何誤解的可能嗎？」披集問。

真的沒有，但勇利遲疑了，眼光漂回那張機票。他記得維克多早先看上去的模樣，身上穿的還是昨天的衣服。他想要相信他，他很想，但真的不可能誤解他們說的那些話。「你是怎麼想的？」

披集的腦袋靠回牆上。「我想的是這一切根本兜不起來。我昨天晚上跟他說話的時候，他看起來很困惑。我那時想，好，他只是不知道你聽到他們說的話。但接著，你說今天他看上去很難過，即便你跟他說了你聽到他講的一些東西。然後現在，這張機票。這不對勁，勇利，我覺得你也知道這點。」

他吞吞口水。「我該怎麼做？」

「跟他談談。別再迴避了，你們倆得要坐下來認真談談。我知道你很緊張，但我覺得你知道到底怎麼一回事之後會感覺好一點的。無論究竟是好是壞。還有，就像我說的，我會一直支持你的。如果這次我們發現他到頭來還是個混帳，我也會站在你這邊。不過我還是……我還是對這個結論抱持懷疑啦。這裡頭有什麼真的、真的不太對勁。」

 

＊＊＊

 

**你在忙嗎？**

維克多盯著那條簡訊。是勇利傳來的。勇利傳簡訊給他了。

**沒有。**

他把回覆寫得簡短，看著對話框冒出泡泡，表示勇利還在輸入其他東西。

**我覺得我糊塗了。我們可以談談嗎？**

克里斯一個小時之前出門去上課了。

**你可以過來這邊，我現在一個人。**

因著某些奇蹟，幾分鐘之後，勝生勇利就站在他的門口。勇利謹慎地注視著他，好像在等維克多會有什麼動作。維克多坐在披集的床沿，也回望他，光是看著他就覺得心臟要跳出喉頭了。

「勇利？」

「我不小心聽到你跟克里斯多夫說話，」勇利衝口而出，他還是束手束腳地站在那裡。「他問了，嗯……他問你打算怎麼讓我跟你睡。」看起來光是說出那些話就讓他覺得難受，因為他的視線閃爍著望向地板，就一直盯著那兒不動，說出的話聽起來像是硬逼著擠出來的、像是經過排練又顯得生硬。「你說了，你說那很簡單，我們之前也睡過。克里斯就問你、你覺得我……你覺得我有那麼 **好騙** 嗎……你是……」

維克多頓了頓，還沒有明白。

然後。

然後。

不，不不不不。

不會，這不可能，勇利 **不可能** 會……

接下來倏忽之間發生了幾件事。

維克多從床上下來，幾乎沒用上梯子，一把抱住勇利，兩手都緊緊貼在他肩胛上，下巴抵住勇利的肩膀。勇利垂著頭，臉埋在維克多的衣服裡，維克多感覺到眼淚已經沁濕了那塊布料，感覺到勇利安靜的發抖，邊向自己依偎靠近。

「勇利，那不是……噢勇利。你以為我……你以為我會……？」

難怪他這麼生氣，難怪他這麼害怕了。

勇利貼著他的胸口又喃喃了什麼，但維克多聽不懂，所以他往後退、只退了一點點。「你說了什麼？」他問道。

「還有別的，」勇利喘道。「還有一支影片。拍到我跟你，在去年年底的兄弟會派對上。拍到我們一起跳舞，還有接吻。我看到了，我以為……我嚇壞了。所以我去找你，想跟你說這件事，我到的時候，聽到你跟克里斯說話，我不……」他抬眼。「你……你買了機票給我？」

維克多皺眉。「你怎麼知道的？」

「放在我們房間裡。」

他怔怔盯著勇利。「不是，但是我……我拿了背包……」接著，他轉過頭，望向肩膀後方。「一定是掉出來了，」他猜想道。「但是勇利，你聽到的──完全不是那樣。克里斯跟我是在說你沒錯，但不是你想的那樣。我給你買了機票是因為我……嗯，我……」

維克多實在沒想到現在就得跟勇利說這些，這會勇利的眼睛都還是一片水汪、身體不住發抖。但他覺得也只能這樣了。

「我想要你跟我一起去聖彼得堡，」他解釋道。「我那時在跟克里斯說這個，我想整你，給你設計一個尋寶遊戲。我要把小線索藏在房間裡面，然後讓你睡在我旁邊，把第一條線索放你腿上，把你的手機偷走，跟機票一起放在尋寶遊戲最後面。你聽到其中一部分，理解成錯的意思了。」

勇利眨眨眼。

兩次。

三次。

「維克多，」他抽氣，眼淚馬上又湧了出來，盈在眼底、淌落臉頰。「對不起、對不起。我真的很抱歉。我以為，我沒有……我真的很抱歉。我根本不應該……對不起。」他越說越破碎，不斷喃喃道歉。

維克多握住他兩邊肩膀。勇利不肯對上他的視線，所以他伸手挑起他的下巴，迫使勇利看向自己。「我對你說的話永遠、永遠都是出自真心誠意，勇利。我永遠不會佔──」他搖搖頭，那些字眼根本說不出口。他覺得太噁心了。「我永遠不會故意傷害你。我很抱歉發生了這種事情。你那麼好，能遇見你是我幸運。」

「對不起我沒有相信你，」勇利悄聲說。「我應該要知道我漏掉了甚麼。我覺得我只是很怕你從來沒有真的喜歡過我，我們之間的一切全都是假的。我心裡害怕，然後聽到那些話，但是我應該……」他握住維克多的手、捏了捏。「我在這些事情上應該要相信你的。」

維克多親親他的額頭，唇就停在那裏，闔上眼。「我原諒你了。真不能想像你聽到這些之後到底想了些什麼。」

「所以這一切都是因為你要整我才發生的嗎？」

「我想是吧。」維克多哼哼，蹭蹭勇利的頭髮。「嚇到你了嗎？」

勇利笑了，聽起來還帶著喘息、多麼美妙，維克多把他抱得更緊了點，在他再次得到勇利、達成共識之後，他再也不想鬆開手了。

「嚇到我啦。」

「這不過是我陰謀詭計的一小部分……」

「 **維克多。** 」

「……就是為了讓勝生勇利做我男朋友！啊哈！任務完成啦。」

「你說成這樣，」勇利抱怨道，「聽起來就很蠢欸。」

「抱歉、抱歉啦，」維克多嘀咕，又親親他的額頭。「我不是在取笑你啦，我完全明白你怎麼會想成這樣。但你願意嗎？」

「願意什麼？」

「做我男朋友啊？」

勇利朝他咧嘴一笑，笑容明媚燦爛，雙眼在喜悅中閃閃發亮。臉頰上還留著淚痕，維克多幫他拭去。「你的男朋友？」

維克多點頭，撥開他眼前的髮絲。「我覺得， **我的男朋友──勝生勇利** ，聽起來很不錯啊。我想逮著機會就這麼說呢。當然，除非你也想稱我為 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫──你的男朋友** 了。」

「的確不錯嘛。 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫──我的男朋友和煩人的室友。** 」

「哈，很幽默哦。所以我們還是室友嗎？」

「當然還是了，」勇利言之鑿鑿。「我才應該問你呢──搞砸這一切的人是我啊。」

維克多止不住笑，同時勇利踮起腳尖往他唇上輕輕一碰。「這就是場誤會。現在都過去了，對吧？我們之間沒問題了吧？」

維克多也回吻他，頭傾到一側方便接吻。勇利的眼鏡撞上他的鼻子，不過他倆只是笑了起來，維克多的手扶住勇利臀側，勇利的手與他十指相扣。「都過去了，」他同意道。「我們沒事了。如果……如果你也這麼覺得。」

點頭。

接著，勇利低頭看向他們的手。「還有，我會跟你一起去的。去聖彼得堡。」猶豫一陣。「如果……如果你還想要我跟你去的話？如果你能原諒我的話？」

「勝生勇利，我的男朋友啊，你已經徹徹底底、無庸置疑地得到我的原諒了，還有當然我還是想要你跟我一起去啦。」接著，他又想了想，補上一句，「只是我們去那邊的時候要小心一點。」

勇利咬起下唇。「什麼？為什麼？」

「不想遇上我另一個男朋友啊，」維克多嘆氣，揉揉後頸，「他挺難纏的。」

有那麼半秒鐘，就那麼半秒鐘，勇利真的信了。接著，他往維克多的手臂掄了一拳。「這真是你講過最爛的笑話了。」

「我是跟最厲害的人學的呀，」他打趣道。

「我們現在開玩笑的時候應該要更小心一點才對，」勇利責備道，不過他還是笑著，把維克多往後推到背抵著牆。於是兩人雙唇相依，有了輕柔的吻和偶爾洩出的嘆息。維克多加重力道，闔上眼投入深吻，想念著勇利唇齒之間的火熱，他發出的那些挑逗感官的細響，受到他撫摸的感覺。

「你嚇到我了，你知道吧，」維克多誠實地告訴他，兩人的額頭相抵。

「對不起，」勇利應道。「不過或許我們可以試著彌補看看？只是別在克里斯多夫和披集的房間就好。」

維克多快活地哼哼，勇利親了他的唇角。「披集還在我們房裡嗎？」

勇利拿出手機查看。

 

**根據你到現在還沒回來這點判斷，我猜你們倆和好了。你們房間沒人在。注意安全哦！**

**又：跟維克多說我會盡快當面跟他道歉**

 

維克多越過他的肩膀讀完簡訊，呵呵輕笑，親親他的額際。「你有這麼支持你的朋友真不錯呢。雖然我之前 **真的** 覺得他要把我做掉然後毀屍滅跡了。」

「這是我的錯，」勇利說，眉頭蹙起。「拜託不要怪他。」

「我不會怪你們倆任何一個人，要怪就怪這不走運的意外吧。你該讓他知道我們會注意安全就是了。」他牽起勇利的手，十指相扣，牽著他走出寢室。勇利親暱地翻了個白眼，往手機上輸入回應，寫得絕對不是維克多提議的內容。

 

回到他們的房間時，維克多一把將他推到門上，沒有吻他，只是垂下眼盯著他看。「我要去洗澡了，雖然我真的真的很想繼續跟你親親。」

勇利沒有出聲抗議，看著維克多找好衣服，走進浴室。這日本男孩一腳抵著牆面，雙手抱胸。「那你去洗澡的時候，我就在這裡脫衣服了。」語調輕巧隨意。

維克多吞吞口水，喉嚨突然很乾。「你……你……啥？」

勇利撩起衣襬，一把揭過頭頂脫下，撫順自己的頭髮。「我說你在裡面洗澡的時候，我就在這裡脫衣服了。」

「你這是要把我給毀了，」維克多抱怨道，發現他是故意這麼做的。「你真的存心要毀了我欸。」

「我根本不知道你在說什麼，」勇利逗他，邊順手讓衣服落到地上，靠回牆壁，上下端詳著維克多，視線在他身上的那個部位停住。

維克多又吞吞口水──這舉動似乎沒有多少幫助。

「二十秒。我就沖個二十秒就好，」他宣布道。

「聽起來很不衛生欸，」勇利指出。「這時候你不是該叫我不要動嗎？」

「不要搶我台詞，勇利。這是我要說的。現在不准動哦。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多從浴室出來的時候，勇利正坐在床上，只穿著內褲。他想要脫到一絲不掛，但早先自信的感覺逐漸褪去，只好妥協到這程度。不管有沒有脫光，維克多都震驚地看著他，他自己身上也只穿著三角褲。勇利放任自己的視線滑過維克多的雙腿，也很難不這麼做就是了，因為看著真是養眼啊──就這樣欣賞起他的小腿、大腿，接著他注意到維克多的內褲，高興地發現他已經硬了。

不過呢，他的胸膛才是勇利最喜歡的部分。肌肉結實、肩膀強壯。維克多爬上床，似乎跟勇利一樣驚訝，用一樣的眼光凝望彼此。

「你太完美了，」他悄聲說，這些字詞聽起來直截坦白，就像是從潛意識的想法中冒出來的。

「我們之前就講過這個了。」

「我相信你之前不同意我的看法，」維克多回想道。他伸手、指尖輕輕拂過勇利的左腿。「所以我覺得我們應該再討論一次。因為你無庸置疑地就是很完美。」

勇利在這觸碰下打了個冷顫。有點癢，但他沒有挪開腿，也不想這麼做。「我很普通，」他抗議。「而你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。所以 **你** 才是完美的。」

「普通？」維克多嗤道。「勝生勇利，普通。聽得出來這幾個字擺在一起很不對勁嗎？勝生勇利，我了不起的男朋友。這聽起來才 **合適** 嘛。」

勇利哈哈笑，傾身吻他，手推著他的胸口，直到他平躺在被單上。維克多任他主導，效仿勇利的每個動作，但不曾多跨一步，只在勇利起頭時才跟進。勇利覺得這大概是維克多還想消除他早先的疑慮，但說真的，他早就把那些想法拋諸腦後了。它們從一開始就不曾固著，只是像攪拌混凝土一樣，隨時可以硬化卻遲未停息。

勇利張開雙唇，維克多也照做，他偎著他呻吟，都已經想念起這種感受，還以為再也沒機會體驗了。維克多從枕頭上仰起頭，手掐抓著他的後背，勇利一手放在他胸口一手則移到他頭髮上，手指揪住髮絲。他嘗試著輕輕拉扯，維克多便快活地哼哼，稍稍抬起臀部。

勇利一下就明白了。

他的手從維克多胸前往下挪移，一路往下，在他的腹部、肚臍稍作停留，接著終於抵達他內褲的腰帶。

「你硬了耶，」他指出。

「你的確說在我沖澡的時候，你要在幾公尺遠的地方脫衣服啊。」維克多反駁道，又吻住他。勇利在這吻中意亂情迷，這次吻得更加熾熱更加激情更加粗暴。他把手伸到腰帶底下，一把攢住維克多。維克多的頭壓回枕上，闔上眼、張開嘴。

「勇利，」他用氣聲說，像一句禱告。

「你想要什麼？」勇利問，不確信地。他以前不曾做到這一步，但這同時也刺激極了，讓他全身上下都隨之震顫。

「你啊，」維克多應道，好像這是世界上最簡單的答案，像是它就寫在牆上，像是勇利已經知道了。「我想要你，你的全部，一直如此。」

勇利欣喜地笑了，親親他的肩膀。用他空著的手把礙事的內褲褪下，開始穩定的律動，上下滑移、撫摸。他一直嘗試，還不很確定自己做的是不是對的、舒不舒服，不過就維克多全身放鬆的模樣看來，他覺得應該還可以吧。

「勇利，」他呻吟，手往下探去撫摸勇利，開始了一段類似的撫摸節奏。勇利這會正跨在維克多腰際，膝蓋撐著身體，這角度很尷尬，但維克多的手放在他身上的感覺簡直無與倫比──溫暖又心蕩神馳。

維克多的拇指蹭過頂端，同時勇利呢喃起他的名字，感覺到臀部不住往前挺動，同時手自個兒停了下來。不過一秒之後他就繼續動作，維克多咬起唇，力道很重，在快感中不停轉動腦袋，把枕頭壓蹭得亂七八糟。他這樣實在美極了，勇利想，情態一覽無遺。

「我撐不了多久了，」維克多喃喃道，聲音細不可聞。「勇利，如果你還一直……天啊，勇利。如果你想……我不能……」

維克多射在他手裡，臉埋進勇利肩膀。他的手沒停下，現在動得更快，節奏更猛烈，一秒之後勇利也射了，大口喘氣。維克多親親他的額頭，接著唇往下移，身體也跟著往下挪動好親到他的脖子。他隨便挑了個位置用力吸吮，勇利倒抽口氣，任這股感覺征服自己。

「美呆了，」維克多貼著他的皮膚嘀咕。「你這麼美，而且都是我的。」

「都是你的，」勇利同意。「你也全部都是我的。」

「都是你的，」維克多重複道。

他們清理乾淨之後，一起躺回勇利的床上。維克多讓勇利枕在自己身上，兩手抱住他，雙腳交纏，心滿意足。勇利想著怎麼有可能如此深愛某人，每一天中的每一秒都想跟對方在一起。更重要的是，他想著這種感情怎麼可能得到回報。想著維克多怎麼會願意原諒自己，難以想像他究竟是怎麼想的。

「對不起，」勇利又說了一次，他倆都不須提示就知道他在說什麼。

「原諒你啦，」維克多提醒他。「我沒有對你生氣。」

「我知道，但我真的很抱歉，」他承諾道。「謝謝你原諒我。」

「噢等等，我差點忘了，」維克多很快地說，眼睛亮了起來。「我學到新東西哦。原本我是要用在尋寶遊戲上的，但是嘛……」他沒再說下去，剩下的不言自明。

勇利點點頭，等著他。

「好，注意哦，因為這可能蠻亂的，」維克多提醒道。

他把一隻手指放在勇利肩上。勇利用一隻手撐起身體好方便他的動作。接著，維克多描畫起了某種圖案。勇利開始呵呵笑。「我不知道你在畫甚麼啦，都擠在一起。」

「等下，等下啦，」維克多懇求，也笑了起來。他又試了一次。

還是分不清楚，勇利就這麼告訴他，親親他的臉頰。

「要用紙嗎？」

「如果我寫在你身上會更浪漫一點啦，」維克多抱怨道。「我去拿筆寫在你身上好了，等等哦。」

「日文嗎？」勇利問，同時維克多從床上爬下去。「不要寫糟糕的東西哦。」

「不會用油性簽字筆啦，」他說，從桌上抓起那支筆。接著又躺回勇利身旁，牽起他的手，畫在他的掌根。他瞇著眼睛寫，勇利想偷看的時候就遮起來，瞪他一眼。

「很癢耶，」勇利逗他。

維克多寫完了，露出笑容，把紫色麥克筆的筆蓋蓋上。

勇利把手轉過來，眨眨眼。寫的是日文，字跡凌亂。

「現在蠻暗的，」維克多抱歉地說。「你看得出來嗎？」

勇利花了一點時間，不過他看到了。

 

（他看出來了。）

（他胸中溢滿最純粹的喜悅。）

 

「我也愛你，」他告訴維克多，又一次抱住他。「我也愛你，維克多。」

「你要把墨水沾到我身上了啦，」維克多快樂地嘟噥道。

勇利拾起麥克筆，摘下筆蓋。往維克多手臂上畫了個記號，對著維克多憤慨的表情哈哈笑。維克多跟他搶起那隻筆，過程中成功地讓他倆的手都沾滿墨水，不過最後他成功了，在勇利肩上也留了個印子。不過勇利躲開的時候，麥克筆不小心滑過他的臉。

那條線恰恰就在他眉毛下方，一直延伸到他的鼻梁。

維克多就哈哈大笑。

勇利目瞪口呆。「畫到我了嗎？天啊，畫到我臉上了嗎？」

「絕對沒有啦。」

趁維克多分心的時候，勇利把麥克筆搶回來，往他臉頰上一點。維克多嚇得抽了口氣，想要搶過那隻筆。勇利往他額頭上寫了一道公式，維克多把筆從他手裡搶下，改朝勇利臉上畫了些什麼。

「我們之後會中毒或怎樣嗎？」

維克多瞇起眼睛看筆身。「這是Crayola牌的。無毒麥克筆。」

「你在我臉上寫了什麼啊？」

「噢，好了，寫完了。」

勇利拿回麥克筆，往維克多胸上畫了顆心。

「我們這樣要把被子給弄髒了，」維克多沒什麼誠意地抱怨道。

勇利低頭看看維克多，身上全都是麥克筆印子，又笑了起來，躺回他身上。

「你看起來好像第一次給自己化妝的小朋友哦。」

「你該看看你自己的臉，」維克多提示道。

勇利拿起手機，打開閃光燈，轉到前置鏡頭。他臉上亂糟糟地寫著「維克多尼基弗洛夫的男友」。不過看起來更像是「維克多尼基弗洛夫的男人」，因為寫到鼻子邊就快沒地方可以寫了。

「你認真的嗎？」他問，把手機關掉。

「我個人蠻喜歡的。很有藝術氣息，」維克多哼哼道。

「我喜歡這個，」勇利補上一句，摸摸他胸口的愛心。

「我喜歡你。」

「我喜歡你，我還愛你。」

維克多親親他，接著打了個呵欠。「晚安，勇利。」

「都沒到中午呢。」

維克多似乎不怎麼在意，蹭蹭勇利的肩膀，往上頭落了個吻。

 

＊＊＊

 

那天夜裡，他們睡在維克多的床上。

勇利一下就睡著了，前幾天的情緒翻湧，以及突如其來前赴聖彼得堡的計畫讓他累壞了。睡夢中，維克多的胸口貼著他的後背，額頭抵著勇利的頭髮，一隻手牽著勇利的手。一片寧靜，月光透過窗戶照進房內，落在他們身上，柔和了他們周身的輪廓。

「勇利。」

他聽見維克多的聲音，不住動了動，被單下舒適溫暖，要張開眼睛有點難度，他的生理時鐘勤勞地提醒他，這還不到起床的時間。

「勇利。」

「什麼？」他呻吟道，想轉過頭看維克多。

他眼角餘光瞥見維克多模樣的那一刻，整個人都變得更清醒。維克多的臉色蒼白，眼睛睜大，好像剛剛見了鬼。他把勇利抱得比之前更緊，嘴唇稍稍張開。「勇利。再跟我說一次你之前說的話。」

「我之前說了什麼？」勇利渴睡地重複道，又閉上眼睛。雖然維克多看起來很慌張，但他說的話聽起來根本無關，勇利現在只想睡覺……

「那支影片，你說那支影片拍到什麼。」

勇利哼哼，整個人轉過身，臉藏進維克多頸窩中。「現在不想講那個。」

維克多很快地親親他的額頭。「不是，再跟我說一次你之前說的就好。你說那是在派對上拍的？我們兩個都在派對上？」

「沒什麼大不了的，」勇利咕噥道。「我喝醉了，你也喝醉了。」

「哪場派對？」

顯然維克多是不想放過這話題了。「年末的那場。」

「兄弟會辦的歲末晚會？」維克多想確認清楚。

勇利點頭，累得有點煩了。「睡覺啦。」

「去年？是去年嗎？那影片是去年拍的嗎？」

「這重要嗎？」

維克多猛地吸了口氣。「我得看看那影片。現在就要。」

「維克多，我真的愛你，但拜託至少到早上九點再跟我說話好嗎。」

「這很重要，」他保證道。「我得知道……我得知道一些事情。你有那支影片嗎？哪裡看得到？」

「披集給我看的。」

「披集、披集、」維克多重複道，邊絞盡腦汁思索。「披集用的是……推特？我要看一下推特。」他抓起手機，螢幕好亮，勇利又打了個呵欠，意識慢慢模糊。「這不可能吧。可能嗎？可能嗎？」

勇利沒有回答，希望他快點找到影片，然後別繼續在這早得可怕的時間講話了。維克多用力打字，又用俄語嘀咕起什麼，猛戳一下首頁鍵想找別的軟體。

「披集用的是Yik Yak，」勇利告訴他。

維克多親親他的頭髮。「Yik Yak！好，我來……」

又是一陣搜索，接著一聲勝利的口哨，維克多把手機轉90度，開始播起影片。當然他對勇利的鋼管舞作了一番評論，不過沒怎麼取笑他，看得如醉如痴。維克多表示他之後該再做一次，在他倆都清醒的時候。

接著播到影片的後半部分。

維克多的手機掉了下來。

（砸到勇利臉上。）

「噢，維克多，」他抱怨道，轉到一側讓手機滑到床上。「很痛耶。」

「勇利，」維克多吃驚地喘息。

「什麼？我知道你之前也沒看過，但這不是──」

「勇利，」維克多打斷他，把勇利從自己身上推到一旁，牽起他的雙手，咧嘴笑。「 **是你** 。」

「我？」

維克多點頭，希望他能了解。他握緊勇利的雙手，臉上的笑變得更加燦爛，綻放到可能無法褪淡的程度。「是你欸。我的天啊，是你，是你是你 **是你** ……」

一秒之後，他開始瘋狂大笑，又一次把勇利摟在懷裡，都這時候了維克多怎麼可能還有那麼多體力啊？他把勇利從床上撈起放到腿上親吻，雙手到處撫摸。勇利也回吻他，但沒用上多少力氣，維克多一放手他又倒回枕頭上。「你說的對。維恰。是我沒錯。觀察得很仔細嘛。」

「你不明白。」

「你說的對。我不明白。」

「內褲男孩。」

「啥？」

「你就是他，」維克多快樂地宣布，好像他治癒了某種神秘的疾病，或是解決了世界饑荒問題。「你就是內褲男孩。你 **也是** 單車男孩。」

「我……？好哦……？」

維克多又抱住他、親他。「我愛你。我現在已經愛過你三次了。」

「我也愛你，但誰是內褲男孩？誰是單車男孩？」

「那場派對之後，我醒來的時候記得有個誰，」維克多解釋。「但我不記得是誰了，我只知道對方……」他沒說下去，伸手撫摸勇利的頭髮，動作溫柔。「那時我不是很快樂。我很無聊。我覺得是活得無聊了。不知道欸，我缺少了，那個字怎麼說？我缺了某種東西。但我跟他在一起的時候，就出現了著某種別的，某種新的、陌生的東西。所以我一直找一直找一直找但我再也沒找到他。但是……」

「但那個人是我？」

「他就是你，」維克多確信地說。「然後之後，我滑滑板撞到人的時候……」

勇利挑起眉毛。

「我又一次戀愛了。」他總結道。

「愛上某個你用滑板撞到的人？你滑滑板撞到某個人，對方摔到地上，然後你想的是，『我戀愛了』？維克多，你真是我遇過最誇張──」

維克多吻住他，用力地，雙手捧起他的臉頰，一抹笑容依然留在唇上。他崇敬地吻過勇利的皮膚，一路順著下頷線條吻上，接著往下吻到脖頸、胸口、肩膀、手臂、指節。「他們全都是你。我想我早該知道的。早該從一開始就猜到的。」

勇利溫柔地笑笑，維克多又親親他。接著，維克多拾起手機，重播影片。

「你在幹嘛？」勇利問，揉搓他的手臂。

「重看前半部分啊。」

「前──維克多，拜託不要。」

維克多朝著螢幕吹起口哨。「深藏不漏嘛，勝生勇利。」

 


	9. 聖彼得堡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※這章裡面提到圓徑句型的部分沒辦法翻成有意義的中文（或者是我資質駑鈍想不到能用的句法），我想代換成在中文語境中合用的例子，但作者最近很少上線，所以目前先直譯那幾句，等她回覆我之後再看怎麼處理。（2017.11.22）  
> ※作者同意我改成中文的園徑句型，已修正。（2018.1.23）

「所以你是說，勇利 **就是** 內褲男孩？」薩拉慢慢地問道，好像這句話說起來有哪裡不太對勁。

維克多點點頭，一手順過頭髮。「對。」

「一直都是嗎？」米菈抽了口氣。

「你在那場派對愛上了他，但你不知道他是誰？」披集掩著嘴補充，垂著肩膀、眼睛睜得大大的。

又點點頭。

維克多都還來不及眨眼，就見披集從口袋裡掏出手機。

「我一定要發推。這太誇張了。你是在說勇利在派對上引誘你，讓你愛上他，然後你滑滑板撞到他，這次還是不知道他是誰，然後又跟他成了室友？這是真實世界會發生的事情嗎？這一切都是真的嗎？然後你們現在正式交往了？」

「嗯，」維克多想了想，「對。」

「我才一天沒跟你說上話，」米菈低聲咕噥道，倒回椅背上，「就發生了這麼多事情啊。」

「有人該用這故事寫本書，」披集脫口而出。接著他頓了下，高高舉起手阻止其他人接著開口。「我是說， **沒人** 該寫，因為是我先說的，我要來寫。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多滑著滑板，去科學館等勇利。他坐在外頭的木頭長椅上，腳跟碾進鬆軟的雪堆中，把外套裹緊了些。他可以在裡頭等，不過微風輕柔，眼前景色也很漂亮──四周的樹木和建築物都覆著一層雪白。他從口袋拿出手機，看到披集發了五十條推，都在講內褲男孩的故事。勇利看到之後很有可能就要去殺披集了，不過維克多還是轉了幾條。

接著，突然之間，有一捧雪落到他頭上。

「勇利！」他驚叫，想把雪塊撥開，但又挨了一記雪球，正中他的背心。維克多彎下身也動手捏了一顆。一旋身就把雪球扔出，跟目標只差了幾吋。勇利正哈哈笑，穿著一件黑色外套，還有他最喜歡的綠色圍巾，臉頰泛著粉，雙眼歡快地閃爍。

維克多再試一次，這次砸中他的腳。勇利又做了一顆雪球，用覆著黑色手套的手捏塑成型，然後扔出，不過維克多在最後一秒閃過去了。他站起身，找好掩護。

「你頭髮上還是有雪，」勇利指出。

維克多沒有動作，只是朝勇利嘟起嘴。這招達到他預期的效果，因為勇利朝他走來，伸手拂去他頭髮間的碎雪，想幫他弄乾淨。維克多往前傾，在勇利手上忙碌的時候吻他，勇利似乎就放棄嘗試了，也跟著回吻，抵著他的唇露出微笑。

「明天就要出發了，興奮嗎？」維克多問。

他們的飛機明天早上起航，他們會在聖彼得堡待上兩周。維克多幾乎難掩興奮之情，尤里奧已經聲明過無數次，說他情願留在學校也不要面對這兩個泡在噁心愛河裡的傢伙。

「才沒有，」勇利逗他，維克多翻個白眼，讓他倆額頭相抵。

「你這個學期最後一場期末考表現得怎麼樣啊？」

「你覺得哲學和現代物理的期末考聽起來怎麼樣啊？」

維克多皺起鼻子。「超級無聊。」

勇利只是笑笑，好像他也覺得會得到這答案。接著，他伸手抱住維克多，手指在他背後交握。「我有個驚喜要給你哦。」

維克多的頭歪向一邊，舔舔唇。「是嗎？」

「嗯哼。眼睛閉上。」

「是我想的那個嗎？」維克多問道，邊依言照作，還是一副輕挑的語氣。勇利的手從他身上抽開。維克多有點不明白那驚喜會是什麼了，他以為是個親親，但是──

「勇利！！！」

一大團雪塞進了他衣服前襟，他冷得一縮，把衣襬拉起好讓雪團落回地上。勇利笑得更歡快了，手還摀著肚子，維克多趁這個機會抓起更多雪，一把扔進勇利背後。他接著揪住勇利的衣服，冷冰冰的雪就掉不出來了。勇利不住掙動，要擺脫他的魔爪，最後終於成功，渾身打顫邊把雪抖出。

「我真不敢相信你欸，」維克多抱怨道。「每一次我開始覺得你是個好人了，你就把雪塞到我衣服裡面。」

勇利這會憋下了笑聲，如果維克多現在不是冷得半死，他就會覺得這蠻可愛的。「但你 **每一次** 都還是會上當。」

「你都先讓我放下戒心，」他指出。「像上次啊，你就對我笑。你用染髮劑整我那次，你先給我買了早餐。邪惡。你這人本性就是邪惡。」

他抓起更多雪，往勇利扔去，正中他的前胸。勇利只是笑，撥去身上的雪花。「你知道，惡作劇大戰的戰況有一面倒的傾向哦。」

「我上個惡作劇最後沒成功，」維克多提醒他。「但別擔心。我現在只是在養精蓄銳，因為下一次可是會很厲害的。」

「是嗎？」勇利哼哼，瞇起眼睛。

「沒錯。」他嚴正聲明。

勇利看起來不像相信他的樣子，但維克多不動聲色。他拿起滑板，放在清完雪的人行道上。他一腳踏上滑板的時候，勇利走到他身旁，手擺到背後伸起懶腰。

「你覺得我們可以一起踩在上面嗎？」維克多說出他的想法，邊往下看。

「我們之中一定有一個會摔死。」

維克多停住，踏下滑板，比了比要勇利上去。懷疑地，勇利一腳踩上，輕輕往前推。他往前滑了幾尺，接著停住。

「還不錯啊，」維克多說。「好啦，現在我要上去啦。」

「這絕對不會成功的，」勇利說，耳尖泛著紅，同時維克多從他後頭踏上滑板，想把他倆一塊推向前。

維克多一腳踏到地上停下滑板，一手攬住勇利的腰，嘴唇蹭過他的後頸。「那我們可以就這樣待著。」

「現在冷得要命欸？」

「好吧，說的也是，」他說，接著從滑板上走下。「你滑，我走。」

勇利尷尬地再蹬了一腳，滑了幾尺之後又煞住。維克多抓了些雪往他身上扔。勇利瞪他一眼。

「我不知道你是怎麼滑的。」

「就別停下啊，兩腳都踩到滑板上。」他建議道。

他狐疑地挑起眉，但還是試著照做，滑得比先前再遠了一點。他看向維克多，維克多趕忙跟上他。

「這蠻好玩的，」勇利承認道。他接著又一次蹬地，繼續往前滑。前頭那隻腳還是有點笨拙，讓他滑到一半就煞住，但動作變得更流暢了。

「別扔下我啊，」維克多打趣道，向他跑去。

「來，看我這招。」勇利踏下滑板，維克多站上去。接著，一氣呵成地，他跳起身，滑板翻了一圈，又見他穩穩地落回滑板上。

「這是想讓我崇拜你嗎？」勇利問，他語調嘲諷，不過挑起的眉毛和驚艷的表情，傳達的意思可是另一回事。

維克多調整一下勇利的眼鏡。「看情況囉。有效果嗎？」

「可能吧。」

「嗯哼，不錯，」他說，接著踩下滑板徑直滑開。勇利喊他，追在後頭。等到他滑得夠遠了，維克多就跳下滑板，撈起一把雪，朝勇利扔去，正中他的胸口。

「維克多！」勇利叫道，抓起更多雪扔回去，但力道不夠反而落到地上了。

幾個路過的學生用奇怪的眼光看他們，但他們毫不在意。維克多又滑遠，不過接下來的一段路上還有沒鏟乾淨的雪，滑板在一小塊冰上打滑，讓他摔到草地上。勇利馬上就跑來，跪在他跟前，一臉憂心。

「你還好嗎，維克多？」

維克多大聲呻吟，摁住腹部。「哎唷。」

「噢，你想讓我叫──」

一把雪以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，扔進了勇利的衣服裡頭。

「整到你啦！」

勇利抓起衣襬，想把雪團抖出來，臉頰泛起紅暈。「維克多！我們現在都得喝熱巧克力了，你來付錢。」

「 **我** 付？」維克多問。

「你剛把雪塞到我衣服裡欸。」

「是你先開始的。」

勇利看上去想抗議，但接著只是聳肩，露出淘氣的笑容。「我想的確是我先開始的吧。」

「所以是你要付錢，」維克多聲明道，站起身拍拍背後，現在他背後有一大塊濕印子了。他抓起滑板，夾在手臂底下，走到勇利前頭要去最近的咖啡廳，一心想著棉花糖和熱巧克力。

「你的牛仔褲有點……」

他轉過身，看看勇利。接著設法扭過脖子看他的褲子後頭，那裡也濕了一片，讓他看著就不住瑟縮。

「都是你的錯啦，」他控訴道。接著又對上勇利的眼睛。

「等等。你是在看我屁股嗎，勝生勇利？」

「沒有，」勇利說，睜大眼睛，搖搖頭。「絕對沒有。」

「為什麼我不相信你呢？」

勇利只是聳聳肩，牽起他的手，一下就打發掉這話題了。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們的班機隔天啟程。

勇利覺得，聖彼得堡真美。

他們抵達的那天，天氣陰陰的，但沒有風，行人和車輛在城市裡穿行。他感覺到維克多興奮地捏捏他的手，勇利也捏捏他的，想盡量將令他目不暇給的城市景致收進眼底。說著俄語的人們與他們擦肩而過，雅克夫和尤里奧已經站到一處攤販前，尤里奧雀躍地指著一件豹紋上衣。他們都還拖著行李箱，不過班機提早抵達，還有半小時才要到旅館辦理入住。

「你喜歡這裡嗎？」維克多悄聲問他。

勇利碰碰他的肩膀。「這兒很美。」

「跟你一樣。」

「油嘴滑舌欸你，」勇利嗔道，但他壓不住笑容。他瞥見對街有間蠻有意思的商店，就拽起維克多的手，牽著他走過去。

「來吧，做我的導遊。」

他們買了一會兒，勇利買了一件又一件的紀念品，就一個貧窮大學生而言他或許真不該花掉這麼多錢。維克多高興地帶他到處逛，幾乎是見著什麼都興奮。他幫勇利翻譯，在他耳邊輕聲用英語說話，一手摟著他，勇利覺得自己大概也蠻享受這道語言藩籬。

馬卡欽跟他們一塊兒走──雅克夫多付了一筆錢讓他享有特別服務，來聖彼得堡的航班上就不用待在狗籠裡。勇利一直留意著牽好他，狗狗看到什麼都跑去聞，行人也包括在內，所有人見到他都很高興。

他們下榻的旅館是一棟坐落於城市邊陲的斑駁磚砌建築。這是雅克夫能給他們找到最便宜的旅館了。那基本上提供的就是一張床和一頓早餐而已。勇利堅持這趟旅程要自己付自己的那一份，即便這旅館很便宜，住兩周下來也還是所費不貲。等他們進門要登記入住時，一行人在門口停下腳步。有個男人用俄語說了些什麼，勇利皺起眉頭，露出不解的表情，他又用英語重複一次。「抱歉，寵物不能進來。」

維克多困惑地回頭看雅克夫。雅克夫嘆了口氣，捏捏鼻梁。「我忘了看他們能不能帶寵物了。」

不過，就在一瞬間，維克多的表情從困惑轉為魅力四射。

「噢，沒問題的，我們會帶狗狗去別的地方。不過我有個問題要問你就是了。」旅館員工聽著，維克多走近了些，稍稍降低音量。「看，這是我男朋友──他叫勇利，打個招呼吧勇利──」

「維克多，你這是在──」

「他很怕火，」維克多斬釘截鐵地說。「畏火症（pyrophobia）。你知道這個詞的字首是源自希臘文嗎？總之，他非常怕火，小可憐一個。不過我覺得這也蠻合理的。無論如何，我想我們訂的房間在三樓。這可能會讓他覺得很緊張。你們家旅館有逃生出口嗎？」

勇利一臉空白地盯著他。

旅館員工看起來一臉茫然，但還是點點頭。「呃，其實是有的。在後頭。」

「太好了，謝謝你，」他說，接著又用俄語補充了些什麼。接著又用回英語。「我們馬上就回來。雅克夫、尤里奧，勇利跟我找地方安頓馬卡欽的時候，你們要先把我們的行李放到房間裡嗎？」

雅克夫緊閉雙眼，頭稍稍垂下。「維克多啊……」

尤里奧什麼也沒說，只是雙手抱胸，視線緊盯著那個員工。對方手足無措，顯然這個青少年比起其他人讓他更為侷促不安。

「一會見了，」維克多匆匆說道，把行李箱留在原地，一手抓起馬卡欽的牽繩，一手牽起勇利，領著他們出門。

「維克多，這怎麼回事啊？」勇利質問道。「我又不怕火。」

「你是說要是此時此刻這裡著火了，你不會怕嗎？」

勇利看著維克多左右張望一會，走進建築旁的小巷子裡。他把馬卡欽的牽繩交給勇利，接著拿出手機，往上頭輸入了些什麼。勇利還是不懂，咬著唇。

「我是說，會啊，但又不是……」他想通了。「你是 **真的** 要從逃生出口把馬卡欽偷放進去嗎？」

「什麼？」維克多倒抽一口氣，聽起來很震驚。「當然沒──噢有了。太好了，這樓梯一路通到上頭。來吧馬卡。你爺爺要幫我們把逃生門打開了。或是逃生窗。到時候就知道了。」

「你真是瘋了，」勇利深呼吸。

「你真的想讓馬卡欽孤零零地坐在冷冰冰的狗籠裡嗎？」他頓了頓，勇利沒回答。「不想吧？那我們就去用逃生出口吧。」

勇利知道他的意思了，所以他們就爬起逃生梯。旅館牆面上是一整排上鎖的門和窗戶，逃生出口很窄，跟另一棟建築物背面緊緊相貼。馬卡欽朝他們快樂地喘著，覺得這是在玩遊戲。

「小心哦，馬卡，」勇利指示道，拍拍他的頭。幸運的是，逃生梯上是有欄杆的。

「好，他們到三樓了，」維克多說，讀著他手機上的簡訊。「雅克夫覺得這主意很爛。顯然尤里奧也是這麼想的。」

「因為這主意就是很爛。」勇利咕噥著，同時他們繼續往上爬。

三樓沒有設逃生出口，不過二樓有一扇門。所以，不情願地，雅克夫幫他倆開了門。

「謝了，雅克夫，」維克多說，指引馬卡欽往裡面走。勇利走在他後頭，朝雅克夫害羞地笑笑。這有點尷尬，跟他學校的校長，同時也是他男友的爸爸，一塊造訪一個陌生的城市。不過幸運的是，雅克夫似乎還蠻友善的。事實上，比起維克多，他似乎對勇利更為友善，特別是遇上這種情況的時候。

「好啦，去樓梯間囉，」維克多說。他把馬卡欽藏在轉角，直到勇利確認過樓梯間沒人，才接著上樓。「還剩一層樓啦，馬卡。」

狗狗還是不知道他們在做什麼，只是快活地盯著主人看。

幸運的是，他們到三樓的時候走廊上沒有人在。

「每次他要上廁所或你要出門的時候，我們就得這麼做嗎？」雅克夫嘆氣。

「沒錯，」維克多嚴肅地應道，往狗狗的兩耳之間抓了抓。

他們找到自己的旅館房間──雅克夫跟尤里奧一間，維克多跟勇利住另一間。馬卡欽跳上維克多的床，心滿意足地縮成一球。維克多躺在他身旁，對他露出鍾愛的表情。

「我跟你說過你是我遇過最任意妄為的人嗎？」勇利嚴肅地問道。

「今天還沒，」維克多應道，眨眨眼。

勇利坐到他身旁，維克多一頭枕到勇利腿上，抬眼望他。

「不過我喜歡。」

「你喜歡嗎？」

「我真不願意，但還是喜歡。」

維克多咧嘴笑，勇利彎身給他一吻。維克多不放過他的唇，發出哼哼聲，一手抱住勇利的肩膀，這角度很尷尬。

「我們真不需要兩張床。」

「我們可以把床併在一起，這樣就有一張超大的床了，」勇利打趣道。

某種表情從維克多臉上一閃而過，接著他坐起身。「你真是天才。」

「我們是要……中間有床頭櫃欸……」

「我們來重新布置房間吧。」

「旅館會 **恨死** 我們的。」

「他們只消看一眼馬卡欽的臉蛋就會馬上原諒我們的，」維克多回應道，一把抬起床頭櫃，推到對面牆邊。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們在聖彼得堡的第一個晚上用來購物，在城裡的知名景點走馬看花，倒起時差就累得做不了其他事情。維克多用俄語點外賣，一邊撫摸勇利的頭髮，勇利閉上眼，腦海中一片混沌睡意。

「你累了嗎，lyubov moya？」

「那是什麼意思？」勇利問。

「我親愛的，」維克多翻譯給他聽，親親他的額頭。

勇利溫柔地笑笑，依偎在他身側。「真不錯。」

「我可以等餐點到了再叫醒你，」維克多提議。

一分鐘之後，勇利就睡著了。

（所以維克多要開始實行他的計畫了。）

很難擺脫勇利的懷抱──他睡著之後超黏人的。一手繞著維克多的腰，一手歇在他肩上，維克多先擺脫後者，從他手下挪開肩膀。接著，他懇切地拜託起馬卡欽，而他了不起的狗狗似乎明白了，走到他旁邊站好。維克多從勇利懷裡脫身，馬卡欽取而代之，躺在他身旁。勇利就抱起馬卡欽，鼻子埋在毛毛中。

有那麼一秒，這景象讓維克多心醉神迷，快樂得心痛。不過他又重新恢復專注，拿起行李箱，在地板上打開，把藏好的東西拿出來。是兩大罐透明指甲油。他瞥了勇利一眼，確定他還在睡。接著他走去浴室拿肥皂。勇利都在晚上洗澡，維克多則是早上，所以這應該會順利成功的。

小心翼翼地，他把肥皂放在衛生紙上，拿指甲油塗肥皂。翻個面接著塗。他聽到勇利在睡夢中咕噥了什麼，聲音透過薄薄的牆壁傳來。外頭有人敲敲門，他收下外賣送來的食物，擺到臥室角落的桌上，又回去繼續。等到肥皂表面上了滿滿一層指甲油、完全乾透之後，他就把它擺回肥皂盒裡，將紙盒摺回去，希望勇利不會注意到這盒子已經開過了。

接著，他走回床邊，決定再玩一場惡作劇，即興發揮一下。

他從浴室裡拿了一罐刮鬍泡。

（實在是非常經典的整人方式。）

但勇利正側身躺著，面向馬卡欽，這樣就行不通了，所以他輕輕碰碰勇利的肩，很輕很輕地碰了一下，想調整他的位置。勇利紋風不動，維克多改而輕撫他的頭髮，手指梳過髮絲，這招更有效，勇利輕輕嘆了口氣，就轉為平躺了。

（說實在的，惡整勇利的問題就在於 **罪惡感** 。看著勇利的時候，維克多根本不可能感覺不到那股簡直要將他活活生吞的罪惡感。勇利睡著的時候看起來多安詳，多美麗啊，將這種美好毀壞感覺是在犯罪。）

（但接著他想起了冷雪塞進他前襟的感覺。）

所以，靈機一動，他把刮鬍泡擠到勇利攤開的掌心上，勇利的手正擱在腿邊。令他驚訝的是，勇利還是沒醒。

維克多手邊沒有羽毛，所以他環視房間一圈。最後他從洗手台拿了一只玻璃杯，裝了一點點水，往勇利臉上滴了幾滴。勇利在睡夢中動了動，不舒服地皺起臉。不過，他沒伸手去抹，反而只是張開眼睛，看到維克多，不解地瞇起眼睛。

接著那刮鬍泡就一把抹到維克多臉上了。

（呃。）

（這跟他想得可不一樣啊。）

「可惜囉。」

「你怎麼……？」維克多開口，接著只是嘆了口氣，轉身走進浴室。

勇利還待在床上哈哈大笑，想用手機拍他。「等等，回來啦。維克多！」

維克多把臉洗乾淨，拿毛巾擦乾。勇利把手上殘留的刮鬍泡洗掉。

「我真不敢相信這沒成功欸，」維克多悄聲抱怨道，拿出自己點的餐，坐在桌邊開始狼吞虎嚥。

「我相信啊，」勇利應道，拿出他自己的餐點。接著，他的表情變得若有所思。「等等，這就是你能想到最厲害的整人招數了嗎？這就是你的偉大計劃嗎？」

「就跟我預料中的不一樣嘛。」維克多咕噥道。

勇利從維克多盤裡挑走一根炸薯條扔進嘴裡。「或許還是交給惡作劇之王來玩吧。」

「國王萬歲哦，」維克多挖苦地表揚道，嘴巴還是噘著，眼睛低垂。

勇利湊近他，露出抱歉的表情。「噢，我只是開玩笑的。抱歉，我沒想到你會──」

維克多用叉子突擊勇利的意麵，吃到了一口。「看吧，」他邊嚼邊解釋，「你的弱點就是太有同情心了，勇利。」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利吃完晚餐，宣布要去洗澡的時候，他一直沒吭聲。勇利就在他面前脫衣服，讓維克多雀躍了一會，不過一秒鐘之後就走進浴室了。聽見蓮蓬頭轉開的聲音，維克多就全神貫注一心期待地等著。

接著他聽見肥皂落地的聲音，勇利的歌聲停止了。

維克多馬上動起腦筋，決定躲去衣櫃裡。馬卡欽待在床上一臉茫然地看著。維克多把門關上，手摀住嘴巴憋住笑聲，同時水流聲停了。

「維克多？」發出一聲叫喚。

他保持安靜。

「你是……我的天啊，你對肥皂動了什麼手腳。」

浴室的門猛地甩開。

「維克多，這不是──他是……」勇利重重嘆氣。「他去哪啦，馬卡欽？」

他朝房間門口走去。維克多從衣櫃門縫間偷看，逮著時機跳出來，一把抓住勇利的肩膀。勇利踉蹌一會，眼睛大睜，一手壓住心口。

「嚇到你啦，」維克多快樂地告訴他。

「這不是……你做了什麼啊？」

「嗯哼？」

勇利現在全身上下就圍著一條毛巾，低低垂在髖上，這模樣實在非常容易令人分心。「肥皂啊。」

「沒有啊，肥皂怎麼啦？」維克多藏不住自己了然的表情，勇利往他手臂揮了一掌，哈哈大笑。

「你知道是怎麼回事。你是買了假肥皂還什麼嗎？」

「假肥皂？對哦，我還得溜去聖彼得堡的假肥皂店一趟。這是透明指甲油啦，」他解釋道，兩手移到勇利包住屁股的毛巾上。「看？你不是唯一一個惡作劇之王吧。我還是可以贏的。永遠都要支持劣勢的一方嘛。」

「你給我們的肥皂塗透明指甲油？」

維克多壓根沒想到勇利剛出浴的模樣會這麼迷人。他頭髮濕著，全往後撥，身上手上全是水珠。

「對啊。」

「維克多啊……我們還有別的肥皂嗎？你藏起來了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我不覺得他們會再給我們一塊肥皂欸。」

他皺起眉。「為什麼不行？」

「因為大部分的房客不會在肥皂上塗透明指甲油啊。」

維克多吻住他，完全沒在聽他說話，因為他的模樣實在無與倫比，一把將他推到牆上，雙手滑進他的毛巾底下，毛巾還沒完全掉下來全是因為勇利自己還抓著。維克多的手指維持在一個挑逗的高度，同時位置又低得能暗示接下來可以怎麼做，他的胸口幾乎都能挨蹭著勇利的。

「你得自己打給前台問他們再要一塊肥皂哦，」勇利聲明道，不過他也就閉上眼任維克多吻他的頸子，接著一路往下吻到鎖骨，小口小口吸吮。

「如你所願，不過等我們拿到新的肥皂之後，你要讓我跟你一起洗哦，」維克多貼著他的皮膚喃喃。

勇利笑了。「好啦。」

「好嗎？」

「如果你打電話的話，」他說，回頭走進浴室，任毛巾落地的同時也關上浴室的門。維克多屏住呼吸，衝去找電話。

 

＊＊＊

 

「去博物館好不好呀？」維克多問，在勇利的肚子上用手指描描畫畫，聲音困倦。

勇利也是半睡半醒的，手指順著維克多的脊背滑下，接著又收回，讓他一陣顫慄。「博物館？因為你超有文化素養嗎？」

「就是這樣，」維克多應道，貼著他的胸口微笑，親了幾下，眼皮不如所願地再次垂下。「或者，其實我們可以在這裡待一整天。」

「這就代表我們大老遠來俄羅斯只為了躺在床上，」勇利告訴他，手還是輕輕地在他背後來回撫摸。這聽起來不怎麼像在抱怨，更像在陳述事實，維克多抬頭朝他笑笑。

「我愛你，」他告訴勇利，因為他就是能這麼做。

「我也愛你。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「隱士廬博物館（The State Hermitage Museum），」他解釋給勇利聽，牽緊他的手，邊一塊走過建築物前的廣場。「在1754年由凱薩琳大帝建立的。」

勇利的視線沿著宏大壯觀的建築物一路看去。「你是用Google查的嗎？」

「當然了。但我 **可沒用** Google來查Hermitage這個字是從法文來的，法文又是從拉丁文來的，拉丁文又是從希臘文來的。字源是隱士（hermit），接著又用來指隱居，之類之類的。羅馬人從希臘人那裏偷了一堆東西哦。」

「我們在前面拍一張吧，」勇利提議道。「披集會想看的。」

他們自拍一張，維克多在他們進博物館之前就上傳到Instagram上了。

「所以你對藝術有任何了解嗎？」他問勇利。

勇利搖搖頭，維克多也承認自己什麼都不知道。不過，他們還是在展館裡到處走走，看過不同的展覽和展件。維克多能客觀地欣賞藝術，特別是跟他熟知的語言文化有關的作品，不過說真的，他眼中只有勇利。他一直緊緊地牽著勇利的手，享受地看著勇利專注的模樣，瞇起眼睛，還會踮起腳尖湊得更近。

「看看這個。」

維克多看著他張開雙唇，空著的那隻手無意識地推推眼鏡。他親親勇利的額際，閉上眼睛，想永遠活在這一刻。一會之後，他轉過頭，看看那張畫，畫中是一片帶著柔和綠意的池塘。是蠻好看的，但要他老實說的話，他現在腦子裡面唯一想的，就是回到他跟勇利的旅館房間。

勇利把頭靠在維克多肩上。「莫內。」

「莫內？所以你還是懂一點藝術的嘛。」

「上面寫的啊。」他指著一面鐵牌。

維克多呵呵笑。「你可以就裝做知道啊。」

 

一小時之後，他們離開博物館，去附近的餐廳買午餐吃。

 

維克多不費吹灰之力地就翻譯了勇利要點的餐，朝女服務生露出亮眼的笑容，她便離開去拿他們的飲料。

「這樣很方便嗎？會說七種語言？」勇利隨意問道，從他們右邊的大面窗戶往外看去。

維克多的手指輕敲桌面，聳聳肩。「有些時候吧。如果我去更多地方旅遊的話，會更方便一點。」

「你究竟是怎麼對語言學感興趣的啊？」

維克多靠向前，手臂疊起，下巴靠在上頭。「我喜歡語言──我一直覺得語言很有趣。我一開始從這裡搬去美國的時候，我很驚訝，因為人們說話的方式非常不同，但同時，又一點也沒有差別。記得我跟你說過語言相對論的事情嗎？」

勇利點頭。

「我就是能想得通，」維克多邊想邊說。「句型結構，文詞結構，語源學。我覺得就像你能理解物理一樣吧。」

服務生給他們端來了飲料，維克多對她說謝謝。不過他還用俄語多說了點什麼，那女服務生就臉紅了，點點頭，稍稍看了勇利一眼就離開。

「你跟她說了什麼？」勇利問。

「說我跟你在約會。」

勇利眨眨眼。「為什麼？」

「我喜歡說出來啊，」維克多告訴他，露齒一笑。

勇利臉紅了，臉藏進手裡，不過很快又從羞窘中脫身。「再跟我說點語言學的東西吧。」

「你知道什麼叫做圓徑句型（garden path sentence）嗎？」[1]

勇利搖搖頭。

維克多想了一下。「就像是，嗯，在首都機場關閉了。」[2]

「那……那不是句子啊。」

「不對，這的確是。你只是需要想一想。」他越過桌面牽起勇利的手，把玩他的手指，看到他的表情變得困惑。「順便說一句，你想事情的時候好可愛哦。」

「噢，」他想到了。「首都的機場關了。」

「我不喜歡巧克力麵包才合我胃口，」[3]維克多接著說，眼裡有挑戰的神色。

勇利咬起唇。「呃……我想不到了。」

「巧克力跟麵包是兩個詞，」他解釋道，拇指跟勇利的互相揉搓。「所以不喜歡巧克力，喜歡的是麵包。」

勇利了解地應了一聲，喝了一口飲料。

幾分鐘之後，他們的食物送上了，維克多對著他們面前的皮羅什基露出微笑。勇利用叉子叉起一小口，試探地放進嘴裡，接著綻放出一抹笑容。

「你喜歡嗎？」維克多問，他得到了殷切點頭做為回應。

 

跟勝生勇利一起吃皮羅什基。

 

美夢成真啊。

 

＊＊＊

 

一周之後，維克多獨自一人在早上醒來。

他伸展雙臂，感覺到身旁空了一塊，發現勇利不在時便噘起嘴。不過馬卡欽正待在床尾，所以他就將注意力全部傾注給狗狗了。接著他躺回枕頭上，盲目地摸索放在床頭櫃上的手機。最後找著了，拿到眼前。

上頭有一封勇利傳來的簡訊。 **嗨。**

他覺得身輕如燕，一遍又一遍雀躍地讀過同一個字。 **嗨。**

 

**我正在買吃的＆回去的時候有個驚喜給你**

**驚喜？哪種驚喜？**

**哈哈哈你覺得呢？ <3**

 

維克多重重吞了口口水，看看房間裡頭，又看回手機。他舔舔唇，把身上的被單推開，已經準備要衝進浴室了。

 

**跟我想的一樣嗎？**

**想先看看嗎？**

（先看看？）

他調整了一下坐在床上的姿勢，胸中的心臟害臊地跳得可快可快。除非這是什麼非常誇張的誤會（但根本不可能的），不然勇利這會就正是在跟他調情。他們最近是經常這麼逗來逗去沒錯，但發揮在維克多身上的效果似乎依然卓著。

 

**當然了。**

**嗯我看到這個就想到你**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIy3n2b7V9k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIy3n2b7V9k)

 

維克多興奮地對著手機微笑，點下那則連結。花了一會才連過去，他不耐地瞪著螢幕，在心底催它快點播出。最後終於載入影片，他把手機轉向一側，全螢幕播放。

 

五秒鐘之後，他知道這是怎麼回事了。

維克多重重呼了口氣。

 

**當然了。**

**勇利:(**

**哈哈哈一會見了**

**勇利利利利:(**

 

他把手機扔到一旁的枕頭上，閉上眼睛想繼續睡回籠覺。當然，他根本不會親口承認的，但恐怕勇利就要是這場惡作劇大戰的贏家了。他得再加把勁才行。一會之後，手機又回到他的手中，搜尋各種點子。

接著門鎖轉開了。

「你這人最爛了啦，」維克多從床上喊道。

勇利把一袋食物放到桌上，爬上床到他身邊，一把吻住他的唇。勇利早已穿戴妥當，一身牛仔褲和毛衣，但整個人暖洋洋的，所以維克多把他拉近、抱緊他，雙手攢住他的衣服。

「嗨，」勇利招呼道。

「艾薇兒的Sk8er Boi 。我真不敢相信你會耍這種陰招。」

「我敢說你笑了哦。」勇利聲明。

維克多的手順著勇利的衣服往下滑，手指碰著他牛仔褲的褲腰。「才沒有。」

「你就有。」

「可能一下下吧，」他承認，接著手就伸進去，享受起勇利渾身僵硬的樣子，一手掐住維克多的肩膀。

「維克多，我——噢。」維克多的手掌隔著內褲輕輕摁住他，打斷了他要說的話。

他哈哈笑，親親勇利。「你之前說要給我驚喜是在開玩笑嗎？」

「算、算是吧，」勇利嘀咕道，閉上眼。「維克多，拜託，噢……拜託……」

「拜託什麼？」

「馬卡欽還在床上的時候不行，」他告訴他，眼睛瞟向狗狗。

「說的是呢。馬卡，你想去跟尤里奧叔叔玩一會嗎？他就在走廊另一端哦。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多不想回去底特律。

跟勇利在一起的兩周美妙無比，是一場他永遠不想醒來的夢。是在他身旁醒來的早晨，是跟他和馬卡欽一塊依偎的下午，是跟他一起看Netflix的夜晚。沒有作業，沒有課程──只有他們兩人。尤里奧和雅克夫就住在走廊另一端沒錯，但他倆大部分的時間都能一塊待著。

飛機在星期一早上起飛，他們大約在開學前一周就會回到學校。星期六早上，維克多先醒來，兩手一起抱住勇利——壓在勇利身下的那隻手已經麻了。他把手抽回來，勇利動了動，打個呵欠、把垂在眼睛上的頭髮撥開。他沒穿衣服，維克多一手沿著他光裸的身子滑下，直到他的肚子，接著又往上撫，閉著眼睛體會這種觸感。

「早，」勇利咕噥道，手放到維克多的手背上。

「早安啊，」他應道，親親勇利的脖子。「睡得如何？」

「我做了個奇怪的夢，夢到你，」勇利回答，從維克多懷裡轉過身，面向他。「但我不記得是什麼夢了。只記得你也在裡頭。」

「是 **那種** 夢嗎？」維克多進一步問道，露出笑容，親親勇利的臉頰。

勇利笑了，臉龐染起粉。「不是，嗯……不是。」

「唔嗯，我喜歡你臉紅的樣子，」他告訴勇利，聲音輕悄，邊捧起勇利的臉蛋，拇指順著他的髮髻輕輕撫摩。勇利稍稍發抖，維克多才發現他自己的手跟溫暖的被單相比一定很冷。

「你可以再那樣叫我一次嗎？就是用你之前用過的那個詞？」

「Lyubov moya？」

勇利笑著點頭，輕輕吻他，他的唇就跟燃煤一樣炙熱。維克多則更冷，所以他吻得更深，撐起身體，這樣稍稍伏在勇利上方就能更好地吻他。「我喜歡那個。」

「那mon chéri怎麼樣？」

「法語？」他猜道。

維克多點點頭，又吻他一次。「我可愛的kjæreste。」

勇利開始輕撫他的頭髮，維克多應著這撫摸而閉上眼。勇利的手指梳過他的髮絲，往後撥，接著又滑到他的頸子，把玩起那兒的短髮。

「那是什麼語？」

「挪威，」他告訴他。

「再說一次？」

「kjæreste，」他重複道，這次說得慢些。「我親愛的。」

勇利也對他說了一次，磕磕絆絆地發出音節。維克多笑了，又親親他，心滿意足。「我喜歡聽你用不同語言說話，」勇利喃喃道，避開他的眼光。「這蠻……我不知道。」

「蠻怎樣？」

「蠻迷人的，我想。」

維克多哈哈笑，為這坦白驚訝，接著一條腿就滑進他跟勇利之間，仍然沉醉在勇利撫摸自己頭髮的感覺中。

「勝生勇利有語言癖耶。誰想得到啊。」

他面前那聲驚訝的抽氣讓手臂上挨得一巴掌都值得了。「我從來沒說我有語言癖好嗎。那是……我才沒……」

「你確定嗎？你希望我開始在我們上床的時候說法語嗎？」維克多提議，親親他的下唇。「Tu es beau。畢竟這是愛的語言嘛。」

「我只是說很迷人，」勇利提醒他，戳戳他的胸膛。「這跟癖好不一樣好嗎。」

維克多又笑了一次。「我喜歡聽你說癖好這個詞。」

「為什麼？」

他聳聳肩。「我不覺得聽你說過欸。這不是勇利會說的話。」

勇利親暱地踹他一腳。「那什麼意思啊？」

「就像聽你罵髒話一樣。你不常罵呢。」

「你也是啊。」

維克多同意地哼哼，看到勇利的眼睫就分心了。他湊得近些，勇利就閉上眼，讓維克多親親那兒。

「我可以承認一件事情嗎？」勇利點點頭。「我覺得我有勝生勇利癖哦。」

「你真怪欸，」勇利說。接著他頓了頓，想了一會。「不過……我覺得我可能有維克多‧尼基弗洛夫癖。」他說到最後一個字的時候加重語氣，維克多聽起來還是覺得很怪，但他依然很喜歡，也忍不住要再親他一次，這次親在嘴上。

「說句髒話嘛，」維克多敦促道，覺得自己年輕了好幾歲。

「什麼？像是，幹？」

他佯裝震驚地抽了口氣。「勇利！」

勇利嘆了口氣，閉上眼，頭睡回枕頭上。「你會覺得受人注目很煩嗎？」

維克多不喜歡他語調的轉變，一下子就從打趣變得嚴肅。「什麼受人注目？」

「在學校。所有人一直都在看我們。」

「看我們？」

勇利聳肩，淡淡地，「我想特別是看 **你** 吧。」

不了解勇利這會是什麼意思，維克多就什麼也沒說，只是抿起唇，試圖思考勇利是從哪兒想到這些的。

「為什麼別人會看我？」

勇利乾笑一聲。隨著時間過去，他們之間的關係也有所增長——勇利在他們之間築起的心牆逐漸減少，更容易表達自己的感情了。到這時候，維克多就像熟諳一門語言一樣，能輕鬆讀懂勇利。他能看到勇利肩膀細微的抽動，看到他稍稍繃緊的下顎，知道這對勇利而言不是能夠輕鬆提及的話題，是他一直煩惱的事情。

「因為你是你爸的兒子。但大部分是因為，嗯，你知道，你很有名啊。也很帥。就是那些原因。」

通常來說，他會為勇利剛剛說他帥而沾沾自喜，但這會，它聽起來不太像是讚美，而更像是問題的一部分。維克多輕輕捧起勇利的下巴，讓勇利得看著自己。「我不明白。你覺得別人都在看我們？」

「Yik Yak上都在講我們，」勇利解釋道。「我以為或許等別人習慣我們約會之後就不會繼續了，或許等我們放假回來之後就會好轉了，但是……這就像是……」有那麼一會，他說不下去了，得吞吞口水，重新鼓起信心。「就像是每個人都覺得我把你偷走了。你明白嗎？」

「恐怕不懂呢，」維克多低聲說，湊向前，唇吻上勇利的髮際線。「你沒有把我偷走啊。我是憑著自己的意志愛上你的。」

勇利看起來不怎麼相信——他的姿勢沒有改變，依然保持沉默。

「告訴我你究竟在想什麼吧，」他懇求道。

勇利顫顫地呼了口氣。「就是……就是說，嗯……這也很合理。大家會這麼想也是情有可原。」

「什麼？」

「我只是說，就是，我們真的不太一樣，維克多。我們的人生根本毫無交集可言，或至少在 **以前** 根本毫無交集。我當然覺得沒關係了，但其他人看到的就是 **你** 愛上 **我** 了然後我覺得這就不是──」

「勇利、勇利，慢一點，」維克多安撫地說。他把下巴擱到勇利腦袋上，深呼吸，試著想想該怎麼解釋給他聽，想知道他怎麼會自己得出這個結論。「你愛我，對吧？」

「對啊，」勇利不假思索地回答。

（勇利光是走進房間就會讓他感到有所不同。）

（那無以名狀，超越情感，還不止，那是一種感覺，那是一種深埋在維克多胸膛，釋懷的、美麗的、綻放的，某種形而上的感受。勇利身上有著某種，令維克多習以用來定義一般物件和思想的概念，完全無法作用的事物──不，勇利是不同的，他是……他是那種不會扔掉空紙箱的人，他是那種會一直放著窗簾的人，他是那種笑起來會讓全世界忘掉手邊一切的人，那種吸引他人目光、能輕鬆自若地迷惑眾生的人，那種會讓維克多想傾盡一切可能，為之付出一切的人。）

但這些詞彙都說不盡勇利的好。

（差得可遠了。）

「Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita.」勇利什麼也沒說，等著他翻譯給自己聽。「義大利語。把你的手交給我，我們會畢生並肩同行。」

「這真美，」勇利柔聲說。

維克多還沒完呢。

「Ich liebe dich in allen Sprachen dieser Welt. 德語。我用這世上所有語言來說愛你。這有幫助嗎？」

「維克多……」

他仔細想想。「等等，我想到了。どんな未来にも愛はある。我猜你知道這句是什麼意思吧？如果我說對了的話？」

又一陣抽鼻子的聲音，接著勇利朝他挨得更近了。維克多緊緊抱住他，這多美妙，就這樣跟他一塊躺在便宜的旅館床上，馬卡欽還沉沉睡在他們腳邊。他知道這是什麼了，知道這不是滿足，因為這感覺如此新奇，因為無論將勇利抱在懷裡多少次，這一切都依然嶄新，因為無論看進勇利的雙眼多少次，這感覺依然就像初見。

「說給我聽，」維克多要求道。

勇利的聲音幾近細不可聞。「無論未來如何，愛依然存在。」

「不要懷疑你自己，」他懇求。「也不要懷疑我。我不在乎別人對我們是怎麼想的，你也不該。因為你知道他們內心深處是怎麼想的嗎？他們想的是，我希望我也有個跟勝生勇利一樣帥得要命的男朋友。但你整個人都是我的，而我 **非常** 自私。」

勇利聽到最後一句就開始笑了，維克多為此相當自豪。「謝謝你。」

「不，謝謝你，」他反而嚴肅地說。「你是我遇過最好的人。直到你傳給我艾薇兒的歌。直到你把我頭髮染成藍的。再想想，事實上嘛……我收回所有的話。全部收回。把剛剛那十分鐘從我們人生裡面劃掉，好嗎？」

「你可真掃興，」勇利款款情深地抱怨道。「我知道你還是真心的啦，你個大情聖。」

「我只當你的情聖哦。」

「我有話想告訴你。」

維克多仔細地注視他，不過勇利不肯看他的眼睛，視線轉而看向床鋪，看向他們相牽的手。「好的？」

「我說不了七種語言，」他悄聲說。「我也不……我連用英語來表達都不太擅長。或者日語──我是說，就一般而言啦。我不是……我只想說我也很愛你。比我愛過的任何人都多。還有你讓我很快樂。」一陣思忖的停頓，接著他又補上，「真的很快樂。」

 

這比用任何語言說出的任何字句都還要更加特別。

 

勇利親親他，這吻溫暖輕柔，是一種全然投入的吻，令他能忘卻所有一切，忘掉他們幾天後的回程。讓他的心臟噗通直跳，讓他的腳趾蜷縮。勇利抽開身時，他們的唇依然相貼，他的吐息灼熱地呼在維克多皮膚上。

「你還記得我跟你說過，如果我要寫一本關於你的書，會是全世界最薄的一本書嗎？」

「我說你的那本會是全世界最厚的。」維克多回憶道。

「我錯了。」

維克多微笑。「是嗎？」

這次不是玩笑，沒有揶揄。勇利又埋入另一個吻，把他語彙表達不出的熱情融進其中，雙手緊握維克多的肩膀，抱住他。

 

維克多將他抱得更緊。

（而他不會放手。）

 

本章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 意思是「乍讀之下文法有錯誤的句子，在細究後卻是正確的。」引自Yahoo問答裡面這篇清楚的解析：https://tw.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20101118000010KK05544  
> [2] 經作者同意之後換成了中文的園徑句型，範例取自維基百科。https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9C%92%E5%BE%91%E5%8F%A5%E5%9E%8B  
> [3] 經作者同意之後換成了中文的園徑句型，範例取自百度百科。https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%8A%B1%E5%9B%AD%E8%B7%AF%E5%BE%84


	10. 向心力

「這麼蠢的作業究竟到底能夠我們讓我們學到什麼東西啊？」尤里奧嘟噥道，雙手塞在褲子口袋裡，朝房子的方向走。維克多和勇利跟在他身後，他們牽著手，勇利聽著這金髮男孩的語調就不住瑟縮。「我這輩子到底什麼時候才會需要用上一堆稻草來保護什麼智障的蛋啊？」

「究竟到底，」維克多糾正道。

尤里奧停下腳步，轉過身來。「啥？」

維克多露出淺笑。「你說究竟到底。這兩個詞是同義詞，放在一起就是贅詞了。所以要嘛說究竟，要嘛說到底。」[1]

一陣沉默。

勇利清清喉嚨，握緊維克多的手給他一點警告。一會之間尤里奧閉上眼，好像想讓自己冷靜下來，接著不發一語繼續往前走。他們進到客廳，馬卡欽跑來迎接他們，尤里奧馬上就走去廚房坐下。

現在勇利已經來過雅克夫家好幾次了。這兒挺溫馨，左面是一堵嵌著壁爐的灰色石牆，地上鋪著厚地毯。這房子座落在校園邊緣，周圍圍著一圈高聳的樹籬。後頭還有一座花園，馬卡欽經常在那裡玩。

「好，所以我們拿了這張紙，還有這些稻草，」尤里奧開口，翻找著桌上散放的材料。他轉過頭看到勇利還站在客廳，尷尬地待在維克多身旁。

「過來這裡幫我啦，豬排飯。」

「豬排飯？什麼時候開始出現這綽號的？」維克多低聲問。

勇利笑笑，搖搖頭，沒回應這話題，徑直走到餐桌旁坐下。「這些就是你準備的東西嗎？」

在尤里奧回答之前，門鈴響了。

尤里奧大聲呻吟。「一定是我組員啦。」

「組員？」維克多問，走去應門。

一個頭上挑染一搓紅毛的金髮男孩站在門前，興奮地跟維克多問好，接著匆匆走進廚房。他把一只亮黃色的後背包放到地上，對尤里奧露出笑容。

「嗨尤里奧，我想了幾個可以用在作業上的點子，我在想啊──噢，嗨。」他瞥見勇利時就馬上停了下來，勇利朝他禮貌地點頭示意。

「這是我哥的男朋友，」尤里奧解釋道。「他主修物理的。」

緩慢但顯而易見地，這男孩越變越興奮了。

「你……你主修物理？」

勇利很快地看了維克多一眼，他看起來就跟勇利一樣不知所措，接著目光回到尤里奧的組員身上。「呃，對，我主修物理。」

「我叫南健次郎我未來也想在大學主修物理，」小南解釋道，一手指著自己，好像他說的話還不夠清楚似地。接著，他馬上探進後背包，拿出一只塞得橫七豎八的活頁夾。他塞給勇利。「看！」

這男孩的熱情令他有點迷茫，勇利把活頁夾放到桌上，翻起裡頭的筆記。紙頁邊緣附有草圖，畫的是不同的概念和圖表，他期待地看著勇利，好像在等他做出具體回應。勇利不太確定自己該作何反應，所以他就表現出很佩服的樣子，這也不怎麼困難，因為南的筆記的確整理得非常好。

「我還給我們的作業做了些設計哦，」小南告訴他，翻到另一頁。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

這些設計……

很詳盡。

非常詳盡。

「看起來很不錯，」他說，瞇起眼睛讀下面印的小字。「這個能增加空氣阻力。用紙來做降落傘，這想法很好。」

南尖叫出聲，直直盯著尤里奧好像這是他這輩子遇過最好的事情。維克多看起來還是有點跟不上話題，他坐到勇利身邊，把椅子拖到一個近到沒甚麼必要的距離。他的大腿貼著勇利的，勇利也就享受起這種尋常的親密，他愛的人能夠就這麼坐在他身邊。

「好，那可能我們就從圓錐開始做起吧？」勇利提議。

一會之後，小南打起草稿，把他們的設計拼在一起，勇利從旁協助他。尤里奧和維克多只是看著。最後尤里奧決定把手機拿出來刷社群網站，嘴裡嚼起一片口香糖，沒一點幫忙的意思。不過小南似乎不介意。等他們終於做出一款可以測試的設計，維克多把那盒他買來的蛋遞給他們，小南把其中一顆擺在紙袋裡，接著放到裝置中。

小南蹲在地上，擺好手機錄影，之後要來慢速播放實驗結果。勇利爬到樓梯上，發現維克多在看他。他臉上有著一抹溫暖的笑容，身體靠著牆，手插在口袋裡。他穿著他那件兄弟會的皮夾克，尤里奧站在他身邊，注視著他哥哥的表情。

有那麼一會，勇利想知道他在想些什麼。

接著，小心翼翼地，他鬆手讓裝置落下，先確定平衡穩當才放手。

落到地上時小南大叫出聲，但勇利分不出這反應是好是壞。他謹慎地拿出那顆蛋，露出笑容點點頭。「這樣可以！」

「圓錐撞壞了，」尤里奧尖刻地指出。

「我們會用同樣的方法再做一個，」小南說。「對吧勇利？」

「當然好了。」

「謝謝你的幫忙，」小南補充道，邊拿著那顆蛋走回餐桌。其他三人跟在他身後，在他們早先的位子上落座。「我長大之後要當物理學家。」

尤里奧嗤道。「你怎麼會想做那種工作啊？」

維克多朝他露出兇狠的目光，意思再明顯不過。就那麼一秒鐘，勇利覺得尤里奧可能看上去是真心覺得抱歉了。勇利微笑。

「我看得出來，你會是個優秀的物理學家。」

小南昏過去了。

（是沒有真的昏過去啦。）

（但他的反應已經非常類似了。）

「你……你這麼覺得嗎？」

勇利有點尷尬地又點點頭。

小南站起身衝到桌邊緊緊抱住勇利。「之後你每次物理作業都可以來幫我們嗎？尤里奧，之後你可以一直當我的組員嗎？」

「我們是隨機分配到同一組的，」尤里奧提醒他。接著，他冷冰冰的氣場鬆懈了。「但我想可以吧。」

「呃，我可以幫你們啊，」勇利同意。「可能不是每一個吧但是──」

「謝謝你，」南告訴他。

維克多臉上又露出了那樣的表情。

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你那時為什麼要那樣看我啊？」幾個小時之後，他們待在寢室裡的時候，勇利問道。他坐在自己的桌前，維克多從床上朝他扔紙球。到這時候，勇利對維克多所有的煩人行為已經產生抗體──紙球根本影響不了他。偶爾他會扔個一顆回去，不過更多時候，他就置之不理了。「之前，就是我們跟小南一起做作業的時候。」

維克多似乎知道他在講些什麼。「我只是喜歡看你跟他在一塊。跟他一起做事。尤里奧可能不會承認，但他也喜歡上你了。雅克夫也喜歡你。他之前跟我談到你。」

勇利舔舔唇，抬起眼。「是哦？」

安靜地，維克多從床上跳下，雙腳落地。他走向勇利的椅子，碰碰他的眼鏡，調整位置。他接著摸摸勇利的頭髮，從他眼前拂開幾縷，撥到耳後。

「長長了呢，」他喃喃道，沒有回答問題。

「該剪了嗎？」

維克多往他大腿一跨，身子慢慢沉下，唇輕輕貼向勇利的，闔上眼睛。勇利還睜著眼，欣賞著維克多柔軟粉嫩的唇，他稍稍泛紅的臉頰，想著自己怎能如此幸運。他的手滑到維克多的皮夾克底下，在他跟勇利之間只隔著一層T恤布料。維克多接著便投入地吻他，含住勇利的下唇吸吮。勇利張開嘴，維克多也一樣，這吻氣喘吁吁，凌亂而熾熱。

「別剪，」維克多告訴他。

勇利哈哈笑，額頭抵著維克多的。「剛才的親親是在強調這點嗎？」

「你真了解我，」維克多玩笑道。「但不是，我真的只是想要親親你。」

「那又是為什麼啊？」

維克多一手拂過勇利的衣服，推開礙事的布料，在他肚子上描畫起來。「因為我愛你。」

無論聽過多少次那三個字，感覺還是很不真實。

感覺像是一種意外，是一種愉快的驚喜，又弔詭地在最不愉快的狀況下發生。是維克多在一場兄弟會派對上遇見勇利，是維克多滑滑板回家時意外撞上勇利，是勇利意外搞混室友，最後跟一個大概根本不會費心記他名字的校園名人同住一寢。

（不過勇利最喜歡這種意外的地方是，他發現它不是憑著運氣發生──而是無法預料的出現。）

（這就是維克多。）

（無法預料。）

因為他不是那種典型的兄弟會男生，不是，他是維克多，他心胸寬大、可愛、溫柔、煩人又真實，他最棒的地方就是真實。他跟勇利整個大一時期暗戀的男生不同，但那是一種最好的、意外如獲至寶的不同。

「我們兩點的時候要來玩赤膊足球，」維克多抵著他的唇咕噥道。「想一起來嗎？」

勇利皺起眉，從思緒中抽身。「什、什麼？」

維克多隨意地聳聳肩。「赤膊足球啊。就是踢足球，但不穿上衣。」

（好啦，所以大概他還是很典型的兄弟會男生。）

（無論如何勇利都愛他。）

「你確定那不就是踢足球，加上你非常想看我不穿衣服嗎？」勇利逗他。他的手下滑到維克多的衣襬，往上揭。維克多幫著他脫下自己的夾克，接著是他的上衣，勇利欣賞地哼哼。

維克多親親他的唇角。「那可是……我覺得你在控訴我呢。不是啦，真的就是赤膊足球。所有人都會打赤膊。雖然，我只想看其中某個人不穿上衣。所以你也不完全是錯的啦。」

勇利親暱地翻個白眼。維克多的手揪起他的衣襬，眼睛望向勇利，徵求他的同意。

「好吧，但只因為我會贏的。」

「噢，絕對不可能，」維克多警告道。「我很會踢足球哦。所以如果你贏的話，那也只會是因為你作弊讓我分心了。」

「那什麼算分心呢？」

維克多認真想了一會。「你微笑的時候、你講話的時候、你大笑的時候、你站在那裡的時候、你呼吸的時候、你存在的時候。」

勇利埋怨一聲，維克多又呵呵笑著親他。「那我覺得我會贏得很容易了。」

「我也是這麼想的。但別誤會囉──我還是會盡力而為的。」

「我知道啦。」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利似乎對什麼都很拿手，這實在有點不公平。

他很懂科學和數學，同時對精緻藝術也有著不錯的品味和一定程度的了解。他會比腕力，會滑冰，甚至還會踢足球。

「怎麼啦，尼基弗洛夫？」他問，那顆足球在他的腳跟和草地之間穿梭。他沒穿上衣，胸膛泛著光芒，額上凝著汗珠。他的頭髮全往後梳，就跟他滑冰的時候一樣。他穿著一條愛迪達的長褲，褲管捲起，露出一截腳踝。

維克多吞吞口水，想找出話來講。

勇利踢了一腳。球就從維克多雙腳之間穿過，滾進球門。

「穿襠過人啦！」克里斯多夫用盡肺活量大吼，其他幾個兄弟會成員開始歡呼。米菈和薩拉也在那，為著他們其他人都不知道的事情哈哈笑著。他看到薩拉親親米菈的唇，米菈的臉頰就成了跟她火紅頭髮一樣的顏色。她們大概一周以前宣布正式開始交往，自那之後兩人就變得比之前更加密不可分。

勇利去球門把球撿回，挾在手臂底下，走到維克多背後，朝他耳朵說話。

「我讓你分心了嗎？」

「你很清楚你做了什麼，」維克多控訴道，轉過身迎向勇利的雙眼。「你清楚得很，不是嗎？以前你都不知道的，現在你一清二楚。」

「真不知道你在說什麼呢。」

但勇利在笑。

一抹淺淺的微笑，不過還是在笑。

（太邪惡了，維克多想。）

他把球放回球場中央，才短短一瞬間就見披集盤起球朝維克多那隊的球門衝去。他把球傳給勇利，勇利接著便繼續帶球前進，銜接流暢毫無破綻。維克多大概不該自願當守門員的，他想。在勇利主導敵隊進攻的時候真的不該啊。

勇利又一次射門得分，笑得喘不過氣，維克多實在感覺不到懊惱，一點點也沒辦法，因為勇利這樣看起來實在美極了，鮮活又自信，就像他擁有全世界，因為他的確如此。

維克多清清喉嚨。「我想我們該把披集和勇利拆成兩隊。」

一陣咕噥贊同。

接著，披集就跟勇利對上了，有那麼一刻他們倆搶起球時雙雙滑倒，披集從勇利身上滾下來時兩人都哈哈大笑，披集仰面躺著，看向天上的雲彩，眼裡帶著愉悅的神色。勇利摀著肚子，緊緊閉著眼。他倆其中之一止住笑聲了，另一個又會接著開始笑，好像他們是在用快樂來餵養對方。

不過等勇利站起身時，看到身上沾滿了泥又不住瑟縮。他伸手想把泥巴擦掉，卻適得其反。泥濘沾滿他的後背，左側胸口也沾上一些，蓋住一邊乳頭。

維克多自然就吹起口哨。

勇利困惑地抬眼看他。

「你剛是朝我吹口哨嗎？」

披集開始竊笑。勇利擦去身上的一些泥巴，朝維克多扔去，就成功地落在維克多腿上。勇利一手摀住嘴，好像他根本沒想到會真的砸中他。接著，披集朝勇利扔泥巴，大戰一觸即發。

幾分鐘之後，球場上的每個人身上都沾滿泥巴了。

「我只是隨便說說啦，不過我覺得我們兩個一起沖澡比較合理就是了，」他們走回寢室的路上，維克多毫無廉恥之心地朝他調情。

勇利用肩膀撞他。「你這人真的很……」

「很怎樣啊，勝生勇利？」他挑釁道。「把話說完啊。」

「很……我不知道啦。我從來沒遇過像你這樣的人。」

「這意思是好是壞啊？」

勇利舔舔唇，不小心嘗到泥巴，咕噥一聲用手背抹抹嘴。「呃，其實都不是。我只是在陳述事實。你很特別。」

「試試看把『特別塔林』快速說五次。」

「特別塔林特別塔別──噢這好難哦。」

他們進了房間，維克多轉開蓮蓬頭。「我們不能真的把衣服脫下來，」維克多懊悔地說，低頭盯著他沾了泥巴的褲子。

「我們把衣服用什麼東西裝起來好了。」勇利提議。他取來一只垃圾袋，褪下褲子和襪子，放到袋子裡頭。維克多也依樣照做。

幸運的是，他們在進宿舍樓前就在外頭把鞋子抹乾淨了，所以不會讓泥巴沾得到處都是。不過他們剩下的衣服就需要特別處理了。他們倆這會都穿著內褲，接著維克多期待地盯著勇利看。勇利一手支在臀上。

「要不你先進去吧？」

維克多聳聳肩，脫下他的內褲。他走進浴室，看著一塊塊泥巴落到浴缸底部。勇利也脫下他身上僅剩的衣服，跟在他身後走進浴室。維克多用手指梳過勇利的頭髮，上頭的泥巴和幾撮野草也跟著落下。

「我們超髒的欸，」勇利評論道，看著濕泥巴流進排水孔，皺起鼻子。

「我還是很性奮欸，這樣是不是不太好啊？」

勇利臉紅了，不過接著似乎就意識到他們事實上就是光溜溜地一塊待在浴室裡。他舔舔唇，迎向維克多的雙眼，很快地搖搖頭。

維克多咧嘴一笑。

勇利也回以一笑。

一秒之後，勇利就給摁到浴室間牆上。

維克多滑倒了。

但他沒有摔著──他差點就摔了。他設法用牆上的架子穩住身體。勇利睜大眼睛，伸出手接住他，撐起維克多的體重，幫他恢復平衡。

「你還好嗎？」

「浴室太小了啦，」維克多抱怨道，不過他一下子又繼續親起勇利，很快就在勇利的唇間淡忘了早先的瀕死經驗。他伸出一隻手，在架子上摸索一會。接著找到了勇利的洗髮乳瓶子。

「這個嗎？」

勇利想從他手中接過，但維克多搖搖頭。

「讓我來吧？」

「好啦，但不要弄到我眼睛裡，不然我宰了你哦。」

維克多嘆氣。「我覺得每次我想要營造浪漫氣氛的時候，你就要說這種洩氣的話。」

「你幫我洗頭髮叫做營造浪漫氣氛？」

「當然啊，」他反駁道。「你不覺得這樣很浪漫嘛？我的手指梳過你的頭髮，然後你，呃，就放鬆啊。」他倒出洗髮乳，開始動作，從瀏海一路順到後腦勺。勇利用一種不可能有多舒服的姿勢靠在牆上，閉著眼睛。

片刻之間他什麼話也沒說。「我想這還算蠻浪漫的啦。」

「勝生勇利終於為我的魅力傾倒了。這真是奇蹟啊。」

「我一直都很迷戀你啊。」

「真的嗎？從一開始嗎？」

勇利低下頭讓維克多更方便動作。「嘛，你現在一定知道了啊。你對別人就是有這種影響力啊。」

維克多沒怎麼聽懂，但他也得承認，他沒怎麼注意聽，因為勇利頭髮的觸感，還有他眼前的勇利的身體，冲在他倆身上的水流，讓他根本無法專心。他想著，要是提議說他們的後半輩子都應該一直像這樣一起洗澡，聽起來會有多合理。或者乾脆根本就別離開浴室了吧。

「什麼意思？什麼影響？」

「你很有魅力啊，」勇利指出。「大家都喜歡你。」

「大家也都喜歡你，」維克多提醒他。

勇利什麼也沒說。

維克多幫他抹完泡泡了，讓他轉過身沖水。他的手指順過髮絲，讓泡泡流出來。

「你會用潤髮乳嗎？」

「這是洗護合一的洗髮乳，」他說，拿起另一罐瓶子。「這是你的嗎？要我也來幫你洗嗎？」

他讓勇利幫他洗頭，接著想起他們之前說的事情。「你不覺得大家都喜歡你嗎？」

「我知道不是每個人都喜歡我。我沒有你那麼迷人。這沒關係的。」

「我喜歡你哦，」維克多說，他看到勇利的唇抿成一抹微笑。「兄弟會裡的每個人都愛你。米菈和薩拉喜歡你。披集喜歡你。我們的舍監喜歡你。那次我們去雜貨店裡遇上的那傢伙，他喜歡你。至於電影院的那個小姐嘛，在我看來她有點太喜歡你了──」

「我只是想說……我不知道。」

維克多任勇利幫他轉過身，讓水流沖過他的頭髮，接著一遍遍用手順過直到滿意為止。之後他就開始上起潤髮乳。

「嗯，我知道哦。我還知道每個人都喜歡你，因為你簡直迷人到令人難以置信。有些時候還有點太迷人了……」

「你這話是什麼意思啊？」

「不管我們到哪去，你都會引來不必要的注意呢，」維克多咕噥道，親親他的脖子。「我沒有怪你的意思，因為你也沒辦法啊，誰叫你生來就有超級漂亮的眼睫毛，但這就是事實。」

勇利眨眨眼，接著……

維克多剛剛是拿眼睫毛當例子，但是……

（哇噢。）

「我的眼睫毛？」他問。

「基本上就是你全身上下叫得出名字的部位都很迷人。再加上你的個性，你簡直勢不可擋啊。不過從你今天在球場上的表現來看……我想你自己也清楚了嘛。」

勇利害羞地垂下頭。「我……我不知道我那時在想什麼。」

「我喜歡你表現得很自信的時候，」維克多承諾道，挑起他的下巴。「我喜歡你做的所有事情。我喜歡你。」

「有些時候我就是很難相信，」勇利悄聲承認。「因為我不知道……我想不通……你這麼完美……」

他的聲音啞了。

「噢，勇利，不不不，」維克多低語道，將他摟入懷中。浴室裡蒸氣瀰漫，浴室另一端的鏡子起了霧。「如果你能知道……如果你能了解……今天在球場上，我看著你的時候，那時我有著甚麼感覺。還有看著你跟小南一起工作的時候。還有……你做任何事情的時候。真是無法一言道盡啊，你明白嗎？」

勇利吸吸鼻子，退開足夠的距離好看向他的眼睛。「謝謝你。抱歉我……抱歉我有些時候會這樣。我不是故意要毀掉氣氛的……」

「不會不會，我之前是在開玩笑，」維克多向他保證。「永遠不要擔心這種事情。我希望你跟我在一起的時候能夠做你自己。我愛你。」

「我更愛你，」勇利嘀咕道。

「我是想跟你爭執一下啦，但你會贏的。」

勇利哈哈笑。「現在你終於進步了，你終於承認不管我們比什麼我都會贏你了。」

「足球比賽根本不能算是真的比賽，」維克多言不由衷地抗議。「我輸得太慘了啦。你跟披集搭檔簡直天下無敵。」

「我們很有默契呢。」

「我注意到啦。現在再親親我吧？」

勇利乖乖照做。

 

＊＊＊

 

某天勇利經過方庭的時候見著了費茨曼先生。

費茨曼先生──不，等等，他說叫他雅克夫就好──朝他招手，要他過去。勇利先是左右看看確定他指的真的是自己，才過去找他，有點緊張。平常他跟雅克夫互動的時候，維克多都在他身旁，緩和他們之間的緊張。但現在就只有勇利跟雅克夫而已。

這也沒關係的，他告訴自己。雅克夫是很嚇人沒錯，但勇利覺得不知怎地，他似乎很討雅克夫喜歡。

「哈囉，勇利，」他招呼道，露出微笑。

（那笑容跟他的臉不搭。看起來像是一具假裝自己是人類的機器人。）

勇利還是回以笑容了，心裡暗罵自己怎麼會有這種沒禮貌的想法。

「嗨，嗯，雅克夫。」勇利說起他的名字感覺還是很奇怪。

「你要去上課嗎？」

他吞吞口水，揉起後脖子。「沒有，我只是要回去寢室。」

「維克多在嗎？」

勇利不知道他為什麼要問這問題。他點點頭。

雅克夫調整一下帽子。「陪我走一會吧？」

勇利走在他身旁，他倆之間是一陣友好的沉默。這校園很美。有些時候他會忘記這點，因為已經太過熟悉了。道路兩旁種著兩排漂亮的楓樹，偶爾風吹落樹葉，葉片就在空中打轉，才輕輕落到地面。勇利咬起唇，環視四周。今天挺冷的，他的手一直塞在口袋裡。

「勇利，我想要謝謝你。」

噢。

好哦。

他花了一會才回應，很努力忍住不讓某些很蠢的話脫口而出。

「嗯，好的，但具體為什麼要感謝我呢？」

「維恰認識你以後，看起來更快樂了。」

「噢，」他悄聲說，又重複一次同樣的音節，大聲了一些。「這樣，嗯……挺好的。」

雅克夫嘆氣。「你不知道這點，因為你以前不認識他，但他以前是不一樣的。當然還是同一個人了，但感覺不一樣。他壁壘分明──我覺得只能這樣形容了。他把自己的感情分得很開。」

「區分，」勇利慢慢地重複道。「所以，像是……」他沒再說下去，等雅克夫說得更詳細一些。

「他的情感表達沒那麼豐富，」他補充道。「以前很難知道他在想些什麼。當然他會表現得很快樂──會大笑啊微笑啊之類的，但當他以為沒人在看的時候，他就一片空白了。好像他一直在等著什麼似的。」接著，雅克夫轉身看他。「你知道嗎，勇利……我覺得他一直在等你，只是他並不知道這點。」

這句話讓他像是挨了一記重拳。

他還是往前走著，但靈魂已經離開身體，身體進入自動導航模式。「我……我不知道該說什麼。」

「你什麼也不用說。我不覺得他哪天會告訴你我，那時他到底經歷了什麼。不過，無論如何，要說不說都是他的決定。你知道你對他有所影響就好。我對此非常感激。」

勇利深吸一口氣。「他也影響了我。」

「我很高興聽你這麼說。現在，我想你最好還是回去寢室吧，我也最好回去繼續工作了。」

「好的，嗯，很高興跟你談話。謝謝你告訴我……這些。」勇利微笑道，雅克夫對他回以那種奇怪的笑容。

他舉步走向宿舍樓。

「等等，勇利。還有一件事。」

「噢？」

雅克夫抱住他。

這感覺像是一個不太確定該怎麼擁抱的人給出的擁抱。

但勇利還是回抱住他了，即便這突如其來的動作讓他有點嚇到。

「謝謝你。我是認真的，謝謝你，」雅克夫說，這是頭一次聽到他的嗓音中幾乎帶有感情。當然，憤怒不算在內。

他沒有說話。一秒之後，雅克夫放手，他們再次分別，勇利恍惚地回去寢室。當他看到維克多躺在床上睡著，胸口蓋著一本書時，他試著想像一個不同的維克多，雅克夫描述的那個維克多。以為別人看不到他的時候，看起來會不一樣的維克多。

勇利爬上床，把書從他男朋友胸口上拿開，自己躺了上去，一手抱住他的身子。維克多無意識地也一手抱住他，將他抱緊，勇利打了個呵欠，抬眼看他。勇利覺得他睡著時看起來更溫柔了。他看起來很安詳，心滿意足。看著他的唇間吸氣吐氣，讓勇利想起牛頓擺──他知道會發生什麼事情，但還是會盯著看，因為那是個奇蹟。

不過，勇利的手機在口袋裡震動起來，維克多跟著醒來，眨眨眼睛。「勇利，」他說，臉上綻放笑容。

「抱歉，」勇利結結巴巴地說，抓起手機把震動關掉。「我沒想要吵醒你的。」

「我很高興你吵醒我了呢，」維克多向他保證道，親親他。可是一秒之後他又閉上眼，枕回枕頭上。「但我實在太累了……」他吞吞口水，皺起眉好像要集中所有精神想起他要說些甚麼。「太累了。」

「沒關係的，」勇利告訴他。「你就繼續睡吧。」

勇利正要起身，維克多握住他的手臂。「陪我嗎？」

他拒絕不了這提議──本來也就不想。

這會維克多更穩當地抱住他了，將他抱在身前，這樣胸口就會抵著勇利的後背。臉埋進勇利的頭髮，吸進他的味道，勇利則閉上眼，維克多的溫暖和身上的被子引誘著他也跟著一起睡了。

「你好可愛哦，」維克多告訴他。

勇利笑了。「你也是啊。」

「嗯嗯。」

他聽不出來這是不是贊成的意思，無論如何，勇利開始注意到維克多的呼吸變得均勻，逐漸步入夢鄉。

不過接著他聽見了一聲低喃。

「勇利？」

勇利稍稍轉過頭。「怎麼？」

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

「我愛你。」

勇利得提醒自己要呼吸，因為他的呼吸中樞不管他了，這任務得交給他的意識來進行。「我也愛你。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「我們的落蛋作業得超高分的，」幾個禮拜之後，尤里奧在圖書館宣布道。

勇利在上課，他不在現場，沒能聽到這消息。不過維克多燦爛地咧嘴笑，向尤里奧道賀。米菈揉亂他的頭髮，尤里奧朝她咆哮，用起雙手想把頭髮順回去。奧塔別克開口輕笑，尤里奧的臉便紅得滴血。

奧塔別克‧阿爾金也是個學生，他是米菈和薩拉的朋友。尤里奧對他懷著一份仰慕之心，維克多慢慢地注意到這點了。他主修電腦科技，維克多知道尤里奧長年對這學科一直隱隱有著興趣。他只會草草帶過，說什麼「駭進人家電腦很酷啊」，但維克多知道他比表面上看來還要更喜歡這學科。他對自己的弟弟很是驕傲。

 

（當然啦，如果他說出來的話，他弟會把他殺掉的，但他還是很驕傲啦。）

 

「這是哪種程式語言？」尤里奧問。

奧塔別克瞥他一眼，目光又回到電腦上。「Python。」

「Python？跟Java很類似，是吧？」

「某種程度上吧。你知道，用Java的話不是要宣告變數嗎？用Python的話就不用。」

尤里奧皺起眉。「什麼意思？這怎麼可能？」

看著尤里奧注視奧塔別克的電腦螢幕，指出一些見著稀奇的地方，不管螢幕上顯示著什麼，顯然都讓他目眩神迷，維克多露出笑容。有那麼一會，尤里奧抬頭看，發現維克多在看他，便皺起眉，深受冒犯的樣子。維克多決定要做起自己份內的事了，低頭看看手機，查看時間。勇利半小時後下課。這半小時感覺無止無盡，因為他們要帶馬卡欽去散步，他等不及啦。

維克多朝大家揮揮手，走出圖書館。他讓滑板落地，跳到上頭。他生日的時候，勇利買了一副新耳機送他——真夠諷刺的——他戴上一只，讓音樂炸進耳蝸。輕鬆地穿過走在路上或騎腳踏車的學生們。

有幾個人朝他揮手，他也回以招呼，即便他不認識那些人。

他找到勇利的時候就抱住他，現在他幾乎每天都這麼做了。他們手牽手去雅克夫家接馬卡欽，給他套上牽繩。馬卡欽就拽著繩子一路走向方庭，興奮得難以自拔。

「好啦，馬卡，別跑太遠噢，」勇利嘀咕道，解開牽繩。

馬卡欽衝去招呼幾個學生，那些人就朝他露出燦爛笑容。維克多握緊勇利的手，看著馬卡欽。

「所有的桌子都坐滿人了，」勇利指出，環視著他們四周。

「今天天氣很好，適合出來玩啊，」維克多喃喃，親吻他的額際。「這就是原因囉。」

他們最後就坐在噴泉邊，勇利坐得很近，在他力所能及、不至於過分親密的情況下，幾乎都要坐到維克多腿上了。維克多兩手環住勇利的腰，下巴擱在勇利肩上，看著一個學生給馬卡欽扔了根樹枝，狗狗就追著跑過一片草地。勇利的呼息在他雙手之下感覺輕緩，陽光鍍上他的輪廓，讓他在維克多眼中看來，比起平常的模樣甚至還要更迷人了。

「嘿，維克多？你快樂嗎？」

維克多點點頭。「你呢？」他問。

「是的。」

「那很好呢。」

「對啊。」

片刻之間，他們就坐在那兒。

直到午時，Satmmi Vicino圖書館的鐘塔響起鐘聲，宏亮清晰地迴盪在校園中。學生們都轉過頭看他們，他們倆過了一秒鐘才意識到剛剛發生了什麼。學校裡有則傳言是——鐘聲響起時坐在噴泉旁的情侶注定要結婚。

維克多覺得沒問題。

他蹭蹭勇利的頸子。「那你願意嗎？」

勇利神色慌忙，緊張地看著周圍。「我願意什麼……？」

「跟我結婚啊？或許？有一天？」

他的雙眼聚焦，看向維克多的。

維克多也專注地看著他。

有那麼一會，在他們周圍的世界都不重要了。

勇利沒有回答他——沒有用言語回答。

（他也不需要言語。）

因為他們的愛不是搶奪而來，不是量子疊加態，不是假的作用力，不是未知的語言。不是，它是一句靜寂而穩固的承諾，是他倆之間誰也不可能理解的交換。它是一種，無論語言學、物理或任何學科都無法給予解釋的牽繫。

維克多知道勇利喜歡自然科學——喜歡冰冷確鑿的事實。

（但他似乎覺得這樣也行。）

這就讓維克多比起聽到任何愛的宣言還要更加快樂了。

 

＊＊＊

 

～十年之後

 

勝生勇利

 

維基百科，自由的百科全書

 

勝生勇利（Katsuki Yuuri）（1996年11月29日生於日本九州佐賀縣長谷津）是一位知名的物理學家，諾貝爾物理學獎得主。2024年，他在量子密碼學和量子計算機上做出了難以勝數的突破。近期的研究奠基在超冷原子和奈米規模系統的交互作用上。除了領導物理和應用物理的教授之外，他還撰寫了兩本書，《重探弦理論》與《重探哥本哈根假說》。在他自己的實驗和研究之餘，他經常受到邀請，為其他機構的科學建築和研究項目提供建議。他的丈夫，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，是位能力卓著的翻譯家和語言學教授。尼基弗洛夫負責他丈夫兩本著作的翻譯，已譯成多種語言，在全球各地發行。尼基弗洛夫自身在語言學領域的成就為他贏得倫納德·布魯姆菲爾德獎（Leonard Bloomfield Award）。他們倆一同養育兩個孩子。還有一隻狗！不要忘記他們的狗！還有勝生勇利帥到不行，他老公也是——到底誰比較帥，是他們之間爭執不休的激辯話題。

 

勇利把他維基頁面的最後三行字重新讀過，眨了幾次眼睛好確認自己沒看錯。接著他搖了搖躺在他身旁那男人的肩膀。

「維克多，你是改了我的維基頁面嗎？」

「我還驚訝他們一直沒發現呢，」維克多隨意地承認了，伸了個懶腰。

「你改多久了啊？」

維克多坐起身，拽著勇利坐到自己腿上，一手摀住他老公的嘴。「別擔心了，親愛的。」

勇利舔了他的手。維克多沒抽開手，只是哈哈笑。勇利把他的手撥開才好說話。

「維克多，不要迴避我的問題。你什麼時候改的啦？」

「你想吃鬆餅嗎？我知道孩子們說今天想吃鬆餅哦。我要給他們做巧克力脆片的，你覺得怎麼樣啊？」他抱著坐在他腿上的勇利前前後後地搖動，好像這樣就能說服他了。「勇利？」

「已經好一陣子了，是吧？」

維克多從床頭櫃上拿起勇利的眼鏡，幫他戴上。緊張地等待他的反應。「呃……整到你啦？」

「老天爺啊，維克多，你有意識到我同事會——」

「勇利，勇利，你不需要向任何人證明你是天才。我知道的，全世界都知道的。現在，更重要的問題是。巧克力脆片鬆餅？要還是不要？」

勇利退讓了。他靠回維克多身上，親親他的臉頰。

「巧克力脆片鬆餅。」

維克多從床上抱起他，勇利哈哈笑著，手臂抱住維克多的脖子，不想摔到地上去了。

「那就把巧克力脆片鬆餅，獻給我得獎的物理學家老公啦。」

「會有那麼一天，你不再給我驚喜了嗎？」勇利打趣道，把玩著維克多的領口。

「真心希望不會呢。那樣我們就得離婚了。因此呢，我得繼續這麼隨心所欲。這就是為什麼……」他讓勇利坐在餐桌上，接著打開抽屜。「我買了一只新的抹刀！」

勇利哈哈大笑，邊拍拍馬卡欽的腦袋。「哇噢，真是非常隨性啊。」

維克多皺起眉，走向勇利，用新買的抹刀敲勇利的腦袋。「你是在取笑我嗎？」

「一直都是啊。」

「噢，勇利，你從來沒變過呢。」

「希望不會。」

一陣停頓。

玩笑的氛圍消散了。

維克多臉上的表情超越了任何能夠名狀的感情，超越了發音的範疇，超越一切能夠書寫的詞彙。有些時候，勇利就會看到那表情。偶然地。像是他在給他們女兒唱歌，哄她睡覺的時候，或者是他抱著一堆雜貨回家的時候。每隔一段時間，他就會看到那表情。就是維克多在他們第一次相遇的時候對他露出的表情。

（就是他在那影片裡面的表情。）

（就是他在噴泉旁露出的表情。）

「我真希望不會，」維克多悄聲說，像是他真的如此認定，像是他多麼希望勇利能夠了解。勇利不懂，但他想，他想或許、只是或許，他開始懂了。

「我真心希望不會。」  
  


**全文完**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 這邊沒辦法照原文的意思翻：Anyways不能做複數使用，但中文沒有這個概念。所以我挑了一個合乎語境的說法來取代。
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 歷經十個月的時間終於翻完這篇故事啦！我很喜歡它，既清新簡約又在曖昧時令人抓頸撓腮，小倆口情到濃時讀得也很陶醉。只是翻譯挫折感蠻重的，在精確跟通順之間做過許多取捨，有些選擇現在看來做得並不很好，會找時間再重新修過。  
> 松蘿 2017.12.11


End file.
